No Time For Epilogues
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: A post Deathly Hallows story about getting on with the business of life! Contains romance, humor, drama, it has it all! Features all of our favorite characters! Final chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! 

_Chapter 1_- Minerva McGonagall

**April 10, 1998**

_I've kept a journal since I was a girl and I don't intend to stop now! This is a new journal, fresh pages, symbolic of the the new era that started at sunrise this morning._

Not many of the revelers noticed the three leave the Great Hall, but I did. Harry was never much for attention, so when he left, it was not surprising that his two best friends would follow. With a last glance at Longbottom and his group of admirers, I left the hall. The battered gargoyle was no longer really guarding the entrance to my office, but merely nodded his chipped head as I walked by.

When I quietly opened the door, I heard Harry say, "I will, sir, I promise" and came into the office.

Albus looked at me from his portrait over Harry's shoulder and said, "Ah Minerva, I was just reminding Harry of his next task."

Not another one! "Which is?" I asked.

"To live" was the reply, followed by a lemon drop popped into his mouth. Only Albus would have requested the artist to include those sweets for eternity.

"Well...that goes without saying," I replied.

The young heroes (too young in my opinion) left my office, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley holding hands the whole time. Despite being the closest of friends all these tumultuous years, they do seem an unlikely couple, but then again, I've seen even more unlikely couples enjoy full, happy lives together.

* * *

Minerva put down the quill, rose from behind the desk and wearily sank into the more comfortable plush chair in front of the desk. She knew that she looked a fright. Some her hair had come out of its bun, her robes were tattered, and she felt the cut on her cheek. All she wanted to do was sleep, for days. _My cracked rib can be mended tomorrow._ She let her head fall back.

"Minerva?" Albus asked softly from the portrait.

"Yes Albus?" she asked wearily, without raising her head.

"You've never looked more beautiful, my dear," he said.

"That's debatable," she replied

"Have you received medical attention?" he asked.

"No need, all I require is sleep," she said with a absent wave of her hand.

"I should say so" declared Phineas Nigellus from his portrait. It was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes, allowing exhaustion to overpower her.

She woke some time later to the feel of a gentle shake of her shoulder. She looked up the arm to see the kind eyes of Harry looking at her face. She glanced around the office to see Hermione thanking an owl that just delivered a letter and Ron poking a snow globe among the many knick-knacks on the shelf. Madame Pomfrey was standing just behind him. Minerva sat up and winced.

"Just as I suspected," the mediwitch fussed and came forward, waving a medi-wand over her. "You must come to the infirmary, Minerva, so I can treat you properly."

"In time, I will, but I must speak to these three first," Minerva said.

The nurse took a bottle of dittany from her robe. "At least use this until you do come in?"

Minerva nodded and took the bottle, then looked at the three. "Excuse me if I don't rise," she said.

"Not a problem," Ron said and grabbed two chairs.

"Please, don't get up," Hermione said.

Harry started to fluff a pillow and put it behind her back. "Now stop fussing as if I'm some old, infirm hag, I'm fine," Minerva half-heartedly fussed.

Looking at the three, tattered and weary themselves, how could she fuss? After what they had been through? All that they had done? The three took seats around her.

"I suppose you want to hear about Snape?" Harry asked.

Minerva nodded. "That's one of the things, yes, but tea first."

When a house elf arrived with tea, Harry took a deep breath and started the story. He told of them huddled under the invisibility cloak, listening to the conversation between Snape and Voldemort.

"Everything seemed to move in slow motion when Nagini came toward him," Harry said. "It just doesn't...how do I put this...seem like a fitting end."

"A fitting end? Harry, everything that happened in Severus' life came from the choices he made. His behavior during his short tenure as Headmaster was reprehensible. He allowed students to be hurt, to be afraid, to be bullied by 'teachers' while under this roof, and ran like a coward when confronted. How exactly did you envision his end?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not sure. But there in the shrieking shack, Voldemort was asking him questions he couldn't answer...he was frightened, right there at the end-" Harry said.

"Who wouldn't be, with that humongous snake flying toward him?" Ron declared.

"He was frightened, but he didn't beg or ask for his life or run," Harry said. "And when he gave me those memories, as he was dying-"

"What memories?" Minerva asked.

Harry pointed to the pensive in the corner. "He gave me memories as he was dying. Without them, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did."

"I see," Minerva said curiously. "May I see these memories?"

Harry shrugged in agreement. "I don't see why not."

Ten minutes later, Minerva emerged from the memory, gripping her hurt side and leaning on the desk. The three jumped up to help her.

"I don't know who had it worse all these years, you or Severus," Minerva said to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"I think he did," Harry said softly. "Now, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Now tell me Harry, how it came to be that Hagrid came back with your 'dead' body?" she asked as the four made their way down the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

No Time For Epilogues

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! **Chapter 3**- Ron Weasley

_Keeping a journal must not be too barmy if Harry does it. He writes in his a lot. Ginny gave me one to use, so here goes. The mood around the Burrow is sad, but I know Fred would never have wanted us to, as he put it, "to wallow in grief" if he passed. George is talking again, mainly to Ginny about the Hogsmeade WWW shop, since she now has part ownership. After lunch, we're going to Gringotts to see about Fred's vault._

Didn't we just leave Gringotts? On the back of a dragon no less? Poor Hermione, I know how much she hates to fly. She must have plucked up every ounce of courage she had to get on that dragon's back. After she was tortured and had a chandelier fall on her, I would have understood if she wanted to leave. Hell, I would have thought about it, had that happened to me.

No matter how times she keeps telling me how smart and brave I've been, it doesn't seem much compared to what she did. The cleverest witch of her age? Hardly. It's more than that, way more than that. Of course, she would never say that. She would just say 'it's applying what you've learned.' And how about dropping those basilisk fangs and kissing me! Where did she learn to kiss like that? I never wanted to stop! For a few moments, there was no war, no Voldemort, no horcruxes. It was just me and her, like I dreamed for years. As it turns out, she likes to kiss. Let me say that again: not only is she a bloody brilliant kisser, she likes it. Am I a lucky bloke or what?

Evidently, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was doing better than anyone thought, because Ron's half of Fred's vault was just over 4000 galleons. He and Ginny were shocked. Ginny broke out in sobs.

"F-Fred! He left us this!" she wailed. "Why?"

He drew her in for a hug. "No idea, but he would want us to put it to good use, wouldn't he? Have some fun with it?"

Ginny smiled through her tears. "Y-Yes."

"Let's take a bit and do just that, what do you say?" he asked.

They returned to the Burrow just before lunch, laden with treats and gifts.

"Ron, this came for you," Molly said, waving a letter for him. He took the letter, saw who it was from and left the kitchen with a smile.

"Isn't young love wonderful?" Molly asked.

In his room, he read his letter.

The Weasley family jumped when they heard the loud "**YES!SHE LOVES ME!!**" from upstairs.

Ron stood ready to leave with a boquet of roses and a small sack of Hermione's favorite treat, rasberry fudge galleons.

"Wait, I've never been to her house, much less know what her back yard looks like," he said.

"Don't worry son, I've been there to help ward the home a few times. I'll drop you off then leave," Arthur said. "Mrs. Granger keeps very nice rose bushes."

Seconds after arriving in a perfectly manicured back yard, the back door opened and Hermione ran out, tackling him with a hug and their lips came together until a man cleared his throat. Hermione gave him one last squeeze and turned around.

"Daddy, meet Ron Weasley," she said.

Ron walked forward and extended his hand. Mr. Granger was taller than he was. "Pleased to meet you, Master Granger."

"Ian Granger," he replied and looked at Hermione curiously.

"Daddy, among wizards, that's the form of address when a wizard meets the parents of a witch," she said.

"Well, none of that, I'm no one's master. Mr. Granger if you please," he said kindly.

"Oh, this is for you," Ron said, giving her the flowers and sweets.

Hermione gave him another smile and quick squeeze around the waist. As soon as the three walked in the door, they were met with a loud, "**So there's the young man who stole my only child's he**art!"

"Oh God," Hermione mumbled.

Ron's eyes left Hermione's face to meet with a Hermione look-alike, only older.

"Mum, meet Ron Weasley. Ron my mum, Elizabeth."

And just as his dad taught him over the years, he bowed slightly and kissed Mrs. Granger's hand. Hermione giggled. She had never seen Ron kiss anyone's hand. He learned more about Hermione at lunch it seemed than he did the past seven years. She had a younger sister who died in an accident when she was two. She also played the piano, football when she was younger and took dance lessons growing up.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you, Ron," Mrs. Granger said. "I was wondering if our Hermione was even interested in boys."

Hermione choked on her bite and dropped her fork. Mr. Granger was chuckling and Ron wasn't sure if he heard Mrs. Granger correctly. Hermione swallowed her bite, wiped her mouth and rose from the table.

"Are you done?" she asked Ron.

"Sure," he answered and they left the dining room.

"What did I say?" Mrs. Granger asked.

They cuddled and chatted on the sofa in the den. Hermione liked cuddling, which Ron was pleased to learn. She was tucked under his arm, her head resting on his chest. He loved the feel and scent of her long, wavy hair. It wasn't like he thought, but was thick, soft and smelled flowery, but not overly so. It also wasn't bushy or frizzy, but full.

"Sorry if mum embarassed you. She can be...enthusiastic sometimes," she said.

"You've met Molly Weasley, haven't you?" he asked and kissed the top of her head. "You know Dad would have a fit if he saw this room. That," he said, pointing to the computer, "would give him a joyful heart attack, hands down."

"Or the electric pencil sharpener," she said.

"Play something for me," he requested, nodding at the piano.

"You want to hear me play?"

He nodded. "I only wish I had some kind of talent."

"That's where you're wrong," she said, sitting on the piano bench, flipping through sheets of music. "You're the best chess player I've ever seen, better than Daddy even. You can play Quidditch, that takes talent."

"Your Dad plays chess?"

"Yeah, the set is in that slide-top table in front of you," she said, gesturing to the table at Ron's knees.

Ron slid the table top back to reveal the most astonishing chess set he had ever seen. The black marble board with crystal pieces left him breathless.

"I think he likes it," she said softly and started a slow, romantic tune.

Ron went back to the Burrow a happy man. Hermione loved him, her parents liked him, and he left the Granger home with a black marble and crystal chess set. He showed it to his family.

"Mr. Granger said he had a spare set in the basement and just gave it to me," Ron said. "They invited our family to dinner Friday night too."

"How generous," Molly said. "This must be worth a small fortune."

"Well...they seem to be well off," Ron said. "But they're not snobby, not at all."

"Of course they aren't, look at Hermione," Arthur said.

"Now sit and tell us all about your afternoon," Molly said. 


	3. Chapter 3

No Time For Epilogues

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! 

**Chapter 4**- Hermione Granger

_April 18th, 1998  
Dear diary-_

It's been 2 months since my last entry, but I'm pleased to report that Voldemort is no more. Unfortunately, so are some precious to us. Dobby, the poor thing, he died so bravely. We also lost Alastor Moody, although to be honest, it was no surprise. He lived as he died, his way. (Cue Sinatra!) Tragically, Tonks and Remus Lupin, not yet married a year, apparently died together. What makes it even more tragic was their son that was born a month before the Battle of Hogwarts. Tonk's mother is raising him. The saddest loss is that of Fred Weasley. The family is devastated, and I'm not sure if or when they'll entirely get over it.

Puzzling in all this is the death of Severus Snape. Harry has suggested that his end wasn't fitting, however, I agree with Professor McGonagall's assessment of his life and death. You choose how to live your life, no one person or fate makes the choices for you. What makes the difference is how you deal with the consequences of your choices, be they right or wrong. I'm rambling, aren't I?

On a different note, if my future children manage to read my diaries, let it be known that as of this day I am totally in love with Ron Weasley. I sound like Lavender Brown, don't I? How the mighty have fallen! I do love him! I have found that kissing him is a joy and that I plan to do it often. I'm not sure how to go about a serious relationship, (seeing as I've never been in one) but I'll take Harry's advice and 'go with my gut.'

The next afternoon, Hermione went to the Burrow. When her stomach settled from the Apparition, she knocked on the front door. Molly answered and opened the door for her.

"Hermione dear, so good to see you! I suppose you're here to see Ron?"

Hermione grinned and shyly nodded.

"He went to Diagon Alley on an errand, but you're welcome to stay here and wait."

"Thanks, I will."

"Tea?"

"Yes, sounds good."

They sat in pleasant silence and sipped the good tea when Hermione's eyes wandered to the family clock. One hand was missing. She suddenly felt overcome with sadness at the death and heartbreak that occurred the past year. The sobs came before she could stop them, startling Molly. She saw Hermione gazing at the clock and jumped up, gathering Hermione into her arms.

"Oh you poor thing, you haven't had a good cry about all of it yet, have you?" she said.

Hermione cried harder and shook her head.

"Oi, what happened? What's wrong?" Ron said as he came through the door.

"I think everything is catching up to her," Molly said.

He had never seen Hermione so over overwrought. Molly stepped aside to let Ron take on his task of a doting boyfriend: tend to his distressed girlfriend.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She sniffed and shrugged.

"Okay, we'll just sit here, whatever you want to do," he said and sat down beside her, holding her hand and rubbing her back.

Molly deftly slid a glass of water to them. He offered it to her, she took a sip and hiccuped. Minutes passed in silence.

"I'm okay," she said softly.

"Do you want to go home?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him, her deep brown eyes piercing his. "No, I want to stay with you," she said, laying her hand on his cheek.

"Come on, let's go out by the pond, it's a bit more private," he whispered and they left the house.

They sat on soft grass below a tree next to the pond. Taller grass swayed gently in the breeze, obscuring the view of the house.

"Nice spot," she said and leaned into him.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked, lightly rubbing her arms.

"You're already doing it," she said.

He wasn't really sure of what he was doing to make her feel better, so he nodded and cuddled closer, still lightly rubbing her arms. She shifted and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"That tickled, when you rubbed the inside of my elbow," she said.

"Hmmm...ticklish spot number three," he said. "I wonder how many more there are," he murmured and pulled the hair away from her neck and kissed softly below her ear. She shuddered.

"Found another one," he whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! 

**Chapter 5**- Harry Potter

Friday April 21, 1998

_Despite the trouble I've had in the past with a journal that almost killed my girlfriend, Dumbledore said they were a good outlet for an 'overabundance of thought that needs somewhere to go.'_

Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys are at Hermione's place for dinner tonight. They really took to Ron and wanted to meet his family. When it comes to Ron and Hermione, it's like someone turned on a love switch and now they're all over each other. Don't get me wrong, they still fight, but it's different. Until the day I die (for real) I'm never going to forget the sight of those two just tossing aside those basilisk teeth and snogging like it was the end of the world! Which at the time, for all we knew, could have been. I'm happy for them.

The last funeral was yesterday. I said what I hoped were some inspiring words to help the Creeveys feel better. A grand total of nine people came to Snape's service, three of them the Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy looked at me as if she'd seen a ghost, Lucius Malfoy didn't look at me at all and Draco seemed ashamed. I should bloody well hope so. I honestly don't know how I haven't cracked up after fifty-six funerals. Maybe I have and I don't realize it. Voldemort was insane, but he didn't realize it. If he did, I don't think he would have cared anyway. What matters is that our world is safer now, safer than it's been in a long time and I'm with Ginny. For the first time in my life, I can say that every thing's going to be all right and mean it.

* * *

The next day, Harry dissillusioned himself and flew to Little Whinging. He had no idea why he felt compelled to do it, but he wanted to see if the Dursleys had settled back in their home. Dismayed, he came to a stop in front of the burned wreckage of what used to be at 4 Privet Drive. A curtain from the front window of the home next door opened and Ms. Figg waved. He looked at the burned wreckage and sighed. The Dursleys they were, but he felt responsible for yet another home gone because of him. He needed to find them, but he had no idea where they were hidden.

He went to the Burrow just in time for lunch. They were talking about dinner the previous night at the Grangers.

"I never realized Hermione was such a Daddy's girl," Ginny said. "I loved her room too."

"The home was simply lovely," Molly said. "I've never really been around Muggles, but they were very accommodating."

"I imagine they grew used to magic, having a witch for a daughter and all," Arthur said.

"Arthur, we need to go about getting a piano to hear Hermione play more, she plays beautifully," Molly said.

Ginny noticed that Harry didn't say much. "Anything wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I went by the Dursely's this morning," he said. "Their home is destroyed."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Fire. I saw the burn marks on some wood and it was caused by magic," Harry said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Sorry, no, but I can contact someone who may know," Arthur said. "Why?"

"Why? It's my fault it's gone, so I thought I'd offer to rebuild it or get them a new one altogether," Harry said.

"After they treated you so badly all these years? You're just too nice," Ginny said.

"No matter how mean they were, they didn't deserve to have their house burned down by Death Eaters gunning for me," Harry said.

Later that afternoon, Arthur installed hammocks between various pairs of trees all around the Burrow. He saw some at the Granger home and liked the idea. Harry was the first to try and gingerly settled in one. He got comfortable and rested with his hands behind his head. He patted his legs to indicate that he wanted Ginny to settle in as well. Arthur and Molly left to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Ginny said as Harry gently swung.

"I don't follow," he said.

"Earlier, about you being too nice," she said.

"Oh the horror, I'm too nice," he said, dramatically swooning. "Whatever will I do with myself?"

"I do understand, you're the best person I've ever met," she said.

"Best person you ever met?" he repeated and suddenly drew her close. "You can stop walking on eggshells around me, you know. It's me, Harry," he said softly. "I'm going to be very nice to you, very nice."

He pulled her against his body and lost themselves to each other's fervent kisses.

Arthur and Molly observed from the kitchen window. He kissed his wife's cheek. "Passionate, just like her mother."

"That's what I'm worried about," Molly said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! 

**Chapter 2**- Ginny Weasley

_Years ago, Professor McGonagall told me that journals are a good way to preserve memories, ideas and feelings that spoken words can't convey. After that fiasco first year with the Riddle diary, I had no desire for journals of any kind. So why start now? Well, I have a stack of them, gifts from well-meaning people over the years. Maybe years from now, my kids will read them and get a feel for my life. At any rate, I'll just write what comes to me._

Harry beat Voldemort three days ago, and Fred's funeral was this morning. He was buried with dozen of others at Hogwarts, and the temporary Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt, presented Dad his Order of Merlin. I've never seen the family so sad. Mum is inconsolable and we're worried about George. He won't sleep, eat or talk to anyone. We're all here at the Burrow except for George.He wouldn't leave Fred's grave.

As sad as we are right now, I can't help but see the good that has come from all this, aside from Voldemort being dead. Case in point: the two across the room sitting on the sofa, Ron and Hermione. I don't know exactly what happened before the battle, but it's obvious what happened after. They can't stand to be away from each other! The day after the battle, when Hermione went to Australia to get her parents, Ron tagged along as well.

The change in the two is quite amusing to everyone who knows them. They're so considerate of each other now and I've never seen Hermione in such a state. You would think Ron hung the moon and stars by the way she's acting. She is now, for lack of a better word, all girly, around him. And of course, Ron doesn't mind it one bit and acts all manly right back. Never thought I'd see the day when the our Hermione would fall. It's sweet actually, I'm glad I did.

Harry's at Grimmauld Place right now. He went to every funeral the past three days, even Snape's. I can't imagine that, I've only been to four. I hope he doesn't isolate himself, I need to tell him we all need him, want him, especially me. I don't care that he left me, I'm just glad he's alive. I wanted to die that moment I saw him 'dead' in Hagrid's arms. Whenever he comes back, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. I just hope it doesn't run him off...again.

A week after Fred's funeral, Arthur came home from work and announced he was reading Fred's will after dinner.

"He had a will?" Ginny asked.

"Any responsible wizard would," Percy said.

_Are we talking about the same Fred?_

When the plates from the apple pie had been cleared away, Arthur opened a scroll and dozens of trumpets and French horns sounded from the charmed parchment.

"One from their line," Ginny said.

Arthur cleared his throat and began the reading. **"I, Fred Stephen Weasley, Wizard, of sound mind and body (most of the time) do declare the following:**

I am fairly sure the family wouldn't want a thing from me should I die, but oh well, you're getting something!

To Dad, I leave all my dragonhide clothing. I know you liked the green cloak, especially the one I wore last Christmas.

To Mum, I leave the special clock in the Hogsmeade shop. While not exactly like yours, I'm sure you'll find it comes in handy, especially when the grandchildren come along.

To Bill, I leave the Diagon Alley WWW store. Have fun with it, big brother.

To Charlie, I've already sent what I wanted him to have. It's something between me and him. Don't worry mum, nothing dangerous.

To Ron, I leave my broom. That's right, my Firebolt, just like Harry's. If you're going to play for the Cannons, you'll need it.

To Ginny, I leave half my stake in the WWW store in Hogsmeade. Have fun with it, little sister. Fred looks forward to having you on the team!

Lastly, the contents of my vault at Gringotts is to be divided equally between Ron and Ginny. Enclosed is the key.

That's it folks, I hope I went out with a bang!

Fred S. Weasley  
August 10, 1997 

The next morning at breakfast, Harry's face appeared in the floo.

"Is it all right to come through?" he asked.

"Of course it is!" Molly declared. "Out of all the places you would be welcomed, you choose here! By all means you can come through!"

"Habeafastet?" Ron asked through his eggs when Harry appeared.

"No, just woke up," he said.

"Heard from Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not for a couple of days," Harry said and glanced at Ginny. "Can we talk after?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny walked around the pond not saying much. _Odd, when there's so much to say!_

Remembering how much Fred had always said "nothing's impossible if you've got enough nerve" she put her hand on Harry's arm and opened her mouth to say something.

"I never forgot that kiss on my birthday," he blurted out, beating her to it.

"What?" she asked. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry for whatever hurt I caused you," he sniffed.

She looked at his face and was startled to see him wiping his eyes. "Harry, please don't cry," she said. "However much I disliked your decision, it was yours to make and you did what you thought right."

"When I thought I was going to die, and my mum was walking with me, my last thought was of you," he said, chest heaving, "and regretting not telling you...that I've been such a stupid git for not telling you that I love you."

"H-Harry, I felt like dying when I saw Hagrid carrying your body," Ginny said. "Don't you understand? I love you Harry, part of my heart would have died with you."

Not wasting another second, Harry drew her close and kissed her with everything he had, trying to let her feel the depth of his feelings for her through his kiss.

"I hope to get a whole lot more of those," she said.

"I'm never leaving you again, so yes, you'll get a whole lot more of those," he said and kissed her again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! 

**Chapter 6**- What Do We Do Now?

_May 25, 1998_

_What do we do now?_ That question had been plaguing Harry since the last funeral. As if on cue, the answer came from Hermione, who arrived with a crack of Apparition and ran into the Burrow, excitedly waving a letter in one hand, a piece of toast in the other. Molly was removing the breakfast dishes from the table.

"Have you gotten your letters yet?" she asked Ron and Harry.

"No, the post hasn't arrived here yet," Arthur said.

"What's with the toast?" Ginny teased.

"Oh, mum made me take something. Anyway, it's such good news! The Hogwarts Board of Governors is letting all the seventh years take their NEWTS!" she exclaimed and read from the letter.

**"In light of recent events, it would be distinctly unfair to deny those brave students the chance to stand their NEWTS after years of hard work and study. As Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is being repaired over the summer, an alternate location will be announced and testing held the last week of July under the purvue of the Wizarding Examining Authority."**

"See? Our names are on the list! We three even get DADA credit!" Hermione said.

"What a birthday present, huh Harry?" Ron said.

Hermione twirled on one foot in joy. "Just think of it-the reading, the revision, studying!"

Everyone smiled at her. Only Hermione would be so enraptured at the thought of the studying. She stopped twirling and looked at Ron and Harry in alarm.

"We only have two months! I'll run home and get my books and we can start studying, I have a schedule in mind!" she declared, gave Ron a quick kiss and left just as quickly as she had arrived.

So that evening, in true Hermione fashion, a study calender was presented to Harry and Ron according to the NEWTs they wanted to take. Hermione wanted NEWTs in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, so she would study everyday. Harry and Ron opted for Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy; three days of the week were marked off for study.

"But not all day of course," Hermione explained. "We're not going to study ourselves to death."

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth," Ron teased.

* * *

That evening, Ron and Hermione relaxed on a hammock, looking at the stars, just enjoying each other's company.

"I was thinking," he said.

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth," she teased.

"Ha, ha love. As I was saying, I was thinking about getting my own place," he said.

"Really? Where?" she asked.

"Dunno yet. I'd like a place kind of private, out of the way, like here," Ron said. "Like Bill's place."

"That sounds nice," Hermione said and cuddled closer until one end of the hammock snapped. Ron found himself on his back, Hermione on top of him, untangling some rope from his ear. He was suddenly very aware of her body on top of his, unsure of how she would react to this level of intimate contact.

"This is better than the hammock," he said.

"I agree," she said, wiping the hair from his brow, then traced his lips with her fingertips.

Wanting more than her fingers on his lips, he whispered "Kiss me."

While Ron and Hermione were on the hammock, Ginny was quizzing Harry over shielding charms. They heard a popping sound and a thump from outside.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

When they looked out the window, Harry chortled and said, "Do you think they even noticed that the hammock broke?"

Hermione was on top of Ron, his arms wrapped around her. They looked to be devouring each other's lips. In a second, he swept her under him and they continued even more enthusiastic snogging.

"Damn, that's...," Harry said, not able to articulate what he thought. What could he say to describe the sight of his two best friends looking as if they might start shagging right there in the front yard? Ginny thought the scene looked like one of the covers of her mother's romance novels.

* * *

Ron was in bliss. He was finally, _finally_, connecting with Hermione after years of dreaming about it. Her lips were so soft, yet demanding, against his. He marveled at the feel of her heaving breasts against his chest as she kissed, caressed and whispered loving words in return. He had no idea that she would be so responsive. When he swept her under him, she voiced no objection, but her gasp and sigh of pleasured approval when he settled between her legs was almost his undoing. This was a side of Hermione that he liked very, very much.

_Delicious_ was the only word that came to her happily muddled mind when the bulge in his pants rubbed against the warm, damp crotch of her pants. His repeated, whispered "I love you" were music to her ears. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped when he suckled softly under her ear. The warm, throbbing, electric feeling between her legs built with each thrust of his hips.

"Feels so good Ron," she whispered. "Don't stop..._please_."

He shuddered at the huskiness of her voice, smiled into another kiss and brought a hand to gently massage one of her breasts while humping her. The result was astounding. She gasped, arched her back and gasped "Ohhmmyg-godyes!" as her first orgasm washed over her. Enchanted, he watched her writhe beneath him, her face contorted in ecstasy , fisting his shirt until her climax subsided.

"Did you just...?" he asked.

Breathing heavily, eyes closed, she smiled and nodded.

"Did she just...?" Harry asked.

"We really shouldn't be watching this," Ginny said. "I feel like a pervert."

"Can girls just..._go off_ like that?" Harry asked.

"If the bloke is doing it just right, I guess so," Ginny said. "We're just as sensitive down there as blokes are, you know."

"Way to go Ron," Harry whispered in admiration. Ginny slapped his arm.

The floo sounded. Arthur and Molly, back from dinner, stepped through and saw the two of them looking out the window.

"What's so interesting?" Arthur asked.

Harry and Ginny jumped away from the window.

"Uhh..." Harry stammered.

"The hammock fell," Ginny added.

"I'll just put it back up in the morning," Arthur said and went to the window.

"Did Ron go to bed already?" Molly asked, putting her purse down.

"Oh dear," Arthur said.

"What's the matter?" Molly asked and joined him. "Oh!"

Ron and Hermione were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice Arthur and Molly approach. Hermione giggled and Ron tapped and kissed the tip of her nose. They scrambled to their feet when they heard Arthur clearing his throat. Molly had to cover her mouth and stifle a laugh at the sight of the two. Ron was flushed redder than his hair. He had a love bite (or was it two?) on his neck and lip gloss on his own lips. Hermione's hair was tousled, adorned with a twig and some leaves. Her eyes had a slightly unfocused, glazed-over look and she was gripping the tail of Ron's untucked shirt in one hand. She too was flushed and let out a shuddering breath.

"Hermione, it's late, won't your parents wonder where you are?" Molly asked diplomatically.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, it's almost midnight! I have to go!"

"I'll go with you dear, to let your parents know you've been here," Molly said, also wanting to have a word with Mrs. Granger.

"Say good night to Hermione," Arthur said to Ron.

The two shared a quick, searing kiss then Molly and Hermione apparated.

"Come inside son, let's talk," Arthur said.

At the Grangers, the back door opened when the sharp crack of apparition was heard. The Grangers hurried outside and sighed in relief at the sight of the two.

"Thank you for seeing her home," Elizabeth said.

"When Arthur and I went out to dinner, the kids got so caught up with their _activities_ that they forgot about the time," Molly said.

Ian and Elizabeth didn't miss the way Molly said 'activities' and the curious but fond way she looked at Hermione. Ian took Hermione into the house while Molly and Elizabeth talked.

"Do I need to guess the aforementioned activities the kids were up to?" Elizabeth asked.

"I love Hermione as much as I love my own children, but I don't want her to do something she might regret," Molly said. "I know they love each other, but..."

"I'll talk to her," Elizabeth said. "We had the birds and bees talk years ago, but I think it's time for a refresher course."

"Arthur's at home having the same talk with Ron," Molly said.

"Thank you for bringing her home," Elizabeth said. "Good night."

"To you as well," Molly said and left. 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Elizabeth went upstairs to Hermione's room and looked through the crack in the door. Hermione was at her desk, smiling and writing furiously in her journal.

"Knock knock," she said from the doorway. Hermione turned around and grinned. She took that as a good sign and came in.

"Just let us know next time you're going to be out so late."

"Okay mum, sorry to have worried you," she said and went back to her writing.

"You have some leaves in your hair."

Hermione froze. "Oh, do I?"

"Want to tell your old mum about it?"

Hermione bit her lip, sighed and faced her with a grin. Elizabeth could tell by the look in her daughter's eyes that something significant had happened. Hermione took a deep breath and started.

"Well, we were on a hammock in the front yard and talking when it suddenly broke and..."

Elizabeth carefully but casually observed her daughter as she spoke. She had never seen Hermione in such a state and felt tears come to her eyes. Her shy, bookish little girl was gone and before her was a beautiful young woman in love.

"...and not long before Mr. And Mrs. Weasley arrived, I...um..." she leaned in and whispered, "-had an _orgasm_, mum!" with a furious blush, as if she had discovered what made rice white!

Elizabeth made a Herculean effort to keep a straight face at the wonder of her daughter discovering the joys of womanhood.

"I know what you're feeling, truly I do. You love him, and being with the man you love is wonderful."

"Is there a 'but' to this?"

"Yes, my clever girl, there is. You've known him and been friends since you were eleven, so why don't you slow down a bit and take the time to get to know each other as more than friends? A slow simmered stew tastes better in the end, you know."

Hermione's face scrunched up. "Where did you get that awful allegory?"

"My mum, when we had this very same talk about your father."

"I get it. You're right, we have all the time in the world, but I don't regret tonight. Not one bit."

"Fair enough, now, to more practical matters. I know you're a smart girl, but you can get caught up in the moment, so I need to ask: are you using any type of contraceptive?"

* * *

On Monday, Hermione arrived at the Burrow for study time after breakfast.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Another thing at the Ministry."

When he wasn't studying, Harry was inundated with interview requests from publishers, magazines and newspapers. On the advice of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, (no longer the temporary minister) Harry sought the help of a public relations wizard and a solicitor. Grimmuald Place and the Burrow had to be warded against the onslaught of reporters and writers. He had numerous de-briefings with representatives from the Department of Mysteries about the Horcruxes, and the Aurors were very interested in his account of the events of the past year.

On this particular morning, when he would rather be studying with his friends, he was telling about that horrible hour at Malfoy Manor. Hermione had been tortured, a chandelier fell on her, Ron was beat up, and Dobby had died.

"I learned a lot that night," he said. "It was chaotic, too chaotic to last I imagine. There was so much fear, distrust and confusion among the Death Eaters that they would have done themselves in soon enough. It was that bad. I don't remember where I heard it, but evil eventually turns on itself."

The Aurors interviewing him looked at each other. They were impressed. That was pretty deep for a seventeen year old wizard to realize.

"Potter, do you still plan on being an Auror?" one of them asked.

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately, there will always be Dark Wizards. I've never wanted to do anything else."

* * *

It would take The Daily Prophet years to run out of material to write stories about. A month before NEWT testing, Hermione opened the paper at breakfast and choked on the sip of juice she had just taken. She read the front page article, frowned and quickly turned two more pages. Her face paled. She tossed aside the paper and apparated from the dining room.

"What ever could that have been about?" Ian said.

"She didn't finish her breakfast," Elizabeth said, picked up the newspaper and read.

**THE OTHER TWO**

Wizarding Hero Harry Potter has long maintained that his extraordinary, harrowing journeys would have ended in failure and death were it not for the steadfast strength and intelligence of his 'two best mates,' Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Reliable, anonymous sources have revealed information about the two who will be remembered as much as Harry Potter for their heroic part in this epic piece of history.

Ronald, the youngest son of the prolific Weasley family, is known for his love of Quidditch and his prodigious skill at the game of chess. It is widely acknowledged that had he returned to Hogwarts for his final year of study, he would have been named Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, playing as Keeper. At a stocky six foot two, he is said to resemble his older brother Charlie in looks and the oldest son Bill in temperament. His future plans include trying out for a position on a professional Quidditch team and having a family of his own.

Hermione Granger, of Surrey, is the sole child of Muggle dentists. (see the 'What are Dentists' feature on page 4) Acknowledged as 'the brightest witch of her age' Hermione would have surely broken academic records at Hogwarts had she returned for her final year. Were you to hail her as many do, as the 'beauty and brains' of the trio, she would adamantly deny it. "She's the most unassuming person I know," reports our anonymous source. She is undecided about her future plans.

Ronald and Hermione are currently living with family and studying to stand their NEWTs along with 39 other students of their year. It is also reported that Ron and Hermione formed a romantic attachment (see picture, page 4) during their journey with Harry Potter. Is there a wedding in the future for these two heroes?

"'What are dentists?' Don't they know what dentists are?" Ian asked.

"This article isn't too bad," Elizabeth said. "What got her so flustered?" she asked and turned to page 4. "Oh," she said with a chuckle and saw a picture of Ron and Hermione lying on the ground, wrapped up with each other, snogging passionately. The caption read **"Ron and Hermione-Young Love."**

The doorbell rang and Ian rose to answer it. He opened the door and found himself face to face with a dozen wizards and witches at the ready with quills and parchement.

"Are you the father of Hermione Granger?" one asked then they all started talking at once.

As expected, Hermione tumbled through the Burrow floo. "I thought this place was warded!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, people can't get within a hundred yards of the home," Arthur said, "but they can still see what's going on, it's not an invisibilty ward."

Hermione snatched the paper away from Ron. Of course he was looking at their snogging picture. "That was a private moment!"

"Yes, as private as a front yard can be," Molly said with a gentle smile.

"Et tu, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked and sank into a chair.

"Ettu?"

"Never mind. Can I have some of that coffee?"

Ron felt compelled to go home with Hermione to try and explain the picture to her parents. They apparated to the back yard and went inside. Her mum was on the telephone.

"Who's on the front patio?" Hermione asked. Ian peeked out the front curtains.

"Yes, Mary...no, just reporters...in a way, yes, they're foreign.." she said and looked at Hermione. "Yes, thank you, goodbye" she said and hung up the phone.

"Apparently, reporters that won't go away," Elizabeth said.

"I"ll take care of this," Hermione said primly, tossing her hair behind her back. She went to the front door and snatched it open. The crowd of reporters jumped at her. In a split-second, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the group. The frantic talking and writing stopped as the crowd looked wide-eyed at the wand, then the witch holding it. This was a witch who faced Death Eaters time and time again, whose skill with a wand was now well known. When Ron appeared and stood behind her, one of them bravely snapped a picture.

"This is a muggle home, and all of you are trespassing, uninvited on private property. I am well within my rights to forcibly evict you from the premises. Need I say more?" she demanded.

She thought she saw the face and hair of Luna Lovegood and dropped her wand.

"Luna?"

The crowd parted and looked back. Surely the sweet, shy Luna wouldn't be a part of this madness.

"Are you here on Quibbler business?"

Luna shook her head.

"Okay, Luna, you can come in. The rest of you, please go. I'm asking you civilly on behalf of my parents." She shut the door in their faces and introduced Luna to her parents. "She's a friend from school and her father owns a paper." He was going to give us up to Death Eaters too!

"I don't mean to intrude, I just wanted to see where you lived and say hello. I miss my friends."

"Of course, I know you would never intrude! How is your father?"

"Well, we're repairing the house, but the printing press is beyond repair."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, it will be all right. Father's getting a bigger, better press than the previous one. Of course, he's still heartbroken over the loss of his Snorcack horn."

"His what horn?" Ian asked.

Hermione wanted to blurt out 'ERUMPET HORN!' but held her tongue.

"I thought the picture in The Daily Prophet was very sweet," Luna said. "Neville says hi by the way. He looks forward to his Herbology NEWT."

"Oh? When did you last see him?" Hermione asked.

Luna blushed. "Last night, he took me to Fortescue's."

"You're seeing Neville?" Ron asked.

Luna nodded. "He asked me. There's so many he could choose from and he chose me. Why?"

"Why? Luna, don't say that. He's lucky to be with you! You're smart, brave and pretty, why wouldn't he want that?" Hermione asked.

"That's nice of you to say."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your arm?" Elizabeth asked. She was referring to the scar on Luna's arm from her time as a prisoner at Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, that happened at Malfoy Manor."

"Mum, remember when I told you I was tortured and a chandelier fell on me? It happened at Malfoy Manor as well," Hermione said.

"I've heard an awful lot about these Malfoy people, I hope some justice is done," Ian said.

"The Death Eater trials are in the fall," Hermione said. "There's going to be a lot of justice, you can believe in that." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! 

**Chapter 8**- Ron & Hermione, act 2 

* * *

_July 27, 1998_

The Hogwarts Board of Governors and Wizarding Examinations Authority worked together to transform the Ministry of Magic Conference Room Number Eight to an acceptable testing center. At 8:00 a.m. 39 young wizards and witches waited outside the room and read the testing schedule posted on the door.

Monday July 27  
Astronomy, 09:00 -11:30 Observations, 22:30-24:00  
History of Magic, 13:00 -15:00.  
Divination, 14:00.-16:00.  
Tuesday July 28  
Herbology, 09:00-12:00  
Charms, 13:00.-16:00  
Wednesday July 29  
Potions, 08:00.-14:00  
Transfiguration, 15:00.-17:00.  
Thursday July 30  
Arithmancy, 08:30-11:00.  
Ancient Runes, 13:00-15:00  
Friday July 31  
DADA, 08:00-12:30  
Care of Magical Creatures, 13:00-14:30  
Muggle Studies, 15:00-17:00

"Why do the History of Magic and Divination tests overlap?" Ron wondered.

"Because not many people take the Divination NEWT, and even fewer the History of Magic," Hermione said.

"Correct, Miss Granger. A grand total of 6 people chose to take a History of Magic NEWT, and 13 the Divination NEWT," a Wizard said when he emerged from the testing room. "I am Henry Blaney, Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority and I am pleased to see all of you here this morning. We will work diligently to grade the tests as they are finished and everyone should have their results by the weekend. At this time, I would ask those of you taking the Astronomy NEWT to please come inside. Good luck to all of you."

Hermione gave Ron a quick good luck kiss that earned the giggles of the witches around them. Everyone had seen their picture in the paper.

"Hermione, I think that picture in the paper was so sweet!" declared Mandy Brocklehurst. Lisa Turpin was nodding eagerly beside her.

"It looks like the cover from one of my mum's bodice rippers!" Susan Bones declared.

It was clear to Hermione that the small crowd wanted her to comment on the relationship. _What can I say? In a for a penny, in for a pound!_

"Quidditch has done his body good?" Hermione offered.

The girls giggled, tittered and squealed and pressed her for details.

"Lisa, Susan, everyone; there's nothing sordid going on, I am not pregnant, nor are we marrying next week, despite what gossip you read in the paper. It's just a normal, ordinary relationship, that's it. That photographer just got lucky."

"Yeah, so did you," Lisa said.

"Aww come on Hermione, with the two of you, it's anything but ordinary," Susan said. 

* * *

The Grangers would be at their office so Hermione would have the house to herself. When she, Ron and Harry finished their Astronomy tests, she would make them lunch. An hour and half later, Hermione, Ron and Harry emerged from the testing room, weary but confident that they had done well.

"It's why they're called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," Harry said.

Hermione went on ahead to the Ministry exit and apparated home. She had the Herbology and Charms tests tomorrow, so she planned to get in some last minute studying this evening. At home, she went to the den with a Herbology book and lounged on the sofa, e waiting for the guys.

"Coming to Hermione's for lunch?" Ron asked. "I'm headed over there after I pick up something from the library."

"No, you two go ahead, I'm taking Ginny shopping for her school things," Harry said. He felt like a third wheel around the two.

"All right, but she makes wicked grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and you're missing it."

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow."

Ron arrived at the Granger home and softly knocked on the back door. He opened the door a bit and poked his head in. No Hermione in the kitchen or dining room. He heard soft snoring from the den and made his way there. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Hermione was sprawled out on the sofa in her favorite comfortable track pants and t-shirt. A book (Floral Wonders of Africa) rested on her chest, one of her hands rested on her abdomen, the other above her head. In sleep, her mouth was slightly open and her lips occasionally pursed. He wanted to kiss that sweet, sexy mouth, so he did just that, knelt next to the sofa and gently pressed his lips to hers. She mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes, smiling sleepily at him.

"Mmm, hi there," she said, her voice husky in her waking state. She stretched and groaned, causing her t-shirt to ride up, revealing her smooth, toned stomach. He knew right then and there that he had to wake up with that the rest of his life. She sat up and rubbed her neck.

"How did you do on the test?"

"It was hard, but I think I did well."

"You must be hungry and I promised lunch. Harry didn't come?"

"No, he's taking Ginny to get her school things."

They chatted as she made chips and grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and took a pitcher from the cooler.

"Is that tea?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I saw it like this on the internet and thought I'd give it a try. Apparently, the Americans drink it cold and sweetened, by the glass. Not very British, I'm afraid."

"Well, they are Americans. If you're game, so am I."

They toasted each other and carefully tasted the cold, sweet tea.

"Not bad," Ron said and smacked his lips.

After lunch, she excused herself to shower and change clothes. Ron was taking her to dinner that night. He heard the upstairs shower start and decided to see what her room looked like. He heard her humming in the shower and went down the hallway to a door adorned with a large wooden 'H.' He cautiously pushed open the door and was greeted with pleasant scents of flowers, baby powder and musk. The room was decorated with light blue curtains and walls, beige bedcovers, brown carpeting and oak furniture. The bookshelf was filled to capacity and more books were stacked on the floor.

"I need more shelves," was heard from behind.

He turned around and Hermione was there in a bathrobe, running her hands through her damp hair. She sat down at her mirror, mumbled a charm and dried her hair with her wand then started running a brush through it.

"Let me," he said, taking the brush from her hand. "I always wondered what you did with it."

He slowly brushed her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. "Your hair is amazing," he said, holding a handful and letting it fall through his fingers. He brought another handful to his nose and breathed in. "Strawberries."  
She put some lotion in her hands and applied it to her neck.

"Again, let me," he said softly, rubbing in the lotion where she had started. "Where else does it go?"

"All over," she said casually.

He felt his pants become tighter in front at the thought of her rubbing lotion on her own body.

"Would you like to-"

"Yes." _What bloke would say no?_

"Since that night, I've wanted you to touch me again," she said softly.

"I've wanted to touch you again," he said.

She gave him the lotion. "Then by all means, get to work."

He put some on his hands and started at her feet, making her squirm. She was ticklish there. He slowly moved up her legs, carefully slipping the robe aside to apply the lotion to her thighs. He swallowed and closed his eyes briefly when he caught a whiff of her arousal, which in turn made his arousal even more prominent. He was surprised when she grabbed his face and kissed him, her tongue seeking his, suckling on his bottom lip. His hands traveled up her legs as if they were spelled, delving into her robe and gently ran his hands over her stomach, hips and back up to her breasts. He had to stop and look at what he was feeling. They were perfect. Without hesitation, he leaned in and tentatively flicked an erect nipple with his tongue. She hissed and arched her back. He pulled her closer and buried his face in them, licking, nipping and suckling on them, losing himself to her gasps and moans of delight. His erection was now pleasant but painful, causing him to moan. Her lips brushed his ear.

"Go sit on the bed, love," she whispered.

"Parents...?"

"Not for hours."

She took his hands and led him to her bed. "Sit back and relax."

"What?"

"I want to make you feel as good as you've made me feel."

He had no response when she dropped to her knees, unbuttoned his pants with a wink and slowly unzipped them.

"Lift your bum."

He did and she slid his pants to his thighs and heard a sexy chuckle. "Silk boxers? I would have never thought."

"You like?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She nodded, bit her bottom lip and ran her hands up his legs and ran her fingertips across the tented boxers. He shuddered in anticipation.

_Okay, remember what the article said! I should have used a bigger pickle to practice with!_ she thought. _It's now or never!_ She pulled the waistband down and was almost swiped in the nose with his erect, pulsing cock. She ran her hands over the soft hair at the base, eliciting a groan from him. She gently squeezed his cock and slowly moved her hand down, then up. He made a strangled sound.

"You like?" she asked. He slowly nodded.

She stroked harder and faster, causing his bum to raise from the bed. As she stroked, she looked up to see his eyes closed, mouth open and leaning back on his hands, his hips moving in time with her hand. She smiled at the power she held, literally, in her hands. She loved knowing she could make him feel this good.

"Would you like me to use my mouth?"

He nodded quickly, unable to form a coherent sentence. When she took the head in her mouth, he whimpered and groaned. When she took the whole of him into her mouth, he cried out.

"More...yes.." he gasped. It didn't take long for his hips to build a rhythm with her mouth and after just a minute he stiffened, shuddered and thrust harder into her mouth, breathing heavily as his release shot into her mouth.

She was so aroused at this point that it was almost dizzying. She looked at Ron who was looking down at her in adoration.

"Amazing...you did that..." he whispered and pulled her into the bed with him. "Mind if I return the favor?"

She shook her head and let her head fall on his shoulder when he palmed her sex.

Just after four p.m. the Grangers returned home after a rather slow dental day, closing the office early. They heard talk from Hermione's room and went upstairs. Halfway up they heard _"No love, no shoes on the bed"_ then _"Yes mum"_ from Ron. Hermione snorted softly and said _"Don't bring her into this, I beg you."_ They arrived at the open door to a harmless scene of Hermione sitting at her mirror putting the finishing touches on her hair. Ron was sprawled on the bed with a book. You would have never known what they did earlier by the sight of it. He rose from the bed when he saw them.

"Hi Mum, hi Daddy, how was work?" she asked.

"Slow day," Ian said.

"I'm almost done here, Ron's taking me to dinner," she said.

"Sounds fun," Elizabeth said.

They left the room, but not before Elizabeth saw Hermione give Ron a quick wink.

* * *

A big shout out to all who have reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying this story that's really not easy to write. I'm finding that the character dynamics are complex. (well, except for Ron!) I've posted this story on another website and curiously enough, have gotten zero reviews there. This is a first for me. Is it that bad? Anyhoo, I will post regardless of the number or lack thereof, of reviews. Again, thanks to all who read and review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!! 

**Chapter 9- Good Lord, She's Drunk**

* * *

As much as she loved academics, no one was more thrilled than Hermione when the testing week was over. After the last NEWT, she went home and sank into a hot bubble bath. Afterwards, she looked pensively at the Granger liquor cupboard and took out a bottle of wine. After the bubble bath, the wine would help her relax. She knew what else would help her relax, but **he** wasn't there.

_I'll just have a small glass to take the edge off..._

The Grangers came home late that afternoon to the sound of loud music from the den. They went there to find Hermione singing and dancing to the music. She was clutching an empty glass in her hand and they saw the half-empty bottle of wine on the piano.

"Good Lord, she's drunk," Ian said.

There was a knock on the back door and Ian went to answer it while Elizabeth stayed to watch Hermione, who was oblivious to anyone's presence. Harry, Ron and Ginny were welcomed into the noisy house and looked curiously at each other.

"It's Hermione," Ian said and led them to the den.

Ginny burst out laughing at the sight, Harry and Ron were in shock. Hermione twirled and sang a welcome to them in French when she saw them standing in the den doorway. Elizabeth pointed a remote control at the stereo to turn it off.

"I've been wondering..." Hermione said with a thoughtful look and tapped her nose. "Why does rain drop and snow fall? I mean, is there really a difference between falling and dropping?"

"Uh...I dunno," Ron answered.

"Did you know that it's bad luck to wear a hat in bed?"

"No, I didn't know that," Harry answered.

Now he smiled; Hermione was a funny drunk. She was still swaying to the sound of silence and preparing to ask another inane question or impart another pearl of drunken wisdom.

"Did you also know that in 1799, Count de Grisley was the first 'magician' (she quoted the word magician in the air with her fingers) to saw someone in half? That's not possible, you know, it defies all physical and magical laws of nature."

"That's fascinating, pumpkin."

Hermione continued.

"Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?"  
"If drumsticks are used to play drums, then what are breadsticks used to play?"  
"Does killing time damage eternity?"  
"If you spend your day doing nothing, how do you know when you're done?"

Elizabeth stepped forward and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders to distract her while Ian deftly took the glass and wine from the room.

"Okay honey, while these are all good questions, I'm sure your friends would like to go to dinner, so thank them for coming by."  
Hermione shrugged. "Hokay, thanks for coming by, but can Ron shtay?"

Ron talked quietly to Harry and Ginny. "You two go ahead, I'll be along soon, she's looking sleepy."

They left and Ron led Hermione to the sofa. "I don't think I did too good on my Charms test," she said sorrowfully.

Ron chuckled. "I'm sure you did fine, love," he said and laid her on the sofa. As far as he knew, only Flitwick and his mum were better at Charms than Hermione. He transfigured a pillow into a blanket and covered her with it.

"Are you going to stay with me?" she asked.

"MmHm."

"Good," she said and gathered the blanket under her chin and wriggled further into the cushions. It only took a few minutes of sleepy mumbling for her to fall asleep.

"That was relatively easy," Ian said.

"I'll be by later with a hang-over remedy," Ron said and left, kissing her cheek.

They really couldn't angry with her. "You've been through so much, pumpkin," Ian said softly and repositioned the blanket around her. 

* * *

She woke the next morning to an empty, quiet house and a potion vial with an accompanying note.

**Hangover remedy! Love, Ron**

Went to London, stay out of the liquor cupboard!  
Mum and Dad

She tossed back the foul concoction and made her way to the bathroom for a much needed tooth-brushing and shower. After a quick bowl of muesli and yogurt, she decided to go to the Burrow. The only person there was Molly.

"Well, Ron went to see a flat he's thinking about leasing, Harry went with Arthur to the Ministry, and Ginny went to see Luna. Ron knows he's welcome to stay here as long as he likes, but he's a young wizard about the world, so he wants a place to call his own. Want to help with lunch?"

"Sure."

Molly casually observed Hermione do her part in the lunch preparation. She felt like she was looking at Hermione with new eyes. No longer just Ron's friend from school, she was now a potential wife for her son. She worked well in the kitchen and seemed comfortable as she did her tasks. When a sharp crack of apparition came from the front, Hermione wiped her hands and left the kitchen. Molly watched Hermione greet Ron with a hug and kiss, rubbing above his top lip and chin. He was trying to grow a mustache and goatee. Facial hair was a rare trait among Weasley males, but he was trying anyway. Twenty minutes later, everyone else arrived.

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking for a flat today?" Hermione asked casually.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Ron asked.

The two went outside. After a few minutes, angry shouts were heard. Hermione flipped her hair behind her shoulders, crossed her arms and stood silent while Ron hissed and ranted about something.

She threw her arms up and shrieked "Fine, be that way!" and left with a thundering crack.

Ron kicked up some dirt and snarled, "Damnit, I didn't mean it!"

"Wonder what that was all about?" Molly wondered.

"You know her, she just needs some time to cool off," Harry said when Ron returned from the Grangers, an hour later.

"She wasn't home."

"What did you say?"

"I might have said something...that hurt her feelings."

"You might have?"

"At least you realize it."

The next morning, a Sunday, Ron went back to the Grangers as they were leaving for church.

"She's not here, she decided to stay the rest of the weekend with a cousin in Portsmouth," Ian said.

"Ron, she's got quite a temper, just give her some time. She's not going to stop loving you because of a quarrel," Elizabeth said.

"I just need her to know how sorry I am for what I said," Ron said. 

* * *

On Monday morning, Ron went to the Grangers right after breakfast. As soon as he approached the door, it opened.

"Thank goodness you're here," Elizabeth said and ushered him in. "Hermione was in a accident returning from Plymouth last night."

Ron's heart fell to his stomach. "What kind of accident?"

Elizabeth's voice wavered as she spoke. "A vehicle accident. She was hit from behind and the car rolled over from the motorway, a few times from what we were told. She's still unconscious, has a broken leg and a four fractured ribs."

"She's going to be all right though, isn't she?" Ron asked.

"We...don't know yet," Ian said. "You're welcome to come to the hospital with us."

Twenty minutes later, Ron was walking the halls of a place called Beechcroft Hospital that was nothing like St. Mungo's.

"I suppose it's not like that magic hospital, but she's getting good care here nonetheless," Ian said.

They walked into an urgent care ward to a bed by the window surrounded by curtains. A kind nurse pulled the curtain back to reveal Hermione sleeping peacefully. She had wires attached to her finger and chest that met a softly beeping machine hanging on the wall; a plastic pouch filled with liquid of some sort dripped down a tube that went into a large needle that was in her arm!

"Merlin's balls, doesn't that hurt?"

"No, she's unconscious," Ian said.

A large bandage was on her head above her left ear and the whole left side of her pretty face was bruised. Her left leg was in a cast. A doctor appeared and told them of her progress.

"She's no longer critical, thank goodness. She had a spike in her heart rate just after midnight that soon dissipated. We'll know more when she wakes, but she'll have a nasty concussion and the leg will take six to eight weeks to heal. Her ribs, that look as if they were previously broken, will take two weeks at the most."

The Grangers left to give Ron some privacy. He spoke of inane things for a while, took a seat next to the bed and held her hand. The Grangers came back to her room, but stayed outside the door, not wanting to intrude on this private moment. Ron spoke earnestly and quietly.

"I'm so sorry love, I really am. You wouldn't have left if I hadn't been so stupid! I keep letting you down and how you still want to be with me is a miracle. I couldn't help you when you were being tortured and I can't help you now..."

Elizabeth covered her mouth when she heard Ron sniff.

"Just wake up love so we can talk. I won't let you down again, I promise. I'll love you better, I promise."

He sighed, his heartfelt declaration finished. The Grangers entered the room.

"It's lunchtime, why don't you come to the house for a bite to eat? They'll ring us if her condition changes," Elizabeth said.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All recognizable person, places and things are credited to JK Rowling and I'm making no $$$ is made from this fanfic. DH spoilers abound!!_

**Chapter 10**- Love In Progress

* * *

It was after lunch at the Burrow and Harry was wondering why Ron hadn't made an appearance. Ron would never miss a meal. An owl arrived and dropped a parcel on the dining table.

"Hey, our NEWT results!" Harry said.

"Come on then, let's see," Molly said.

Harry opened his and saw that he got an 'O' in Charms and Transfiguration and 'E' in Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. He also got 'O' credit for Defense Against the Dark Arts and an 'E' in Potions. He had been waiting for the results. So were the Aurors. They were pleased that Harry wanted to join the ranks. Finally just before dinner, Ron came home. He sank into a chair with a desolate look.

"Hermione still mad at you?" Ginny asked and a second later wholeheartedly regretted asked it. By the look on Ron's face, something serious had happened with Hermione.

"Sh-she's in the hospital, some hospital in Surrey," Ron said. "She was visiting a cousin in Portsmouth and there was an accident on the motorway."

The room was silent for a few seconds. "Well, how is she? Is she going to be all right?" Molly asked, wringing a dishcloth.

"They don't know much yet, she's still unconscious from the head injury. Her leg and some ribs are broken too."

Harry felt like throwing something. After all we've been through, for her to end up in the hospital because of a car!

"Where's this hospital? We'll go at once," Molly said.

"Can't. Visiting hours are over."

"Visiting hours? What kind of a hospital is this?"

"A Muggle one, mum."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and the Weasleys went to the Grangers. Molly hugged Elizabeth as soon as they got in the door.

"How are you?"

"We're fine, but worried for our girl. We're on our way to the hospital now."

They arrived a few minutes before visiting time started, so Harry got a cup of coffee from a vending machine. Hermione got him hooked on coffee after hearing her repeatedly declare that "sometimes it's the only thing that keeps my eyelids in the up position." He discovered how true that was on the horcrux hunt. At eight a.m. The wards opened for visitors. Hermione had been moved to a small but private room and had not woken overnight. After the doctor gave them an update on her condition, they approached her bed. She was stable and the monitoring devices were no longer attached. The bruising on her face had lessened and there was a smaller bandage on her head covering the sutures.

"Good morning pumpkin, the whole gang's here," Elizabeth said and kissed her forehead. "The doctor said you're doing well."

Hermione lips pursed and her eyelids fluttered. Her eyes slowly opened and looked unfocused at the ceiling. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Ian quickly left the room to get a doctor and a few minutes later, Ian returned with him.

"Well, good morning Hermione, it's good to finally see those pretty eyes your mother keeps boasting about."

Hermione looked curiously at the doctor.

"You're in Beechcroft hospital, and have been for two days. You were in an accident on the motorway. How do you feel?" he asked clearly.

She breathed out the word "hurt" and tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

"The poor dear," Molly said softly.

_"Why won't the git get her something for the pain?!"_ Ron hissed in Harry's ear as the doctor shined a light in her eyes and examined her ribs, head and cast.

"I'll return shortly," the doctor said and left.

"Leave," Hermione murmured.

"You want us to leave?" Ian asked.

In a painful effort, Hermione shook her head. "Me...leave..St. Mungo's."

Harry took charge and wasted no time. Whatever Hermione wanted, he would do. He owed her that much. His best mate wasn't going to suffer if he could help it; getting her to St. Mungo's would be no trouble at all. When the doctor and nurse returned, he obliviated them from behind Molly and took all the papers from Hermione's stay.

"Ron, both of us will apparate with her, it's safer that way. Molly, can you follow with the Grangers? Ginny, can you make it look as if no one was ever here?"

"Of course."

He and Ron cast a silencing charm so the crack of apparition wouldn't be heard. Minutes later, there was no indication that Hermione Granger, 18, of Surrey had ever been a patient at Beechcroft Hospital.

* * *

An orderly at St. Mungo's was surprised at the unusual arrival of none other than Harry Potter with a pained, casted, bandaged young woman on a flimsy mattress and a red headed young man holding the casted leg of said young woman. A second later, Molly appeared with the Grangers, then minutes later, Ginny. Harry winked at her.

"I'm Harry Potter, get a healer please," Harry told the orderly. What was the point of being famous if you couldn't use it every once in a while?

In less than a minute, a healer aproached the group. Harry spoke. "This is my friend, Hermione Granger, and those are her parents. She was in an accident and we just took her out of a Muggle hospital. She's in pain," Harry said and gave the healer Hermione's hospital papers. The healer read the papers, wondered what "MVA" meant but got to the important part about her injuries.

"Not to worry, we'll have her on her on her feet in no time at all," the healer said kindly. He saw Ron talking softly to Hermione and smiled. _So, that's the kissing couple from the paper!_

Two orderlies levitated Hermione and the mattress to a treatment ward and got to work. She was given a non-drowsy pain draught immediately so the healer could speak to her. She explained that 'M-V-A' meant motor vehicle accident and tried as best she could to explain the various treatments and drugs the Muggle doctors gave her.

"Ask my parents, they know this stuff better," she said. The Grangers explained the paperwork from Bechcroft Hospital, prompting the healer to remark "barbaric indeed."

"We need to revise St. Mungo's policies to assist the families of Muggleborns for situations like this," the healer said. "It's appalling for a witch to have to endure this," he said, waving the papers.

An hour later, Hermione walked out of the ward straight into Ron's waiting arms. "I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

Her parents examined her, declaring that if their world caught wind of this treatment, that they'd be out of business. "After only an hour, it's as if you'd never been seriously hurt," Elizabeth said. "Amazing, simply amazing," Ian said.

Everyone went back to the Grangers. Elizabeth and Hermione prepared lunch, urging Molly from the kitchen while she protested.

"Guests don't lift a finger in this house," Elizabeth said. "Good Lord, what would my mum think?"

However much Harry loved the sight of Hermione sweeping into the dining room with a serving tray of large sandwiches, Ron loved the sight even more. Her bright eyes and easy smile actually took his breath away. It was as if he was suddenly seeing her with new eyes. Her eyes found his and she mouthed "I love you" with a wink before going back into the kitchen.

"Pumpkin, this arrived this morning," Ian said and walked into the living room with a letter, giving it to Hermione.

"It's the test results," she said.

"We got ours," Harry said.

"All O's and E's," Ron said.

"Really love? That's great, I knew you could," she said and opened her own letter with shaking hands. Her eyes scanned the letter and she let out the breath she was holding. She gave the letter to Ron for him to see.

"Let's see...Charms, O, no surprise there, Transfiguration, O, Potions, O, Herbology, O, Arithmancy, O and Ancient Runes, O. You got O DADA credit too, like we did. Last but not least, Care of Magical Creatures, E," he read.

* * *

**July 31st**

Harry knew something was up at breakfast. Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place that morning and casually made him a large fry-up of all his favorite breakfast foods with a nonchalant "Happy birthday" and peck on the cheek. Yep, something was up.

"I thought you were a little more subtle than that," he teased.

"Huh?" she asked. "Are your eggs alright?"

He took a deliberate bite of the cheesy scrambled eggs. "Yes, my eggs are fine. How are you today?"

Ginny looked at him curiously. "I'm good, thanks."

He sighed. "Okay Gin, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hope the lot of you aren't planning something today."

Ginny rolled her eyes and ruffled his already messy hair. "We know you don't want anything big, so we're just having a small get-together at the Burrow. Cake and presents at the most."

He narrowed his eyes at her in jest.

"Would I lie to you?" she asked a little too innocently.

Yes, she would, as he later found out. His two best mates were in on the plan too. Ginny kept him company all day, distracting him with snogging and talking about her upcoming school year as Head Girl and hopeful Quidditch captain. At sunset, she excused herself from the sitting room to refill their Butterbeers. He heard a door open and shut, then caught a whiff of Hermione's strawberry scented shampoo. He heard footsteps at the sitting room door and before he could turn around, he felt himself being bound snugly with soft silky cords. Had he heard the spell, he would have stopped it. _Leave it to Hermione to learn silent spellcasting!_

"What the-" he said but was interrupted by Ron saying "silencio." He moved his lips but nothing came out.

"Sorry mate, it's their idea," Ron said apologetically.

Before he could glare at Hermione and/or Ginny, his eyes were covered with silky black material. He felt Ginny's lips (at least he hoped they were Ginny's lips) caress his cheek.

"Happy birthday," she whispered.

"Hang on to him tight, with the blindfold he might be unsteady when we get there," Hermione said.

Seconds later, he felt himself land on grass and smelled food. He heard stifled laughs and whispering. The blindfold was whipped from his face. It took seconds for him to focus, and when he did, dozens of people shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Startled, he looked in astonishment at the front yard of the Burrow. It looked like Bill and Fleur's wedding, without the tent. Tables, balloons, streamers, floating lamps, barrels full of ice were chilling Butterbeer and Elderberry Wine. One table was piled high with gifts.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"Then don't say anything, just enjoy your party," Ginny said and squezed his hand.

Hermione gazed at him with tears in her eyes. "Harry, if anyone deserves a smashing birthday party, it's you!"

He looked around the gathering. Everyone he knew was there, beaming at him. The Weasleys, The Grangers, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Hogwarts' staff, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, everybody! Ginny turned on the massive wireless she recently bought and the party started. Everyone brought a dish for the party and Molly made a another large cake, larger than the snitch cake last year. He thought briefly of this time last year, when he was being questioned rather snidely by Scrimegour over items from Dumbleodore's will and how Ginny kissed him. She winked at him and he knew he would be kissed like that again tonight, but this time he wouldn't be leaving and fighting for his life. Hours later, after much wine and butterbeer, people started saying their goodbyes, thanked him for a fine party and gave final birthday wishes. Some couples danced to the music from the wireless, Ron and Hermione included. Ginny finally joined him. She had been helping her mother most of the night with the party.

"Aren't they a sweet couple?" Ginny asked, nodding at Ron and Hermione, who were holding each other and swaying to soft music, oblivious to everyone and everything around them.

Harry grinned and laughed. "What's the joke?" Ginny asked.

"Did you know, and would you believe, that Hermione made the first move?" he asked.

"And I wasn't there, damn, I would have given a hundred galleons to see that!" she said in mock indignation.

"Well, I was, and it shocked me down to my socks. There we were, in that room, you know that room at Hogwarts right before the battle, and I told you come back? That's where she made her move."

"If there was a better time than any, I suppose that would have been it."

"That's what Ron said."

Harry told her what happened that led to the kiss. Ginny laughed and clapped in appreciation of the story. "I'm so glad you told me that! How sweet!"

They looked at the two. "Now look at them," she said with a sigh.

Like the story? Makes you want to sing its praises? Tell me, then tell your friends.  
Hate the story? Stinks like last week's dirty socks? Tell me that too, then tell your friends.  
But above all, _tell_ me! I'm a big girl, I can take it!


	11. Chapter 11

No Time For Epilogues

**Chapter 11**

_

* * *

_

Now that she had the credentials to take her place in the world, it didn't take Hermione long to decide what she wanted to do: look for a job and her own flat. Lately, she felt childish about her present arrangements. First off, she was a perfectly capable witch, perfectly capable of making her own way in the world. Second, she felt childish about Ron always coming over to her parent's house, _when he should be coming to mine!_ Her parents were more than happy to let her live there as long as she liked, were crazy about Ron, but she felt it was time to get off her arse and do something. She announced to her parents at breakfast that she would start looking for a job that day.

"And when I've secured said job, I'll start looking for my own place. I'm going to be 19 next month, that's no age to be mooching off one's parents," she said.

"You're can't mooch the willing, pumpkin. We're happy to have you here," Elizabeth said.

"Take as long as you need to get yourself established," Ian said. "It takes a pretty shilling to get started."

She absently nibbled her toast and flipped through the Daily Prophet until she came to the 'Ministry of Magic' section. Kingsley announced another wave of sweeping reforms aimed at de-corrupting the long corrupt Ministry. It might not be such a bad place to work at nowadays. She smiled in satisfaction and moved to a large advert at the bottom of the page. In light of the reforms and the sudden, recent absences of hundreds of Ministry employees, a massive career exposition was to be held the following Monday to fill the void of positions. Every department had openings, including the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In a flash, she knew where she would apply.

_Non-humans are treated so unfairly, house elves especially, and maybe I can do something about it! All creatures just need to be understood!_

Her parents noticed her look of pensive look. "Something interesting in the paper?"

She grinned, nodded eagerly and pointed out the advert. She glanced at a calender on the wall, noting that she had a week to prepare to present herself as the best witch for the job.

* * *

That same morning at the Burrow, Ron was mulling over his future as well. He saw the advert for the career exposition, but the only thing that interested him was the Department of Magical Games and Sports. _Maybe I can see if any Quidditch teams have spots on their reserve squad. That's where Wood started out, and now he's a first string! _He frowned and shook his head. As a reserve on a team, it would be hard to afford his own flat, then there was Hermione. He knew she didn't care about how much or how little money he had, but it mattered to him. He couldn't take her to a dump and he wanted to do nice things for her. He heard the snapping sound of Bill's apparition and saw him and Fleur come into the house.

"Just the man we wanted to speak to," Bill said and held a chair for his wife and took a seat beside her. "You've seen the Ministry job expo? Anything catch your eye?"

"Magical Games and Sports maybe, or see if a Quidditch team has any spots on their reserve squads. I'm fair hand with Charms too."

"I see...well, I have a idea for you."

"I'm listening."

A pop of apparition sounded from outside and George came in. "Asked him yet?" he asked Bill.

"Just about to," he said and returned his attention to Ron. "As you know, Fred left me the stake in the Diagon Alley store. As it turns out, I have no time for day to day dealings with the store with my job at Gringotts. I would like to turn over my stake to you."

"Me?" Ron asked. _Keeping a shop?_

George cleared his throat and spoke. "I know what you're thinking; me a shopkeeper? However, it is a profitable, popular business and I would prefer to keep it in the family. You can run the Diagon Alley branch and I'll stick with the Hogsmeade branch. I know it's a big decision, but this might help. It's the sales figures from the shops before all that unfortunate business with you-know-who."

He slid some papers for Ron to see.

"As co-owner and manager, you get a generous salary and a cut of the profits. You don't have to worry about the math of it all, Gringotts does that for us. We bring them the money, they do the figuring, less chance of mistake that way."

Ron's eyes went wide. He had no idea that the stores were making so much money. "All right, tell me more."

He took the job, and after a week, Ron was sure the only things he _disliked_ about his new job were the outlandish robes he was required to wear and watching out for kids trying to nick from the shop when they came in. Business was steady and it wasn't as hard as he thought. His duties were as such: keeping track of the money taken in during the day; making sure the shop stayed clean, presentable, and appealing; keeping the shelves stocked with product, and submit ideas for WWW adverts. Being knowledgable about the products was also big thing, so he spent a lot of time learning the myriad product line. George stopped in once or twice a week to make sure everything was alright and sometimes Hermione would arrive at lunchtime with takeway for them to eat. What pleased him most about the shop was the no-rent flat above it. It wasn't big, but well-kept and suited him perfectly, especially when Hermione commented how cozy it was and that she liked it. A large sitting room opened to a small dining room and kitchen that opened to a balcony, and had a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. There was even a small yard with a pleasant garden and picnic table in the back, perfect when Hermione dropped by with lunch.

_

* * *

_

Harry was at the Ministry, taking the orientation for Auror training. Seven others from his year were there as well, all talking excitedly. He was relieved that the talk wasn't about Voldemort, but there would always be Dark Wizards to catch and Death Eaters who fled justice after the defeat of Voldemort. They had no real support system, so it would only be a matter of short time before they slipped up. Harry vowed to be right there when they did and throw them in Azkaban himself. At lunchtime, he left the Auror Division to snag a bite to eat at the Ministry canteen. In the main lobby, he saw Hermione emerge from a lift, looking like a different person; like a beautiful, full grown woman_. Ron, you lucky bloke! _He hadn't seen her for almost a week, so he raised his hand and called out to her. She saw him, smiled brightly and waved back, making her way toward him. She was in a new plum-colored formal robe, that she was unbuttoning to reveal a crisp white blouse and knee length, flared black skirt. Her hair was pulled back from her temples, gathered in a high ponytail. He had never seen her hair like that and he thought it made her look so grown-up.

"What brings you to the Ministry?" he asked.

"I just got a job!" she answered proudly.

"Great! Where?"

"Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she said proudly.

"Why don't I treat you to lunch and you can tell me all about it."

He gallantly held his arm for her to take. "You're going to Ginny's birthday party tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

That night, Ron was reviewing advert ideas when a familiar soft knock on his door was heard. Hermione stood there in a pretty beige skirt, a white off-the-shoulder poet's blouse and sandals. She held a take-away bag and bottle of wine.

"Let's celebrate," she said and came in.

"Congratulations on the job," he said and swept her into a heated kiss.

After the hero sandwiches, they sat at the kitchen table, looking over the papers from the shop. He suddenly gathered them together and set them aside.

"I don't mind helping you with your work," she said.

"Let's sit on the balcony, I got new chairs. I want to look at you, not work."

They sat on the balcony, sipping the wine and watching the sun set.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he asked and patted the chaise lounge. "Come sit with me, I have plenty of room."

She sat next to him, then moved between his legs and scooted back to lean against him. "Hmm...very nice," she said.

"So, what did you get Ginny for her birthday?" he asked.

"A new bookbag with the newest edition of Prefects Who Gained Power inside. I even got Percy to sign the chapter he's in."

Ron chuckled. "Harry got her a Firebolt."

"Quite a gift, I still have my Cleansweep from first year."

"We really need to work on that, what would it take to get you on a broom?"

"A brain transplant."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. This balcony is as high as I go."

He noted the growing irritation in her voice and let the matter drop. "So, tell me about your new job. You know all about mine."

Her eyes lit up as she told about the funny wizard who interviewed her, and the wizard who flirted when he gave her a tour of the Niffler lab.

"Some bloke flirted with you?"

She laughed and flipped her hair behind her shoulders and took a sip of wine. "Yes, but he was absurd. He had the worst come-on lines and winked at me repeatedly, so I asked him if something was in his eye. When he asked me to lunch, I told him I was taken."

"That's right, you're taken. _Very taken_."

"Why Ron, is that jealousy I hear?"

He answered by drawing her close and whispering to her. "I love you so damn much, just the thought of another wizard-"

She put a finger on his lips and cupped his face. "They mean nothing to me, _nothing_. I'm yours, and you're mine, and nothing is going to change that."

When she captured his lips, he drew her closer and deepened the kiss. Her loving declaration and sweet kiss easily ignited the passion he felt for her. "Mine," he said and moved to her heck and shoulders, accessible due to her off the shoulder blouse. He paused and ran his fingertips along her bare shoulders, admiring the soft, smooth skin.

"Your skin, it's so soft and smells so good," he said, replacing his fingers with his lips.

Hermione felt as if they were being watched a sure enough, a small child from the flat next door was giggling at them. "Love, let's take this inside," she whispered, "we have an audience."

"Huh?" he asked and saw the child. "Oh."

"Hi Mr. Weezy!" the child called out. Hermione giggled. Ron waved back and led her inside to the sofa. "Now, where were we?"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

No Time For Epilogues

**Chapter 12**

"_Hi Mr. Weezy!" the child called out. Hermione giggled. Ron waved back and led her inside to the sofa. "Now, where were we?" __[from Chapter 11_

* * *

It didn't take long for them to be overcome by the lust and passion for each other. Her skirt hiked up when she straddled his lap and he couldn't help but to caress her offered thighs and arse as she kissed and nipped his lips and neck. She made no objection when he slipped the shirt from her shoulders. He made no objection when she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands appreciatively over his chest. She was so caught up in the feelings and emotions of what was going on that she couldn't think. She didn't want to think- it was incredibly liberating. Ron lowered her to the sofa and slipped her bra off, running his hands through her hair and grinding his hips into hers. She whimpered and he woke from his lustful haze, looking into her glazed eyes.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked at a whisper. "_I want you_."

"I thought you wanted to wait," he said, half hopeful that she didn't really want to wait.

"Look at me, does it look like I want to wait?" she asked softly. "Do you?" He looked at her as if she'd grown another head and answered by kissing her again.

"No, not here..." he said and stood.

He scooped her up, making her to giggle, and took her to the bedroom, still waiting for her to say no. He laid her on the bed and slid in beside her, resuming what they had been doing on the sofa. He felt her hands move down his chest and stomach to his pants to hear her murmur "love, your zipper's stuck."

Silently cursing the denim mood-killers, he tugged at the crotch until the zipper broke and tugged the jeans off.

"May I?" he asked, feeling the soft cotton of her skirt. She nodded and he slipped the skirt off, leaving her only in black lace knickers. "Damn, that's sexy," he said.

"May I?" she asked, running the tip of her index finger along the waistand of his boxers.

"By all means," he said and she slipped them off, biting her lip at his erection. She licked her lips and gently grasped his cock. His head fell back and he breathed out a soft "yes." She stroked him, moved closer to him and kissed his chest. He was in sensory overload. All he felt were her soft hands, lips, hair, and smooth warm skin; her whispers of love and affection were music to his ears. Not wanting her to do all the work, he wordlessly urged her to lie back and lavished attention on her.

Ron was a breast man and showed his appreciation of hers. He caressed, massaged and suckled them to the point of driving her out of her mind with need. As he kissed and nipped, one of his hands slid lower and pressed against the damp spot of her knickers. _I did this to her!_ She moaned and raised her hips. He slipped the patch of wet material aside and slipped a finger slowly around the throbbing, slick folds. She moaned louder and started stroking his cock again, her hand and body moving in time to the rhythm his hand was making.

"_Ron...please_," she whispered.

Her impassioned plea broke down what was left of his resolve. Obviously, she didn't want to stop. He quickly cast a contraceptive charm on her abdomen with a tap of his wand, tossed it aside and deftly slipped off her panties. She didn't seem nervous or scared when he settled between her legs, and he paused to let her feel his cock resting against her sex before he proceeded.

"All for you," he whispered and nudged the head in, taking it slow, wanting to cause her as little discomfort as possible, because as far as he was concerned, this was all for and about _her_. It was his first time too, but it wouldn't hurt him. He slid further in and groaned at how tight, wet and warm she felt. It was heavenly. When she whimpered softly and shifted under him, he stopped.

"_Don't stop_," she gasped and hooked her legs over the back of his thighs. When he felt her barrier, he wrapped his arms around her and looked in her eyes. She nodded and he thrust quickly. Her back arched and she gasped. He paused to give her time to get used to the feeling.

"All right?" he asked and kissed her gently.

She nodded wordlessly and smiled at him, indicating him to continue. He continued with slow, steady thrusts, taking cues from her. She moved her hips in time to the roll of his, their bodies rocking in perfect unison. It felt better than he ever thought, and he felt as if his heart would burst when he saw the look of wonder on her face accompanied by the intense but loving look in her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and moaned, whispering, "_yes Ron...don't stop...feel it coming..._"

He groaned a breathy "yes" and closed his eyes, determined to bring her to her peak before him. He focused on his movements and the sounds coming from her, whispers of appreciation and encouragement, laced with obsenities that would only come from her sweet mouth in moments like this. She gripped his back, stiffened, then exploded with a wail of delight. He felt her orgasmic muscles clamp down and pulse over him, again and again as she writhed, gasped and loudly expressed her acclaim of this new pleasure. He could hold back no more and felt his own climax building, placing one of her legs over an arm and thrust into her sharply, causing her to wheeze in even more delight. His cock stiffened, feeling hot and electric when he released into her with a hoarse shout of wonder and joy equal to hers. He slowed and pumped gently, milking his cock until it fell flaccid and slid out. He dared to open his eyes, in case the past half hour was all a dream. She was breathing heavily, eyes glassy with tears when she gazed at him. No words needed to be said. Both of them knew that there were no words to adequately describe the experience.

"Perfect," she whispered and cuddled next to him.

"I agree," he said, pulling the bedcovers around them. "I take it you're staying then?"

* * *

Hours later, he woke from the most peaceful slumber he could ever remember enjoying when the mattress shifted. Hermione, then the blanket, slid from the bed and he heard her shut the bathroom door. A few minutes later, he peeked open an eye and saw her in the living room, wrapped in his Chudley Cannons blanket, digging through her purse and took out her mobile phone. She dialed a number, waited and spoke softly.

"Hey mum...I'm at Ron's...not tonight, no," she said with a slow smile. "See you tomorrow, love you, bye." She closed the phone and made her way back to the bedroom.

She paused at the doorway and smiled at him deep in sleep, or so she thought. He was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm hanging over the edge and the other hugging a pillow. She went back to bed, pulled the sheet over her and rearranged the blanket. She cuddled close, loving the feel of his warm body against hers, admiring the toned muscles of his back and the rise of his bum.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled into the pillow and was soon lulled back to sleep by the sound of her soft snoring.

* * *

The next morning, Harry arrived at Ron's door bright and early, at Molly's request, to get his help for Ginny's birthday party. He used the charm Ron told him to unward and unlock the door then walked into a sight that would scar him the rest of his days.

His two best mates were happily shagging on a kitchen chair.

They were wrapped in Ron's Cannons blanket and Hermione was bouncing on Ron's lap as he encouraged her to "_That's a girl, ride me, yeah!_" when she squealed in delight and threw her head back, just far enough to notice Harry standing there looking as if might faint. She squeaked in dismay, causing Ron to mumble "_w-what?_" through a lustful daze and saw Harry standing at the door.

"Shite!" Ron shouted, drawing the blanket over them as much as he could, casting annoying glances at Harry, who was retreating quickly out the door. He was a few steps from the door when it opened and Ron stood there wrapped in the blanket.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Harry said earnestly, looking everywhere but at Ron. He couldn't, not just yet. The scene he just walked in on was too fresh in his mind.

"We're not mad, Hermione's laughing her arse off, but please Harry, knock or something next time," Ron said. "What are doing here so early anyway?"

"Ginny's birthday, your mum wants you at the house to help prepare for the party."

"It's not until tonight!"

"I know, just passing the message."

"I'll be along...well, sometime this morning. Want some breakfast? Hermione's doing a fry-up."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe another time, I've intruded enough."

"Alright mate, see you later."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

No Time For Epilogues

_Chapter 13_

_

* * *

_

The Grangers were finishing breakfast when Hermione came home. She walked entered the back door and greeted them in the kitchen breakfast nook with a kiss on the cheek.

Ian chuckled and said, "Well, good morning to you too. Can I have some of whatever got you in such a good mood?"

He obviously had no idea what she'd been up to last night, or this morning and she blushed redder than Ron's hair. Elizabeth stifled a laugh, knowing exactly what her darling daughter had been up to and Ian's innocent comment.

"Hmm, mum might be able to help you out," Hermione said with a wink and sashayed from the room.

Later, Elizabeth went to Hermione's room and saw her sitting on the floor wrapping a gift. "What's the occasion?"

"Ginny's birthday."

"Oh, that's right. Please give her our best wishes for a happy birthday."

"You're welcome to come to the party."

"Your father and I already made plans."

"I'll bring back a piece of cake."

Hermione bent over to reach for the bow and winced, pausing for a second or two then got the bow. Elizabeth noticed. "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded, said "I'm fine" and rearranged the lavish bow. She knew her mum wanted more, but really, what could she say?

"I hope he was good to you," Elizabeth said softly.

A slow, knowing smile graced Hermione's pretty face. "He was, mum, he was."

_

* * *

_

Bill, George and Percy were discussing placement of the tables when Harry arrived, laden with party decorations. It was his second trip of the morning and Ron finally decided to make his appearance.

"Late night?" Bill asked. Ron rolled his eyes and headed for the front door.

Fleur walked out of the house with a tablecloth and saw Ron. "What are zose broozes on your neck from?"

He responded with a "Morning, Fleur" and went into the house. Molly was mixing cake batter.

"We were wondering if you would show this morning," she said and smiled at him, saw the bruises on his neck and turned away quickly. _Hermione, my goodness!_

Later, when everything was arranged to Molly's satisfaction, she overheard Ron and Harry talking outside the sitting room window.

"-again, I'm really sorry," Harry said. "Like I said, it was early and-"

"What was I supposed to do? She woke up before me and made breakfast, then she wanted another go!" Ron said.

"Lucky bloke," Harry mumbled.

Molly chuckled and left the room. Ginny returned from the Lovegood's and saw Ron and Harry talking earnestly and quietly at the back of the house. When she neared the house, Harry left his conversation with Ron and went to her, greeting her with a hug, kiss and "Happy Birthday!"

"Everything all right with you and Ron?"

"Uh, yeah, fine," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him carefully. "Sure?"

Harry sighed. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

At 2:32 p.m. Arthur walked out of the house with a huge chocolate cake, adorned on the top with the number 17 made of snitches. All the guests sang "Happy Birthday" as the cake made its way toward her.

"Make a wish!" someone called out when the cake was placed before her. You didn't have to be a master of divination to know what she wished. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. After the pieces were passed around and gifts opened, music and socializing began. Ron watched Hermione lead a conga line around the yard.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ron, there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me to bugger off or whatever, but I need to know something."

"Come on Harry, spit it out already."

"Okay...I know that you and Hermione are a couple now, and what I saw this morning...umm, how did you get to that point?"

He wasn't about to tell Harry that! "I beg your pardon?" Ron asked.

"Oh God, that came out wrong. What I mean is, how did you do it? Was it hard? Did you just come out and ask? Or did she come and ask?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at him._ Is he asking me how to go about seducing my sister, but i__s it any of my business what they do?_ _They're both of age now. _He couldn't help but think of the little Ginny who used to run around in pigtails and wave a walnut, declaring that she caught the snitch.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Okay mate, this is Hermione we're talking about, your friend- _but my girlfriend_, so I won't go into too much detail. I'll tell you this much; I didn't have to do much, she...wanted it too."

Harry scooted closer, glanced at Hermione, then Ron for him to continue.

"It wasn't hard, really, it wasn't. It wasn't awkward and she's not shy.._.in that way_. She's really responsive, so it makes it easy, and you know how she likes to learn? Well, it's super sexy now, mate. She likes to listen, likes to touch, likes to _watch! _I just go with it, that's how we do it._"_

Harry let out the breath he had been holding since Ron said "_she's not shy in that way_." Just when you thought you knew a person! A slow song was heard and Ron saw Hermione beckoning to him with a crooked finger.

"Duty calls," Ron said and patted Harry's knee.

Ron walked into Hermione's open arms and they swayed to the slow music.

"Pssst Harry!" he heard from the window behind him. He turned and saw Ginny waving him into the house. He smiled and went inside to the drawing room.

"I just wanted some alone time with you, that's be the best present you can give me," she said and pulled him closer. "I'm jealous of Ron, he can take Hermione somewhere where there's no people."

"Would you like to leave?" Harry asked, thinking of what Ron just told him. _Let her lead!_

Ginny nodded. "As much as I'd love to, mum would kill me. In light of our dear friends' new relationship, she's watching me like a hawk," she said.

"_As well she should, you're quite alluring, Miss Weasley_," he whispered and started kissing her neck, running his hands through her hair, encouraged by her movements and sighs. _Ron was right! _

He traced her spine with his fingers and gently cupped her bum, drawing her closer, and giving just a slight nudge with his hips. The result was a soft half-whimper/half-moan from the mouth now kissing his chest, that he didn't notice was now half exposed. He felt the tug of aApparition and they were in Ginny's room.

"Harry, do something, I'll take anything right now," she urged. "Please, for the birthday girl?" she pleaded with pouty lips and heavily blinking eyes.

_It's now or never! _Harry thought, took her hand and guided her to the bed. "Tell me to stop anytime, okay?"

Wide-eyed, she nodded and sat next to him on the bed. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her while untying the string on her shirt, making the collar easier to open. He slid a hand inside and fondled her breasts with one hand while slowly workingwoking his way up her thighs with the other, glad that she wore a skirt. Had she planned this? She moaned, wriggled closer and kissed on his neck and worked her way back to his mouth. He grunted when she cupped the bulge in his jeans. Hoping that was a cue from her, he rested his hand on the crotch of her panties, closing his eyes when he felt how warm and wet it was. Her pleading moan killed the last of his resolve and he slipped the fabric aside and slid a finger in, tentatively feeling for the right spot. He felt a small, throbbing nub and placed soft pressure on it. By the way she bucked her hips and let her head fall back, he knew he found it. He slid another finger between her folds while rubbing all around the little nub, watching and listening to her. He was so hard in his jeans that it hurt, but at the same time felt good. His hand was now working a steady rhythm, in time with each thrust of his tongue into her mouth, lost to each other's gasps and heavy breathing.

"H-Harry, yes...it's-" she gasped then arched her back, face grimaced in pleasure as Harry watched, enchanted at the sight and feel of Ginny coming right there in his lap.

"Gin..." he said and quickly reached to unbutton his pants. He was uncomfortably hard and needed relief badly, slipping his boxers down and freeing his erect cock, recalling that it had never been so hard as it was right now. He fisted it and grunted, then felt her push his hand away and replace it with hers. He moved his hips in time with her strokes, wanting this to last as long as possible, but he knew that he wasn't going to last long. When she cupped his balls with her other hand, he could hold back no more. His release shot through his cock, causing him arch his back and cry out among her whispers of "_yes Harry, let it go_" as she strokeding him until he was limp.

"Where's Ginny?" Molly asked. The party guests were leaving and it would be rude for Ginny not to thank them for coming to the party. Ron and Hermione glanced around. Harry was absent too.

"Ginny!" Arthur called out.

Ginny's head popped out of her bedroom window from the second level. "Just going to the loo, be right down!"

A minute later, Ginny came back downstairs, flushed and smiling. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face then saw the rest of her. Her shirt was untied at the collar and her skirt was on backwards. Hermione surrepticiously tugged at her own collar, catching Ginny's eyes. She nodded and looked down, prompting Ginny to look down as well. She blushed and quickly retied her shirt. Hermione took a step toward her, leaned in and whispered, "_Your skirt's backwards too_."

At that moment, Harry came from behind the house, holding up his wallet. "Got it! Damn gnomes took my wallet!"

Hermione and Ron fell against each other, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

* * *

The next day, the Daily Prophet lead story caused an exciting stir.

_**On the evening of September 1**__**st**__**, all eyes will once again be on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, and our Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, have partnered to combine the grand re-opening of Hogwarts and an awards celebration for the brave heroes who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eater scourge. Hogwarts has been undergoing extensive renovations over the summer to repair damage done to the venerated castle that fateful day. Festivities will be held in the Great Hall, open to students, the **__**A**__**ward **__**R**__**ecipients and their immediate families. The general public is of course invited to witness the celebration, and to accommodate the sheer number**__**s**__** expected, large projection screens will be available at various locations around the grounds of Hogwarts for the viewing enjoyment of all who attend. **__**For those unable to attend, WWN will be doing a live broadcast of the events of the evening in its entirety, in the hopes of garnering interviews with Order of Merlin First Class recipients. The Hogwarts' Students Orchestra and The Weird Sisters will be on hand to provide the musical entertainment for this magical evening to begin at seven p.m. **_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

No Time For Epilogues

_**Chapter 14**_

_

* * *

_

Molly accompanied Ginny to King's Cross, bustling with excited students saying last goodbyes to parents. Those who had been at Hogwarts the day of the battle nodded respectfully to Molly, having witnessed her winning that spectacular duel against Bellatrix LeStrange. She would be one of the Order of Merlin First Class recipients that night.

"They would have liked to see you off, but they're working now," Molly said. "We'll see you tonight though, it'll be wonderful."

The train whistle sounded. Molly gave Ginny a last hug and heard her shout "Harry!"

She turned to see Harry trotting and weaving his way through the crowd. He walked into Ginny's opened arms and kissed her passionately. The students on the train crowded at the windows and Colin Creevey snapped a picture of the scene. So, Ginny Weasley had indeed snagged Harry Potter. Parents and students on the platform gawked at the couple as the last warning whistle sounded. Molly cleared her throat. He held her close and talked softly to her.

"I'm going to miss not seeing you everyday."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through classes."

"You're Head Girl and star Quidditch player, you won't have time to think of scruffy old Harry. Now go, we can't have the Head Girl missing the train, can we? I'll see you tonight. There's going to be a huge surprise that you'll love."

Ginny stepped onto the train. "Come on, you can't tell me that then just leave!"

Harry just grinned and waved as the train chugged off, waving at it her until it she disappeared from sight.

"So, what's this huge surprise?" Molly asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Scallywag."

"As you so often tell me."

* * *

The Head Students, Ginny and Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan gathered the Prefects to meet with a professor in the Prefect cCompartment. After a short meeting, the patrols were established and Ginny rejoined Luna, Laura Madley of Hufflepuff and a fellow Gryffindor, Kathy Rooney. The three were probably the only ones who wouldn't want to gossip incessantly and try to wheedle personal information from her about Harry. As expected, their compartment was constantly interrupted by those who would happily gossip and did try to wheedle personal information from her about Harry.

"I'll hex the next person that slides open that door for no good reason," Laura said and twirled her wand.

The door opened and a seventh year Slytherin, Diana Greengrass, younger sistersisiter of Daphne Greengrass, stood at the door. Ginny had no particular love for any Slytherin, and their only skin-of-your-teeth saving grace, in her opinion, was the fact that at least one Slytherin stayed to fight in the Hogwarts battle; not a single student, but Professor Slughorn. As Head Girl however, she had to remain level-headed, fair and civil.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?"

"My patrol is done, no problems," Diana said.

Ginny dismissed her with a nod and resumed her conversation with the others.

Diana returned to her compartment with two of her classmates, Madelaine Pritchard and Richard Mansfield. "Just as I told you Maddy, no hexes, curses, dirty looks, or cross words. Slytherin is being categorically ignored and Weasley's cool as ice."

"Why shouldn't she be? That family's up pretty high in the food chain nowadays, mum says so," Maddy said.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I'll be able to get through this year in peace," Richard said. "It'll probably be bloody boring however."

"Would you rather the alternative?" Diana asked.

All three shook their heads.

* * *

"So, what's this big surprise tonight that Harry mentioned?" Laura asked.

"No idea," Ginny said. "But it's going to be one hell of a party."

Kathy spoke up. "Um, Ginny, you might want to do some kind of concealing charm on your neck, that love bite doesn't help the gossip."

"What love bite?" Ginny asked.

Laura took a mirror from her purse and gave it to Ginny who exclaimed, "Oh, that little shite! After my birthday, I asked him not to do that! Hermione took the mickey out of me for days!"

Luna giggled and the other two looked surprised that she would so flippantly call their world's biggest hero "that little shite." She wiggled her wand at her neck to conceal the bruise.

"So, think you'll be Quidditch Captain this year?" Kathy asked Ginny.

"Dunno, as Head Girl, I'm not sure if they'll let me do that too."

The hours passed and a voice announced that the train was nearing Hogwarts. When the castle came into view, a roar of joy was heard and nearly every student sang the Hogwarts song in jubilation. The castle looked better than ever and crowds had already arrived for the awards ceremony. The large screens couldcoule be seen from the distance and figures could be seen on brooms flitting about.

"This is our year," Ginny said. "Let's kick arse."

At Hogsmeade station, Ginny directed the first years to where the prefects helped them board the boats while Ernie made sure the others got on the carriages. More than half of them could see the thestrals this year. When they arrived at the school, the crowds that had gathered burst into applause for the returning students shuffling up the path. Ginny had to wait at the doors for the first years.

"Miss Weasley, how's Harry?" a reporter called out.

"You'll have to ask him yourself," Ginny said with a wink and waited for the first years to enter, making sure the count was correct. _Good, no wet ones, they all managed to stay in the boats!_

"Okay you lot, listen up!" Ginny announced.anounced. The group of eager eleven year-olds listened in rapt attention. "Wait here for Professor Flitwick to lead you into the Great Hall. Pay no mind to the unusually large number of people that will be in there, just listen for your name. Any questions?"

One boy raised his hand. "Miss Weasley, do we have to duel a troll to be sorted?"

"_What?_ Who on Earth told you that?"

"My brother."

"Well, your brother's having you on. All the sorting involves is sitting on the stool with that old hat on your head, that's it."

The lot of them sighed in relief.

"Is it true that you dueled Bellatrix Le StrangeLeStrange right here?" another asked.

"Well, not right here, but just down that way, with Hermione and Luna," she said and pointed to an area further down the corridor, "until my mum came along and took her out."

"Wicked!" someone exclaimed.

Professor Flitwick arrived and greeted Ginny. "You can go in now Miss Weasley."

Harry sat with the Magical Law Enforcement contingent and saw the Great Hall doors open. Ginny and Ernie, head student badges gleaming brightly, walked through and stopped in abject shock at the sight of the Great Hall. Neither was expecting this and cameras snapped their picture. Ernie mumbled something to her and they went to their tables. Harry fell for Ginny all over again when strolled proud and beautiful to her table, every inch the Head Girl and hero. The Great Hall was charmed larger to accommodate the three hundred or so people present. Each department at the Ministry had their own tables, and Ginny spotted Harry with Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione was at her department table with her parents, and Ron was with the Weasleys at a table with Arthur's department.

The doors opened and Flitwick led the first years through. The gathering applauded this first year of a new era. Ginny winked at the first year who asked about the troll. The sorting took 45 minutes then Minerva gave the customary welcome speech for the students. She clapped her hands and food appeared on the tables, house elves appearing to assist with the extra tables. The portraits of the five previous Headmasters stood on easels behind the Head Table, looking on in approval.

"Nicely done, Minerva," Albus said when she took her seat.

* * *

"Pumpkin, is this how you ate all the time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not always, just at the Sorting feast, Christmas and leaving. Meals are normal food," Hermione said and cut her roast.

One of Hermione's colleagues spoke. "Master Granger, I understand that you and your lovely wife are dentists? Teeth healers?"

"Yes, we are."

"Is that a successful line of work?"

"Yes, we've made a good life for ourselves."

"What do you think of Hermione's line of work?"

"From what she's told us, fascinating," Ian said.

"Has she told you of our department's next project?"

The Grangers looked at Hermione talking quietly to the person next to her. "No, I don't believe she has."

"Well, it's going to make news, that's for sure. She's heading the Centaur Language Primer project."

"Centaur?" Elizabeth asked.

As much as they were accustomed to the more unique aspects of their daughter's life, it still threw them for a loop sometimes.

"It's never been done, quite ambitious for one so young," the department supervisor said.

Minerva took the podium again. "To our students, I welcome you to another year at the finest school for wizards and witches in the world. Minister, honored guests, family and friends, I proudly welcome you to our institution this fine evening, recently renovated to its former splendor. I now defer the remainder of the evening to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

The Aurors rose and applauded. Kingsley took the podium, bowing to Minerva and turning to the gathering. "Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall, for that fine welcome. First years, I suggest that you pay close attention to one of the finest Transfiguration Masters on the planet," he said of Minerva and the crowd laughed. She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Now that school business is taken care of, we move to the next part of the evening, that of honoring the heroes who battled against unspeakable evil and prevailed. I will first recite the names of those who gallantly lost their lives that day and ask that a fifty five seconds of silence be observed, in homage to them."

After the first ten names, "Remus Lupin" was called out and Hermione choked out a sob. When "Nymphadora Lupin" was called next, all Hermione could think about was the baby who would never know his parents and her tears freely fell.

"Pumpkin, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said and held her close.

Across the room, Harry felt the same way. Minerva rose from her seat and summoned a chair to sit next to Harry and gave him her handkerchief to wipe his damp eyes. Photographers snapped pictures of the emotional moment. She gripped his hand and they listened to more names called.

"I'm gonna sit with Ginny, she'll need it," Harry whispered.

He rose from his seat, every eye on him, and walked toward Ginny's spot at the table. Kathy Rooney scooted over and made room for him and the boys nearby shook his hand. Kingsley had to pause and take deep breath before the next name, his voice wavering.

"Fred Stephen Weasley."

Harry pulled the shaking Ginny close and held her clenched fists. They saw Hermione leave her table and hurry to Ron's, kneeling next to his chair and holding him close, whispering earnestly in his ear and wiping his tears with her napkin. Arthur and Molly gazed endearingly at the pair then at the Grangers, who raised such a fine young woman. They lost Fred, but got Percy back and as far as they were concerned, two more to their brood, Harry and Hermione. The agonizingly long list concluded and silence was observed. Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke.

"While it's important to honor those who have passed on, let's turn to the business of the living, who richly deserve our thanks, and recognize them."

He shuffled through his parchments and spoke. "The citation for each Order of Merlin Second Class for Valor reads as such: _This Order of Merlin, Second Class, is awarded for bravery and fortitude in the face of grave danger, and brings great credit upon yourself, your families and the Wizarding world_. Will the recipients please come forward when your name is called?"

It took just over an hour for the 36 students to receive their medals. When the last name, "Ginerva Molly Weasley" was called, the entire Weasley table, Hermione, the Grangers, the Gryffindor table, Luna, and Harry rose to their feet and cheered her on. Harry kissed her cheek and propelled her to the front and cheered the loudest when Kingsley placed the medal around her neck. She was blushing as red as her hair when she returned to her seat.

"Now we come to the Order of Merlin, First Class recipients. The citations for this award read as such: _This Order of Merlin, First Class, is awarded for gallantry and heroism that goes above and beyond the call of duty for our world and brings great credit upon yourself, your families and the Wizarding world_. Will the recipients please come forward when your name is called?"

The Hogwarts staff, Arthur, twelve Aurors and five Healers lined up to receive their medals.

"You may have noticed five names yet to be called. That is because these five distinguished themselves in such a way to be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, For Valor. The citations read as such: _This Order of Merlin First Class, For Valor is given for unmatched courage and intrepidity in the face of overwhelming odds and certain death in the selfless defense of their families, their friends and their world. Their names will be recorded for posterity in the British Wizarding Rolls of Honor._ Will these five come forward and be honored?"

"Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

The Gryffindors went crazy when she rose from her place and the entire Great Hall stood and applauded. Even the hundreds outside cheered as they watched on the big screens. From his portrait, Albus patted his eyes with a purple handkerchief.

"Molly Abigail Weasley."

No one cheered louder than her family and she stood next to Minerva, waiting for the final three that would bring the house down.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Hermione gave him a searing kiss and gently pushed him forward. He accepted the medal around his neck and took his place next to his mother.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

The cacophony of cheers and applause was at it loudest so far when Hermione made her way forward. Her department whistled, hooted and threw their napkins in the air and her parents hugged each other, overjoyed at this unexpected honor their daughter was receiving. They had no idea it would be like this. People were patting their backs, exclaiming "You must be so proud!" She walked into Ron's open arms and stayed there. Cameras flashed at the affectionate scene.

Kingsley had to re-cast the Sonorus charm and said above the din, "Last but not least, Harry James Potter!"

The noise was deafening when Harry made his way to the front, his eyes on his best mates. Who would have known, those years ago, that a troll in the loo would lead to this happy day with them? They took the medal from Kingsley and together placed the medal around his neck. They drew him into their embrace and were joined by Minerva and Molly. It took ten minutes for the excitement to die down. The camera flashes were blinding. Ron grinned at Harry over her head. In a few minutes, things would only get better, if that was possible. _What are those two up to?_ Ginny mused when she saw the two grinning at each other. When the Great Hall quieted down, Ron took the podium, cast a sonorus charm and cleared his throat. He put his shaking hand in his pocket and Harry joined Ginny.

"Since when does Ron make speeches?" Ginny wondered.

"Your brother just might surprise you," Harry said and kissed her cheek.

Ron looked around the hall, at every face waiting for him to speak. Now however, he was only interested in one person and one word from her. Hermione was across the Great Hall, sipping on a glass of champagne and talking to the people at her table.

"Can I have everyone's attention? I want to ask Hermione Granger if she will marry me."

The Great Hall fell silent. Years later, Ron would tell his children that it was a "_cricket-could-be-heard-chirping kind of quiet_." Hermione's face spun toward the podium and she dropped her glass.

"Oh my God!" Ginny called out.

Ron left the podium and hurried to her. He took a ring from his pocket and knelt in front of her, his heart ready to pound out of his chest. Molly and Elizabeth gasped in joy.

"Hermione, I've loved you for years. I know you're the one for me, and that no one will ever be able to love you like I do. You've been my friend all these years, so would you now be my wife?"

She nodded and he slid the ring on her finger. When she pulled him to his feet tackled him with a hug, he had to hang on to her because he felt weak in the knees. They were bombarded by their families.

"My brave, brave boy!" Molly said and hugged them both. "Now I'll have two daughters!!"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

No Time For Epilogues

**Chapter 16**

As 10 p.m. approached, over two hundred people were still socializing, drinking and dancing. It seemed that no one wanted to leave. It was as if their world could finally celebrate after so many years of fear and uncertainty and they just enjoyed being with each other. Hermione and Ron didn't know it at the time, but their very public betrothal was just the unsaid push their world needed as a signal to get on with life.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that?" Ginny asked Harry as he emptied his glass of champagne. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Don't gotta go in tomorrow," he said and drew her closer. "You look especially beautiful tonight, have I told you that?"

Ginny chuckled and laid her hand on hishs chest. "Yes, about 20 times, but I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"Good, I'll never get tired of saying it," he said and hiccupped.

She saw Ron give Hermione a playful twirl on the dance floor. "So, you knew about them all along?"

Harry nodded. "Mmhm. He begged me to go along when he picked out the ring. He was scared of getting something horrid."

"I don't believe I've ever seen her rendered speechless," she said.

They saw Molly and Elizabeth sitting together at a table, talking animatedly. "They're probably already planning the wedding," Ginny said.

"Look at Mr. Granger," Harry said, tipping his glass that way.

Arthur had his mouth open, pointing at a tooth. Mr. Granger was in front of him, nodding in polite interest, glancing at Elizabeth every once in a while for help. But, as Ginny correctly predicted, she was too busy discussing various wedding scenarios with Molly.

"I'll rescue Mr. Granger from Dad," Ginny said, patted Harry's hand and made her way to Ian. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Dad, but may I steal Mr. Granger away for a dance?"

"Certainly, he was just telling me about the upper _buy biscuits_, weren't they?" Arthur asked.

Ian cleared his throat, smiled at Ginny gratefully and led her to the floor.

"I apologize for Dad, he is fanatic about Muggle..._everything_," she explained.

"That would explain the battery fixation," he said.

"Just be glad he hasn't seen the mobile phone attached to your belt," she said and they laughed.

Elizabeth felt a tap on her shoulder. Harry was standing there with his hand held out. "Care to dance, Mrs. Granger? My girlfriend is taken."

She laughed when she saw Ginny with Ian. "Lead the way Harry."

Harry led her to the floor toward Ginny and Ian. He tapped Ian on the shoulder and asked "Can I cut in?"

In smiled and put Ginny's hand in Harry's. "I was just expressing my gratitude to your lovely young lady for rescuing me from Arthur's toothy fascination. I was also about to inquire about our travel

home."

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"That thing where Hermione took hold of us, we disappeared then reappeared here. It gave me an awfully upset stomach," Elizabeth said.

"Is there a floo connection to your house?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I believe Hermione had it set up when she retrieved us from our Australian adventure," Ian said.

"Come on, Professor McGonagall will let you use hers," Ginny said.

"We need to say goodnight to Hermione, she...probably won't be coming home tonight," Elizabeth said diplomatically.

_Yeah, she's gonna shag Ron within an inch of his life! _Harry thought

The Grangers gave their emotional goodbyes to their daughter and Ron, then left the hall with Minerva.

"Ready to leave?" Ron asked. Hermione's head, resting on his chest, nodded.

They said their goodbyes to everyone, got more congratulations and left the castle for the apparation point beyond the gates. "Wait, let's go to the lake. Last time I saw it, a giant was tossing a Death Eater into it. It should be more picturesque this time."

It was. The moonlight and clear night sky reflected off the lake surface and gently lapped at the shores. A Thestral strolled from the forest and dipped its mouth into the water on the other side. A baby Thestral joined it.

"Aww, that's kind of cute," he remarked.

"Most babies are," she said.

"Speaking of which, do you want babies right away?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I want it to be just us for a while, but I suppose that's the only child syndrome talking."

"No, that sounds alrightall right," he said. "Just us for a while sounds nice."

She put her hand on his arm to pause his steps. "You really and truly took my breath away tonight. Thank you for loving me...that much."

"No, _thank you_, Hermione. I've loved you for so long, and to have you love me back is..." He stopped because he couldn't think of the adequate words to describe what he felt.

"Indescribeable?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Exactly," he said and drew her close.

"Let's leave so I can take your breath away," she whispered.

* * *

Minerva escorted her two Head Students to their dorms to let them know the fine job they did on the day. They would be the last students to bed. Ernie, to his dorm first, then Ginny's. 

Outside her dorm, they chatted for a few minutes then Minerva said goodnight. Unknown to the two of them, Harry was waiting outside her door under his invisibility cloak. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, not just yet. He wouldn't see her again until the student's first Hogsmeade trip, which wasn't until next weekend. Ginny chatted with the door portrait a few minutes until Harry slid the cloak off, startling Ginny within an inch of her life.

"I didn't want to leave just yet," he said. "I couldn't give you the goodbye I wanted in the hall in front of everyone."

Ginny glanced at the portrait eagerly hanging on what she would do or say next. She wasn't about to give the portrait an eyeful of something to gossip to the other portraits about. They were worse than the students at times.

"Would you care to come in for a moment, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked politely.

"Of course, Miss Weasley," he responded.

She said the password, opened the door and they both erupted in laughter when the portrait commented "_such a proper young witch, indeed!_" as the door was closing.

* * *

Ron sat on his bed and listened to Hermione shower. He heard humming and wondered if he should just open the door, toss aside the shower curtain and join her. _Why not?_

He stripped, took a deep breath and carefully opened the door, in case he heard a "_Ron Weasley, shut that door now!_"

He heard no fussing, but continued humming and saw her washing her hair, eyes closed, oblivious to the fact that he was standing there. He pushed the curtain aside. She opened one eye and winced when shampoo dripped into it.

"Are you going to just stand there or get in?" she asked.

He grinned, stepped in and watched her rinse the shampoo from her eye and took in the rest of her. His hands itched to join hot, steamy water running down her perfect breasts, but she took the initiative and surprised him by applying her soapy hands to his chest. She worked it into a lather and spread it over his stomach and hips, back up his chest and over his shoulders. He forgot to breathe when her chin bumped his erect cock when she knelt in front of him.

She smirked when her chin "accidently" bumped against his erection when she knelt to wash his legs. _This is fun!_ She washed his hips and inner thighs with purpose, giving the impression that she was totally focused on his cleanliness. She bit her bottom lip and applied her soapy hands to the base of his cock. He rose on his toes and sighed. She slowly stroked from base to tip while massaging his balls. He groaned.

"Turn around," she whispered.

He mumbled and did so. She lovingly worked the lather on his bum and slowly rose, softly kissing his bum, working her way up his back. He felt her soft lips on his arse, up his back and felt her arms encircle him, one hand massaging his chest, the other his cock. He felt her breasts pressing against his back and wondered if he was dreaming. What was happening only happened in his fantasies. _My pretty, clever little bookworm is a sex kitten,_ t_ime to make my kitten purr!_

_

* * *

_

_We've never gone this far before! _Harry sang to himself.

Remembering what Ron said, he took his cues from her. This would go however far she wanted, and he would gladly take whatever she offered. They were half dressed on her bed, she straddling his lap, kissing whatever she could get her mouth on. He found that he liked the spot on his neck just below his ears best.

"Like that, do you?" she asked, when he shuddered.

"Oh yeah."

He slid the shirt from her shoulders, revealing a maroon, satin lacy bra that matched her knickers, visible from under her hiked-up skirt. She took the initiative and removed the bra. When he got an eyeful of the slightly freckled, bigger-than-he-thought breasts, he thought he would burst through his pants. Unable to help himself, he tentatively brought his hands to her breasts and gently cupped them. "They're not going to break," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I love how they feel," he said, massaging and caressing them and drew her closer to flick his tongue on an erect nipple, listening and watching her. She sighed, ran her hands through his hair and pressed her hips closer to his as he worshipped her breasts. _Okay, she likes this!_

Did she ever, and wanted more. A pleasant ache was building in her 'most private place' (as her mum would say) and she needed relief. _If I touch him, maybe he'll touch me._

While he suckled and nipped at her, she dropped her hands to his pants and quickly unzipped them. "Wha-" he sputtered.

When she whispered "lift your bumarse" he did. To his surprise, she lowered his pants, took a deep breath and reached inside his boxers. She then said the sexiest words he would ever hear. "Tell me how."

So he did.

* * *

Hermione knew she could die a happy woman, right there at that moment in the shower. Ron knelt before her, one of her legs resting on his shoulders, doing magical things between her legs with his tongue. 

"Yes Ron, yes!" she cried at one particular heavy swipe of tongue and pressed against his face.

He stopped and stood up, eyes glazed over with lust and grunted, "Bed...now."

She wordlessly nodded and stepped from the shower. He took hold of her from behind, pressed his impossibly hard cock against her arse and wrapped his arms around her, fondling her breasts.

"You feel so good to me," he said in her ear as he led her to the bed. _Time to my kitten purr!_ "Bend over the bed, love," he urged softly.

She did and looked back at him over her shoulder. He thought his heart would burst from the trust, affection and lust in her eyes. He bent over her, kissed her shoulders and neck and said, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" With one hand on her shoulder and the other one gripping her hip, he thrust inside of her. He pumped slow and deep, reveling in her groans and wails of ecstasy and lost himself to her.

"_Harder, faster_," she gasped.

He stood, took hold of her hips and complied. "_So good_," he grunted, slapping against her thighs and arse. He felt his release building and pumped wildly, reaching for that blissful pinnacle, fueled by her cries of delight. "_YesYesI'mcoming!_" he called out and pounded his release into her, his thrusts accentuated with grunts of pleasure and relief. He slowed to gentle pumping until he fell flaccid and flopped down beside her.

"My turn," she said and pushed him on his back.

"Huh? Your turn? Didn't you-" _You stupid, stupid wanker!_

Still hyper-sensitive from what they'd just done, she took matters in her own hands and started stroking him, not too gently either.

It was almost too much.

He grimaced and bucked his hips, becoming hard again as she stroked his cock and balls, then tickled the smooth skin behind his balls. He whimpered something unintelligible and gripped the bed covers. His eyes flew open when she impaled herself on his hard-again cock.

Earlier, Ginny was right. She was going to shag him within an inch of his life.

* * *

Harry's face was buried between Ginny's legs in happy disbelief that he was actually there, doing this to her. She had already stroked him off, looking as sexy as hell with his come all over her stomach and legs as she straddled him. It was only fair to return the favor, and he was hard again, rubbing against her leg and mattress as he lapped and sucked at her. 

"Harry," she gasped.

He stopped and looked up. "Yes love?"

"Now..._please_," she pleaded. While it stroked his male ego for her to say please, he needed to make sure.

He scooted until he was face to face with her and whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, said "I'm sure" and kissed him.

His heart was pounding with anticipation, his cock throbbing with excitement as he moved between her legs. A muted groan escaped from him when his cock when he rested it against the soft mound of auburn hair. He took hold of it and guided it home, slowly pressing the head in. He bit his bottom lip and pressed further, grunting at how tight it felt. He heard her gasp and stopped. _Oh God, I'm hurting her!_

"_Don't stop," _she whispered.

He continued until he came to her barrier and nudged. She shifted under him and gazed at him with tearful eyes.

"I love you," he breathed, wrapped his arms around her and thrusted sharply. Her mouth fell open with a whimper, back arching, her nails digging into his back. He paused to let her get used to the feeling, as he knew he should, but bit his bottom lip in anticipation. She drew her legs up to his thighs and raised her hips.

He focused on the mechanics of his motions, rolling his hips and resting on his elbows, getting a steady rhythm going as he pumped in and out of her. It felt better than he ever imagined and he knew he wasn't going to last long. She was breathing heavily, whispering nonsensical words and gasping, "Yes Harry, I feel it!"

He hunched over her, gripped her hips and fucked her with fast, deep strokes, wanting her to feel every inch of him when she came. He looked down to where their bodies met and cried out "YES!" He watched her face, contorted in ecstasy, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure, and for the first time in his life he could say he felt like a man.

She became still and quiet for a moment, then shuddered and exploded in dizzying pleasure. Her keening and moaning sent him over the blissful edge, moaning and calling out her name with each thrust of his release. He continued with short, quick thrusts until he was spent.

"Wow," she said, panting.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

No Time For Epilogues

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Hermione glanced at her desktop calender. _Tuesday September 5, 1998. _The trials for the Malfoy family had started yesterday. Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater, had been in Azkaban since after the Battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had been under house arrest, since they didn't bear the Dark Mark on their arms, but were under suspicion of Death Eater conspiracy. _Under suspicion? The stuff happened at Malfoy Manor! I was tortured there! Voldemort himself often stayed there! Just how much suspicion did you need? _She knew she would called as a witness, but didn't know when, and hoped it wouldn't be this week. She was knee-deep in preparation for meeting with the Centaurs and helping to update the Magical Creatures text for Hogwarts. As if on cue, her boss strolled into her office and laid a letter on her desk.

"I know the timing is awful, but it appears that you have a court appearance tomorrow," he said.

She let her head fall to the desk with a thud.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but now isn't a good time," she replied.

"Well, the time is tomorrow, so I won't be expecting you until after lunch tomorrow," he said kindly.

"Yes sir."

Since the death of Voldemort, the Malfoys were pariahs. Lucius was in Azkaban with the other apprehended Death Eaters while his wife and son were held inserving house arrest for conspiracy. They received no visitors at Malfoy Manor and the only owls they received were from the Ministry and _The Daily Prophet_ with the news. The same morning Hermione was informed about her appearance as a witness, Draco was reading the announcement in the paper.

MALFOY HEARINGS TO CONTINUE

_The trials for Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy began yesterday with riveting testimony from the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. The hearings should be a mere formality for Lucius Malfoy, already convicted of Death Eater crimes two years prior and subsequent escape from Azkaban. The fate of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy remains to be seen._

_Tomorrow's testimony should be just as riveting, if not more so, when Miss Hermione Granger, winner of the Order of Merlin First Class for Valor, takes the stand to testify. See the special evening edition of The Daily Prophet for coverage of Miss Granger's testimony._

_Looks like I'll be joining Father in Azkaban by the time Granger is done! _Draco thought and let the paper drop to the table.

The next morning, Hermione emerged from her room clad in the classiest pant suit she could find. She sat down to enjoy a light breakfast, too nervous to enjoy anything heavy to eat.

"You look nice," Ian said.

"You're not wearing a robe?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm making a statement. I'm going to testify about a family who hated, and probably still hates mMuggles and mMuggle-born wizards. I'm wearing this because it says _**'hah, take that, I'm still here**_.' I wear it because I'm proud of my heritage, proud to be your daughter," she said.

_**The Wizengamot**_

The Malfoys sat in three chairs, humiliated beyond reason at being shackled to chairs, an Auror standing guard behind each chair, wands at the ready. Just before nine a.m. the Wizengamot doors opened and Draco watched as Hermione strolled in, flanked by Ron Weasley and a couple who appeared to be her parents. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were behind her.

Draco had a lot of time to learn about himself and others the past year. He vividly remembered that night the trio were brought to the manor. Hermione was tortured by his psychopath aunt, yet never gave up information. HOW? WHY? At the Battle of Hogwarts, the trio saved him, twice, although they didn't have to. WHY? And to this day, he could scarcely believe it when his mother told the story about Potter when the Dark Lord thought he had killed him. He almost wanted to ask Potter himself. Draco observed Hermione and her contingent take their places in the gallery. Ron looked at him blankly and whispered something to Harry, who looked at him and shook his head in pity. The Wizengamot entered and took their places. Kingsley Shacklebolt took his place at the podium and rapped a gavel.

"Welcome one and all, this morning of September six in the year of the Common Era, nineteen hundred and ninety eight. We will continue the hearings of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy concerning the charges of Death Eater crimes and conspiracy of aiding and abetting Death Eater crimes. I call this morning's witness, Miss Hermione Granger."

Percy Weasley stood and indicated a chair for her to sit. Her mother gave her hand a quick squeeze, and Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and she took the witness seatstand.

Kingsley spoke. "Would the witness please state her full name, date of birth and place of employment?"

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke. "Hermione Jane Granger, September 19, 1979, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Do you know why you are here this morning?"

"Yes Minister. I was called to testify in the matter of the Malfoys."

"Very well. Let me begin by giving my congratulations on your award and engagement. I wish you all possible happiness for your future."

"Thank you Minister."

"Now, to the reason we are here. Take note Miss Granger, that the accused are shackled to their chairs, possess no wands, and are guarded by Aurors, so you may testify without fear of reprisal. Should one of the accused say something untoward, they will be magically silenced."

Lucius learned that fact during Minerva's testimony yesterday when he muttered something to the effect of "_meddling old hag_."

"Also, in the interest of complete fairness, for which too many were denied for far too long, all witnesses are requested to drink a small, milder form of the Veritaserum draught."

Hermione crossed her legs and looked at Kingsley with a single raised eyebrow.eybrow.

"I understand your hesitation in the matter, Miss Granger. This particular version of the Veritaserum draught allows you keep your wits about you and total recall of the event afterward. You won't mindlessly blather on and reveal everything you're thinking about; you'll just feel compelled just enough to give an honest answer to a direct question. I took the draught myself, Miss Granger."

Hermione understood and nodded. If Kingsley, trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix and Minister for Magic could take it, so could she.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would," he said and Percy stepped forward to give a small cup to her. She took the cup, toasted the Minister and drank the dose in a single gulp. After a minute, Percy looked at his watch and nodded at Kingsley.

"Miss Granger, is it true that you've had past dealings with Death Eaters? Roughly two years ago, you were injured at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes sir."

"A curse was it?"

"Yes sir."

"What kind of curse?"

"The healers weren't sure. It seemed to start shrinking my internal organs and try to rearrange them."

"Good Lord," Ian muttered.

"Were you witness to Death Eaters infiltrating Hogwarts your sixth year?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to ask you some questions regarding one of the accused, Draco Malfoy. To the best of your knowledge, have you at any time, witnessed him use an Unforgivable curse?"

"No sir."

"To the best of your knowledge, have you at any time, witnessed him harm another person?"

"Yes sir."

"To the best of your knowledge, have you at any time, witnessed him to compel another to cause harm?"

"Yes sir."

"I know the following questions will be difficult for you, but I must ask you to perservere. Do you recall the events of this past March, at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes sir."

"You were subjected to the Cruciatus curse?"

"Repeatedly sir, until I fell unconscious."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron gripping the arms of his chair.

"Who cast the curses?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"So, regarding the events of that night, you remember nothing beyond being cursed?"

"No sir."

"But you were shown, through pensive memory, what happened while you were unconscious?"

"Yes sir."

"Describe what you saw in that pensive."

Hermione recounted the events on her fingers. "General disagreement among the occupants of Malfoy Manor about summoning Voldemort; Bellatrix Lestrange had a knife to my throat; they were going to give me to Fenrir Greyback; a chandelier chandeleir fell on me and a goblin, and Dobby the house elf died."

Kingsley addressed the Wizengamot. "The pensive in question is available for view, at any time, in the Auror Division Evidence Chamber. Miss Granger has already signed a release regarding the viewing."

Kingsley looked carefully at Hermione and asked, "Miss Granger, do you blame the Malfoys?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking, sir."

Everyone in the Wizengamot wondered too.

"Do you blame them for what happened to you?"

"No sir, the blame does not solely belong to them."

The Malfoys looked at each other in disbelief.

"Could you tell the court why you believe this?"

"The events of the night in question happened at their home, but by that point in the war, matters were quite beyond their control, that much was obvious. I'm sure at first, the elder Malfoys were convinced of their cause and dragged their son into it, poisoning his mind with their hateful vitriol. The past year however, I'm convinced that the Malfoys were hell-bent on one concept; that of self-preservation. They fell out of favor with Voldemort and had to play the role of loyal Death Eaters to survive."

"That's an astute conclusion you've arrived at, Miss Granger. One last question then you can step down. What is your opinion of Draco Malfoy today?"

Hermione took a deep breath and answered, looking Draco squarely in the eye. "I think he's a coward who will be paying for his ignorance the rest of his life. After this day, I will think of him no more."

Hermione was looking at Draco like something that was stuck on the bottom of her shoe, much as he had looked at her over the years. Draco averted his face. When Ron choked on a laugh, Harry nudged him with an elbow to keep him quiet.

"Very well, Miss Granger, you may rejoin the gallery."

Hermione stood and took a step, feeling a wave of dizziness that prompted her to grip the arm of the witness chair. She faintly heard Kingsley call out, "Are you well, Miss Granger?" She felt another wave of dizziness accompanied by nausea and found that her legs could no longer support her body. The last thing she saw before unconsciousness took over was Ron leaping over the gallery railing toward her. He got to her first and the Wizengamot exploded in activity.

"Summon a healer!" Kingsley called out. The Aurors led the Malfoys quickly from the courtroom.

When Ron knelt next to her, she started coughing. Ian was there in a second and turned her on her side, then she vomited.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked whenwhe she started shaking violently.

"She's having a seizure!" Elizabeth exclaimed, tears running down her face at the sight of her stricken daughter.

"What can we do?" Harry pleaded.

A Healer finally arrived. "Nothing, Mr. Potter, until the convulsions have passed, or you may injure her further."

As soon as she stopped shaking, the Healer ran a diagnostic wand over her. "I'm taking her to St. Mungo's immediately," he said, took her hand a dissappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

An hour later, a sleeping Hermione was wheeled from the Urgent Care ward at St. Mungo's. The Healer followed and spoke to the Grangers.

"She's out of danger, but I would like her to stay overnight for observation," he said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"The truth serum she took earlier reacted badly to another potion she's currently taking," he said.

"Hardly anyone's allergic to Veritaserum," Harry said, his Auror training coming to mind.

"That's true, but the Wizengamot is using a modified version. No one had any way of knowing that there would be a reaction because of the other potion in her system. We need to contact them immediately and make them aware of the situation before more drink the stuff."

"What other potion?" Ian asked. Ron knew immediately and blushed redder than his hair.

The Healer cleared his throat and spoke. "A contraceptive potion."

"Wouldn't she just love for that little gem to get out?" Harry asked dryly.

Harry left to tell Kingsley himself, to keep the matter as discrete as possible. Not long after, Kingsley returned with his trio of personal security Aurors and met with the Grangers.

"Master Granger, Madame Granger, I am more sorry than I can say for what happened today. That young lady has been through so much, it wasn't my intention or that of the Wizengamot to add to it."

"Thank you sir," Ian said.

"How is she?"

"Out of danger, resting comfortably," Elizabeth said.

The next morning, Ron arrived early to be the first to see Hermione. He was surprised to find Kingsley's security wizards standing outside the door and heard Kingsley's deep laugh then Hermione's.

"Can I go in?" he asked the guards.

One nodded and opened the door.

"Ron!" Hermione called out with a smile, her eyes bright.

"How are you love?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"Right as rain."

Kingsley rose and shook his hand. "I just wanted to be the first to see her this morning and give her my deepest apologies and those of the Wizengamot. She was also pleased to hear that the Ministry will be footing the bill for her treatment and stay."

Kingsley said goodbye, leaving the two alone. Ron pulled a chair close and kissed her hand. "I suppose you know why you got sick."

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "Don't I have the worst luck of anyone you ever met?"

They talked for hours until the Healer came, examined her and declared her free to go.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes!:

The Army is sending me away for training for a couple of months, so the next posting will be around the first week of November. Thanks to all the readers for your enthusiastic, continued support!

TXWitchywoman a.k.a. Julie

Next Chapter for No Time For Epilogues: _Hermione meets with the Centaurs_

Next chapter for Lines of Communication: _Draco is released from hospital, and we get closer to __the end of the story._

Next chapter for The Veela In Her: _Getting to know Uncle Harry_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey folks, standard disclaimers apply.

It's good to be back! Our move from Oklahoma, USA to Germany went fairly smooth and we are settling in. With that, enjoy the latest installment of No Time For Epilogues.

* * *

No Time For Epilogues

Chapter 18- Phonetics

**_September 14, 1998_**

A week after her trial appearance, Hermione was ready to begin her Centaur language project. Her parents wished her luck and she departed for Hogwarts. Breakfast was over when she arrived, so she went to the Headmistress' office.

Minerva greeted her with a warm smile and hug. "So good to see you my dear, you're looking well," she said.

"Thanks, you too," she said and nodded to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Would you care for some tea and chat before you meet with Firenze?"

"That sounds good."

Minerva didn't have to do much talking. With the right prompts in conversation, Hermione did most of it. She loved how Hermione's eyes shone when she talked of her work, Ron, and their pending marriage. She then talked of her work, and Minerva was glad to see that love hadn't muddled her bright mind.

"Well, you certainly have a chore ahead of you," she said. "I'm surprised they even agreed to meet with you."

"Whatever Firenze must have said, it must have been good."

As it turned out, it was good. When Hermione approached the Centaur professor and told him of her idea, he was skeptical. He agreed to bring the matter to their leader for consideration and spoke of her intelligence and bravery, and her genuine interest in their race and welfare. Bane, their leader, reluctantly agreed.

"_This witch, she's one of the younger ones, she might be tolerable," Bane had said._

After tea, Minerva wished her good luck. She straightened her robe, the simplest one she owned, took a deep breath and walked into Firenze's classroom. Although his classes were at night, he still maintained a minimal presence during the day, mainly for staff meetings and any other staff issues that arose. He agreed to meet with Hermione this day. Hermione knocked, waited for a response and walked in upon hearing "You may enter."

She walked confidently toward the Centaur, noting that he looked considerably better than the last time she saw him, injured during the Battle of Hogwarts. As with Centaur custom, she waited for him to speak first.

"Well met, young one," he said with a nod of his head.

Hermione stopped before him and nodded in return. "You're looking well, Master Firenze."

He indicated a seat for her to take and looked out the window, hands clasped behind his back. "Our leader has agreed to meet with you. I will accompany you into the forest. Since the battle, I am once again accepted among the herd."

"That's good to hear, and thank you."

"You are welcome, young one. I cannot speak for the herd, but I must commend you for the bold steps you are taking. In the event that Bane dislikes your idea, I will work with you. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, quite acceptable."

"Ah, there they are. Are you ready?"

Bane observed Firenze and the young witch walk across the grounds toward his spot at the edge of the forest. He watched the young witch talk easily with Firenze, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. Firenze nodded politely at points in the conversation. When they came to a stop in front of him, Firenze nodded and spoke.

"Greetings, Bane. I present Miss Hermione Granger."

"Well met, Miss Hermione Granger."

"Please Master Bane, it's just miss or Hermione, my whole name is quite a mouthful."

Bane's lips twitched, ever so slightly. "Very well, miss."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today. In light of that, here are my credentials," she said and held a scroll for him to take.

Firenze and Bane looked at each other and nodded in approval. Intelligent beings they were, however, Centaurs had no written language, so he couldn't read, but they were nonetheless pleased that this human assumed their intelligence. Bane held a hand up.

"That is not necessary. We talk instead."

"Certainly."

"What is your age?"

"18, Master Bane."

"Bane will suffice, miss."

"Are the ones that sired you still in this world?"

"Yes, they live in Surrey."

"Do you have a mate?"

"Yes, I do...umm..well, he is...I hope I do."

"I beg your pardon?" he inquired.

"I am seeing someone..well, it's a bit more than seeing him, we're a couple you see. We're not married, not yet, but I hope he'll ask me someday."

"I see. "Why do you want to make known our language?"

"For the same reason I'd do it for any other species, knowledge and communication. Centaurs have been shunned for many, many years and this would be a good way to bridge the gap between our races. I'm interested in the welfare of all sentients, Bane."

"Well spoken, Miss. Now tell me, how do plan on accomplishing this?"

"Phonetics."

"Please explain the meaning of this word."

Hermione removed a dictionary from her satchel and flipped to the word 'centaur'. "This word is centaur, and see the letters beside the word? It tells how the word sounds out, that's phonetics."

"And you can do this with our words?"

"I don't see why not."

"Come, let us walk and discuss the matter further."

After two hours of talk, Hermione was tired, hungry and sore from trekking through the forest. _I'm woefully out of shape! _She looked at her watch, grateful that it was lunchtime.

"Bane, may we stop so that I can eat lunch? I brought it with me."

"Ahh, eating. We centaurs eat in the morning and in the evening, but I understand humans eat throughout the day. Very well, we can stop for a time."

Bane settled in a pile of cool leaves and observed her settle on a tree stump. From her satchel, she took a sandwich, crisps, an apple, and bottle of juice. She opened the sandwich, sniffed it and began eating. Halfway through the sandwich, two more Centaurs joined Bane and talked quietly with him. They glanced at her from time to time and she knew she was under scrutiny.

_Well, with our history, can I blame them?_

"You, miss," the new Centaur called out and pointed. "I remember you, that night those years ago, with that older, unpleasant witch and a young green eyed wizard."

_Not a fun night. "_I beg your pardon for not recalling you, Master...?" she asked.

"I am called Dorn, and this is my mate, Lina."

"Pleased to meet you both," she said, wiped the crumbs from her lap, wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood.

Firenze spoke. "Miss, I agree that your idea has merit. For now, we three will teach you about our language. You must understand that we will never leave this forest or the grounds of the castle. On the middle days, we will meet with you after the sun rises until it reaches the highest point in the sky."

"Middle days?"

"The days...between your days of rest," Firenze said.

_Ah hah! From morning until noon during the week._ Hermione thought.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione met Bane and his companions in the same location as the previous day.

"Good morning, miss," Dorn said.

"To you as well," Hermione replied and opened her satchel. She learned that Centaurs weren't much for small talk, so she took a pen, pieces of paper and a voice recorder from her satchel.

"Shall we begin? What I propose is that we start out with the basics of conversation, things such as _hello, how are you, my name is..._ things of that nature."

The Centaurs nodded. She held up her voice recorder. "Okay, I'll say a word and you repeat it in your language."

She pushed a button, said 'hello' in the recorder then held it to them. Firenze responded with the Centaur hello.

"Great!" Hermione said, played back the recording and wrote on her paper.

"May I examine that?" Dorn said and gestured to the recorder. She nodded and gave it to Dorn. He turned it over a couple of times and tapped on one of the buttons. Not realizing Centaur strength would be no match for the plastic, the recorder shattered in his hands. Firenze looked to the sky as if he would pray for help. Lina shook her head, took the shattered device from Dorn's hands and gave it back to Hermione. Dorn's tail hung limply in embarrassment.embarassment.

"I apologize for my clumsiness," he said, looking woefully at the recorder. "My curiosity sometimes gets the best of me." Lina patted his shoulder.

"Accidents happen, I'll just buy another this afternoon," she said cheerfully. The Centaurs looked at each other pointedly. _She's not angry that her property was destroyed?_

"I'm not mad, really I'm not," she said. "We can do something else. How about some background information about your race?" She took a seat on a log and readied her pen and paper. "Since you three, and Firenze, are the contributing Centaurs, I'm sure the readers of the book will want to know a bit about you. Centaurs are of Greek descent, am I right?"

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, Hermione couldn't have been more pleased. She had enough information for practically a whole book. She learned that their equine halves (they agreed not to use the word 'horse', as it made Lina, in her own words, '_feel_ _like a nag'_) were based on existing breeds, while their human halves were as diverse as those of humans. The three spoke proudly of their sires, although Bane disclosed that he and Firenze were of the same mother, but different fathers. "It was quite the scandal among the herd," he said. When Hermione brought up Minotaurs out of curiosity, all three flicked their tails and let out loud breaths through their noses.

"Filthy, mannerless-" Bane started.

"Stupid and heartless-" Dorn said.

"Spiritless..._cattle,_" Lina finished.

She returned to her office after lunch and told her boss about the events of the day.

"Priceless," he chuckled when she got to the part about the Minotaurs and gave her an envelope. "You need to sign for this as well."

She opened the envelope to find a Gringotts draft in the amount of three hundred galleons.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Order of Merlin First Class recipients get a monthly pension, in the event that the circumstances in getting the award rendered the recipient unable to be gainfully employed," he explained.

"But I am gainfully employed."

"The Ministry knows this, but look at it as a way of saying thank you for all that you did, it's tradition, so take it. You're getting married aren't you? You'll need it," he urged kindly. "The other paper authorizes the payment be made directly to your account at Gringotts."

_Ron must be thrilled! _When she sent the Gringotts authorization back, she flipped through the Daily Prophet to find the latest Galleon to Pound exchange rate. _WOW! Three hundred galleons looks to be around fifteen hundred pounds!_

After work, she went to Gringotts and cashed her draft, depositing most of it in her account and stopped by the market with the rest. She had a good day and felt like treating her parents. She bought a bottle of the best vintage Elvin Wine she could find (at a hefty _Good Lord, seventy galleons!_) and picked up lamb chops to make for supper. When the Grangers came home that evening, the scent of Rosemary Lamb chops greeted them. They went to the kitchen to see Hermione basting the chops and stirring a pot of stewed tomatoes.

"What's the occasion? Elizabeth asked.

"I had a great day, wanted to celebrate a bit," Hermione said. "There's a really good wine chilling by the table."

Over dinner, Hermione told them about her day.

"So they don't like to be called horses?" Ian asked.

"Not Lina anyway."

"And here I was thinking that Minotaurs were mythical creatures," Elizabeth said. "I suppose unicorns and fairies are real too?"

"Of course they are," Hermione said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Pixies and dragons too."

"I suppose you've seen them?" Ian said, now too fascinated to eat.

Hermione sighed. "Yes Daddy, I've seen dragons, fourth year during the Tri-Wizard cup at school, and Ron's brother works at a dragon reservation in Romania. Pixies, nasty little buggers, second year. Fairies I've seen as decorations mainly, and I saw a unicorn this afternoon," she said casually and took a bite of wild rice.

"And to think, all I saw this afternoon were molars," Elizabeth said.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 Happy Birthday

Standard disclaimers as always, apply.

* * *

No Time For Epilogues

**Chapter 19- Happy Birthday**

_September 19, 1998_

Elizabeth and Ian glanced at Hermione several times during breakfast. She flipped through papers and mumbled to herself as she ate.

"Anything we can help with?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not unless you want to hike around the woods with a few Centaurs this morning," Hermione replied with a grin. She gathered her papers, finished her juice, wished them a good day and left the house.

"Liz, I don't think she even remembered that it was her birthday."

The telephone rang and Elizabeth rose to answer it. On the other end was someone who would definitely not forget that it was Hermione's birthday.

"Good morning Ron."

"Morning Mrs. Granger. Hermione there?"

"Sorry, no, she just left."

She heard him sigh on the other end. "Okay, I'll just catch her in her office this afternoon."

"Still have your dinner reservation?"

"Absolutely, the fanciest place in Diagon Alley. I'll be there at seven to pick her up."

"We'll see you then."

Hermione waved to Hagrid, teaching the sixth years Magical Creatures class, when she passed them on her way to the woods. Lina was waiting for her.

"Bane won't be joining us today, there's a meeting of the elders that requires his attendance," she said. "Today also, Dorn has the honor of accompanying the unicorns."

"Just us girls then," Hermione said and sat on a stump. She took out her pad of paper and a pen, then removed her hair from its band. She shook her head and Lina watched as it cascaded down and around her shoulders. She massaged her head for a bit.

"With a mane such as that, why do you restrain it so?" Lina asked.

"Out here in the the brush, it would just get caught up in branches and bushes," Hermione answered.

"May I feel it?" Lina asked.

"What? My hair? Uh...sure."

Lina stepped closer and gently placed her large hand on Hermione's head. "It's soft and smooth, quite like the mane of a unicorn," Lina said.

"It used to be a nightmare," Hermione said. "What about yours?"

"My mane is just...a mane."

She tucked her legs under herself so Hermione could reach her mane. The centaur's hair was thick and coarse.

"What do you wash it with?" Hermione asked.

"Wash? I merely submerge my head in a pond or the lake, or let the rain cleanse it," Lina said.

"Some shampoo and strong conditioner might make it smoother," Hermione offered.

"What is this...shampoo and conditioner?" Lina asked.

At the end of Hermione's explanation, Lina agreed to try it if Hermione brought some with her. "There's even a brand called Mane and Tail," she said with a grin. _I cannot believe I'm discussing hair with a centaur!_

"Something amuses you?" Lina asked, a grin on her own face.

"It's just that sometimes life takes you places you never thought possible, like talking about hair with a centaur," Hermione said.

"I could say the same," Lina replied. "I've never really been around humans. As long as I can remember, I have been taught to avoid them. Perhaps...our elders were mistaken. You're quite agreeable for a human, your mate must be pleased."

"I certainly hope so," Hermione said softly, fingering the ring on her hand then glanced at her watch. She took a second glance at the date on her watch and snorted.

"Is something in your throat?" Lina asked.

"I just realized that today is my birthday."

"Well, in that case, may the blessings of this day grow to many more. May you live to celebrate a hundred more days of your birth," Lina said.

"That's sweet, thanks."

"It's something my sire tells me on the day of my birth."

"If it's not an impolite question, how old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am thirty two years of age," Lina said. "And you?"

"Nineteen today."

When Hermione sat down on a log to eat lunch, she realized that they really didn't do any work that morning. As she shared her trail mix with Lina, she realized that she wouldn't wish back that time for any price. The easy, curious and often amusing conversation with the centauress was priceless.

There would be so much more to her book than language. She rose to her feet rather suddenly, causing Lina to look at her curiously. _Humans!_

Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes watered at her epiphany; the thought that possibly, a definitive work could be produced. _At my age!_ A definitive work about a race known mainly through myth, suspicion and misunderstanding.

"Are you well miss?" Lina asked upon seeing the look on her face.

* * *

Hermione was back in her office answering intraministry mail when her mobile rang.

"Yes?" she answered absently.

"Happy birthday love, you sound busy," Ron replied.

She relaxed in her chair at the sound of his voice. "I can take a break."

"Long enough for me to pop in?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"I'll be right there."

True to his word, he was at her office door minutes later, holding a cupcake adorned with a candle.

* * *

Later that evening, Elizabeth was in the kitchen when a quick knock was heard from the back door.

"Come on in Ron," she called.

The door opened and Harry poked his head in and grinned. "Will I do?"

"Of course, come in. You're always welcome, care for anything eat or drink?"

Harry stepped in with a wrapped box. "No thanks. Something for the birthday girl."

"She's in her room getting ready for dinner with Ron." She opened the door from the kitchen to the dining room and called out, "Pumpkin, there's someone here for you!"

"Okay!" was heard and Hermione came into the dining room. "Oh, Harry! Hi!"

Harry gave her quick peck on the cheek, a warm hug and gave her the gift. "Happy birthday! I've never seen your hair done up like that," he said.

"Neither have I," Elizabeth said.

"Someone I work with gave me a few tips, does it look awful?" Hermione asked.

"No, it looks pretty," Harry said.

"It looks quite becoming," Elizabeth said.

"Aren't you going to open your present?" Harry asked.

She eagerly tore open the burgundy wrapping paper, careful not to destroy the bow and gasped at a first edition, leather-bound _Hogwarts, A History._ She caressed the gold and ceramic Hogwarts crest on the cover.

"How did you get this?" she whispered.

"Open it at the bookmark," Harry suggested.

She examined the satin maroon Gryffindor bookmark to see a chapter entitled "**Hogwarts Heroes, 1998**." Turning the page, she saw a list of names of those who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. The nexy twenty pages featured each of their pictures and a brief biography. Turning pages, she stopped at a full page picture of Harry, Ron and herself taken at the end of their sixth year after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Turning another page, she saw a full page picture of Harry opposite a page with biography. "You can skip that," he said, gently turning another page and stopped at a full page picture of Ron, minutes after his Order of Merlin presentation. It took Hermione's breath away how handsome and proud he looked. Again, Harry turned a page and Hermione was looking at a picture of herself, smiling warmly at the camera. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"I almost don't recognize myself."

"We rarely see ourselves as others see us," Elizabeth said.

The next few pages featured the other Order of Merlin, First Class for Valor winners, Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley.

"Mum, looking at this picture of Mrs. Weasley, you would never know she's one of the best duelers you've ever seen," Hermione said.

"**Knock, knock**" in Ron's voice was heard from the kitchen. Elizabeth went to the kitchen. Hermione looked down at herself, still in jeans and a t-shirt. "I need to get dressed," she said, giving Harry a quick thank you hug for the book and retreated quickly to her room. The front door opened and Ian came in. Elizabeth appeared with Ron.

"I thought I heard that _appearing_ sound from the back yard," Ian said and shook Ron and Harry's hand.

"I'm almost ready!" Hermione called from the back of the house.

Ron, Harry and Ian looked at each other pointedly, knowing what that meant in female language. "Care for a bit of brandy?" Ian asked and the three went to the den.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione appeared at the door to the den to find her dad at the computer, Ron and Harry next to him, bent over to look at whatever he was doing, which was most likely the Chelsea Football Club site.

"I'm ready," she said and the three men turned around.

"Blimey Hermione, you ought to warn a bloke when you look like that," Harry said affectionately and clapped Ron on the back, waking him from his sudden daze.

"You like? It's new," she said, twirled and winked at Ron. He nodded and cleared his throat. _What have I done to deserve this?_ Her royal blue silk robe glistened and rippled around her body, and his gaze fell to the neckline dipping just low enough to show a hint of cleavage. His eyes then traveled to her face, her smiling lips accentuated by gloss and her beautiful honey-colored eyes, beaming at him behind lightly glittered eyelids. The couple apparated to Diagon Alley, appearing on the street in front of _Avalon_, the best, most expensive, fanciest resturant in Diagon Alley. Ron loved how her eyes shone in happy shock when she saw where they were.

"Nothing but the best for my girl on her birthday," Ron said and drew her into a kiss before they went in.

Across the restaurant, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy nodded at a waiter that brought fresh rolls to the table and left quickly. Draco sipped his wine and choked when he glanced to the front door.

"Is the wine not to your liking?" Narcissa asked, sniffing hers.

_Is that Granger?_ he wondered incredulously. He knew good and well who Weasley was, so it must be Granger with him. Narcissa turned to see what he was looking at. "I see," she said quietly.

She now could find no fault in Hermione. Her testimony at their trial, in large part, saved their lives. Granted, Lucius was serving lifetime house arrest and probation, but he was not Dementor-kissed and languishing in Azkaban, nor were Narcissa and Draco. The two were on probation for ten years, with the proviso that if any of the Malfoys so much as stepped a toe out of line, they would be in Azkaban quicker than you could say _quidditch_. For many former well-to-do, haughty, Death Eater families, the threat of imprisonment, and a large chunk of their fortunes confiscated for reparations, took many families down a peg or two, the Malfoys included. They would be social pariahs for a good long while, but were grateful to be alive. So this night, Narcissa and Draco found themselves _not_ seated at the best table in the restaurant, but in a booth by the kitchen. It could have been worse; they could have been told that there were no tables available at all. Ron and Hermione were being led to the best table in the place, a lavishly decorated table next to the dance floor and fairy fountain.

* * *

Hermione placed her napkin in her lap as soon as she sat down, so Ron did the same. A waiter glided to the table.

"Master Weasley, Miss Granger, welcome to Avalon," the waiter said and gave them a wine and amuse bouche menu.

"Would you care for a aperitif or an amuse bouche?"

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"It's your birthday, you decide," Ron said. Besides, he really didn't know what an amuse bouche was.

"Hmm, this all looks so good," she said and scanned the menu. "I'll have a glass of your house red and the spicy peanut and chicken soup."

"Excellent, and you sir?"

Ron couldn't begin to wrap his head around some of the most unusual sounding combinations for food he had ever seen. Where were crisps when you needed them? He scanned the menu quickly for something familiar.

"Uh..the broiled shrimp," he said.

"Peppered?"

"No."

"Very well, wine for you as well?"

"Yes, what she's having."

"Excellent, your selections will be out shortly."

Ron looked at the table and couldn't help but wonder why there were so many forks, spoons, knives, plates and glasses. _Is Hermione wondering the same? __Probably not, she was raised with fancy stuff like this_. _I'll just do what she does._

Ron's questions were answered when the aperitifs and amuse bouche were presented. Hermion's soup was placed before her and the waiter deposited a steaming roll on a little plate above the soup. The waiter took one of the five glasses on the table and filled it with wine. He repeated the procedure with Ron's serving. Hermione thanked him, picked up one of the spoons to her right and began eating. He made quick work of the tasty shrimp and was content to watch her finish her soup. When she did, she placed the spoon in the bowl, sat back and took a sip of wine. The waiter again glided at the table. "Would you like to choose your entrees?" he inquired.

"Yes please," she answered. The waiter lightly snapped his fingers and two menus appeared in his hands.

"Take as long as you'd like, and I'm pleased to inform you that tonight's Chef's choice is the Beef Bourguignonne."

After just a minute, Hermione decided what she wanted. Deciding that he couldn't go wrong with chicken, no matter how adventurous it looked on the menu. He signaled the waiter, who again glided to the table and looked to Hermione.

"I'll have the Shrimp Scampi Tuscano."

He nodded and looked to Ron. "The roasted chicken with mango glaze."

"Would you care for more wine?"

"Yes, it's very good," she said.

"Wanna dance while they make the food?" Ron asked when the string quartet started playing.

"Really? I'd love that," she answered.

"Let's dance then," Ron said. He led her to the dance floor and held her close. He started a waltz. Hermione looked at him in happy surprise.

"Surprised?" he asked.

She chuckled and nodded.

"You didn't think I would take you to such a swanky place and trip over my feet, did you?"

"Ron, I had no idea, about any of this. It's all wonderful, thank you."

"Besides, I reckon you want to dance at our wedding, am I right? I figured I needed to learn."

"Aren't you just full of surprises?"

"Wanna hear another? I have an idea for the honeymoon."

"Oh?"

"What do you think of going to Egypt?"

"Did you enjoy it before?"

"Sure did, thought you might like it too. Isn't that where the Library of Alexandria is?" he asked innocently and gave her a gallant twirl.

_

* * *

Well, well, don't they look happy._

"Now now Draco, that look on your face is most unbecoming."

He grunted in response.

"Don't worry, some witch will catch your eye, I'm sure of it."

"Mother, no witch in England, Ireland or Scotland will have me, no matter how much money we have. Surely you know this."

"Then we'll have to look outside of England, won't we."

"Father won't stand for it."

She took a sip of wine, looked casually at her nails and sighed. "I'm well past caring what he will or won't stand for, and I've told him as much. Look where it got us- _sitting in booth by the kitchen at the best restaurant in Britain. _Half the family fortune gone, no social standing, with a permanent criminal records. You have no NEWTs to speak for. My mother must be turning in her grave."

* * *

Ron loved his chicken so much that Hermione promised to find the recipe and make it for him in the future.

"Never had fruity chicken, but it's great," he said. "How about yours?"

"Delicious. The linguini is made from scratch and the cheese is perfect."

She ate the last of the shrimp and pasta, placed her untensils in the center of her plate and settled in her chair with her glass of wine. A bus boy appeared and took away her plate.

"Why didn't he take mine?" he asked.

"You didn't indicate that you wanted it taken," she answered. "Put your knife and fork in your plate."

He did so and seconds later, the bus boy returned and took his plate away. "So I take it this fork and/or spoon is for dessert?" he asked.

She nodded. "All this formality can be tiring, but I do enjoy it every once in a while."

"They should have had formality classes at Hogwarts," he said.

Hermione tossed her head back and laughed. "Impossible. Mealtimes there were just a feeding frenzy."

The waiter appeared and inquired about dessert. Hermione spoke. "Let's make this easy. Ice cream?"

"Which flavor?" the waiter asked.

"Chocolate," she stated.

"Milk, dark, bittersweet, sweet dark, white, semi-sweet, or Gianduja?" the waiter prompted.

"Two scoops of milk chocolate," she answered.

"Same for me," Ron said. When the waiter left, he asked, "What's gee-en whatever?"

"No idea."

After the ice cream, Ron asked if she was ready to leave. "You do look kind of tired."

"No matter, I'm enjoying myself, this wine and sleeping in tomorrow," she replied.

He signaled the waiter. "I'm ready for the check. I don't suppose you sell the wine we had?"

"As a matter of fact, several of our wines are available for sale. The vintage your ladyfriend enjoyed is our best seller."

"Then I'll take a bottle to go."

"Of course, will there be anything else?"

"No, just the check and the wine."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

No Time For Epilogues

Chapter 20- Dessert, Only Better and Poor Crookshanks

_After dinner, Ron's flat_

"Hope that didn't set you back too much," she said when he closed the door.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked and hung her cloak by the door.

"Immensely."

"Then it was worth every galleon. Besides, I like being able to do things like that for you, including this."

He summoned a jewelry box from the dining table, opened it and held it before her. Hermione gasped at a teardrop shaped ruby pendant, with a diamond set in the drop, hanging from a platinum necklace.

"I think she likes it," he said softly when she gently took it from the box.

"Put it on me," she said.

"It looks better now that it's on you," he said and drew her close.

"You can be quite charming, Mr. Weasley."

"You can be quite alluring, Miss Granger."

When their lips came together, Hermione decided that she didn't want to talk anymore. At dinner they talked about the food, their work that day, their friends, various wedding plans- which was all well and good- but for the time being, no words were needed. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom.

While Hermione was doing whatever she did in the bathroom, Ron remembered this time last year. They were living in a tent, with death and terror just around the proverbial corner every day, living on weeds, mushrooms and whatever else they could forage. He recalled the brief time spent at Grimmauld Place when she fell asleep every night next to him, her small soft hand in his. He also recalled how close he came to losing her. Death would have been better than life without her, he was sure of that now. The bathroom door opened and she emerged in a sheer dressing gown, strolling to the bed, her dark eyes gazing at him in desire. All unpleasant thought of mushrooms, terror and loss fled when she stopped next to the bed.

"What were you thinking just now?" she asked softly and sat on the bed.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "You're here, that's what matters."

She slipped the dressing gown from her body. "Touch me," she whispered.

Of course he would. He sat up, drew her closer and ran his hands through her hair, causing her to close her eyes, let her head fall back and groan. This left her neck a perfectperfct target, so he nipped and suckled on her neck, up to her earlobes and back down to her shoulders, taking equal time with each side.

_He's getting so good at this!_ she thought as he massaged a breast with one hand, her head with the other, while kissing her neck. _Oh yes, right there!_

She gently pushed him on his back, straddled his hips and reciprocated his efforts.

_Bloody hell, she's getting so good at this! _In his humble opinion, she was a lover any man would be lucky to have. Demanding, (but not frighteningly so), enthusiastic, attentive, and the best part: she was uninhibited once she got going. He loved how she just surrendered to the moment. With just a flick of his tongue or finger in just the right place, his articulate, model-of-propriety, genius Hermione morphed into a lustful, needy Hermione who whimpered nonsense and sexily begged for more until she became a orgasmic banshee. _All for me!_

She gasped and he groaned in pleasure when she lowered herself on his throbbing, eager cock, awaiting their pleasure. She rocked and bounced, riding him for all she was worth, nails raking his chest until she leaned back and rode him hard and fast, close to her peak. When he he gripped her hips and growled, "_Yes woman, that's it, take it!_" it sent her over the edge. She fell forward, gripping the bed covers, face contorted in bliss, accentuating each bounce with a cry of "_**YES!FUCKYES!**_" When she knew he was close to his peak, she rode him hard and fast again until he wrapped his arms her, deftly flipped her over and pumped into her until his pleasure loudly matched hers, again.

Minutes later, they lay panting in the afterglow. "Damn, we're getting good at this," he said.

"Mmhm," she mumbled and snuggled closer to him under the covers.

* * *

The next morning at the Granger home, Elizabeth noticed that Hermione's cat wasn't winding himself around her legs as he always did when she cooked sausage with breakfast. She looked out the kitchen window and didn't see him prowling the yard. Ian yawned when he came into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Hermione's cat?" she asked. "He's always around when I make sausage."

"No, can't say I have."

After breakfast, she looked around outside and in the garage. _Hermione's __room, why didn't I think of that before. _She glanced in the rooms before she came to Hermione's room and opened the door. There lay Crookshanks on the bed. She walked to the bed.

"There you are, I made sausage, didn't-" she stopped and looked carefully at the cat and rested her hand on his side. He was barely breathing or showing signs of life. "Ian!" she called out and he came in. "Something's very wrong with her cat, he's barely alive."

He gently picked him up and carried him from the room. "You call her while we get him to a vet."

* * *

Before dinner the previous night, Hermione turned her mobile phone ringer off and set it to voice mail. She woke and saw her mobile flashing, indicating that there was a message. She wrapped a sheet around around herself and checked the message, listening to the voice of her mother.

"Pumpkin, you might want to get to the vet here in town on the corner of Tenth and Patterson, we're taking your cat there now."

She went back to the bed, sat next to Ron and gently shook him. "Love, wake up. I need to go, Mum and Dad had to take Crooks to the vet, she sounded serious."

"Hm?What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, I'll call you later," she said, kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom. She washed her face, hastily brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail and ran into Ron, who was entering the bathroom as she was leaving.

"I'll come with you," he mumbled and emerged dressed minutes later.

"You sure did last night," she quipped.

She dressed in some clothes she had at the flat and they apparated to the Grangers. She grabbed a set of keys to the other car and drove to the veterinarian's office. She saw her Dad's Benz and parked next to it. They went inside and saw Ian waiting in a chair. He pointed down a corridor and said, "Your mother and cat are there, second room on the right."

Ron waited with Ian while Hermione went to a treatment room. Elizabeth sighed in relief when she saw her.

"Thank goodness, we were hoping you would arrive before it was too late," she said.

"Too late for what?" Hermione asked, now alarmed and went to the examining table where her beloved Crookshanks lay. "What's wrong with him?"

"Multiple organ failure," the vet said kindly. "I've ensured he's in no pain, but I recommend that he be put down. Your mother has said how much you care for him and that you wouldn't want him to suffer."

Hermione shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She bent over and nuzzled his neck with ther nose as she had done countless times. She scratched under his chin and he feebly extended his tongue and touched her hand.

"My poor Crooks," she whispered. "No, I don't want him to suffer."

"I'll give him a shot that will quickly and painlessly stop his heart. You may hold him if you like as I do it."

Hermione nodded and cradled him.

"I'll leave you alone with him," Elizabeth said sadly and left the room. Outside, she saw Ron and Ian talking.

"The doctor is putting him down, it's for the best."

"Now?" Ron asked. Elizabeth nodded. Ron may not have liked the cat over the years, but Hermione adored the cat and this would hit her hard. A few minutes later, a sobbing Hermione came from the room with a box. Ian paid the receptionist for services.

"I'm taking him home and placing him in the backyard, a nice spot under the tulip bushes," she whispered sadly.

* * *

At home, Ian and Ron dug a hole for the box and Hermione gently laid the box in the hole. She took the shovel and covered the hole. When she was done, she knelt next the freshly dug mound and patted down the dirt. She never said a word. Ron rested a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you love?"

She shrugged and took in a shaking breath. "The doctor wanted to do a necropsy, but I couldn't let them cut him up, not my Crooks. Besides, he's a kneazle, not a regular cat, it would have turned into some kind of scientific scandal."

After a while, Hermione came in an announced that she needed aspirin and rest a lie-down. "I'm depressed and hung over, not a good combination."

"I've got to pop into the store this morning anyway. I'll be by later love," Ron said and followed her to her bedroom, taking off her shoes and looking through some drawers, knowing how she liked to "veg out" in track pants and a t-shirt.

* * *

Harry, who was off Tuesdays, half Wednesdays and Saturdays, was at Hogsmeade visiting Ginny.

"Did she like the book?" she asked, regarding the book Harry had given Hermione.

"You should have seen her face, then Ron's when she appeared at the door ready for dinner," he said.

"Do you spend a lot of time there?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Let's put it this way, you can always find me in one of three places: work, your home or the Grangers."

"Grimmauld Place hasn't grown on you?"

"No, and I don't think it will."

"You've got enough money for a place, any place you could want, surely you can find something you like."

Harry nodded a waved to someone. "Yeah, but I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Someone to house hunt with."

"Wha-" she started but stopped when Harry rose from the table to greet Ron.

"Hey you two," he said and slid into the chair across from them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Ginny said.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's cat died this morning."

"Oh the poor thing," Ginny said.

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"Both, you toerag." Ginny retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How is she?"

"Pretty broken up about it, but I have an idea to cheer her up, I hope."

"Which is...?" Ginny prompted.

"Get her another familiar."

"Today??"

"Why not?"

Harry went with Ron to The Magical Menagerie, still not sure if it was a good idea to get Hermione another familiar so soon. Besides, he wanted to see what owls there were. Hedwig's loss still tugged at his heart at times, but there might be a familiar he could come to like, or rather "one that picked him" as the saying went.

"Why is this one all be herself?" Ron wondered out loud, looking at a bin that had a single, small, sleeping kitten. "She's cute." The kitten woke and looked at him and arched her back in a stretch then mewed at Ron. The store clerk answered his question.

"She's a kneazle, but the runt of the litter. For some reason, totally unfounded I might add, people believe that small kneazles make them less of a familiar."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

Ron examined the small brown tabby. "I know someone that will fall to pieces over you, in a good way," he told the kitten, who settled in the crook of his arm.

"Hey Harry, what do-" he turned to ask but stopped. It appeared that Harry was having a staring contest with a falcon on a perch.

"Ah yes, people are starting to use more and more falcons these days instead of owls. You're Potter, aren't you? How is your owl working out for you?" the clerk asked.

"She was killed last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you in the market for another? It can take a while, but I can put in a order for another snowy owl," the clerk said.

"What about this falcon?"

"She's for sale, but I warn you, falcons are a temperamental bunch, females especially."

"Aren't they all?" Harry answered with a chuckle.

"Extend your arm, see if she comes to you."

Harry did so and the falcon hopped to his arm in seconds. Harry ran his hand over her head and down her back. The bird preened, shook her feathers and lightly nipped his hand.

"I'll take her," Harry said. The falcon hopped onto his shoulder.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

As always, standard disclaimers apply: All Potterverse persons, places and things that are the property of JK Rowling will stay that way, and I am making no $$$ from this work of fan-fiction.

**No Time For Epilogues**

_Chapter 21_

Ginny had a time rounding up the last of the stragglers trying to squeeze out last minutes with their sweethearts at Puddifoot's or last minute buys at Honeydukes. As Head Girl, it was her responsibility to ensure that every student that went to Hogsmeade returned from the village. Her Head Boy counterpart was supervising a mass detention of food fighters from dinner the previous night. Headmistress McGonagall even went as far as asking the Head Students what their punishment should be. Using one of the Headmistress' favorite expressions, Pete suggested they write one thousand times "_I will not throw food about like baboons._" Ginny suggested that the students, not house elves, clean the mess.

"_Good suggestions both, so I will do both," McGonagall had said._

When all the students returned from Hogsmeade, Ginny poked her head in the Great Hall, where Pete acknowledged her with a lazy wave and returned to reading. She chuckled at the nine students scowling as they scribbled their lines.

* * *

"Miss Weasley," she heard from behind and turned to acknowledge Professor McGonagall. "I trust everything went well in the village today?"

"Yes Professor. Only three students threatened to duel their classmates to the death," she stopped and rolled her eyes, "and Madame Rosmerta wanted me to tell you hello and wondered if you were still on for next Saturday night."

Ginny had no idea what was on for Saturday night but relayed the message nonetheless. She **wished **she and Harry could be on, _perhaps each other_, next Saturday night or any night for that matter.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, enjoy the rest of your evening," McGonagall said warmly and watched Ginny walk away.

The girl was met by three first years, two Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor, who clamored in excitement when she took three paper bags from her satchel and gave the bags to them.

"Now this is Honeyduke's' finest chocolate, so don't eat it all in one day. I have a Quidditch match next Saturday, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get back there and get some more," Ginny said.

"Thanks Miss Weasley!" they called out and went back to their common room. Ginny watched them until they were out of sight. They were orphans, thanks to the war, and had even less than she did growing up, which really said something. The Hogwarts Benevolent Fund supplied the _needs_ of those to poor to afford uniforms and school supplies but what about their _wants?_ The little things that made their time at Hogwarts fun? They shouldn't be watching their classmates eat sweets from Honeydukes, they should be eating it themselves too. Now that she had money, she helped out wherever she could, such as her side trip to Honeydukes for the three. At the orphanage, they had the necessities of life: a bed, three meals a day and basic clothing. At Hogwarts, they had warm, comfortable beds, three all-you-can eat wholesome, delicious meals (with dessert, also all you can eat!) and uniforms that probably outdid the stuff the orphanage had. She couldn't wait for Christmas.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny wasn't the only one to be surprised by the sight of a falcon that glided into the Great Hall and came to rest beside her on the bench.

"Do I know you?" she asked the bird that had a small scroll attached to a collar around the neck. She carefully took the scroll, eyes on the large, pointed beak and gave it a scrap of ham. The bird swallowed it, gave a soft caw and flew away.

"Who do you know uses _falcon_ post?" Kathy Rooney asked. "That was a falcon, wasn't it?"

Ginny unrolled the scroll and read.

_**Gin-**_

_**How do you like the falcon? Her name is Hermione. I got her (or she picked me rather) when we got a new kitten for our Hermione. I enjoyed the time with you yesterday and I'm living for when we can be together all the time. The whole gang will be there next Saturday for the first Quidditch match of the season. With you at Captain, Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance. **_

_**Have you figured out who I want to house hunt with? **_

_**All my love, Harry**_

"Who's it from?" Kathy asked.

"Harry."

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, wakened from her nap by a strange sensation on her earlobe, something moist and scratchy. She thought at first she was dreaming, then maybe thought a bug was on her ear. Thinking that startling the insect would cause it to bite her, she slowly turned her head and was eye-to-eye with small brown eyes and a tiny pink nose. She sat up and saw at a tiny kitten perched on her pillow. What on Earth?

_Why is there a kitten, albeit a cute one, on my bed, licking my ear?_

"Where did you come from, little one?" Hermione asked, picking the up the kitten. She took the kitten with her to the bathroom and saw a note attached to the mirror.

_**Love, ring me when you wake and let me know how you're doing, okay? Ron**_

She went to the den where her mother and father were reading the latest professional journal, chuckling and pointing at an article. They noticed her at the door holding the kitten.

"Do you know where she came from?" she asked.

"Ron and Harry brought her by while you were sleeping," Ian said. "Harry had a falcon."

"Let me get this straight: Ron drops off a kitten off while I'm sleeping and Harry had a falcon?"

"Well, it does sound odd when you put it that way, but...yes," Elizabeth said.

The kitten mewed from the crook of her arm. "I suppose you'd like something to eat?" she asked.

"Ah yes, they left food from the shop they got the kitten from, some special food, ka-neezle I believe it's called," Ian said.

"It's _kneazle_ Daddy, that's her breed," Hermione said and brought the kitten face-level. "Did you hear that? He called you a ka-neezle."

The kitten licked the tip of her nose in answer. She went to the kitchen and took a jar of specially fortified _Mother's Milk_ _Cream for Kneazles_ and a can of _Precious Kneazle_ kitten food from a basket.

She had gotten Crookshanks when he was full grown, so now she sat down on the floor next to the kitten and got to see how cute and messy it was for the her to eat. She snorted and splashed in the bowl trying to get the cream in her mouth and her little furry face was covered with the cat food. Her heart starting healing just a little bit just observing the adorable kitten attempting to bathe herself.

_

* * *

Sunday September 21, 1998 _

_Auror Academy_

"-and when we come across an object like this, I suggest you leave it be. There's cursebreakers for that," the instructor said and the class laughed.

Harry, amidst his wool-gathering, realized that he couldn't recall a thing the wizard had said during training that morning. Cursebreakers? What? The instructor moved on.

"Now I know you studied Boggarts in your third year at Hogwarts," the instructor said, "but it's good to do a refresher scaring once in a while, to face fears and keep casting skills fresh. For many of you, you'll find that your Boggarts have changed since third year. People change, the world around you changes, so does the Boggart."

Harry looked around his class, everyone wondering who the instructor would call on. Among the class were best friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan; Kenneth Towler- an older Gryffindor who left a position in Magical Games and Sports to join the Aurors; Anthony Goldstein, also of his year but a Ravenclaw, determined to carry on his older brother's name, an Auror who died in the war. There was also Wayne Hopkins, a Hufflepuff of his year he didn't know very well.

"Thomas, you first," the instructor called.

Swallowing heavily, Dean stood before the plain oaken cabinet and seconds later, Fenrir Greyback stepped from it. "Ahh, fresh meat," he snarled.

"_**Riddikulus**_!" Dean shouted and the werewolf turned into a small fluffy white kitten.

"Potter."

Wand hand slightly trembling, pointed toward the cabinet, he waited for a Dementor to swoop out. Instead, it was Ginny, glaring at him with such a look of loathing that it made him feel nauseous said, "I truly despise you, Harry James Potter."

"Blimey," Dean said.

He shakingly whispered "_Riddikulus_" and nothing happened. He cleared his throat and called out "_**Riddikulus**_" in a clear, loud voice and the Ginny-Boggart turned into a sparrow.

"Were you expecting that Potter?"

"No sir, my Boggart has always been a Dementor."

"Hm, I see. Mine used to be cats, as silly as it sounds, now look what it is," the instructor said and stood before the cabinet. A pretty middle aged woman strolled out and laughed at him mockingly. "I always knew I could do better."

He cleared his throat and called out "_**Riddikulus!**_" The woman changed into a braying donkey.

"That Boggart is my wife of 22 years. So don't worry Potter, I'm sure many of us have Boggarts like that. Also, let's keep the donkey part to ourselves, shall we?"

* * *

Monday morning, Hermione decided that Adan, her kitten, was too small and young (and too cute) to be left alone at the big Granger home all day long. She was a kneazle and she would follow her human, but how would she fare for half the day in the woods with centaurs?

She left home with the kitten, small enough to fit in a robe pocket and left for the Forbidden Forest. At Hogwarts, she made her usual morning greetings to Minerva, who cooed and cuddled Adan, then went to the woods, the kitten dutifully following.

"Yes sweetling, you're a good little kneazle, aren't you," she said. The kitten's tail stood up straighter as her little legs tried to keep up. "But you are a tiny thing," she said and placed the kitten on her shoulder and resumed walking.

Lina met her at the wood line, nodding at her in friendly greeting and inquired about the kitten.

"My mate gifted me with another familiar due to the untimely death of my previous one," Hermione said.

"She's a pretty feline, have you named her?" Lina asked.

"Adan."

"Does it have a meaning?"

"Yes, it means 'little fire' in Irish."

"Fine name."

Bane and Dorn emerged from the thicket. "May the morning's greetings be upon you, Miss. I see you have a companion as well."

"Is that all right? I thought she was too young to be left alone at my big house all day."

"Of course, we welcome all creatures into the forest."

"Was your birthday celebration enjoyable?" Lina asked.

"Yes, I had a great time." She sat on her usual tree stump, put Adan on the ground next to her and took the voice recorder and notebook from her satchel. "You can explore, but stay close sweetling," Hermione said. The kitten mewed in response and started sniffing the surroundings of the immediate area.

"Now, the last we talked, Lina told me the basics about centaur relationships. I'll go over what we discussed and see if you wish to add anything," Hermione said and they went to work. Minutes later, the tiny hiss of Adan was heard. Hermione dropped her things, wand drawn and hurried to the sound of the kitten. Out of curiosity, the centaurs followed. Hermione came to an abrupt halt and burst out in laughter at what she saw. Adan, half covered in leaves, was squaring off, ready to do battle with a large crow. The crow merely stood there, head cocked sideways, cawing softly as if laughing at the kitten.

"That is indeed an amusing sight," Bane conceded.

With a loud, impertinent caw, the bird left when Hermione shooed it away. Adan was shaking a rear leg trying to dislodge a large leaf stuck to her leg. Hermione picked her up and examined the leaf. "There's some kind of sap that's making these stick you you, precious," she said.

"May I examine the leaves in question?" Bane asked.

Hermione nodded and handed the kitten to Bane, who gently held her in his large hands, making her appear even smaller. When he leaned his face in to take a closer look, Adan swiped at the length of his goatee. Lina chuckled.

"We use this sap when we fashion our dwellings and some of our weapons, it is difficult to remove," Bane said, scratched behind her ears with a fingertip and gave her back to Hermione.

"I had some in my mane for weeks," Lina said.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Hermione exclaimed and removed two plastic bottles from her purse and gave them to Lina. "The shampoo and conditioner, as we talked about."

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

No Time for Epilogues

Chapter 22

_

* * *

September 26, 1998, __Friday_

"Thanks Molly, I could have saved a bunch of time and trouble had I just came here first," Hermione said as Molly cuddled Adan.

All week she had tried to find something to get rid of the sap on Adan. She ended up snipping the leaves where they were stuck, but the sap still remained. She tried 4 apothecaries, everything her parents could think of, the library at the Ministry and Hagrid. She finally ended up at the Burrow, where Molly whipped out a bottle of "Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover." _Amazing!_ Not a drop of sap remained and Molly cooed at the kitten while she dried her.

"There's nothing I've found that this won't clean," she said, indicating the bottle. "And with the stuff the twins pulled, I've used a a lot of it over the years."

"And what stuff might that be?" George asked, entering the kitchen.

"Where do I start?" Molly replied.

"Going to the match tomorrow?" he asked Hermione.

"Wouldn't miss it," she said. Tomorrow was the first Quidditch match of the year at Hogwarts, with Ginny as team Captain against Ravenclaw.

The next morning, Hermione was setting the table for breakfast when Ron's distinctive pop of apparition was heard. She opened the back door and welcomed him in with a kiss. "Have a seat," she said, indicating the table. Hermione had prepared a huge fry-up in anticipation of Ron's arrival for breakfast. "It's almost ready."

"Good lord, just how many people are coming to breakfast?" Elizabeth asked when she saw Hermione cooking.

"Just Ron, mum," Hermione said and flipped a fried tomato.

"Looks great," Ron called from the dining room. She came into the dining room with a platter of kippers, tomatoes and a pitcher of juice. Ian said a brief blessing over the food and they enjoyed the fine breakfast.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys arrived at 8:30 a.m. for the 9 a.m. match to get good seats in the Staff and Alumni section of the stadium. Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted a dozen of their former classmates and caught up with each other's lives. Lavender Brown, now working at a new division of the Ministry, Financial Management, wriggled in between Hermione and Ron and draped her arms around the both of them.

"So, when's the wedding and do I get an invite?" she asked.

Ron looked to Hermione for help. Hermione cleared the bark of laughter that almost escaped.

"In June we think, and yes, you get an invite," Hermione answered.

Hermione had once thought Lavender a vain, silly little dingbat, but the pretty girl had mellowed after the final battle, especially toward Hermione, who had saved her from being attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

"How's the centaur thing coming?" Lavender asked.

"It's coming along well, thanks. And your...thing?" Hermione asked politely.

Lavender sighed dramatically. "It's going to take years to sort out the books, the..._previous administration_ didn't do a very good job of it."

"They didn't do a good job of anything, did they?" Ron stated. "Look who was running it!"

"Well, now that your dad is in charge, it'll be in tip-top shape in no time," Lavender said, patting Ron's hand. Hermione felt a tingle, just a small tingle, of jealousy at Lavender's actions. Would that ever go away? Ron shot another _help me!_ glance in her direction.

"Are you seeing anyone these days?" Hermione blurted.

"Why yes I am. As a matter of fact, he works in the same department as you," Lavender said.

"Really? I've only been there a few months, I only spend half the day in my office, and I don't know many people," Hermione said. Ron took the opportunity of Lavender's distracted attention and went to he other side of the stands to talk with _anybody_. Just before nine, the trumpeters from the Hogwarts Student Band heralded the fly-in of the teams. The cheering from the stands was deafening. The Ravenclaw team flew in a tight v-formation around the pitch, waving at friends and relatives until the trumpeters announced the Gryffindors, and what an entrance they made.

"_Blimey, look at their uniforms_!"

"_Wow, they sure look sharp_!"

"_Look at their brooms_!"

"_Get a gander at Weasley, she's hot!_"

The Gryffindors, with Ginny in the lead, flew into the stadium low to the ground in single file then shot into the air and diving back to the ground, flying in a tight circle until Madame Hooch arrived. Hermione and Ron cast a quick look at Harry, looking smugly pleased when he heard the "_look at their brooms_" remark, then positively murderous at the "_Weasley she's hot_" remark. The crowd whistled and hooted when McGonagall walked to the center of the field.

"Students and guests, welcome to the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the year. Vendors will be roaming the stands with refreshments, with all proceeds going directly to the Hogwarts Benevolent Fund. With that, let the match begin!" she said and with a flourish of her wand, a stream of fireworks and confetti flew from her wand.

In just under a minute, the first goal was scored, by Ginny.

"That was fast," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, wasn't it?" Harry said proudly.

Gryffindor played like a team possessed, scoring eight goals (six by Ginny) in just forty minutes until the snitch was caught by Dennis Creevey, who wore a "CC" on his tunic in honor of his brother. At just under an hour, it was one of the shortest and most lop-sided scored match in Hogwarts' recent memory. Ravenclaw had scored just one goal.

"Bloody hell Harry, Ginny flies better than you!" Ron exclaimed. "She set a new Hogwarts record! The most goals by a single player in a match!"

A raucous victory celebration was held that night in the Gryffindor Common room, and Harry made sure a dozen congratulatory red roses arrived for Ginny during the party. Her classmates hooted and whistled when they arrived for her.

"Jealous gits!" she shouted.

"Yeah, we are!" Kathy Rooney called out and looked at her boyfriend pointedly.

"You should have seen Harper's face!" another student called out. Brandon Harper was the Captain of the Slytherin team that was predicted to come in dead last that year.

"Let's toast Harry Potter, aside from the roses for our Captain, generously supplied our brooms this year!" Dennis called out, hoisting his broom high. The team members lifted their mugs of Butterbeer in salute.

* * *

That night at Ron's flat, Hermione poked around the cupboards and ice-box to see if there were anything to prepare dinner. Ron was downstairs in the shop, looking over a delivery of charmed gift-wrap ribbon that arrived late in the afternoon. She spotted some caramels on top of the ice-box, ate one and resumed her search. Ron, like a lot of bachelors, didn't have a a lot of food but promised to remedy the problem if Hermione would just move in. She hiccuped when Ron walked in.

"Want me to grab something for dinner?" he asked. "The market's still open."

She nodded and he left, giving her a peck on the cheek before leaving. She suddenly felt very sleepy and sat down at the dining table, wondering what could have brought the tiredness on so quick. A lazy hiccup bubbled from her chest, she laid her head down on the table and was asleep in less than a minute. Ten minutes later, Ron returned later with "Hey love, look at these chops" and stopped when he saw her asleep at the table. He really didn't want to wake her to cook, but he would in fact burn them to a crisp if he tried.

He gently shook her shoulder. "Love, I'm back."

The only response he got was a barely discernible hiccup. He shook her shoulder harder. "Hermione?"

No response.

This was odd, she didn't sleep that hard. He glanced around the kitchen. _Did __she hit her head?_ _Is she ill?_ A candy wrapper on the counter caught his eye. His heart thumping faster, he looked on top of the ice box to see not five, but _four_ Hiccuping Caramels that were still in the experimental stage. Hermione had eaten one of the experimental candies! He quickly snatched one of the candies, gathered her in his arms and flooed to St. Mungo's.

Once there, Ron explained what he believed made Hermione so ill. "Is she in any...danger?" he asked.

"We don't think so. The candy or an element in the candy, has slowed down respiratory function, but it's not life-threatening. It would help if we knew what was placed in the candy to set off the hiccups. She may very well be allergic to the candy itself," the healer said, looking closely at the candy.

Frantic, Ron went to the Grangers and asked if she was allergic to any candy, caramels in particular and explained what had happened. That they knew of, she wasn't allergic to any food or drink. He raced to the Hogsmeade shop where George was taking inventory and told him what happened. He became as frantic as Ron and they both rushed back to St. Mungo's with the Hiccup Potion recipe in hand.

"It's diluted, very much, before we put it in the candy," George said. "We never put a full dose of anything in any of the sweets, cookies or beverages the shop sells."

"I'll just get this to the lab so they can configure an antidote," the healer said, holding the list George gave him.

"She's not in any danger now, but it's a good thing you got her here as quickly as you did."

With the assurance that she was going to be fine and that he would be notified when she woke, Ron went to the Granger's to let them know what was going on. They were concerned that she was in hospital, _again_, but weren't upset with anyone.

"She's gonna murder me," Ron said, running his hands through his hair in nervousness.

"It was an accident, we know that, and I'm sure she knows that too," Ian said.

* * *

Hermione woke during the early morning hours when the antidote purged the hiccup potion from her system. Mystified at her current surroundings, she sat up. "What in the world am I doing here?" she asked the empty room.

A nurse came into the room. She waved her diagnostic wand over her. "Good, I'll notify the healer on duty that you're awake."

A few minutes later, a healer strolled into the room. "Well Miss Granger, good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but fine. What am I doing here?"

"You ate a piece of candy that had a hiccup potion in it."

"Pardon?"

"Apparently, you ingested a dose of experimental hiccup potion that was in the candy, a product of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We still don't know what element of the potion brought on unconsciousness, which almost led to the arrest of respiratory function."

Hermione slapped her forehead. "The caramels on the icebox!" _I should have known better than to eat any sweets within a mile of the shop!_

"Your fiancée as well as the other Mr. Weasley are quite distraught."

* * *

The Grangers themselves had never answered a floo call and were startled by the sudden face and voice that appeared in their fireplace.

"Is this the Granger residence?" the face asked.

"Yes, it is," Ian said, crouching down next to the fire.

"Miss Granger is awake and out of danger. She will be released in the morning, good day."

"Same to you miss," Ian said.

"Our first floo call, Hermione would be proud," Elizabeth said. "I'll ring Ron in case he doesn't know yet."

Months before, Hermione got Ron a mobile phone and added him to her calling plan. It really didn't cost that much more and it was the best way to keep in touch with him, if only to hear his voice whenever she wanted, if she were having a bad day. Ron was at the Burrow and jumped when the mobile attached to his belt sounded. Hermione programmed the mobile to play "It Had To Be You" (the original Frank Sinatra version) instead of a regular ring.

"Simply fascinating," Arthur commented. Ron saw the Granger home on the caller ID and answered.

"We just had a floo call from the hospital, she's awake and doing fine," Elizabeth said.

Ron sighed in relief. "I'm on my way there now."

St. Mungo's differed from a Muggle hospital in many ways, and one of them was that there were no limits on visiting hours, or rather they didn't have them. In their view, how could you restrict the time the spent with an ill, injured or dying loved one? Didn't the presence of loved ones help in recovery, or give them some measure of peace and comfort in the final moments of life? The practice of visiting hours seemed an inhumane, absurd idea.

Ron quickly made his way through the quiet corridors, arrived at her room and looked through the little window on the door. Hermione was asleep on her side, facing away from the door. He carefully opened the door and stepped in. She turned to face him, a sleepy smile on her face.

_She's smiling at me, no murdering me...not today anyway._

"If you had something to eat in your flat, I wouldn't have resorted to eating whatever I could get my hands on, like experiments," she said. "Do mum and dad know?"

"Yeah, I rushed over there to see if you were allergic to anything after you were admitted. We feel terrible about it. George wants to do away with the whole Hiccup line."

"A whole line? The other hiccup products work fine, don't they?"

Ron nodded.

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

The next day, George begged for her forgiveness until she assured him that none were necessary.

"I'm not angry," she said.

"You should be," George said glumly and sighed. "Things just haven't been the same since..."

Hermione gave him a quick hug. "Maybe you should take some time off from the shop, I know you haven't since...the funeral. I know no one will ever replace Fred, but have you thought of someone to come in and perhaps...lighten the load? Help with research and development?"

"Mum said the same thing."

"I'll think about it. Ron offered to help, but his potions knowledge is-"

"Not his best subject?" Hermione offered.

"That's what he said, but he really is very good with new ideas and marketing. He and Ginny have their heads on straighter than mine at the moment, so business shouldn't suffer if I take a- _what's the word- _sabitackle?"

Hermione laughed. "It's sabbatical, and yes, you should."

* * *

;) 


	23. Chapter 23

No Time for Epilogues

Chapter 23

_

* * *

November 22, 1998_

On a cold and rainy Saturday in front of the fireplace at the Grangers, Hermione and Ron were looking over the five wedding invitation samples they had narrowed their choices to. They had agreed on a date, June 30th, and that the location would be the Great Hall at Hogwarts, since it was because of Hogwarts they had met.

"I'm sure Minerva will permit it," Hermione said. "She loves this sort of thing."

Last Sunday, at the family dinner at the Burrow, Ron was deeply touched and fell in love with her all over again when she asked Arthur to officiate the ceremony and he was close to tears when she asked.

"Of course I will, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to wed you to my son," he said. She now had "invitations, official, date, location" crossed off her list.

"All that's left is food, guest list, honeymoon and my gown. I've narrowed down what I want the attendants to wear, but I haven't quite found the gown I like."

"You'll find it, don't worry. We have months to go. Besides, you can make a burlap sack look good."

"I just want to look perfect for you on the biggest day of our lives," she said and cuddled closer to him on the sofa.

"To me, you'll look perfect no matter what you wear and besides, wouldn't we be just as married if we did it in jeans and a t-shirt?" he asked.

Elizabeth, overhearing the conversation, came into the den with a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Ian in tow with cookies. "That's a sweet thing to say Ron, of course you'd be just as married, but every girl deserves to look and feel like a princess on her wedding day."

* * *

The following Monday, Molly looked over the morning post. She opened a gaily decorated envelope from the Grangers and smiled when she read the card.

_**Ian, Elizabeth and Hermione Granger**_

_**of Four Oaks Manor, Guildford, Surrey**_

_**would be honored to have the presence of**_

_**The Weasley Family in residence**_

_**on December 25, 1998.**_

She had never in her life received a formal holiday invitation. She ran her fingers over the gilded edges and the delicate gold and silver raised lettering. _Well, they are wealthy. _She would discuss the matter at the next family dinner and send back the r.s.v.p as soon as possible.

Hermione would be spending December at work full-time at the Ministry. December was the month of the annual Centaur winter gathering (the real name of the gathering was impossible to pronounce, no matter how much she spelled it out.) She realized she would miss their company. As luck would have it, as she found out that morning that she might not have to spend the entire month at the Ministry. Her supervisor greeted her cheerfully the morning of November 25th.

_A little too cheerfully, _Hermione thought.

He talked about the weather for a bit and her progress with the Centaurs and casually brought up a letter he had recently received from Headmistress McGonagall. "She asked for assistance from our department," he said.

"Well, this is the Magical Creatures department, and they do have a Magical Creatures class," she replied while writing an expense report.

"I understand you earned an 'E' on your Magical Creatures NEWT," he said casually.

She sighed and put down the quill. "Sir, we could go on for hours about my Hogwarts marks, but is that what you're here about?"

He chuckled. "No. You do get right to the point, don't you?"

"I've found over the years that it saves a lot of hassle."

"That it does, so here goes: It seems that Hagrid is taking that half-giant brother of his back to wherever he came from and they need a teacher for the Magical Creatures class."

"For how long?"

"December."

"The entire month?"

"Until the holiday," he nodded.

"Why are you asking me?"

"To be honest, I've asked almost everyone else in this division and received a flat no. You're my last hope, and I know how fond you are of Hogwarts."

"The terms?" she asked.

"You'll receive a temporary transfer of employment at your current pay, use of an office at the school, teaching robes, and the option of meals at the school. At the month's end, you'll return here with teaching experience under your belt."

"When do you need a decision?"

"By the close of business November 25th."

"Out of curiosity, what if they don't find anyone?"

"The class will be suspended for the month, and according to the Hogwarts charter, no student will be able to take an OWL or NEWT for any subject that was suspended longer than two weeks during the year."

She sent a quick letter to Minerva who asked her to dinner Sunday night at Hogwarts to talk the matter over.

* * *

Sunday evening rolled around and Hermione wasn't present for dinner at the Burrow.

"She's having dinner at Hogwarts," Ron said. Now that he was living on his own, he really missed meals there sometimes. "Professor McGonagall is asking her to teach the Magical Creatures class in December."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

He told the story and Harry laughed. "As if she would say no to Hogwarts, Minerva and Hagrid."

"Speaking of Hermione, we need to talk about this and come to a decision," she said and passed the invitation from the Grangers to Arthur. He read the card, nodded and passed it to Bill, who nodded and passed it to Fleur.

"Zeez Granzers, zey 'r Mugglz, 'r zey not?" she asked.

"What of it?" Harry asked, ready to defend the kindest, best people he had ever known, apart from the Weasleys.

"I meen no offens 'Arry, what I meen to ask iz, zey 'r good people?"

"The best," Ron said.

Fleur nodded. "Well, if ze familee zez oui, so do I," she declared and passed the invite to Ron (no reading of the invite was needed, of course he would be there!) who passed it to George, nodding in the affirmative as well.

"I guess we all know what Ginny would say," Harry said. _She probably sent __hers back with a big yes across the r.s.v.p. the second she got it!_

* * *

Hermione was savoring the steaming mound of roast beef, (_I really need to learn how to make this!_) mashed potatoes and beans when Minerva spoke.

"Is dinner to your liking?"

"Quite, it's delicious, thanks for inviting me."

"No Hermione, I thank you for accepting my invitation. I am truly in a bind."

She glanced at Ginny and a couple of Gryffindors that waved from the table. Hermione smiled and waved back. A younger Hufflepuff shyly approached the Head Table.

"Yes Miss Hanover?" Minerva asked.

"I was wondering if Miss Granger would sign my book," she asked.

"What book?" Hermione asked.

The girl removed a Hogwarts, A History from her book bag and opened the page where Hermione was featured.

"Do you have a quill on you?" Hermione asked Minerva.

"Oh, I do!" the girl said and thrust a quill at her. When she signed her name, she asked the girl, "Would you like it if I asked Harry Potter and Ron Weasley if they would like to sign it?"

"You would do that?" the girl asked breathlessly.

"Of course I would. I'll send this back to you as soon as they sign it, all right? Don't worry, I'll take care of it as if it were my own copy."

She meant it. She was a bookworm after all, and her own worn-out copy meant the world to her, as well as the once-in-a-lifetime deluxe copy that Harry managed to get for her birthday. The girl ran back to her table and excitedly told her table mates what had happened. Before she left the Great Hall, she had 34 copies of _Hogwarts, A History _magically shrunk to take home and get signed by the famous trio. Harry and Ron would get a kick out of it.

After dinner, she accompanied Minerva to the Headmistress' office, where she was invited to have a seat by the fire and offered a glass of sherry.

"Good evening Miss Granger, I hear you might be joining the staff briefly," Albus said from his portrait.

"Yes, I am," she said.

Minerva sank slowly into her chair. "Thank goodness, I would have hated to suspend that class, or any class for that matter."

"Hagrid couldn't have waited until summer?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, and he wouldn't say why, only that it had to be done in December. He's sorry to leave us in a bind, rather insistent about it."

"He wasn't at dinner."

"We only see him between classes these days. He says he's preparing for the trip. I wish him the best of luck."

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

No Time for Epilogues

**Chapter 24**

Ron stopped at the bathroom door with a glass of wine and grinned at Hermione. She was in a tub of steaming bubbles, her steady gaze on her toes sticking out of the bubbles, lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?" he said.

She jumped a bit, loosening some hair from the hastily-arranged bun. He gave her the glass of wine. "Hmm, my favorite. Just stuff from work."

"Bad stuff?"

"Not bad, just a lot of it."

She told him about the Hippogriff proposal and the Pygmy Puff investigation. He laughed. "Your days sound so much more interesting than mine."

"Ron, you are part owner of the most successful magical novelty shop in Britain, it can't be all that dull."

"Well, today a kid knocked over the Never-Stop-Bouncing Ball display."

"The full size or minis?" she asked.

"The crate of minis," he said.

She chuckled at the thought of hundreds of little rubber balls bouncing uncontrollably around the store. "How did you stop all the balls?"

"The charm you used second year against those pixies."

"Give me a hand?" she said and extended her arm from the bubble bath. Ron helped her stand in case she slipped, like she did months ago. almost knocking herself out. She stood, rolled her neck and stretched, bubbles flowing from her body. He patted her dry with a towel and held a dressing gown for her to slip into.

"I love your body, you know that?" he murmured and pulled her close. She loved it when he said things like that. "Why do you even bother to put that on?"

"Habit," she said softly.

"Hmm...let's see if I can break the habit, shall we?" he said and banished the dressing gown.

"So I'm standing here naked as a jaybird, whilst you are fully dressed. That was a perfectly good gown."

"I've never seen a naked jaybird, not for long, and yes, it was," he said and slipped off his t-shirt. He loved it when she invented stuff to fuss about. She was fighting the urge to smile at his reply, lips quirking, arms crossed. She was trying to be serious, but the attempt was failing as Ron was trying to be alluring as he slowly undressed himself. When he finally stood there in his boxers, she couldn't suppress the giggles that bubbled from her. He wore purple satin boxers featuring cartwheeling goblins.

"Love, where do you get your boxers? They're...outrageous," she said.

"That's for me to know, for you to find out," he said and suddenly scooped her into his arms, making her squeal in surprise, and they went to the bedroom. Five feet six inches of sweet, complicated, smart, infuriating, sexy Hermione-how had he ever lived without this?

* * *

She spent the next week consulting with Hagrid about her class schedule, content and teaching methods.

"I'm not gonna tell yer' any perticler way ter teach the kids, you got yer own way, but most perfer hands on stuff, talkin' but not stuffy lekchers, summat that keeps ther attenshun," he said. "Think uf it thissaway, how'd yew perfur your classes?"

_Monday December 2, 1998_

Hermione woke early, donned her teaching robe and went to the kitchen to make coffee. She decided that she would take breakfast and lunch at Hogwarts. Her mum was already in the kitchen making coffee. "So Professor, ready for your first day?" she asked.

"I think so."

"What's in your lesson plans?"

"Well, the second years are studying familiars, the third years are studying rarely seen creatures, the fourth years-things like hippogriffs, bowtruckles, and pixies. The upper years are studying dark creatures such as vampires and werewolves."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is, I just hope I can make it interesting and that they learn something."

"That's exactly what a teacher would say," Elizabeth said.

Hermione was presented to the student body at breakfast to applause, cheering and whistling from those who knew her. The class schedules were posted outside the classroom door and were also posted at each house bulletin board:

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday:

0830-0930 2nd Year 0830-0930 3rd Year 0830-0930 2nd Year

0945-1045 7th Year 1300-1400 7th Year 0945-1045 6th Year

1300-1400 5th Year 1300-1400 5th Year

Thursday: Friday:

0830-0930 3rd Year 0830-0930 4th Year

0945-1045 7th Year 0945-1045 6th Year

1300-1400 4th Year

Shortly before her first class, she took a deep breath and waited for the students to arrive. The classroom was one of the larger rooms, befitting the class size of 39. They came in, giving her appraising, weighing stares as they took their seats. She began her carefully rehearsed speech, one that Ron took the mickey out of her for when he caught her practicing in front of the mirror last week. She stormed out his flat in anger, ignoring the six calls on her phone, but reading the text message he left.

**Sorry for teasing you, please come back so I can apologize properly. :[ Your git**

"Good morning, my name is Hermione Granger, and I'll be taking over Hagrid's duties until he returns. I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The best way for me to get to know you is by calling roll, so please answer when I call your name."

It took just five short minutes to call roll and class began. "I understand that you're studying familiars. Do any of you have a familiar?"

There were a few answers in the affirmative, but many offered that they had pets at home.

"Well, I have a familiar, and she's here with me today." She turned her head toward her office and called out, "Adan, come out, there's people for you to see." With a mew, she came from the office.

"How cute!" one girl exclaimed.

"She's kinda small, isn't she?" a boy asked.

She picked up the kitten that was winding around her legs. "Yes, she's the smallest one of the litter, which has absolutely nothing to do with her abilities or faculties as a kneazle familiar. Now, open your texts to page 88 so we can study further."

The class went well and she was pleased that the kids participated in the class and rewarded them with some cuddle time with Adan, who basked in their attention. Before she knew it, it was five minutes until the end of class.

"Okay, due by next class, I'll have one standard page of parchment about the summary on pages ninety one and ninety two. Any questions? If not, enjoy the rest of your day."

When the bell sounded, she sagged in relief. _First class over!_ She wasn't entirely sure about how her teaching performance would be for the next class. They would be the seventh years, among them many who knew her. How would they take someone so close in age to themselves as a teacher? Most of the seventh years greeted her when they filed into the classroom. Ginny and Luna looked the most pleased to see her, and some of the wizards nodded in approval when they saw her. One last one rushed in as the bell was sounding, so she waited for him to get settled before she started.

"I know most of you, so calling roll won't be necessary. However, there are a few new faces, so just bear with me just a few minutes longer."

She strolled to a Ravenclaw in the front row that she didn't recognize. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"Pierre Rouen, I transferred from a private school in France."

"Vraiment? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Si on ne l'a pas dit déjà, soyez bienvenus à Hogwarts."

The boy, as well as many other students, were mesmerized as her words flew perfectly off her tongue. No other teacher knew French besides 'oui', 'non' and 'monsieur.' She got to know the other four unfamiliar students and continued with class.

"Let's be honest, shall we? How many of you are planning to take a NEWT for this subject?"

Six raised their hand. Ginny, Luna and the Head Boy among them. "Six?"

The others looked down at their desks. "No, don't misunderstand me. There is no right or wrong about what NEWT you decide to take or not take. It's your future, no one else's. I just need to decide on an appropriate level of work based on the NEWT load you're planning. I see no need to slave away in a class that you aren't taking a NEWT for, but don't get me wrong either; I still expect a top-notch performance from each of you while I'm here."

"That's fair," a boy said.

"And that's my first rule of class: I welcome and expect feedback and participation. If something doesn't make sense, _ask_. The only stupid question is one not asked. If I say something that seems totally off base to you, speak up, it's the best way for you to learn." She picked up the class text and flipped through it, stopping at chapter four. "Now, I see from Hagrid's lesson plan that you're supposed to start Werewolf study?"

She snapped the book shut.

"We don't need the book just yet. I assume you know who Remus Lupin was? Fenrir Greyback?"

The class nodded.

"Both were werewolves, but polar opposites in personality, which makes many of the theories and beliefs about them rubbish. Remus was a friend of mine, was frightening as a werewolf, but was one of the kindest, soft-spoken men I ever had the pleasure of knowing."

She paused to let the brief pang of grief pass. _Are you alright all right?_ she saw Ginny mouth and gave a quick nod of her head in answer.

"On the other hand, Fenrir Greyback's human side was just as cruel and nasty, if not more so, than his werewolf side. As Remus used to say, some succumb to the beast within. Remus made use of a potion that he used faithfully every month to control the ferocity of his monthly transformation."

"Did Greyback ever use a potion?" one student asked.

"No. In fact, when the autopsy was done on his body, they found traces of illegal muggle and non-muggle substances that probably made his condition worse. He knew exactly who he was and what he was doing, and took joy in being the vilest man and most vicious werewolf possible."

"Gee Miss Granger, hostile much?" one boy asked.

"You have to understand that I was in Greyback's painful clutches less than a year ago and I won't begin to delve into the atrocities he threatened to inflict upon me. The point of my rambling is this: While werewolves are considered dark creatures, take into consideration whether the unfortunate man or woman aside from the wolf is dark before you pass judgment. Wizardkind was blind to the kind, caring man that Remus John Lupin was because of his affliction."

She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that there was only seven minutes left of class.

"Your homework, due by next class is as such: on one page of standard parchment, give me an idea of your career plans, the NEWTS you plan to take, and a brief essay of your thoughts on werewolves. That's all, enjoy the rest of your day."

At lunch, Minerva took good look at Hermione, eating her meal as if it were her last. "How has your first day been?"

Hermione finished chewing and answered. "I'm exhausted, I'm starving and I hope I haven't scarred them for life."

"So, a normal day. Cake?"

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

No Time for Epilogues

**Chapter 25**

_December 20, 1998_

When Hogwarts let out for the holiday, Hermione volunteered to be one of the staff train escorts so she could take the train home with Ginny. Harry, Ron and Molly were at King's Cross to take Ginny home. Harry and Ginny practically melted into each other as soon as they made contact. They planned to spend as much time together as possible while she was home.

"Will we be seeing you for supper at the house?" Molly asked Hermione.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. Would you like a ride? I have a car," Hermione asked. She got a parking violation for leaving it at King's Cross over night just in case. _Oh well_.

"Oh, I'll go in the car!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Why don't you four go ahead in the car? I've got something to pick up in Diagon Alley anyway then I'll floo home, have fun," Molly said.

As much as he rode around with Hermione, cars were still a fascination to Ron, made even more fascinating in that Hermione drove one, and Ginny had only ridden in a car once in her life. The Burrow was located about halfway between London and Dover, so the drive wouldn't be that long. After being on the A2 Motorway for about ten minutes, Ginny asked, "Hey Professor, can we stop at that place ahead?"

"The petrol station?" Hermione asked, looking at the fuel gage. She had plenty, but the oil light had been blinking on and off, so it might be prudent to stop and check.

"I've been reading the signs along the motorway about the hot dogs," Ginny explained.

"Sure, we can stop," Hermione said. She pulled into the station and popped the bonnet release while Ron and Ginny went inside.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked when he saw her checking the oil.

"The oil light's been blinking," Hermione said and looked at the level indicator, showing it to Harry. "It's fine, but this is an older car, so it might be a glitch."

They went inside to hear and see Ron and Ginny raving about "_all the stuff __you can get a petrol station!_" until Ginny stopped abruptly at a display.

"_Hermione, come quick!_" she whispered urgently and pointed at a product. "_A home pregnancy test! Right out here in the open!_"

"Hey Harry, come see this!" Ron called out, waving a purple box of condoms.

Harry and Hermione didn't have enough pounds between them, so Hermione ended up charging £48 to her building society card for Ginny and Ron's petrol station shopping spree. It was like Christmas for them.

"I can't wait to show Dad this stuff!" Ron said. "I'll pay you back Hermione."

"Yeah, me too," Ginny said, taking a generous bite of her hot dog. Harry wiped away a spot of cheese on her cheek.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Burrow, Ron and Harry took Ginny's trunk into her room while Hermione helped Molly finish with dinner.

"What's in the bags that Ron and Ginny brought in?" Molly asked.

"Ginny wanted to stop at a petrol station," Hermione said.

"What's this about a petrol station?" Arthur asked as he walked in the front door.

"How was the office?" Molly asked, taking his hat and cloak.

"Dad!" Ginny called out and came into the kitchen, hugging him.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Arthur said.

"Dad, you have to see this stuff," Ron said, dumping out the contents of his bag. Arthur diligently examined each item.

2 double-A batteries: "Fascinating, a brilliant addition to my collection."

Blue ball-point pen: "Ingenious."

Beef jerky: "Teriyaki flavor?"

Travel size packet of clothing detergent: "Do Muggles wash clothes at petrol stations too?"

When he came to the box of condoms, he read the back of the box, blushed as red as his hair and said, "This I have to see." He took a small packet from the box and carefully tore it open to reveal the thin piece of latex. "Why do you suppose it's called a French Tickler?" he asked and what happened next would be remembered fondly for years.

He unrolled the condom and held it up for all to see, causing Harry and Hermione to burst out in laughter at the sight of Arthur Weasley holding up a purple, ribbed condom then accidentally popping himself in the face with it. Harry choked on his drink and Hermione's drink came back up through her nose when she snorted in hysterical laughter.

"Oi, what if a bloke pops himself while..._putting it on_? Kinda ruins the moment, doesn't it?" Ron declared.

"I simply cannot believe this is a form of contraception," Molly said, refusing to even touch the thing.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home that night, she told her parents about the oil light in the car and the parking violation for illegal parking.

"I told you that one of us could leave the car at King's Cross for you this morning," Elizabeth fussed. "We go to London everyday, you know that."

"I know mum, I just thought that no one would notice or care about an old Audi in a corner of the carpark," Hermione said. "I'll pay the ticket, don't worry."

After dinner, she told them about what she now called the "Petrol Station Shopping Spree" and Arthur's encounter with the condom. She could barely get through the tale she laughed so hard.

_December 24th_

Late that morning, the Grangers left for the annual Christmas party they threw for the staff and their families of their clinic. It started around noon at the clinic, where everyone met and went to a restaurant hired out for the day. Hermione politely excused herself to get the house ready for the Christmas party tomorrow. At the Burrow, Ron, Harry and Ginny ate breakfast then went to Diagon Alley for last minute shopping.

"I'm headed to see Hermione," Ron said, "can you take this stuff to my flat?"

"Sure, I've still got some things to get here anyway," Harry said. He tossed Harry the key and gave him the bag he was holding.

"Tell Hermione we'll be along later," Ginny said. Ron waved and apparated.

At Ron's flat, Harry slowly opened the door and peeked his face in. Ginny was perplexed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Habit," Harry said shortly and walked in.

"You look as if you expect something to jump out and scare you."

"If you had walked in on the two of them, _twice no less_, while they were shagging you would be careful too," Harry said and laid the bag on the kitchen table.

Ginny giggled. "Twice?"

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "The first time, the morning of your birthday. They were going at right here, on this chair."

"That's why you had that funny look on your face," Ginny said. "When was the second time?"

"Two weeks ago," he said, "but that time, Ron forgot that he told me to drop by for something or other. They must have cast a silencing charm on the bedroom because I didn't hear a thing, so I went to the back of the flat and there they were, tangled up in the sheets, all over the bed. They didn't even notice me, so I high-tailed it out of here."

"Gotta use the loo, be right back," she said.

In the bathroom, she saw a lot of Hermione's things. _She must stay here a lot, but they are a couple after all_. She finished her business and stopped at the bedroom that was across from the loo. The small but tidy room had Hermione's things in it as well. A nightgown on the bed, a cat toy on the floor, some books on the bedside table and a pair of Hermione's shoes peeking from under the bed. She went back to join Harry. In the sitting room, he was on the sofa digging through a bag.

"I wanted to give this to you, but not in front of everyone," he said softly and gave her a gift wrapped box.

She gave a little clap, not expecting to open any gifts until tomorrow. She carefully opened the gift to reveal a black, lacy, silky new nightgown.

"It's beautiful," she said and held it against herself.

"Try it on, I've been waiting to see how you look in it," he said, his voice slightly husky.

"Oh really?" she asked and went back to the bedroom. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned this way and that, blushing when she realized how sexy she looked. The back dipped to reveal the top curves of her bum and there was a slit all the way up the thigh. The v-neck dipped low enough to display cleavage. She ran her hands through her hair to make it look just a tiny bit sexily tousled and snorted to herself. _Hermione manages to have hers look sexily tousled all the time, no wonder Ron always has his hands in it! _She smiled at the thought of him thinking about her when he bought it.

He was attempting to open a bag of crisps, wondering why they were always a chore to open when Ginny strolled into the sitting room. Without knowing it, he squeezed the crisps, popping open the bag with a pop, chips spilling out of the bottom, but he didn't care. The sexiest, most beautiful thing he had ever seen was standing at the end of the sofa, her bright blue eyes seeing only him. He rose from the sofa and they met in a heated kiss, both seemingly sighing in relief at the intimate contact.

He took her face in both hands and whispered, "Do you know how wonderful it's been to see you every weekend, but agonizing that I can do no more than kiss you?"

"I was wondering if you...you were still interested in me that way," she replied.

"Oh, I am very much interested in you _that way_, Miss Weasley,_" _he said. "I'm of half a mind to whisk you away somewhere for the holidays," he whispered and started suckling on her neck.

She shuddered and asked, "Do you think he'll mind if we use the bed?"

Wordlessly, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Ron arrived at the Grangers', knocked on the back door and opened it. What he heard from inside made him reach for his wand. "_**Take that you vile beast!**_" the voice of Hermione called out. He hurried to the source of her voice to find her sitting at a computer, fingers to the keyboard, talking to the computer screen.

"Hermione?" he asked.

With a startled jump, she whirled around. "Ron, you scared me to death!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just playing a game," she said primly and stepped in front of the computer.

"That involves vile beasts?" he asked, leaning to the side to get a look at the computer.

She rolled her eyes and quickly turned around to resume her game. "I was fighting a owlbear when you arrived," she said, frowning and frantically pressing keys. "Damn!" she said, slapping the desk. "I only needed one more to finish the quest! They don't spawn for another four hours!" She pursed her lips in an adorable pout. She felt soft kisses on her neck, just below her ear, her favorite spot to be kissed.

"Still mad?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, whaddaya suppose we can do while waiting for said owlbears to spawn?"

"Bake some cookies, finish decorating the tree, shag my fiancé senseless..." she suggested, counting each off on her fingers.

"While all those suggestions have merit, 'the shag my fiancée senseless' option sounds best at the present time," he said. She took his hand and led him upstairs to her room.

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Ginny apparated to the Granger backyard. Harry went to the back door, knocked and opened the door.

"Harry, don't just walk in!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Relax love, I'm over here all the time, this is how Ron and I do it, we almost live here," he said and opened the door.

"Ian? Mrs. Granger? Hermione?" he called out when he stepped in.

"Hey, look at all the sweets!" Ginny said when she saw platters of cookies, pies and cakes.

"Just a minute!" came the hurried, shrill call of Hermione.

"Is everything okay?" he said when heard a thump from the room above the parlor.

"Yes! Fine!" Hermione called out then both Hermione and Ron came down the stairs. It looked as if they had just rolled out of bed, which in fact, they had. After a passionate, toe-curling ravishing from Ron, they lost track of time cuddling and talking about when they would be in their own home, under mounds of warm blankets on cold winter nights.

_And of course, her hair looks sexily tousled!_ Ginny thought as Hermione ran her hands through her hair to make it presentable. _You missed a button on your shirt!_

"Welcome!" Hermione said. "Have you two eaten? I can whip something up," she said.

"I'll help," Ginny said.

While Ginny was tossing salad, Hermione stirred the spaghetti sauce and glanced at Ginny from the corner of her eye every so often.

"You're looking good," she said.

"And you missed a button on your shirt," Ginny replied. "We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

"No," was the casual reply.

"Not this time anyway, right?"

"So Harry told you about his coitus interruptus adventure?" Hermione asked then both burst out laughing.

* * *

In the living room Harry and Ron heard the laughing from the kitchen. "They must be talking about us," Harry said.

The front door opened and the Grangers walked in. Ron and Harry met them in the parlor.

"The girls are in the kitchen," Ron said.

"Oh, your sister's here?" Elizabeth asked and made her way to the kitchen.

"I could use your help with something, some strings of lights detached from the roof," Ian said.

"Again?" Ron asked.

"No problem," Harry said.

"I'll get the ladder," Ron said.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth warmly greeted Ginny. "My dear, you are positively glowing. Your family must be so glad to have you home. I know we were when Hermione was in school."

A loud thump and something large falling into the rose bushes right outside the kitchen window startled the three in the kitchen, then an urgent shout of "_**Elizabeth, Hermione, come quick**__**ly!**_" from Ian.

They hurried outside to find Ron lying on the ground, cursing in pain. Harry was casting "Episkey" to a cut on Ron's forehead.

"What happened?" Hermione exclaimed and rushed to Ron.

"Ladder broke, he was up there putting a string of lights back up," Ian said, pointing to the roof.

"I tried casting a spell to slow him down, but the lights fell on my face and knocked my glasses off," Harry said.

"I think it's broken," Ron gasped, pointing to his leg.

"I don't have any Skelegrow here," Hermione said.

"Mum doesn't keep that stuff around anymore," Ginny said.

"St. Mungo's it is then," Harry said. "Ginny, run home and tell your folks, Hermione and I will get him to St. Mungo's."

* * *

Ian looked at the broken ladder, smashed rose bush and the imprint of Ron's body in the snow. "I feel bloody awful, I shouldn't even have brought up the lights," he said.

An hour later, Hermione came home and saw her parents in the parlor.

"You didn't have to wait up," she said.

"Is Ron okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's home and his leg should be mended in a few hours," Hermione said. "He's being pampered by Molly as we speak. He says he's been hurt much worse than this playing Quidditch."

"Is he angry?" Ian asked.

"No Dad, he's not angry, accidents happen. In fact, he loved telling Mr. Weasley about falling off a ladder while putting up lights. I however, am a little upset that Ron was hurt. Dad, he and Harry are magical, they didn't have to use a ladder or get on a slippery roof."

"I know that pumpkin, I just don't think about using magic for everything little thing," Ian said.

Hermione took a deep breath and clenched her fists before saying something angry. They could tell she was trying not to get angry. She finally spoke with urgent, soft emotion.

"You must understand that we are magical, and it comes as natural to us as breathing, and using magic will be the first thing we think about. We havebeen through too much, _too much_, just to get hurt doing something as inane as falling off ladders. I love him so much, and to see him on that cold ground, in pain..." she said, quickly wiping away a tear and left the room. They heard her slow steps on the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

No Time for Epilogues

**Chapter 26- Happy Christmas, Part 1**

_Christmas Day, 1998_

Hermione woke to the sounds of jazzy holiday music and the scent of her mum's special Christmas pancakes. She slipped her dressing robe over her pajamas and went downstairs to the kitchen. Ian was cuddling Elizabeth from behind and nuzzling her neck.

"Ugh, get a room," she mumbled with a grin and went straight for the pot of tea.

"Well, Happy Christmas to you too, pumpkin," Elizabeth said and hugged her, Ian doing the same.

"Ready for eight Weasleys?" Hermione asked.

"Eight? I thought seven," Elizabeth said.

"Didn't I tell you? Charlie was able to make it in from Romania, or wherever it was."

"I'll just get another chair from the basement," Ian said.

"I need to dress so I can get the goose cooking," Hermione said.

"The ham shouldn't take too long," Elizabeth said.

Ian left to let his ladies to discuss cooking strategies. The last time he offered a suggestion, the two looked at him as if he had two heads then continued talking as if he hadn't said a word.

At the Burrow, Ron woke to discover his leg completely mended.

"Skele-grow tastes awful, but it does the trick," Arthur said and had Ron tell him the circumstances of his accident once again. While he was sorry Ron was hurt, the circumstances surrounding the injury were nonetheless fascinating to him.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said, coming into the house, shaking snow from his coat and hair.

"Just in time for breakfast," Molly said.

George, Ginny and Charlie came sleepily into the kitchen, still in their nightclothes. Ginny went straight to Harry to bestow him with a hug and kiss.

"Now now you two, sit down for some breakfast," Molly fussed affectionately. Harry slid a chair out for Ginny and took the seat next to her that Charlie quickly left when Harry walked in. He saw the look pass between the two and had no intention of getting betwixt them. Although confirmed bachelor himself, he had no problem seeing other happy couples, and who better to pair with his sister than Harry Potter?

He looked around the table at his family and realized that he really should visit more often, especially since Fred's death. That thought, after all these months, was still hard to come to grips with. The only thing he knew of Bill's wife was that she was very pretty and French. George was coming out of a depression and had gone on two dates with Angelina Johnson, a former Hogwarts classmate who was now working in Fred's stead. Percy was seeing someone, although no one knew who she was, which was typical Percy. Ron was engaged to Hermione Granger, which came as somewhat of a surprise, to Charlie anyway. From what he had heard, they were total opposites personality wise, but apparently that made no difference. The family was thrilled at the engagement.

Finally, little Ginny. _Well, little Ginny no more!_ She was a woman now, and it was plain to see, in more ways than one. She had grown into a beautiful young lady and a intelligent, powerful witch. The thought of his little sister canoodling with anyone made the hair on the back of his neck rise, but one look at Ginny and Harry told him it was no casual affair. Harry was serious and in it for the long run, and Ginny wouldn't put up with anything less, he knew that much. If his parents approved of the match, who was he to say anything about it?

* * *

The Weasleys arrived in groups of two, waiting to approach the door until the whole family had arrived. When Bill and Fleur arrived last, she took one look at the home and announced, "Ze invitation said manor, and it reely iz one!"

The back door opened and Ian welcomed them in.

"Happy Christmas all! How's the leg?" Ian asked Ron.

"Good as new," he said and walked into Hermione's waiting arms. "I was so worried..." she was heard saying and they left the parlor. Ian took everyone's cloaks and led them to the parlor and living room, where they raved over the large, beautiful tree and pile of gifts underneath. Ron was admiring Hermione's new dress when Elizabeth came into the parlor, dressed the same as Hermione.

_Ze muzzer and daughter, zey look zo alike!_ Fleur thought. She looked carefully at the home, the Grangers and the casual elegance of the family. Elizabeth approached her and held out her hand.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Elizabeth Granger."

"Bonjour, Fleur Weasley."

"Oui? Joyuex Noel! Soyez beinvenus a notre masion," Elizabeth said.

Fleur was pleasantly surprised. Mrs. Granger spoke flawless French and it had been so long since she had the opportunity to converse with anyone in her native language.

"Merci pour l'invitation," Fleur replied.

"Je vous en prie. Amusez-vous s'il vous plaît aujourd'hui," Elizabeth said.

Fleur decided that she would enjoy herself today. Ian brought in mulled wine, hot toddies and eggnog. Elizabeth and Hermione followed with trays of finger sandwiches, cheese, fruit and vegetable trays.

_Some time later..._

Hermione was playing and singing Christmas tunes on the piano, much to the delight of everyone.

"I didn't know she could sing too," Ginny said.

"I did," Ron said.

Hermione was the only soul on Earth who knew that Ron sometimes had nightmares at night and the only thing that calmed him back to sleep was her soft singing. When Hermione had nightmares, all he had to do was hold her and she would go back to sleep. He wouldn't dare sing, it might make her nightmares worse.

"You don't mean that screeching I used to hear in the prefects bathroom, do you?" Ginny teased.

Molly was examining some ornaments on the tree. "These are simply beautiful, Elizabeth."

"A lot of them are passed down from generations as far back as my great-grandmother," she said.

Arthur was looking at a wall covered almost entirely with pictures. They didn't move, but were still interesting to look at. Most of them had Hermione in them at different ages, taken at different locales. One, Paris obviously, by the Eiffel Tower in the background, others were on beaches. Newer pictures of Hermione and the Weasleys and the Hogwarts award ceremony in September.

"We're clearing out some space for wedding photos," Elizabeth said.

"I'd like to do this at our home," Molly said, admiring the picture wall.

"Well, now that's interesting, is that the Muggle queen in the picture with you three?" she asked.

"Hey, look at this old card, it says '_With our warmest holiday greetings and best wishes for the coming new year' _from some baron," Ron said, holding up a card from a table in the corner.

"Do you know someone of the peerage?" Arthur asked.

Hermione, Elizabeth and Ian looked at each other pointedly. "In a matter of speaking, yes," Elizabeth said. Hermione tossed back the rest of her hot toddy, flopped down next to Ron and mumbled, "_here we go._"

"Should we tell them dear?" Ian asked.

"Yes, since it will involve Ron in the future," she said.

"Huh? What'll involve me?"

"You were commenting about the baron from that card? Well, that baron was...my great uncle. I have the hereditary title of Lady Smythe-Granger," Elizabeth explained. "Ian was offered a honorary knighthood as such, which he declined."

The room fell silent and looked at the couple in astonishment.

"Sir Ian, as if," he said, breaking the silence with a snort.

"I was told of this when I was a teenager, and given the option of letting the title expire, but I didn't," Elizabeth said. "That picture you see is of our family being presented at court when Hermione was seven. She was formally recognized as Lady Granger as well. When you marry her Ron, you'll be presented an offer of honorary knighthood, if she chooses to stay within the peerage."

The gathering all turned and looked at Hermione, again, in astonishment. "Which I'm not. I'm not Lady anything. I'm Hermione Jean Granger, witch, daughter of Ian and Elizabeth, dentists. All this peerage stuff has no part in my life."

"The only reason I kept the title was because of the dying wish of my great-uncle. If Hermione chooses to let the title expire, I have no problem with it," Elizabeth said.

"Dinner anyone?" Hermione stood up and asked.

The Weasleys sat around the dining room table, looking around the room and at Ian as if something had changed. Ian cleared his throat and asked, "More wine Arthur?"

"Yes, please," he said and held his glass up.

Elizabeth and Hermione swept into the dining room, Elizabeth with a ham on a platter and Hermione with a goose. The ham was set before Ian, the goose at the other end by Arthur.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Hermione asked him, holding a large knife in his direction.

The table was startled by the sound of Ian going at the ham with an electric knife. Ham was his favorite food, so he wasted no time. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes at the sight. _An electric knife!_

"I believe I'll use that when Ian is done," Arthur said.

A few minutes later, the plates were passed and slices of ham were placed on plates. Ian instructed Arthur on how to use the electric knife and holding his breath, Arthur pressed

the trigger.

"The potatoes are great, Mrs. Granger," Harry said as he helped himself to another serving.

"Why thank you Harry, it's an old family recipe."

"Is this basil I taste on the goose?" Molly asked.

"You have to ask Hermione, she cooked the goose," Elizabeth said.

The entire Weasley contigent looked appraisingly at Hermione. "You did a wonderful job dear, the goose is delicious," Molly said.

That was no small praise, coming from the master homemaker. Hermione smiled shyly and took a careful bite of goose, not really sure herself how well (or not) it turned out. A good hour was spent chatting and laughing over the meal.

"Dessert now or after the gifts?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if dessert is as good as the meal, I'll take dessert now," Ron said. Everyone agreed.

This time, Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen with a Christmas trifle, Ian with a Christmas Pudding and Hermione placed a dish of Rhubarb Crumble, Ron's favorite, on the table before him with a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione hovered over the pudding, rubbing her hands briskly. "I've been trying to do this for months," she said. Ron and Harry recognized her intense look of concentration and waited. She closed her eyes, opened them and waved her hand over the pudding. The pudding was lit with a small flame and she sighed in relief.

"Goodness gracious," Molly said.

"Wand-less and silent?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "I've been working at it for months."

"Hermione, the only people I ever knew that could do silent and wand-less spells were Dumbledore and McGonagall," Harry said in amazement.

"I think Shacklebolt can too," Ron said.

"That's no small achievement Hermione, congratulations," Arthur said warmly.

_In the living room..._

"Guests get the first gifts," Ian said and passed a large box to Molly labeled '_From Ian and Liz._'

It was a heavy box and Molly was puzzled as to what in the world it could have been. She gasped when the wrapping paper was removed. It was a beautiful set of Japanese porcelain china, service for eight.

"Open it up and tell me what you think," Liz urged.

Now curious, Molly opened the box and carefully took out a plate. "Simply beautiful," she said softly, admiring a plate adorned with a rose-colored 'W' and platinum rim.

"C'est magnifique," Fleur said.

"I don't believe it," Arthur said when he opened his gift. It was a battery operated radio, flashlight, and 3-inch color telly. "Marvelous gift, thank you."

Hermione gave Arthur and Molly a mobile phone, to their delight. Ron gave his mum a new sewing box, Ginny everything inside of it. Harry gave Molly and Arthur five-hundred galleon gift certificates to Twilfit and Tattings Clothiers, but that was nothing close to what he really wanted to give them- a gift of a new home. He talked it over with George, Ron and Ginny who told him what a really wonderful gift it could have been, but Arthur, and Molly especially, were too attached to their home to ever give it up. Harry recalled the conversation.

"_They would of course, accept it to not hurt your feelings, but it would break mum's heart to leave the place," George said. "They built it from the ground up and all of us were born there."_

So Harry reluctantly relented on the idea of a new home for Arthur and Molly but vowed with all his being that he would someday give Ginny a brand new home, as big and fancy as she wanted, as a wedding present. All he wanted from her, was _her._

Hermione and Harry got together and talked over Ron's gifts months ago. He had been so focused on Hermione and the shop that he forgot about himself.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said with a wink to Harry. "Want another hot toddy Ron?" she asked casually.

"Sure," he said, explaining Arthur's new mobile phone to him. She went to the garage, not the kitchen, and returned with a young eagle owl. Everyone saw her return, except for Ron, focused on the mobile phone.

"Dad, this is where you-" he said but stopped when Hermione knelt next to him, the owl perched on her arm.

"Happy Christmas love, he's yours," she said.

The owl looked from Hermione to Ron and hopped on his shoulder. He was shocked- he would have never thought to get himself his own owl. The owl currently perched on his shoulder was exactly what he would have chosen.

"Thanks love, he's perfect," Ron said and kissed her. The owl preened and ruffled his feathers.

"Here, Happy Christmas," Harry said and tossed Ron a thin box. Ron eagerly tore it open and almost dropped the box in shock.

"Lifetime box seats for the Cannons," he whispered in disbelief.


	27. Chapter 27

No Time for Epilogues

Chapter 27- Happy Christmas, Part 2

When it came to Hermione's gifts, Ron and Harry almost fought about itthem.

"_Ron, we always get her books_," Harry had fussed. "_She deserves __something __more __imaginative __than that_."

"_Well, it's her favorite thing, and I know of a couple of books she's been waiting for months to come out, can't go wrong with that,_" Ron had replied. "_I'm also getting her a set __of earrings to match her ring and necklace_."

"_Okay, I'll get her a nice watch too,_" Harry said.

They watched Hermione admire a hand-made wool and satin cloak from Molly. "It seems too nice to wear," she commented.

"Let's see how it looks on you," Molly said and they chatted about the quill and wand pocket on the inside. Ginny gave her a desktop wand holder, a vine wood model to match her wand, complete with Gryffindor emblem. Harry put two gifts in her lap, a small box and a larger gift, obviously a book. She opened the small box first.

"Harry, what a great watch, thanks!" she said and put on a silver watch, featuring a Gryffin on the face and wands as the hands. She excitedly tore open the paper from book, Ron giving Harry a "_I told you she'd like it_" look.

"Careful Hermione, it's an antique," Harry said affectionately. Hermione slowed and carefully opened golden tissue paper that protected the book.

"I'm...I'm speechless," Hermione said. It was a seventeenth century edition of Centaur history compiled by the Ministry of Magic of Greece. "I don't know how in the world you found this Harry, but I'll always treasure it, thank you," she said, hugging the book to her chest.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron said and mock-pouted, presenting her with his gifts.

"Should I be careful with these too?" she asked and opened the first gift. "Just the one I've been wanting! Thank you love!" Hermione exclaimed and held up the newest edition of Advanced Magical Theory. Ron, Ginny and Harry grinned at each other as Hermione chatted and flipped through the book, Arthur looking on in polite interest. Only Hermione would be so giddy over such a book. She opened the next one.

"Brilliant!" she declared and flipped through Are They Law? Case Studies of the British Wizengamot. Again, only Hermione would be so thrilled over such a book. He placed a small velvet box in her hands with a soft "m'lady." She slowly opened it and drew Ron into a hug when she saw it. He had given her earrings to match her engagement ring and necklace.

Ian cleared his throat. "Pumpkin, I'm afraid we only got you one gift this year."

"The laptop?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. "It's outside, the side drive," she said. She gave her parents a curious look and went out to the side drive and squealed. Everyone followed.

Hermione was standing there, one hand over her mouth, the other pointing to the driveway. "_Omigodyougotit! A Cooper!_" she gasped and tackled her parents in a hug. There in the drive was a brand new Mini Cooper, royal blue with silver racing stripes on the hood.

* * *

Harry wasn't about to be upstaged by a mere car. He _knew_ Ginny's gift would bring the house down. He just had to get to it. He watched her open new robes from her parents, a set of deluxe Never-Ending-Ink quills from Ron, and a gaily decorated basket of a dozen different bath lotions from the new _**Bewitched, For Her**_ line of products from Hermione. He took a deep breath, stood before Ginny, dropped to one knee and held out a little black velvet box. He opened it and held it for her to see. 

"Will you marry me Ginny?" he asked.

Hermione saw the flush that traveled up her red-headed friend's neck and reach her face and remembered how it felt when Ron asked her. She knew how Ginny felt, how her heart must be racing, when she saw Ginny's bottom lip tremble and eyes well with tears. She took Ron's hand when he cleared his throat and fell in love with him all over again when she looked up at his face. He was overcome with emotion at the sight of his best mate asking for his little sister's hand in marriage. She saw Harry's hopeful, loving face waiting for an answer. Ginny nodded and the room erupted in cheers and applause when he slid the ring on her finger.

When the grandfather clock chimed ten times, Christmas Day at the Grangers started winding down.

"Blimey Harry, how's she supposed to hold her hand up?" Ron asked when he looked at Ginny's ring.

Everyone agreed that they had never seen such a ring. Harry had found the biggest marquise-cut ruby on the planet and had it set on a gold band.

"Nothing but the best for my Ginny," Harry said and drew her close to him.

"Look over there, I don't know who's more excited, us or them," Hermione said to Ginny and nodded to Elizabeth and Molly talking earnestly.

"_Them_, now they both have engaged daughters," Ginny said.

* * *

The roads were cleared of snow, but Hermione drove her new car carefully toward London. 

"Wasn't today simply wonderful?" she asked Ron. "Best Christmas _ever_."

"It'll be hard to beat," he admitted. "Just imagine the Christmas when..."

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

"Well, just imagine if you're pregnant next Christmas," he said. "Or Ginny, or both of you."

"That would be something," she said softly. "Would you like me to be pregnant next Christmas?"

The sound of Bing Crosby's _White Christmas_ echoed in the car before he shrugged and spoke. "Not really, I know you want to wait a while, so do I. Was just thinking out loud."

She arrived at the carpark adjacent to The Leaky Cauldron and parked. "Wanna walk from here or floo from The Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"We can walk, it's a nice night," she replied.

They entered Diagon Alley and walked past the new all-night cafe, Java Magic, waving at a server they knew. They walked until coming to the festively decorated Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and took the side stairs of the shop leading to the flat.

"M'lady," he said with a bow and opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes.

She leaned close and tapped the end of his nose. "If you don't cut that m'lady stuff out, I might not let you in on your last Christmas gift," she said primly, tossing her hair behind her shoulders and flounced inside.

"You sure are sassy, but you know that, right?" he asked. "And does this gift include you and sexy knickers? Or little to no clothing?"

"No more m'lady stuff?" she asked, slowly and deliberately undoing the top button on her shirt. He nodded and licked his lips. Her hand moved to the second button. She paused, lowered her hand and went to the bedroom. She knew he would follow.

He waited next to the bed in his special Santa's Helper boxers, sure to bring a smile to her face. Hermione went had gone into the bathroom ten minutes ago with a holiday bag from _Just For Witches_ _Boutique_ that she made sure he saw. He ran a hand through his hair and cupped his hand to his mouth to check his breath. Next, he straightened an imaginary wrinkle from the turned-down bed covers and fluffed the pillows. He wanted everything perfect for her. The bathroom door opened and he wasn't sure if the vision standing there was indeed his Hermione, until he saw her unmistakable eyes. Yes, it was Hermione, but she had never looked so sexy, so delicious as this.

She was wearing a red silk, sheer, see-through baby-doll type negligee that laced between material that barely held her perfect breasts. She sported a red crotchless thong (something he had only heard of, never seen!) red garters that extended to thigh-high red stockings and _Merlin's Balls!_ red stilettos stilletos! His eyes traveled up her body and he saw her wavy hair piled up haphazardly on top of her head, a few tendrils hanging, pointing to her new earrings.

"All for you, love," she said softly.

He was across the room in two steps. He tasted her strawberry lip gloss, released the ribbons holding her hair and moved behind her. He kissed the spot below her ears that always made her shudder and ran his hands up and down her sides, relishing the feel of her warm skin through the cool, smooth silk. He slid his boxers off and pressed against her.

"Feel what you do to me."

Wordlessly, she nodded.

"_When I make love to you, this stays on, all of it,_" he growled lightly in her ear. Again, she shuddered and nodded. He turned her around, unlaced the ribbons between her breasts and picked her up. In a move that surprised her, he thrust up into her as she wrapped her legs around his hips and they moved to the wall. They had never done it like this, but it was exciting to her nonetheless.

"Feel what you do to me," he panted and thrust sharply into her again and again, burying his face between her breasts.

"_yesyesIfeelit_" she moaned and bounced on him, calling out, "_moreharderyes!_" losing herself to the passion of the moment.

With enthusiasm like that, it was a miracle he hadn't come yet. He glanced back quickly to the bed and moved to it. Her mouth was attached to his neck, her stilettos digging into his bum. He wanted those sexy heels in the air! He lowered her to the bed, ran his hands up her thighs, cupped her bottom and slid into her. He took gentle hold of her right, then left ankle, set them on his shoulders and resumed the "_harderfaster_!" she was crying for.

* * *

Harry and Ginny talked for hours into the night on the sofa in the living room at the Burrow. The next morning, Molly woke and found the two of them asleep on the sofa, Harry's head on Ginny's lap. She patted Harry's thigh. He snorted lightly and opened his eyes, reaching for his glasses on the table next to the sofa. Ginny woke, stretched, ran her hands through her hair and groaned. The sight and sound of Ginny waking like that sent a jolt straight to his usual morning erection. He excused himself to go to the loo. When he returned, he heard Ginny telling Molly that she and Harry were going to Ron's flat for breakfast. 

"He's cooking?" Molly asked.

"No mum, Hermione is," Ginny said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She likes to cook."

"Why don't you tag along?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Dad already left for work, so you won't have to eat alone," Ginny said.

Molly thought it over. It had been months since she last visited Ron's flat, _or wreck rather;_ maybe he had straightened it up since then.

* * *

Diagon Alley was quiet as the three made their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, situated between the second hand robe shop and Gambol and Japes. Up the stairs they went and Harry knocked on the door. 

Hermione was startled from sleep by thumping on the front door. She looked at the clock, 7:24. Who would be knocking this early? Ron mumbled in sleep and shifted a foot. She patted his bum and whispered, "I'll get it, stay asleep."

She summoned her dressing robe from the bathroom, yawned and trudged to the front door. She rose on her tip toes and looked through the peep-hole in the door. There stood Harry, Ginny and Molly. _Why in the world are they here this early? _She opened the door, gave them a sleepy smileand welcomed them in. _That's right, breakfast._

"Good morning sunshine!" Harry teased and ruffled her tousled hair.

"I'll get some tea and coffee going and wake Ron," she said and left the kitchen. Minutes later, Ron came into the kitchen and greeted his mum with a kiss on the cheek and got himself a cup of coffee.

"No tea?" Molly asked.

"'Fraid not, Hermione's got me hooked on coffee," Ron said. "She's in the shower."

Molly looked around the tidy flat and noted Hermione's touches around the place. Candles and books were on the shelves and tables in the living room, cat toys were on the floor and nice drapes adorned the large sliding doors that led to the balcony.

"Looks better than the last time you saw it, huh?" Ron asked.

"I'd say so, yes," Molly replied.

He took out a frying pan and a spatula and set them on the stove. Next, he placed settings for five on the table, along with juice, milk and croissants. Hermione, freshly showered and ready to face the day, came into the kitchen. She took eggs, bacon, sausage, tomatoes and beans from the icebox and lit the stove.

"Can I help?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, you can slice the tomatoes," Hermione said. She and Ron continued cooking at the stove, working in tandem and nudging hips every once in a while as they scrambled eggs and fried the bacon. It reminded Molly of her and Arthur years ago.

"So, what does everyone have planned today?" Molly asked.

"Just relaxing, I have some things to wrap up at Hogwarts before I go back to the Ministry tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I have to go back to work day after tomorrow," Harry said.

"I'm doing some re-arranging at the house, care to help?" Molly asked.

"I'm in," Harry said.

"As long as it doesn't involve ladders and roofs, sure," Ron said.

"Dad still feels awful about that," Hermione said.

"Can I hang out here?" Ginny asked, looking hopefully at Hermione, which meant _I need to talk_.

"As long as you're home by dinner," Molly said.

* * *

My beta's hard at work on the next chapters. (yes, I said chapter**_s _**so be kindly patient, I'm eager to post the new chapter**_s_** too.) I'm here in Germany, in the bitter cold and rain, close to pneumonia and aforementioned beta just got back from Hawaii, lucky sucker...In the meanwhile, have you read any of my other stories? Of not, give 'em a go! Reviews of any kind are welcome! 


	28. Chapter 28

No Time For Epilogues

**Chapter 28**

_March 1, 1999_

Ron's birthday party at the Burrow was winding down. Hermione sat in a chair, Fleur and Angelina Johnson chatting on the sofa next to her. She really wasn't paying much attention to them; her attention was on the tall redhead across the room. She never thought she could come to love someone so much. She thought back to the day after Christmas when Ginny asked her how she knew Ron was the one for her.

"_It was the **second** time we kissed. Let's face it, our first kiss was something out of a romance novel, passionately kissing as war raged outside."_

_She paused and smiled at the memory. _

"_Our second kiss was just after I returned from Australia with my parents. When I got back, Ron came to the house, looked at me as if I'd been gone for a whole year and crossed the backyard in two steps it seemed. He took my face in his hands and kissed me...I never wanted that kiss to stop. I knew at that point that no one would ever make me feel the way Ron makes me feel."_

"_Wow Hermione, I never took you for being such a...well...a romantic," Ginny said._ Especially about my brother!

"_I know, I never really gave much thought to romance, and here I am, planning my wedding! __You know how else I know he's the one for me? He's my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I go to sleep." _

She saw Ron eat his third piece of birthday cake and nod at something Harry said. _He's stopped talking with food in his mouth!_ Pleasantly surprised, she wasn't sure when he gained that ability, but she tired of nagging him about it and he stated that he was tired of hearing it. She grinned at the bit of chocolate frosting on his faint trying-to-be-a-mustache and resisted the urge to stroll over there and lick it off. _Down girl, down!_ While it would be titillating to the two of them, it probably wouldn't be so to the people present. She also realized that he more Ron watched the telly at the Grangers, the more he became interested in aspects of muggle life, clothes and music in particular. "Muggle stuff always seems to change, wizard stuff hardly ever does; traditional, but kinda boring isn't it?" he stated. Tonight he was wearing what had become his favorite clothing to wear: a white t-shirt ("like that bloke singing on the telly" he pronounced- tucked in front and untucked in the back), blue jeans and boots. She liked him wearing that too. The shirt accentuated his fit, shapely chest and stomach that she loved to rake her nails across. The jeans defined his equally fit, shapely bum and her eyes drifted to the bulge in front. _Yep, those jeans look good._ She felt a nudge on her thigh.

"Are you all right? You kinda spaced out," Angelina asked. "Is it about the wedding again?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, wedding," she said and took a quick sip of wine.

"We're here to help, all you need to do is ask," Angelina said and patted her knee. She resumed her Ron-musings and thought to what had happened just before the party.

_He had walked into the kitchen at his flat and asked how he looked. Hermione looked at him and nodded in approval until she came to the zipper of his jeans. Her shoulders started shaking and she covered her face with her hands._

"_Shite, if I look that bad I'll just go and change," he huffed and started to leave the kitchen until he saw Hermione holding her stomach and leaning on the counter, hysterically laughing. __Unable to laugh, she shook her head and pointed at his pants. He looked down and saw that __some of his green and orange polka-dot boxers were sticking out of his zipper. He rolled his eyes and yanked the zipper down, snagging the boxers in the zipper. A tug-of-war with his jeans ensued and he yelped, causing Hermione to jump. _

"_Bloody hell, I just yanked out a short and curly!" he sputtered. Hermione felt as if she might pass out from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard at the comment. _

Now she felt the laughter coming on again, at just the memory of the scene. She couldn't help it. Soft giggles erupted to uncontrollable, full blown laughs and whoops of mirth. Everyone in the Burrow stopped whatever they were doing and looked curiously at her, wondering what was so funny, amused at the sight of Hermione coming undone in the chair, wiping away tears of laughter.

When she snorted trying to catch her breath, it prompted Fleur to ask Angelina quietly, "Just how much as she 'ad to dreenk?"

Harry loved it. He couldn't recall if he had ever seen her laugh like that.

_March 18, 1999_

_Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch Match_

"I can't get over how good she is," Hermione marveled when Ginny scored for the fourth time. "Wish I could fly like that."

The Gryffindor team, inspired by Ginny's stellar performance this year, played like a team possessed and it was a given that they would win the Quidditch cup. The best the other teams could try for was not to lose by hundreds of points a match.

"She's broken every Chaser record Hogwarts ever _had,_" Ron said with pride. "And you could...well, maybe not as good as her, but Hermione, you're good at bloody everything it seems, so why not flying?"

Hermione sighed. "First off, _I'm not good at bloody everything. S_econdly there's no cure, magical or otherwise, for fear of heights."

It seemed like a silly fear to him, heights, then he thought of his spider fear and chuckled. What a pair he and Hermione made. She would use a broom to sweep but never fly, but would fearlessly charge at a spider with a rolled up paper or shoe with a casual "_It's dead, love._" Ron on the other hand, felt perfectly comfortable on a broom and left sweeping to others, but if you so much as said the word 'spider' he felt an anxiety attack come on.

Suddenly, Madame Hooch blew on her whistle and called, "Creevey's caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins!" and the stands went crazy.

"That's three in a row Gryffindor's won!" Harry declared and rushed from the stands to celebrate on the field with Ginny.

The crowd parted when they saw Harry headed Ginny's way and cheered again when he gave her a twirling hug and kissed her, then Ginny kissed her broom. They heard Madame Hooch clearing her throat behind them.

"Pardon the interruption, but there's someone here who wishes to speak with Miss Weasley," she said.

A man stepped forward and extended his hand. "Good afternoon, Miss Weasley, you played a superb match."

"Thanks, it was fun," Ginny said and gave Dennis Creevey a high-five.

"My name is David Lattimore, I'm the head trainer for the Holyhead Harpies," he said.

The crowd around them quieted. "Th-the Harpies?" Ginny asked at a whisper.

"Yes, Gwenog Jones has heard all about your Quidditch play from the Daily Prophet and wanted me to come out and see a match. I must say, I'm impressed, and I'll tell Missus Jones as such," he said.

Ginny was speechless. _The captain of the Holyhead Harpies is interested in me?_

That night, Harry received a letter from Ginny.

_**Harry love-**_

_**I'm not angry that you had to leave suddenly, you're with the Aurors now, that stuff happens, right? Anyway, after you left, Mr. Lattimore left me a package that I believe to be information for someone interested in joining the team! **__**It contained a booklet with a short history of the Harpies, a schedule of a typical season, the salary and benefits of a Harpies team member, a questionnaire to gage interest in the team, and an autographed picture of the team. I'll bring it with me Saturday for you to look at. I know that it's too soon to be even thinking of it, but can you imagine me, Ginny Weasley, playing for the Harpies? **_

_**All my love, as always**_

_**Ginny**_

_

* * *

April 10, 1999 __7:30 a.m._

From their bed, Ron and Hermione listened to the bell towers from Gringotts strike seven times. Today was the first anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. In the distance, the bells from the Ministry of Magic could be heard. They held each other tighter through each strike of the bell.

"Coming with me to the cemetery this morning?" Hermione asked when the bells ended. Ministry employees were given an opportunity to visit the graves of family and friends that died at Hogwarts that fateful morning.

"Course I am," he said softly. "Harry's probably already there."

At Hogwarts, students who had family and friends buried at Hogwarts were excused from their first class to pay their respects at the cemetery. Everyone in the castle paused whatever they were doing in respectful silence when the Hogwarts bell towers struck 55 times for each who died that morning last year.

Hermione and Ron arrived at the Hogsmeade and started the walk toward the castle. From a distance, they saw the flags and streamers used for special events fluttering from the highest point of the castle. They were admitted through the gates and walked toward the school and were met by a large contingent of students and staff exiting the back doors. When the staff and students saw the two, they all stopped and applauded. Ginny broke from the crowd and tackled Ron in a hug.

"Let's go tell Fred hi," she said tearfully.

When the contingent rounded the castle corner, they spotted a solitary figure kneeling on the ground next the entrance of the cemetery, shoulders shaking, hands over his face.

"Harry!" Hermione called out and ran toward him. Ron and Ginny were on her heels. When they got to him, the sight tore at their hearts. Harry was crying so hard he was wheezing, his voice hoarse as he mumbled unintelligible through his sobs. Hermione knelt next to him, ready to cry herself. Harry grabbed her and drew her close, clutching her like a drowning man, fisting her shirt, his face on her neck, buried in her hair.

She rubbed small circles on his back, while softly assuring him with "_it'll be all right love, come on, you need to breathe, that's it..._" while wiping her own tears. Ron stood next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in assurance. The crowd held a respectful distance from the three. How could they not? These three had fought the fight together all these years and endured the worst imaginable. Hermione's eyes caught McGonagall's and she gave a small nod. The headmistress led the procession through the cemetery gate. Ginny stopped, took Ron's hand and the two went to Fred's grave. Harry and Hermione watched the two.

"I couldn't even make it through the gate," Harry whispered and took a shuddering breath.

"We'll do it together," Hermione said, picked his glasses up from the ground, and helped him to his feet. She took a handkerchief from her cloak and gave it to him.

"Your hair smells like strawberries," he said with a sniff and wiped his eyes.

She nodded toward Ron and Ginny. "Come on, let's say hi to Fred."

_

* * *

April 25, 1999_

Ron was having an extraordinarily bad day. Twice he had caught some kids trying to kip something from the shop, a shipment was now 3 days late, Hermione was going to be working late again, and the icing on the cake: Gringotts informed him that the galleons he deposited for the first week in April didn't match the deposit receipt. _What?! __**Now**__ they're telling me? It's the end of April! There must be some mistake, I __**can**__ count after all!_ He balled up the letter and angrily tossed it against the wall. He closed the shop early and stormed back to his flat.

Hermione, on the other hand, was having a very good day. She was told that she'd be getting a raise effective May 1st and a publisher sent her a polite inquiry about her Centaur work. She glanced at her watch. _Hmm, not too late, I should be able to whip something up for dinner, but I'll stop and get Ron's favorite Butterbeer. _

She cheerfully waved to various passersby she knew along Diagon Alley and jogged up the stairs to Ron's flat. She opened the door and announced, "I'm here love, and you'll never guess what I found-" but stopped when she saw the ransacked kitchen and dining room. Thinking someone had broken in and that Ron may be hurt, she whipped out her wand and tiptoed to the living room. She crouched and peeked around the corner to see Ron take a swig of Firewhiskey and stuff a handful of crisps in his mouth and slouched in relief.

"What in the world is going on?" she asked.

"Nice of you to finally grace me with your presence and notice," he grumbled.

She paid his grumbling no mind, which only made him angrier, unknown to her. "Spring is the most important time for Centaurs, so I had to-"

Ron suddenly stood from his chair. "_Stop it, would you? If you're not spending all your time with those nags, you're talking about them!_" he snarled.

Hermione frowned. "What's got your wand in a knot? Are you drunk?"

"YOU!"

"_Me?_ What did I do?" she asked.

He paced the room, clenching and clenching his fists, mumbling things she couldn't make out.

"Love, why don't you put the Fire Whiskey away, you're angry and not making sense and-"

He turned and stalked toward her, causing her to take a step back, unconsciously tightening her grip on her wand. Was he under a spell to make him act like this?

"**YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU'RE NOT MY WIFE SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT, ****YOU KNOW-IT-ALL LITTLE SWOT**!" he shouted.

No, he was under no spell, and now _she_ was angry, hurt and and admittedly little frightened at his sudden meanness. "_**I don't know what the hell happened to you today, but it's no reason to take it out on me! I won't stand for it!**_" she shouted, toe to toe with him.

"**THEN GO, GET OUT!**" he yelled.

"_Fine, I will!_" she hissed and apparated.

He picked up her satchel and threw it against the door. "_**You forgot your bag**_!"

* * *

Ian and Elizabeth were startled by the crack of apparation this late and looked out the back yard window. Hermione was crying, her face raised to the night sky. They hurried outside.

"Hermione, what's happened? Is it Ron?"

She nodded, sniffed and wiped her wet face. "He was so angry...don't know what...he was so horrible to me..." she babbled and they led her inside. They gave her time to compose herself and she told them the story. They were shocked.

"Is it going to be like this every time he has a bad day? I love him, but I won't live like that, I refuse to."

"You're right, no one should live like that," Elizabeth said, rubbing her back, not really knowing what to say.

"We are fond of the lad, and we know he loves you, but I just cannot get my brain wrapped around this kind of behavior, especially from him," Ian said.

* * *

The next morning, Ron was wakened by the alarm he forgot to turn off the night before. He was dizzy, felt like his head would split in two and when he fumbled for the alarm, the memory of last night hit him.

"Hermione?" he called out cautiously.

He stood, swayed and rushed into the dining room. He picked up the satchel he had thrown, its contents scattered. Hermione's owl, Marron, was preening on the balcony and softly hooted when he came to her. He took the letter and his heart fell to his stomach when he saw Hermione's ring resting in the bottom fold. A tear ran down his cheek when he read her words.

_**Ron-**_

_**You're right about two things: I'm not your mother, and as far as the wife issue goes, you can have the ring back. You hurt me Ron, you frightened me. I never thought you would ever make me feel that way. Is it going to be like that every **__**time you get angry? I don't know, but I won't live that that. No one should have to. **__**I love you and I always will. Send me an owl and let me know a good time to come and get my things from the flat. I wish you only the best. **_

_**Hermione **_

He clutched her satchel to his chest, her ring in his hand, shaking his head in disbelief when he saw a picture on the floor. It was a brochure from a dress shop that had a picture of a wedding gown circled and her writing that happily declared, "_I found it!"_

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

No Time for Epilogues

_Chapter 29_

The next morning, Elizabeth was making tea when she was startled by loud knocking on the back door. _That would be Ron._

"Who the devil is banging on the door like that this early?" Ian called from the dining room.

She opened the door and there stood Ron, sopping wet from the rain, disheveled with sad, blood-shot eyes. "Is she here?" he croaked and sneezed.

"My goodness, no she's not, but do come in before you catch your death," Elizabeth said and ushered him in.

"I deserve it, I'm such a git," he said mournfully and plopped down on a breakfast nook chair.

"I'll finish the tea, he looks as if he needs it," Ian said.

"After Ian brings the tea, we'll talk about what happened," Elizabeth said.

"You're not gonna to kick me out, are you?" he asked and sniffed. Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "Mum kicked me out of the house and told me not to come back without her."

* * *

That same morning in Scotland, at The Three Broomsticks, Ginny was waiting for Harry forto make his usual weekly visit. He was late, but he was with the Aurors, so it wasn't unexpected. The door opened with greetings of "_Hey Potter_" and "_What's up Harry!_" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down across from her, exasperated.

"Have you seen or heard from Hermione?" he asked.

"No, why? Maybe she and Ron eloped."

"I highly doubt that." He took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

"Why do you say that?"

"I went to the Granger's this morning and found out they broke up."

"The Grangers broke up?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"No Gin, _Ron and Hermione_."

"I don't believe that. When? _Why_?"

"Apparently, they fought last night, and you know how they are when they fight. Ron was drunk, she left, and as of this morning, they are no more. Ron received her ring in his morning post."

"I'm gonna kill him. Drunk was he?"

"Killing him won't be necessary, from the looks of it, he might do himself in. I showed up at the Grangers' shortly after he did and let me tell you, I've never seen him so broken up. Also, never threaten to kill someone before an Auror, it's premeditation." Harry deadpanned. Ginny snorted and slapped his arm.

"So no one's seen or heard from her?"

"Oh, she took a few days vacation and went to her cousin's place in Plymouth, I just thought she might have stopped here for a while."

* * *

In Plymouth, Hermione was telling her cousin the story. It did make her feel a bit better to talk it out.

"Laura, I know everyone has a dark side, I just never thought I'd be on the receiving end of his," Hermione said, sipping her tea. "Just when you thought you knew someone, huh?"

"I don't get it. You've known him since eleven right? You always talk as if he hung the moon or something."

Hermione nodded.

"Has he ever acted out like this?"

"He's gotten angry before, but not to the point where I realized I was gripping my wand in case I had to defend myself."

Cousin Laura was also one of the three Muggles who knew Hermione was a witch. The other two were her parents.

"In any case, stay here a while and get your head sorted out, you need a break anyway. Did anyone ever tell you that you work too much?"

_Yeah, Ron._

* * *

Ron was back at his flat, picking up the mess he had made in his drunken fit. He was of half a mind to go to Plymouth and beg Hermione's forgiveness, but heeded the Grangers' advice.

"_Give her a chance to calm down. You hurt her Ron, and frightened her, she needs a while to reconcile that," Elizabeth said._

"_You do know that there is no excuse for lashing out at her the way you did?" Ian asked._

"_I know, there's no excuse for it. She's done nothing but love me," Ron said. _

"_You've got a long, hard row to hoe to get back in her good books. I know my daughter, she forgives, but she doesn't forget."_

A knock on the door startled him from his reverie. Harry was there with a red envelope. "From Ginny," he said, gave him the envelope and walked in. Ron sighed and opened the Howler.

"_**RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU TREAT HER THIS WAY! YOU DON'T TEAR OUT **__**THE HEART OF SOMEONE YOU LOVE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU GIGANTIC GIT!"**_

He was subjected to three more minutes of Ginny's ranting and raving in defense of Hermione and condemnation of his behavior.

"She's right," Ron said.

"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked, helping Ron pick up clutter. To be honest, he was a bit angry with Ron too for hurting Hermione, but he wouldn't turn his back on either one. Both were hurting.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Temporary insanity?"

"You know, when she decides to talk to you again, you need something better than _I don't know_, and pleading insanity doesn't help either ."

* * *

That night, Ginny received a letter from Hermione.

_**Gin-**_

_**No doubt you've heard of the falling out between Ron and me. I'm at my cousin's place in Plymouth, letting the shock subside. I'll be fine, really, I just needed to get away for a bit. You're so close to finishing your time at Hogwarts, you must be so excited! When you leave, you get to meet my cousin, Laura. She knows I'm a witch, so no worries there.**_

_**I wish you could be at the football match I'm playing on May the 10th. My parent's' clinic is one of the major sponsors of a charity for indigents and they cajoled me into playing in a fund raising football match. I played while growing up and Dad loves practicing with me again, just like the old days. I'm not close to being an athlete, but I do enjoy playing, as every proper Englishman (or woman) should! I know your whole family is so excited about Fleur and Bill. The baby is due sometime next week, isn't she? Study hard for your NEWTS! I know you'll do so well. Let me know if you need any help.**_

_**Love, Hermione**_

The night of May 2, she received a text message on her mobile from Harry from at St. Mungo's. _Fleur just had the baby, a pretty little girl they named Victoire. Baby's perfect, Fleur's fine and Bill's over the moon!_

_

* * *

May 9, 1999_

Hermione, Harry and Ian were in the Granger's' backyard, practicing with Hermione. She had thrown herself into work and football to keep her mind off her problems. She felt like a coward going to the flat and retrieving her things while he wasn't there, but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. _I'm not the wrong one here!_ She glanced down at her hand from time to time and her heart ached not seeing the ring there.

"Heads up!" Harry called out as he tossed the ball. She bounced it off her head cleanly.

"Good one," Ian said and rolled it back. She let it roll on top of her foot then flipped it up, bouncing it knee to knee. A sudden pop of apparition preceded the arrival of Ron, who looked surprised at the scene of Harry, Ian and Hermione playing around with a football. Hermione kept bouncing the ball knee to knee without missing a beat. Ron looked at her as if he were a starving man and Hermione was food.

"Um...I'm meeting Ginny today, gotta go," Harry said.

"Tell her I said hi," Hermione said and let the ball drop to the ground, juggling it with her feet.

"I'll just...go inside," Ian said.

When the two left, Hermione sharply kicked the ball, sending it toward his head. Caught off guard, he awkwardly caught it. She was no longer angry at him, but resigned and sad and it showed on her face. He felt foolish holding the ball, so he put it down.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk."

"The last time I _tried_ to _talk_ to you, you called me, what was it, yes- a _know-it-all little __swot _and _screamed_ at me to get out. So I did."

"Hermione, I know I have no excuse or reason-"

"Got that right."

"-for acting that way, for saying what I said. You _know_ that I'd never in a million years hurt you or scare you-"

"But you did."

"-and I'll regret it as long as I live. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes. Now go." She tossed her hair behind her shoulders and went into the house.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay in bed unable to sleep. It had been this way since she left him. All she could think about was how he looked that day in the backyard. Handsome as ever, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, she knew he was humble and sincere in making his apology. But was that enough? Part of her wanted to run to him, take him in her arms and never let him go, forgiving him in her loving embrace. A small smile crept to her face at the thought of his strong arms around her, her face against his chest, breathing him in. She missed him so much it was beyond description, which was really something given her extensive vocabulary. _Sentimental codswallop, snap out of it Granger!_ the other part of her called out. Her cold and logical side didn't much care for her sentimental, emotional side.

"Great, now myself is talking to...myself," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

* * *

His flat was too lonely and quiet now for his liking. Usually on Saturday, the flat was alive with the sounds of Hermione. He was used to her singing in the shower, playing with her kitten, humming while she cooked or singing along with the wireless as she got ready for a night of dinner and dancing. Now all he heard was the occasional drip of water from a leaky tap or the fork scraping the plate from which he was eating take-away. There would be no sounds of joyful passion coming from her beautiful lips tonight either. That made him want to tear his hair out. In the week since she left, he couldn't bear to sleep in the bed. Hermione's scent permeated the pillows and sheets, which inevitably led to the searing memories of all the love they had made in the bed. From what Hermione had dubbed "lunchtime quickies" to the longer, passionate sessions at night, visions of her rapturous face and recollections of loving words uttered and moaned caused him to snatch up his broom and fly. Anywhere would be good, as long as he left his torturous flat. When Hermione hit the books for whatever bothered her, he took to his broom. He didn't even remember flying to Bill's house. He took a moment to admire the peaceful seaside view and quiet forest behind the house.

"Who's there?" Bill's voice called out.

"It's me," Ron said and walked into view. "Can I come in, or are you gonna kick me out like mum?"

"It's kind of late to be out, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"Couldn't stand my flat tonight, had to get out." Bill and Fleur shared a discreet smirk at Ron's dramatic tone. _Ah yes, the woes of young love_.

"Well, come in then."

Inside, Fleur offered tea. "Thanks, my throat's dried out from all the flying."

"Nice weather tonight, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, nice," Ron said.

"Is that a new broom?" Bill asked.

Ron nodded. "Harry's letting me try it out. The Aurors are testing some new brooms."

"May I look at it?" Ron shrugged and gave him the broom. Bill nodded in approval. "I suppose you're not here to talk about brooms and the weather, are you?"

"No, but I figured since you've been with a woman longer than I have, you might have a better idea about what goes on with them."

"An wiz zat, I'll take my leeve, don't stay up too long," Fleur said, kissing Bill's cheek and leaving the room.

"How's the baby?"

"She's good, but a bit fussy like her mum," Bill said proudly. "Now, as to womenfolk. The key to them is pretty simple."

Ron listened in anticipation.

"No one on this Earth will be able to give you an idea about what goes on in a woman's head or heart. They are a mystery and will forever be so. The sooner you accept that, the better."

"How's that better?" Ron asked. Bill grinned at his dubious tone.

"That's what makes relationships exciting and challenging, never a dull moment. You know that you messed up, right?"

Ron nodded.

"That's a point in your favor, however, the quaffle is now in _her_ hands. _She_ decides if the match continues or not."

Ron could just picture Hermione's face if she knew how Bill was using Quidditch as an allegory for affairs of the heart.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

No Time for Epilogues

**Chapter 30- Love and Football**

_May 10_

Hermione ate a hearty breakfast. She would need all the energy she could get for the ten a.m. match. She was a midfielder, so she would be running around, _a lot_. She had been jogging in the morning for weeks now to prepare. She was no Becks by any means, but she would play her best and have some fun. She donned her team's blue, white and silver kit and headed downstairs. Her parents were waiting with a bag.

"Well pumpkin, it's been a while since we've seen you wear a kit," Ian said.

"Ready to play?" Elizabeth asked.

"Always," Hermione replied.

They arrived at the pitch to find some players present, their family and friends and other charity sponsors present.

"Wow, there must be over a hundred people here!" Hermione said.

"With more to come, not even half of the players have arrived yet," Ian said, scanning the pitch.

"I'll go warm up," Hermione said.

"Good luck!" the Grangers called out as Hermione jogged away.

"She looks ready to play," a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned to see Harry, the biggest donor to the charity, anonymously of course. With him were Arthur, George, Bill and Ron.

"She's a midfielder, isn't she?" Harry asked.

"What's a midfielder?" George asked.

"Midfielders keep the ball from the other team and get it to the forwards to score," Harry said. "Forwards are like chasers." All the Weasleys nodded in understanding.

"Come on, sponsors get good seats," Elizabeth said and led them to their seats, center pitch.

They took seats and while Harry explained the basics of football to the Weasleys, Ron only had eyes for Hermione, who was crouching and adjusting her shin guards. She finished and gestured for a ball. Ron heard many young men admire Hermione as she stretched and warmed up. It couldn't be helped, really. She looked young, beautiful and flourishing today. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the kit did nothing to hide her attractive figure.

A ball came flying her way and she smartly bounced it off her head. Another rolled toward her and she dribbled it and sent it across the pitch in a smooth kick. She and some other players gathered in a circle and dribbled the ball back and forth between each other. Some opposing team members came onto the pitch, and Hermione's team greeted their opponents, sponsored by a local fishery, with handshakes, cheek kisses and in Hermione's case, several lingering kisses to her hand, which Ron hated. A loudspeaker crackled into operation.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, The London United Charities welcome you to their fourteenth annual fund raising football match. The major sponsors of today's match, Granger Family Dental Clinics and Donovan and Sons Fisheries,. We thank you for your support and ask you to visit many of the local vendors at today's event. Your generosity will be appreciated. Now, let's introduce the starting lineup for today's match. For Donovan's Fisheries...**"

The listened to the line-ups and positions of the team with fish on their orange jerseys.

"For the team in the blue jerseys, representing Team NovocaineNovacaine," causing the crowd to laugh, "pardon me, _Granger Family Dental Clinics_, at forward, Henry Parker, a hygienist at the 34th Street Clinic."

He waved at some cheering friends and the rest of the team was introduced. "At right midfield, Lady Hermione Granger, the youngest player in today's match..."

Ian and Elizabeth stood, cheered and chuckled at Hermione's introduction, her blush clearly seen from thirty meters away. She looked at her group of fans and closed her eyes when she spotted Ron. A team mate nudged her lightly and she nodded her head. The rest of the introductions were made and the match started. It started out slowly at first: this was a friendly match with a mix of male and female players and both teams needed to feel each other out. Hermione was soon recognized as one of the fastest players, and many times the Grangers stood and shouted "MAN ON HERMIONE, MAN ON!"

Hermione heard nothing of the crowd, focused on moving the ball down the field. It took Ron a while to figure out what was going on between the announcer and play on the field.

"_It's a show by the forward Henry, service by Granger..."_

"_Look out folks, it's a sandwich on the winger..."_

"_Granger fights her way through the shoulder charges..."_

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and shouts of objection when Hermione was hit by a sliding tackle from behind. She half flipped in the air and landed hard on her back.

"Oi, I thought this was supposed to be a friendly match!" Ron exclaimed.

A referee jogged to the scene and held up a yellow card. A team mate helped her to her feet. With a bloody knee and limping slightly, she took a position for a direct free kick and the first goal of the game was scored.

Hermione was limping when play resumed, so the coach yelled "SUB!" and the referee halted play. Hermione was replaced and the match resumed. She drank from her water bottle while the team medic cleaned and bandaged her scraped knees. She did a few neck rotations and pointed to a spot on her back where she hit the ground. She nodded her head and drank from the bottle again.

"...knocked the breath out of me," Ron could see her lips saying. She returned to play between the first and second quarter. She was a spitfire on the pitch, and got a bit of her own back by tackling the same player who had tackled her. She threw her hands up as if to say "Hey, what did I do?" like any decent football player would, and smirked at the opposing player when the yellow card was raised and flipped her ponytail behind her head.

"That's my girl!" Ian shouted.

"Think that midfielder is seeing anyone? She's bloody gorgeous," a man said a few seats down.

Harry patted Ron's shoulder and whispered, "Easy mate."

"A fit bird like that, 'course she is mate," another said.

"Never hurts to ask, does it?"

By the end of the match, Ron understood enough how the game was played and was cheering like everyone else. Hermione glanced to the stands from time to time and saw Ron cheering, pleased that he had showed today. After her abrupt dismissal last weekend, she wondered if and when she would see him again. Hermione was fouled three more times in attempts to slow her down, but she hung tough and the team scored six goals, one by her

on a penalty kick.

"MATCH OVER, TEAM NOVACAINENOVOCAINE WINS!"

The teams shook hands then celebrated with each other, hugging and high-fiving amongst each other. They walked from the pitch, too tired to jog.

Ian got to her first and tackled her in a hug. "You played wonderfully! It was so exciting!"

Hermione laughed and gently detached herself from him. "Easy Dad, I hurt."

"Great game Hermione, as good as Quid-" George started but was elbowed by Bill. "-_that game with brooms_," he finished.

"Yeah, fun wasn't it?" Hermione declared. She was sweating, dirty, panting, her eyes shining with excitement. To Ron, she never looked more beautiful. A man tapped her shoulder.

"Pardon my interruption, Lady Granger, might I have the honor of a few moments of your time?" he asked.

Hermione gave a single nod and they stepped a few feet away. They talked for a minute, the man removed a business card from his pocket, wrote something on the back and gave it back to Hermione with a small bow and parting kiss on the hand. On the way to the car, Hermione was stopped by no less than a dozen men making their introductions.

"All of you are invited to the house for lunch," Ian announced. "We not only won the match, but I think we raised a record amount of money for the charity."

"Can we leave? I'm filthy, tired and have no wish to receive another invitation to lunch," Hermione said in exasperation.

At home, Hermione excused herself to shower while Elizabeth readied lunch. While Ian was answering the seemingly non-stop telephone ringing, Bill insisted on helping her with lunch.

"Since my wife just had our baby, I'm doing a lot more around the house, I don't mind. It's the least I can do for the hostess for feeding our group," he said.

"When was your baby born?"

"May second, a girl."

"How precious, a newborn!

Hermione limped into the room, prompting Ron to jump from his seat and hold a chair for her.

"Thank you Ron," she said and slowly sat.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "It looked as if you took a beating today."

She waved his concern off. "That's how football is, I just went down hard on my back that first tackle. I'll be paying for it tomorrow," she said and took a gulp of water.

During lunch, she and Ron made polite conversation about the weather, the merits of honey-mustard versus regular mustard on the sandwiches, baby Victoire, and Ginny's pending NEWTs. When Hermione finished her lunch, she announced that she was tired and going to

rest.

"Of course, you played harder than anyone else out there today," Ron said.

"Of course I did." She gave him a small smile and left the dining room.

Ron woke the next day, his hopes for reconciliation renewed. Yesterday had been promising on the Hermione front. Her talk with him was friendly, _well-a little too friendly in his opinion_, as if he were someone she just met.

At least she wasn't apprehensive and dismissive as she had been last weekend. He would be patient, understanding and take whatever she would offer. What choice did he have? AsLike Bill said, she had possession of the quaffle. He bought a bouquet of daisies and wildflowers, (her favorite) a half-pound of rasberry fudge galleons, (her favorite sweet) and stopped at the apothecary for some pain-relief draught in case she needed it.

He arrived at the Grangers' and tentatively knocked on the back door. In the parlor, Ian and Elizabeth smiled at each other, then at Hermione napping on the sofa. Ian rose to answer the door and returned to the parlor with Ron, his eyes softening when he saw her on the sofa sleeping, one arm above her head, the other hanging off the sofa. Her lips pursed and she moaned softly in sleep.

"Good luck lad," Ian said, patted Ron's shoulder and the Grangers left the room. They were fond of Ron and were glad to see him not give up on him and Hermione. They knew that he made her feel happy and loved, despite the fallout, and that she loved him and thought he hung the moon. He was sincere in his desire for reconciliation, truly remorseful for the hurt he caused. She just had to get past the hurt and anger and again see in him what made her fall for him in the first place.

He sat down in a chair across from her and watched her sleep for a while then a football match on the telly caught his attention. Some where in the third quarter, a soft "How long have you been here?" startled him. He saw her looking at him with curious amusement.

"Not long," he said, reached across the table and placed the flowers, candy and draught on top. "For you."

She winced as she sat up, opened the bag of chocolates and popped one in her mouth.

"How bad do you hurt?" he asked.

She turned away from him and lifted her shirt slightly to show him her back. There was a huge bruise starting on her right shoulder blade that extended to her hip.

"That looks awful," he said.

"It looks worse than it feels, however, I will partake of this," she said and downed the pain draught in a single gulp. In seconds she sighed in relief and stood. "I'm hungry, care for lunch?"

"Let's go somewhere," he suggested. She shrugged. "Okay, there's a new place in town, we can go there."

She drove through town, humming to the music from the radio and pulled into a carpark next to a new restaurant called Johnny's. "Mum and Dad ate here when it first opened, said they have great fish and chips."

They took seats and ordered fish and chips. They made friendly chat, like yesterday.

"So, what did you think of the match yesterday?" she asked.

"I can see why it has such a big following. It's as exciting as Quidditch, and you're a good player," he said.

"One of the local women's amateur teams rang me last night and offered me a spot on their team," she said.

"Are you gonna to do it?"

"I'm thinking about it."

While they were eating, she stood and excused herself to the loo. Minutes later, Ron saw her leave the loo and start to cross the restaurant but was stopped by a man. They talked for a minute and she returned to the table.

"One of those blokes from yesterday," she said, rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Ron's thoughts swam with all the men who introduced themselves to her yesterday. Did she have any interest in any of them? Would she accept their offers of lunch or perhaps more?He choked on a chip, barely able stand the thought. He realized the chip was caught in his throat and tried to take a breath but was unable to do so. He desperately needed to take a breath but was unable tocould not. He slapped his chest and hunched over.

"Omigod, Ron, are you all right?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

He shook his head and put a hand to his throat while pounding on his chest with the other.

_He's choking!_ she frantically thought and bolted from the chair. She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around him and performed the Heimlich maneuver. Because he was so much bigger than her, it took a few tries, but on the fourth thrust, the bit of potato came up and he gasped for breath, wheezing and coughing. The surrounding patrons clapped in approval, calling out "_good show girl!_" but she heard none of it.

His vision cleared and he looked at her. She was gripping his hand, looking at him anxiously, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm all right," he croaked.

On the way to the carpark, she stepped in front of him, putting her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I just want you to know that...Ron, I'm tired of fighting myself," she said. "I-I've missed you, more than I can say," she said, quickly wiping her eyes. "I can't sleep, _you_ can't eat without choking..." she said and suddenly enveloped him with a hungry hug. "I just want us again."

They returned to his flat and simply talked until two in the morning.

The next day, Ginny received a letter from Hermione over her morning porridge. "Thanks Marron," she said and gave the owl a strip of bacon.

"What a cute owl," Kathy said. Ginny read the letter.

_**Gin-**_

_**I am happy to report that Ron and I are back together. More to come soon and as always, study hard for your NEWTs. **_

_**Love, Hermione**_


	31. Chapter 31

No Time for Epilogues

**Chapter 31**

_May 13, 1999_

This was the third night in a row Hermione ate dinner at the Burrow. After some affectionate scolding of Ron for his behavior and welcoming Hermione "back into the fold" Molly asked about wedding plans.

Ron looked carefully at Hermione, who answered, "Um...fine?"

_Are they really?_ Ron wondered.

Hermione invited the Weasleys to her football match the coming Saturday morning. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and left with slices of cake.Ron wasn't sure where to go next, but all he knew was that he didn't want to her to leave yet. Before, Ron would have suggested they go for drinks, but after the fight he swore off alcohol the rest of his life. _Look what good it did me! _

"Let's...just go back to your flat," she suggested. "I love how great everyone's been, but I need some peace and quiet."

"Sure, whatever you want," he agreed.

In the flat that she admittedly missed, Hermione noted how empty the bookshelves were and the general lack of color about the flat. She also noted the pillow and blanket on the sofa.

"That's where...I've been sleeping, if you can call it that," he admitted.

"I know what you mean," she said.

They talked about their days at work and about the upcoming football match.

"Today I was visited by a representative of the Wizarding Examination Authority. They congratulated me on my whole month of teaching," she said.

"Sounds like they were buttering you up for something," he said.

"Right in one," she said. "Someone from our year requested to take some NEWTs, and it seems that with Hogwarts NEWTs right around the corner, they need help with administering the Magical Creatures NEWT to this someone. My boss, bless his shriveled heart, assured them that I would be happy to assist."

"Who? Why didn't he take the NEWTs with the rest of us?"

"In answer to both, _I don't know_, so tomorrow morning I get to administer the Care of Magical Creatures NEWT in conference room two at nine a.m."

"Well, we both had interesting days," he said.

She prompted him to continue. "You'll see it in the Prophet tomorrow. There's a huge fraud investigation at Gringotts that involves the shop account."

He summoned a letter from the nearest bookshelf and let her read it.

"Wow, twenty-two accounts? Did someone actually think they could rip off Gringotts?" she asked.

"We did," he answered.

"Huh? _Oh_."

"_Huh?_" he teased. "We _only_ polyjuiced ourselves, confounded a half dozen people to get into Gringotts, got into a super-high-security vault, made out with a cursed cup and literally _broke out_ on the back of a dragon."

She smiled ruefully at the memory. "I haven't told my parents a lot of the juicier parts of our adventure, _like breaking into a bank_, and what about when the kids learn of it?"

She drifted to uneasy silence, and he wisely chose not to comment on it, instead launching into Ginny's leaving ceremony and her own upcoming football match.

"How's your back?" he asked.

"Soreness is almost completely gone," she said and lifted the back of her shirt. "See? You can barely see the bruise.

He ran his fingers lightly over her skin. He saw the goosebumps appear on her back and the flush of her neck. She bit her bottom lip. _Why did I lift my shirt?_

"I've missed your touch," she said softly, her back still to him. _Why did I say that? _

"I've missed touching you," he answered and put her shirt back in place. He didn't know what to think. _She's got the quaffle?_

"My neck is a little sore, right here," she said, pointing to a spot below her ear. _Again, why did I say that? Nothing's wrong with my neck._

"Is it now?" he asked, scooting closer and made a show of examining her neck. "Looks perfect to me, but I need to make sure." He lifted her hair out of the way and placed a gentle kiss on the spot. She shuddered in response.

"Is this where we kiss and make up?" he asked. _Could I ask a stupider question?_

"Yes, so stop talking and get to it," she casually requested. _Hermione, you're such a_ _tart._ Lust overtook them and minutes later, he scooped her from the sofa and took her to the bedroom.

"Is this all right?" he asked. Her lips latched to his neck, hungrily nipping and suckling in answer. _I'll take that as a yes. _He lowered her to the bed and had to adjust the crotch of his jeans. She raised an amused eyebrow.

"A man can't help it when the sexiest woman on Earth is in his bed," he said.

"Ron, _really_, the sexiest woman on Earth? I hardly think-" she started but was stopped by his index finger on her kips.

"Stop right there. To me, you are the sexiest woman on Earth," he said and slid next to her on the bed.

"Sexy." Kiss to her mouth.

"Smart." Kiss to her temple.

"Beautiful." Kiss to her neck.

"Passionate," he said and drew her closer, making sure she felt the prominent bulge from the front of his pants. "All that put together is how you do this to me, make me feel."

For the next hour, Hermione did feel like the sexiest woman on Earth. Ron made slow, gently love to her as if he were worshiping her body, both rediscovering the joy of being with each other this way. After, she lay in his arms, sleepily running over the light hair on his chest with her fingertips, her leg bent and resting atop his hip. He reached over and got something from the little drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. It was the ring.

"Please say you'll put it back where it belongs," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Take me back, forgive me, I'll beg if I have to."

"No," she said and held her hand up, "you put it back, you're forgiven. If you ever pull that shite again, however, you'll have no chance to beg."

That was one of the things he loved most about her: her unabashed honesty. A person knew where he stood with her. She didn't abide idiots, and no one knew that more than he did.

* * *

Hermione woke curled into Ron's side. The sun was just coming up and the dawning light appeared in the bedroom, casting light on his peacefully sleeping form. She smiled, softly kissed his chest and carefully slipped from the bed. He sighed in sleep and his stomach could be heard growling. She was hungry too; they had worked up quite an appetite last night. All was right with the world again.

Ron woke to sunshine streaming through the curtains, the smell of coffee and breakfast and Hermione humming from the kitchen. All was right with the world again. He heard her mobile ring.

"Morning mum."

"At Ron's."

"Yes."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Wow, that much?"

"Sometime after work."

"Okay, I'll let him know, love you, bye."

"Ron, are you awake?" she called.

"Yeah, just taking a quick shower."

"Okay, the food will be waiting, but hurry- it's nearly nine."

He took a quick shower and went to the kitchen. She was already eating and gestured to a plate of food across from her.

"I can't be late today," she said. "I should have found out where the blasted conference room was _yesterday_."

He knew that she never was and would probably never be a morning person. "Good morning love, you look nice," he said and kissed her cheek before he sat down.

"Sorry, good morning to you too," she said, mentally slapping herself for her bout of morning grumpiness. It wasn't his fault, but the memory of last night would make this day bearable after all.

_

* * *

8:49 a.m., The Ministry of Magic_

Hermione disliked greeting people on the run and hoped said people understood that she wasn't snubbing them, but she was running behind. _Well, at least it's for a good reason!_

"_Meet you for lunch, G!_" someone called out to her before she dashed into her office and snatched the NEWT examination packet off her desk.

In conference room two, Draco Malfoy drummed his fingers on the table and glanced at the clock. _8:55_. _Well, mother did say that they weren't going to roll out the red carpet for me. _In fact, he was surprised they were even letting him take the tests at all. How long would the name _Malfoy_ be villified? Would his children, if by some miracle some witch would have him, suffer by virtue of a name? He shook is head in disbelief that having the name Malfoy would be a disadvantage, largely the reason he was here today.

He heard the steady clip of heels on the hallway floor and turned his chin toward the door. The heels stopped upon arrival. He saw black 4-inch heels on small feet that turned into shapely, toned, attractive legs. A plum colored cloak fell calf-level, but was open to reveal a just-above-the-knees flared black skirt.

"Hello Malfoy, eyes here," a familiar voice deadpanned. His gaze rose to meet the honey-brown eyes of Hermione Granger. "_You're_ here to take the NEWT?" she asked.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

She dropped the test packet on the front table and sharply turned to face him. _I have to spend my morning doing this!_ "Honestly, yes," she answered. "You must be worth a few million galleons, why would you be here? Have you tired of gazing fondly at your bank balance, or has kicking around house elves that don't bring your tea fast enough lost its appeal?"

"Easy there, Granger. We don't have house elves any more, all right? Would you want to just sit around the rest of your life doing nothing?"

She opened her mouth to respond. "Just hear me out, please?" he asked.

She choked back a hysterical laugh and cleared her throat instead. _Did Draco Malfoy just ask 'hear me out please?'_

"Believe it or not, I'm grateful to be alive and not rotting in Azkaban, drooling from the loving kiss of a Dementor. I plan to spend my life doing something useful and hopefully bring whatever amount of respectability I can back to the name Malfoy. My heirs deserve that much."

She held up a hand. "Okay, say no more. I get it, the whole _valiant struggle for redemption_ sort of thing, winning our hearts and minds, mingling with the us commoners, so on and so on. Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Draco raised a single eyebrow. "And you wouldn't know anything about mingling with the commoners, would you, _Lady Granger?_"

* * *

Hermione flopped down on the sofa after a thoroughly harrowing day. After spending the morning with Malfoy (albeit unwillingly) and the dreaded monthly departmental meetings, she was ready to tear her hair out. She let her hair down from its bun and untucked her shirt with a sigh. Across the room, she spotted a notebook stuffed between the cushions of Ron's easy chair. She extended her arm and thought "_Accio notebook._" When it arrived in her hands, she saw that it was Ron's writing and the first page was a list of crossed out reminders and a circled entry labeled **Healer McClain, 2:00, May 16**. _Is he sick?_

She flipped the page and her heart skipped a beat when she read the title: What I Love About Hermione. She could literally hear her heart thumping as she read down the list.

_She's so smart_

_She's bloody beautiful_

_She's a great cook_

_She wants to be everyone's friend_

_She's making the world a better place, mine anyway, when others just talk about it_

_She's the best friend a bloke like me could ask for_

_She's the best lover a bloke like me could ask for_

_She's got the best parents in the world besides my own_

_She can speak another language_

_She doesn't do anything halfway_

_She's got a wicked sense of humor_

_She's _

Tears were running down her cheeks and she flipped the pages to see that the list continued for two more! Thoughts of her bad day faded. She sat back in the chair and clutched the notebook to her chest.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

No Time for Epilogues

**Chapter 32**

Ron returned to his flat that night, tired but satisfied after another successful day at the shop. A new line of day dream charms were introduced and had came close to selling out and George reported the same from the Hogsmeade shop. He went to the bedroom and found a note charmed to suspend over the bed until he took it.

_There's food in the cooler for you, call me at home! H_

He smiled, sniffed the scented note and went to the cooler. He sat in his easy chair with a plate of chicken and ham sandwiches and turned on the wireless with a flick of his wand. He felt something nudging his hip and saw a notebook. _Wonder where that had gone off to!_ He took note of his pending healer's appointment and flipped through the pages, stopping when he came to Hermione's writing.

_What I Love About Ron_, that was accentuated by little swirls and hearts.

_I love when he's clever without trying to be_

_I love his sky-blue eyes and almost-there facial hair_

_I love to watch him fly_

_His family_

_He's the best friend a girl could ask for_

_He's the best lover a girl could ask for_

_I love the look in his eyes when we make love_

_He makes me feel beautiful_

_I love his strength_

_He's _

He stopped and flipped through the pages and saw that the list continued for two more! He summoned his mobile and dialed her number.

"Hello love," her sweet voice answered.

"Do you really love to watch me fly?"

_

* * *

May 17, 1999_

It was a picture-perfect Saturday at Hogwarts for the Quidditch cup. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw, and the arrival of Gwenog Jones only heightened the excitement of the afternoon. To Ron's disbelief, she was chatting with Bill.

"Well, they were in the same year," Hermione said. "Wasn't she a Ravenclaw?"

The crowd went wild when the teams flew into the pitch. Madame Hooch made the usual pre-match announcements and tossed the quaffle in the air. The match was on and in just seven minutes, Ginny scored the first goal. Frowning, Professor Flitwick passed Minerva a galleon. "Told you so," she quipped.

Ron left Harry and Hermione to join Bill and possibly get a chance to talk to Gwenog Jones. Hermione was enjoying the match, watching Ginny play the match of her life, leading Gryffindor to a sure win. She only wish that she felt better. _I should be on my feet, cheering and celebrating with everyone else!_

"You feeling all right?" Harry asked.

"Just feeling a bit under the weather," she said.

"Want me to get Ron to take you home?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Ginny's playing the match of her life," she said.

"As long as you're sure," Harry said and tried to catch Ron's eye.

* * *

An hour later... 

"_**CREEVEY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!**_**"**

The noise from the stands was deafening. Gold and red confetti rained on the pitch, sounds of roaring lions were heard, and Flitwick handed over yet more galleons to Minerva. Ginny flew by Harry, snatched a Gryffindor banner from his outstretched hands and shot straight up into the air. She flourished the banner for a few moments, shot fireworks from her wand then did a vertical dive, speeding back toward the pitch. When she was about twenty feet from the ground, she straightened out and did a series of barrel rolls. Hermione's stomach flip-flopped just watching. _How does she do that? _After Ginny accepted the Quidditch Cup and presented it to Minerva, the cheering crowd on the pitch parted when Gwenog Jones appeared. She stopped before Ginny and extended her hand.

"Miss Weasley, congratulations on leading your team in one of the most exciting matches I've ever seen. I also wish to extend to you an invitation to become a member of the Holyhead Harpies."

Students and alumni were invited to stay for a celebration party at the Great Hall after the match.

"All that's left are NEWTs then I'm done!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can start my job as your maid of honor."

"Speaking of which, here's what the invites look like, the shop finished them yesterday," Hermione said and gave Ginny one. "I'm sending them out first thing Monday morning."

_**With joy in their hearts, Ian and Lady Elizabeth Granger **_

_**cordially invite you to attend the marriage of their daughter**_

_**Lady Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**to**_

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley**_

_**son of Arthur and Molly Weasley**_

_**on Monday, June the 30th, 1999 at Noon**_

**Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gardens**

**Reception to follow in The Great Hall**

_**Blessed Be**_

Ginny looked up to say something to Hermione to find her leaning on the table, pale with trembling lips and fluttering eyelids.

"Hermione? All right there?" she asked.

In answer, Hermione's knees buckled and Ginny caught her before she slid to the ground. Harry was there in seconds and called out to see if Madame Pomfrey was there.

"Right here dears, let me through," the nurse said to the gathering crowd. She knelt next to Hermione, felt her pulse and lifted her eyelids.

"I need to get her to the infirmary, I won't examine here on the floor," the nurse said. Effortlessly, Harry scooped her up and hurried her to the infirmary.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Madame Pomfrey told Harry and Ginny the cause of Hermione's fainting spell. 

"Dehydration, exhaustion, the poor dear is absolutely run down. She-"

The infirmary doors burst open and Ron rushed in. "Oi, what's happened?!"

"As I was saying, dehydration and exhaustion. She's run down, Mr. Weasley."

Ron held her hand brushed the hair from her face. "My poor Hermione, I'm not surprised. I thought she looked tired after her football match this morning, but I figured it was just that, because she plays so hard."

"And with work and the wedding-" Harry added.

"She never slows down," Ginny said.

Ron pulled up a chair next to the bed, smoothed down the sheets and ran the pads of his thumbs over the top of her hand. It always relaxed her.

She heard voices, opened her eyes then closed them when the light hit them.

"That's it, Hermione, open your eyes, that's my girl," Ron said softly and caressed her cheek.

"Welcome back," the nurse said.

"My head hurts," she mumbled. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Miss Granger. What else are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"My stomach hurts, I'm thirsty and I just feel exhausted."

"You don't need me to tell you this, but I will anyway. You need to take better care of yourself, young lady. Dehydration and exhaustion _is_ a preventable condition," the nurse kindly fussed.

"Yeah love, don't you want to be healthy for the wedding?" Ron asked, then leaned in to whisper, "_And the honeymoon_?"

She lightly slapped his chest.

"I'm going to cut down my hours at the shop to be with you more, make sure you take care of yourself until the wedding, George will understand," Ron told Hermione.

"But-" Hermione started but was stopped by Ron's finger on her lips.

"No sweet, no buts about it. You scared us to death, Ginny especially. One second she was standing there looking at our wedding invitations, the next, you're falling into her arms in a dead faint. I love you, and only want what's best for you, understand?"

She nodded with his finger still on her lips, too tired to argue.

_

* * *

Friday June 6, 1999_

"I present the last graduate of the year, Head Girl, Ginevra Weasley," Minerva announced and Ginny left her spot on the raised stage and took her scroll. "I congratulate you on your accomplishment and wish nothing but the best for your future. You may now address the student body for the last time."

Ginny stood behind the podium, took a deep breathe and started her commencement speech. She winked at Harry holding his godson, one year- old Teddy.

"I feel so very lucky and blessed to be standing here today. I think you'll agree that we've all been through so much to get to this point. I hope that you take with you, as I will, the cherished memories of friendship and love that enable us to get to where we are today. I urge you to apply the knowledge gained inside the walls of this honored institution make your mark in this world. _GO GRYFFINDOR_!" she finished and threw her droopy hat into the air.

Ginny flopped down on the sofa with Hermione at the Burrow. The graduation party was winding down.

"Finally, I can relax. No more NEWTs, no midnight patrols, no more inane school things to worry about. I can finally be with Harry."

"Changed your mind about moving in with him?" Hermione asked.

"As much as I would like to, _like moving in tomorrow_, I decided not to. It would break mum's heart. I think she's finally realized that the last chick is about to leave the nest and she's having a hard time dealing with it. Besides, her only daughter's getting married, she wants to be there for everything," Ginny said. "Harry understands."

Harry caught her eye and nodded his head toward the door. He handed Teddy off to Ron, who looked at Hermione for help when Harry walked out the door with Ginny. Teddy started chewing on the collar of Ron's shirt.

"I'll take him," Hermione said and took the baby from Ron. She dug in his nappy bag, took out a teething ring and cooed, "_Here's a binky, here you __go!_" The baby babbled something, stuffed the binky in his mouth and laid his head on Hermione's shoulder. "You're sleepy, aren't you precious?" she asked softly and went back to the sofa. Half an hour later, Harry and Ginny returned with Mrs. Tonks. She came to take Teddy home.

"Thanks again for taking him today," Mrs. Tonks said to Harry. Ginny pointed to the sofa. Hermione was asleep on the sofa, Teddy asleep on her chest, legs tucked under him, his behind in the air. Ron was leaning on the wall, watching the scene with a soft smile.

"Guess they're both knackered," Harry said. Both baby and woman were gently roused.

"Time to get you home," Ron said and helped Hermione to her feet. "We have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan, who had dated since fifth year, were marrying the next day. For Hermione, Ron and Harry, it would be the sixth wedding of a couple from their year they would attend. Hermione and Ron would be number seven.

_

* * *

The next morning..._

Ian, still in dressing robes, answered the knocking on the door. There stood Ron, Harry and Ginny in formal clothing.

"Are you going to Hermione's match dressed like that?" he joked and waved them inside.

"No, a wedding," Ginny giggled.

"_Another_?" Elizabeth asked as she and Hermione walked into the kitchen. She wore a peach-colored satin sun dress with a white silk waist sash. Ron was greeted with a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"You look very pretty today," he said.

Hermione twirled. "Thanks, you like it? It's new."

That prompted Harry and Ron to look at each other and twirl.

"Thanks, you like? It's new?" Ron asked, flicking away an imagined bit of dust from his robe.

"Yes, that robe is so very..._this year_," Harry said with his hand daintily on his chest.

Hermione leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "Harry got laid last night, didn't he?"

"Sure did," Ginny replied, blushing.

* * *

"_When did you fall in love with me?_

_Was it out of the blue, I swear I never knew-_"

"They really are a sweet couple," Ginny said as the newly wedded Susan and Ernie shared their first dance. "Like a lot of us, they had to go through a lot to get to this point."

Because a good number of the Bones family had already been murdered by Death Eaters, Susan was removed from school to go into hiding. Ernie was beside himself with worry the entire school year, working closely with Neville to cause as much trouble as possible for the Death Eaters running the school.

"Who's the band?" Hermione asked. "They're good."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure we'll find someone to play at yours," Ginny said.

With roughly three weeks to go, she still had no entertainment booked for the reception. The Weird Sisters, _who she really really wanted_, were booked until the middle of October. No amount of begging, even from even Harry Potter himself on her behalf, could help. He, _Harry Potter,_ couldn't get even them for his own wedding in August. The singer announced that the floor was now open for all dancers.

Ron stood, straightened his robe and held out his hand. "Lady Granger, may I have this dance?" He led her to the floor and they swayed to the song.

"_If I could win your heart  
If you'd let me in your heart  
I'd be so happy, baby  
Just for these arms to be  
Holding you close to me  
There's nothing in this world I won't try  
No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause _

I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me  


"Damn, this song's good," Ron said and held her closer.  
_If I could taste your kiss  
There'd be no sweeter gift  
Heaven could offer baby  
I want to be the one  
Living to give you love  
I'd walk across this world just to be  
Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah_

_I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me_

_For the rest of your life  
Love me for the rest of all time  
Oh baby, baby  
Just say the word  
And I'll give you my world  
There's nothing I won't do  
Baby, just to be with you_

_I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just say you love me  
Just say you need me  
Just to hear you say that you love me..." _

_

* * *

_

When the reception was dying down, Hermione approached Susan.

"Thanks for coming today," Susan said.

"The wedding was lovely. You got the invitation to mine, right?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Susan gushed. "Famous war heroes getting married, it's something from a fairy tale."

Hermione and Ron had heard that dozens of times but never saw it that way. To them, it was simply marrying their sweetheart.

"Where's your honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"Spain," Susan replied.

"Wow, sounds great."

"Where's yours?" Susan asked.

"Egypt."

"_Egypt_? Really?"

"I wanted to go to Greece, Ron to Egypt. We couldn't decide, so we flipped a coin," Hermione said.

"Are you joking?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I'm joking."

Susan looked over her shoulder at Ernie, talking with Harry and Neville.

"It's good that we can be happy about, you know, honeymoons and things like that. We came so close to losing everything," Susan said and waved the comment away. "But hey, enough maudlin thoughts on this happy day, I have a baby to make tonight."

"So soon?"

Susan shyly grinned and nodded.

"Not to change the subject so suddenly, but who's the band?"

"You like them? They're good, aren't they? They're a fairly new group called The Daynes. Ernie's cousin knows the drummer. The Weird Sisters were impossible to book with an even more impossible fee."

"Don't I know it," Hermione said and explained her dilemma.dilemna.

Susan couldn't believe her ears. "Not even the flipping famous Harry Potter could get them?"

* * *

Author's note: "_Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me_" performed beautifully by Faith Hill and hubby Tim McGraw!!! 


	33. Chapter 33

No Time for Epilogues  
Chapter 33 

June 21

* * *

"Mum, this is Harry we're talking about. There's nothing going on that's sordid, unseemly, vulgar, tawdry or any of the other dozen words I've heard you say!" She rubbed her face in exasperation. _Did she get a hold of Hermione's Thesaurus?_

"Ginny dear, it's just that you spend so much time there, _alone_, with him," Molly said.

"While it's true that I do spend a lot of time there, it _is_ Grimmauld Place and it needs sprucing up because we're going to live there," Ginny said. "As for the alone part, don't you trust Harry?"

"Of course I do," Molly said.

"Is it me?" Ginny asked.

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose. _What can I say? I don't want another fight. What did Arthur say to Ron?_ She went to the chest of drawers in the parlor and rummaged through a drawer. She took out a scroll, looked at it and brought it back to Ginny.

"Read this," she told her.

Ginny sighed, unrolled the scroll and read it. "Mum, what gives? This is Bill's birth certificate."

"What does it say?"

"William Arthur Weasley, born November 29, 1970 at St. Mungo's, red hair, blue eyes-" Ginny recited but was interrupted.

"I assume you know your father's and my anniversary date ?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, June 5," Ginny said.

"What year?" Molly pressed.

"1970."

"Now, look again at the certificate and do the math," Molly said.

Oh. Her parent's wedding date was six months before Bill's birthday.

"It's not that I don't trust you both, but you can get caught up in the moment, believe me, I know whereof I speak," Molly gently offered. "We eloped because we thought it unseemly to have a wedding with me already pregnant."

"Mum, we do use contraceptives," Ginny said, blushing. This was a conversation she never dreamed having with her mother. "It's not like we're at it all the time," she said and rubbed her face again. "I, we-" she said and sat down.

This conversation had been so easy with Hermione, but why was it so hard with her mum? At that moment, Arthur came home. Molly gave her a "we'll continue this later" look. A sharp crack of apparition was heard and the voice of Hermione was heard, "knock-knock!" and her smiling face appeared at the door. She gestured to a young woman behind her and came in.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to introduce my cousin, Laura Smythe. Laura, the Weasleys, or rather, three of them," Hermione said.

They shook hands with the oft talked about cousin Laura. "I love your home, it's quite...unique," she said. "Is all the surrounding land yours?"

While Arthur and Molly were telling her all about the home and land, Hermione noticed that Ginny looked stressed. The face rubbing confirmed it.

"Okay?" she asked quietly.

Ginny shrugged. "I need to get out of here."

"Um, Molly, I hate to interrupt, but we have an appointment," Hermione said. It was a small fib, but for Ginny it was worth it. While it was true that they were going to London to have Hermione's wedding gown fitted, there was no appointment for it.

Hermione, in the throes of last-minute bridal jitters, opted to have a final fitting of the gown done right before the big day in case she gained weight before the wedding. _Hermione, gain weight? Yeah, and Weasleys don't have red hair!_ Ginny could remember thinking as she patted Hermione's hand.

* * *

Elizabeth rang Hermione to let her know she would be joining them after a quick meeting with their solicitor. Ginny listened to Hermione and Laura chat about the "flaming randy idiots" at Laura's university and Hermione's latest wedding worry: whether or not the bakery would get the correct frosting on the cake, it just _had_ to be whipped pure milk chocolate, no other would do.

Ginny looked out the window at the various shops they passed and the new handbag in her lap. London proper was vastly different from Diagon Alley, almost frighteningly so. Harry, who loved London, and was sure she would come to love it too, was slowly introducing her to clubs, restaurants and cinemas in and around London. She felt faint the first time she saw Tesco, "so much food in one place!"

"What's Hermione's favorite store?" Ginny asked.

"Hands down, Harrods. She and her mother could spend all day there," Harry had told her, so took her there. "Everything in the world, in one place! I never knew there were so many kinds of handbags to choose from!"

"Pick one then," he said and waited twenty minutes for her to choose and stifled a choke when she happily held one up with "ta-da!" It cost £800, but she wasn't aware of the cost, having dealt with only galleons or even that a handbag would cost so much. He would deny her nothing of course, so out came out a credit card. Only when she paid Hermione a visit the next day did she find out how much it cost when Hermione and Elizabeth raved over it.

"Thanks, Harry took me to Harrods and I picked it out all by myself!"

Hermione grinned at her Arthur-like fascination, much like the petrol station adventure months before, then decided to have a little fun with her.

"Harry won't buy a new pair of jeans, but he'll buy a £800 handbag, go figure," she said casually and resumed filing her nails.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, looking at the handbag again.

"Yeah, that's about 160 galleons," Hermione said.

Ginny choked on her tea. That was almost half of Arthur's monthly salary.

* * *

In the dress shop, Ginny and Laura chatted while Elizabeth helped Hermione into her gown. Laura came out of the dressing booth and declared, "she's a vision!" with teary eyes.

Hermione stepped out. "How do I look?" she asked and turned this way and that, scrutinizing herself in the mirrors.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning!" Laura exclaimed and rose from her chair. "How do I look, as if!"

"It's so beautiful," Ginny whispered.

Elizabeth and the seamstress were discussing waistlines and hems while Ginny and Laura admired the gown. It was so Hermione, simply but classically beautiful. The satin, ivory, sleeveless gown had a haltered top with a curved v-shaped neckline. The overall a-line design was tight at the top then flowed out from the hips, gracefully draping to a sweeping train.

"The dress will be finished in three days," the proprietor told the women and spoke to Hermione. "I've seen many brides in my day, but I've never seen a gown look so perfect on someone as this one does on you. I wish you only the best."

"Thank you Madame."

* * *

Friday June 27

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. The hen night organized by Ginny and Laura, now good friends, was in full swing, along with the fourteen guests drinking, eating, laughing and socializing. Her mum, Molly and Minerva were in the corner of the room, laughing uproariously about God knows what.

"Here, you have to open mine next," the newly wedded Susan Macmillan said and gave her a gift. A song came on the stereo and Laura dashed across the room to turn it up and sing along, bottle of ale in one hand, the other flourishing dramatically as she sang. Everyone laughed and cheered her along.

_"and bad mistakes, I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
but I've come thruuuuu-"_

Hermione rose from the chair, also with a bottle of ale, linked her free arm with her cousin and joined her in the chorus.

_"Weee are the champions, my friends  
and we'll keep on fighting, till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
we are the champions of the worrrrld!"_

Elizabeth joined the duo and belted out the last chorus with them.

* * *

In Diagon Alley, Ron's bachelor party was in full swing. Ron didn't drink anymore, but he had no problem with anyone else throwing back a drink or two. For the occasion, Harry had rented out for the night The West End, a new upscale pub between the Apothecary and The Leaky Cauldron.

"What do you suppose the girls are doing?" Harry wondered.

Ian chuckled. "Picture twenty drunk women in the parlor."

"You know how Hermione is when she's drinking," Ron said.

"Yeah, I'll never forget her words of wisdom, like never wear a hat in bed, it's bad luck," Harry said.

A waiter brought a fresh tray of chicken wings, chips and Butterbeer. In lieu of gifts, Ron received money to "treat his new wife while on honeymoon."

"Nervous about jumpin' the broom?" Seamus asked.

"My daughter's a handful, but I guess you already know that," Ian said. "And just what does jumping the broom mean?"

* * *

Hermione was laid back in he easy chair, one leg dangling over the side. One sandal off, the other hanging off the big toe of the dangling foot as she recounted the story of Ron's and her first real kiss that day at the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone listened in drunk but rapt attention. They all sighed in dramatic appreciation at the end of the story.

"I've even cataloged his kisses, did you know? They're that good," she said.

"This I have to hear," Elizabeth said quietly to Molly.

Hermione took a breath and explained, counting it out on her fingers.

"Well, there's his _good morning_ kiss, _I'm glad to see you_ kiss, the _I'll see you later_ kiss, the congratulatory kiss, the _I want to shag you_ kiss, and the _thanks for the great shag now I want to sleep_ kiss," she finished with a giggle, which was echoed by the girls.

"So Weasley's pretty good in the sack?" Kathy Rooney asked with a hiccup.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, gearing up to say something.

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said. Molly chuckled.

"Here we go," Ginny whispered to Luna. Hermione really had a way with words, and drunk, there was no telling what would come out of her mouth.

Hermione opened her eyes, flipped her hair behind her shoulders and quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Kathy. Elizabeth lightly snorted at her daughter's antics. _Cheeky girl!_

"Miss Rooney, _pretty good_ doesn't even come close," Hermione said, flicking an imaginary bit of lint from her shoulder. "If I had a galleon for every orgasm, I'd be a wealthy woman by now, and you can take that to the bank."

Molly choked on her drink at the comment.

"You know what else I love about sex? It's free and doesn't require special shoes!"

The girls laughed hysterically as Hermione continued.

"If sex doesn't scare the cat, you're not doing it right!"

Now Molly and Elizabeth were leaning on each other, laughing at Hermione's commentary.

"Graze on my lips; and if those hills be dry, stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie; that's by Shakespeare."

"It's like jello, there's always room for more!"

* * *

Ron was rolling his eyes listening to the married blokes giving their advice, not sure if the offerings were good or not.

"Compliment their shoes, they love that," Ernie said.

"Huh? Mate, that's dumb. Besides, you've only been married what, five minutes?" Ron scoffed.

"Hey, just telling you what I've learned," Ernie said. "They spend a lot of time picking out just the right shoes to go with just the right outfit and like to hear that they look good."

"Arthur? Mr. Granger?" Harry asked the two chatting at the end of the table. "You two have been married the longest, what's the best advice you can give besides _nice shoes?_"

Ian: "Never go to bed angry."

Arthur: "Before starting an argument, consider if it's really worth it."

Ian: "Never assume."

Arthur: "Agree to disagree."

Ian: "Always make time for each other."

Arthur: "Surprise each other now and then."

Ian: "Respect each other's privacy."

Arthur: "But never keep secrets from each other."

Ian: "Don't be afraid to laugh at yourself."

Arthur: "Never compare your marriage to others."

Ian: "With women, it's the little things that matter most."

"Whoa, wait! Just how much advice do you have?" Ron asked.

"How long have you got?" Ian asked.

-------------------------------  
Hermione slowly sat up and looked at her mum and Molly pensively. "Mum, Molly, you've been married a while, what's the best advice you can give?" Hermione asked with a hiccup.

"Hmm...let's see...always respect each other," Molly said.

Elizabeth: "Don't be afraid to laugh at yourself."

Molly: "Never compare your own marriage to other's."

Elizabeth, with a raised eyebrow: "Don't make love in the same place and position every time. Variety is the spice of life, you know."

_Umm, too much information, mum!_

Molly: "Communication is everything."

Elizabeth: "Keep the in-laws out of the marriage."

Molly: "Never air your dirty laundry in public."

Elizabeth: "Never pass up an opportunity to say I love you."

Molly: "Love is like childhood, you need to learn to share."

Elizabeth: "Never assume."

Molly: "Don't keep secrets from each other."

Elizabeth: "Always make time for the two of you."

"Hold it, wait! Just how much advice do you have?" Hermione asked.

"How much time have you got?" Elizabeth said.

------------------

Just after 2 a.m. Ian arrived home to find Elizabeth propped up asleep on the sofa, Hermione lay beside her, snoring softly, her head on Elizabeth's leg. His niece Laura was asleep on the chaise lounge, Ginny asleep on the easy chair. He carefully patted Elizabeth's shoulder. She pursed her lips, mumbled something shifted her head.

"See you in the morning, love," he whispered, kissed her cheek and left the parlor.

:)


	34. Chapter 34

No Time For Epilogues  
**Chapter 34- This Great Love**

* * *

**With joy in their hearts, Ian and Lady Elizabeth Granger  
cordially invite you to attend the marriage of their daughter  
Lady Hermione Jean Granger  
to  
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
son of Arthur and Molly Weasley  
on Monday, June the 30th, 1999 at Noon**

* * *

Hermione returned from her morning run as her mother entered the kitchen to make coffee.

"You jogged _this _morning?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? Main event's not for hours. I'm nervous, and jogging helps me sort things out."

"What's this? The unflappable Hermione Granger needs to sort things out?" Elizabeth teased.

Hermione snorted. "I'm hardly unflappable, mum. As I was jogging, I realized that I have no idea what I'm doing. I've been his friend for so long, then his fiancée...I have no idea how to be a wife."

Elizabeth gave her a quick hug. "None of us do, pumpkin, but you have a lifetime to learn. There're no set rules, or books you can read to tell you how, but this much I know. I've found over the years that marriage is a lot like a recipe. You and Ron already have most of the ingredients, it'll just take time to get them just right."

At the Burrow, Ron was leaning against the doorway, sipping a cup of coffee, watching the rising sunlight slowly blanket the Weasley land. A familiar hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"So, ickle Ronnikins is getting married today, time to join the big boys. How does it feel? Bill asked.

Ron sighed. "I'm marrying the girl of my dreams, that's how I feel. I don't know what I've done to deserve her, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life keeping her happy and making sure she knows that I love her," Ron said.

"Well little brother, it sounds like you've got the hard part figured out. As for the rest...you'll figure it out as you go along."

* * *

_Wow, I don't think ever looked this good in my life!_ Ron thought as he looked at himself one more time in the full length mirror. Ivory shoes with matching trousers, crisp white button-down shirt, ivory satin vest with decorative silver stitching and a silver, satin tie. His best man, Harry, wore the same except for a white tie and the groomsmen, Bill, George and Neville, white ties as well. They all wore small Gryffindor tie tacks.

"Come on mate, time to get you married," Harry said and clapped him on the shoulder.

They entered the Great Hall from the side door and took their places on a raised platform. Arthur was waiting for them and the music started.

"That's our cue," Ginny said when the music was heard and the women took their places in the corridor outside the Great Hall. Minerva, Luna and Laura, the bride's attendants, in gowns similar in color and fabric to Hermione's, clutched their small bouquets and gave Hermione a last encouraging smile before the ushers, Dean and Seamus, opened the Great Doors. Ginny, maid of honor, gave her a quick hug before strolling through the doors. Dean and Seamus closed them again, giving Hermione a quick wink.

"Ready pumpkin?" Elizabeth asked and squeezed her hand.

Hermione nodded. "Let's do this."

In honor of their daughter, Elizabeth and Ian agreed to wear the traditional wedding robes of the parents of the bride and both would escort her to the groom. Ian, in honor of his ancestors, insisted on wearing a tartan shoulder sash. The wedding march was heard and Dean and Seamus opened the doors and bowed when Hermione came through.

The world stood still for Ron when he saw Hermione. He was awestruck at the sight of her. She had never looked so beautiful, so happy, so perfect. A murmur of appreciation at the sight of her was heard throughout the guests when they stood for the procession. A sniffle was heard from Ginny, Harry softly cleared his throat. Hermione was glad that she was clutching her parent's arms as she walked down the aisle. The way Ron looked, so handsome, so proud, the loving look in his eyes- all made her weak in the knees. She felt her Dad give her arm a quick, gentle squeeze in encouragement. Linked arm in arm with her proud parents, she strolled to the altar and gave Ron a quick wink before Arthur started.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do," Ian stated. He took a step forward with Hermione and placed her hands in Ron's.

"Take care of our treasure," he said, his voice wavering.

"I love you Daddy," she said softly. The scene between daughter and father caused Ron to fall more in love with her, if that was possible. At that moment, he could see their kids in her eyes. He could clearly see a pretty, sweet little girl as pretty and sweet as her mother.

"Blessed be all who attend this joyous celebration, and blessed be the two to be united today in the bonds of love. If there be any here who can who can show just cause why this couple should not be joined in the bonds of marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke and he continued.

"Bride, is it true that you come before this gathering and to your groom of your own free will?"

Her eyes locked with Ron's. "It is true."

"Groom, is it true that you come before this gathering and to your bride of your own free will?"

A gentle smile graced his face, his eyes still locked with hers. "It is true."

"Groom, I have not the right to bind you to your bride, only you have that right. If that is your wish, place your ring in her in her hand."

Ron took a ring from Harry and placed it in Hermione's slightly trembling hand.

"Groom, make your vow to your bride," Arthurspoke proudly. Another Weasley man was taking a bride.

Ron took a deep breath and spoke. "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to my hand and my heart, to be my wife, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

"Bride, I have not the right to bind you to your groom, only you have that right. If that is your wish, place your ring in his hand."

Hermione took a ring from Ginny and placed it in Ron's hand.

"Bride, make your vow to your groom," Arthur instructed softly. The young woman they had grown to love was going to be another daughter.

Hermione took a deep breathand spoke. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, to my hand and my heart, to be my husband, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

Soft sobbing was heard from Molly and Elizabeth. Ginny had to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief and Arthur had to clear his throat before continuing.

"The rings are a symbol of love, without beginning, without end. Ron, if it is your wish to bind Hermione to you, place the ring on her finger."

"It is most definitely my wish," he said softly and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Hermione, if it your wish to bind Ron to you, place the ring on his finger."

"It is absolutely my wish," she said and a sweet, loving smile graced her face when she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Honored guests, you have witnessed the vows made by Ron and Hermione, and the exchange of the symbols of their union. Ron and Hermione, in the binding of yourselves, you have created a new life, so step forth and rejoice in your new life and love. I pronounce you husband and wife. Son, by all means kiss your bride."

Ron took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle but passionate kiss. "We did it," he whispered and kissed her again.

The crowd rose to their feet with applause and cheers.

"Hermione, welcome to the family!" Arthur exclaimed and embraced them both.

* * *

Only because she was so fond of Hermione did Minerva consult the Hogwarts Charters, the past five Headmasters and the Board of School Governors to do a bit of remodeling for the wedding.

"You're the Headmistress, you may do as you wish within reason, as long as it doesn't take away from the overall structural integrity of the castle," was the reply. So when Hermione and Ronald asked her to have the wedding and reception at the Great Hall, she decided that change was called for. She made a rough sketch of her idea and submitted it to the best architectural and construction wizards at the Ministry. They almost came to blows at who would do the project; so eager were they to be associated with such a marvelous idea at what was considered one of the most interesting and beautiful sites in Great Britain.

The result was a beautiful veranda that ran almost the entire length of the south side of the Great Hall, since that side opened on The Black Lake. Three sets of large French doors were installed to open the Great Hall to the gallery, which Minerva realized could be used by students and staff during the school year, weather permitting. The grand opening of the veranda would be the wedding reception.

* * *

At the Head Table, Harry and Ginny made their speeches and toasts. The cake was cut and the band, The Daynes, readied themselves for the newlywed's first dance. Ron and Hermione really took a chance on a unknown group for their wedding, so they needed to play their best. To add to it, the band still could not get over the fact that The Weird Sisters declined the opportunity to perform at an event like this, what the papers had been labeling "A Marriage of Heroes." They already knew that The Weird Sisters had even declined to perform at the pending Potter-Weasley wedding, so if they made a good impression today, wouldn't it be a real coup to play at _that _wedding, already being called "The Wedding of the Year."

"The floor awaits the arrival of Ron and Hermione for their first dance as husband and wife," the lead singer smoothly announced.

Ron stood, took his wife's hand, kissed it and they walked hand in hand to the center of the dance floor. They only had eyes for each other as the music started.

_"I feel it in my fingers, I feel it it my toes  
love is all around me, and so the feeling grows  
it's written on the wind, it's everywhere I go  
Oh yes it is  
So if you really love me, come on and let it show_

_You know I love you, I always will  
my mind's made up by the way that I feel  
There's no beginning, there'll be no end  
'cause on my love you can depend"_

Ron drew her closer, taking in her flushed face and shining eyes. "I can't get over how stunning you look today, it takes my breath away," he said softly.

"All for you, love," she said and laid her head on his chest.

_"I see your face before me, as I lay on my bed  
I kinda get to thinking, of all the things you said  
You gave your promise to me, and I gave mine to you  
I need someone beside me, in everything I do"_

The passion in the kiss they shared seemed almost too intimate to watch. They were known as one of the most unlikely couples in England, but the love the couple radiated was palpable to the guests present. Molly nudged Arthur and looked in his direction. Harry was so overcome with the moment he had to remove his glasses and wipe his eyes with a napkin. Ginny scooted closer and rubbed his back.

"All right?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "This happiness...they deserve it so much."

Ginny patted his hands. "We all do love, we all do, but I do admit, they're a pretty special couple."

_"You know I love you, I always will  
my mind's made up by the way that I feel  
There's no beginning, there'll be no end  
'cause on my love you can depend_

_Oh it's written in the wind, oh everywhere I go  
So if you really love me, love me, love me  
Come on and let it show  
Come on and let it show"_

Caught up in the emotion of the moment, his new bride in his arms, Ron couldn't help himself. He hugged her tight, lifted her feet from the floor and spun around. He wished everyone could feel as good as he did at that moment. As far as Hermione was concerned, they could leave the reception now, guests be damned. She wanted her new husband all to herself for a while. _Was there some different kind of magic in the vows?_ she wondered. She wanted him, needed him more than she ever had. _I wonder what people would think if we slipped off to the broom cupboard for a bit?_

A new song started and couples entered the floor.

_"I would offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love"_

She felt his fingers lift her chin and saw a grin on his face. "What are you thinking about? With that look and that blush, I have to know."

_"I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love"_

"I wonder what people would think if we slipped off to a broom cupboard for a bit," she said quietly.

"Just a little longer, love," he said with a chuckle. "Let's go out on the new veranda and enjoy the view."

He gave her a flute of champagne, grape juice for himself, and they went outside to the veranda.

"This is nice," he said, looking around. They were the only two out there yet, everyone else was in the hall.

"Minerva said she was doing something special for today, but I had no idea it would be something like this," she said.

_"Go to the ends of the Earth for you, make you happy, make your dreams come true  
to make you feel my love"_

"That's true, you know," he said and kissed her again.

Harry poked his head through the door with a grin. "Hey you two, plenty of time for that later, people want to see some gifts opened!"

They received the usual assortment of wedding gifts, appreciative of each and every one. Really, the true gift was the day itself. Her parents gave her a large envelope. She opened it, looked at the sheaf of papers and almost dropped them in shock.

"You're giving us the house?" she whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Ron exclaimed and took the papers from her and read the deed. Sure enough, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley were listed as joint owners of Four Oaks Manor in Surrey.

"My goodness," Arthur said.

"How wonderful!" Molly said.

_What about Mum and Daddy?_ Hermione thought.

"We know what you're thinking, but don't think on it a minute more. We found a nice townhouse community for empty-nest professionals," Ian said.

"Since the day you were born, we planned on giving it to you and your husband on your wedding day," Elizabeth said.

"I-I don't know what to say," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Ron said and extended his hand to Ian, who instead drew him into a hug.

"You're welcome, son. Welcome to the family."

* * *

Two hours later, a very tipsy Hermione, Laura and Elizabeth were leading a line dance on the dock.

"_Let me ask you somethin'  
What time of the day do you like to make love?!"_

"Anytime!" someone called out.

"Screw The Weird Sisters, this group is great," Ron said. "They had their work cut out for them when we made the song list though."

"I agree. I'll ask them to play at our wedding," Harry said.

"What in the world are they doing out there?" Ginny asked.

"_Have you ever made love just before breakfast  
Have you ever made love just before the late, late show  
Well, let me ask you this  
Have you ever made love on a couch?"_

Elizabeth gave a little cheer and raised her champagne flute in Ian's direction.

"A line dance. It's popular in America, but it looks as if Hermione is trying to start a trend here," he said and laughed when Hermione did a kick and sent her shoe flying into the lake. Everyone laughed, but she didn't miss a beat and continued dancing.

"I'll get it," Ron said. He dodged swinging, champagne laden-arms and summoned Hermione's shoe from the general area where it had landed. He joined her on the floor, wet shoe in hand and followed along as best he could.

_"I stroke it to the east, I stroke it to the west  
I stroke it to the woman that I love the best, huh!"_

"Sounds good to me," he whispered huskily in her ear, wrapped his arms around her from behind and drew her hips closer to his.

* * *

They had a five p.m. Port Key routed to London, then to Paris, Rome, a stop in Malta and finally ending in Egypt. When it was nearing four p.m., the singer announced the last song.

_"Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me-  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do  
I do it for you_

_Look into my heart, you will find  
There's nothing left to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do  
I do it for you_

_There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love  
There's no where, unless you're there  
All the time, all they way, yeah_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, I'd die for yourselves  
You know it's true, everything I do  
I do it for you"_

At 4:45, the single women scrambled for the tossed bouquet, the blokes for the garter and a last congratulatory champagne toast was given. At five p.m. they took hold of a bludger and left to start their new life together.

* * *

**Song credits!!**

**Love Is All Around**- as performed by _Wet Wet Wet_

**To Make You Feel My Love**- as performed by _Garth Brooks_

**Strokin'**- _Clarence Carter_ (best line dance song ever!)

**Everything I Do, I Do It for You**- _Bryan Adams_


	35. Chapter 35

No Time for Epilogues

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, close to retching, Hermione stumbled ungraciously to the ground. _I'm glad I changed out of the wedding gown! _

"Shite!" she declared when she noted her hand cut from a bit of gravel.

Ron helped her to her feet and healed her hand. "We should have taken a later port key from Rome. Let's just get to the hotel for a stomach remedy and a lie-down."

_Poor thing_. She was hung-over, nauseous and exhausted. When they arrived at the hotel room, a tired smile graced her face. 

"What a charming room!" she said and sat on the bed, admiring the surroundings. It was a large, single room with a king-size bed, dining table for two, a wall that was really one large window overlooking the Nile, and a huge sunken jacuzzi in the corner. A quick knock at the door was heard. Ron answered it. A man in colorful robes made a small, quick bow and spoke.

"I bid you a fond welcome to Cairo, as well as best wishes for the newly- wedded couple. I am Madu, the attendant for your room during your stay," he said. "Is there anything you require? Will you be attending the welcome dinner for new guests?"

Ron glanced back at Hermione, who nodded yes. 

"If you require anything, merely wave your wand over the summoning sphere next to the bed," Madu said.

"We're fine," Ron said. "Dinner's at seven, right?"

Madu nodded.

"In that case, good evening and enjoy your dinner."

When Ron closed the door, Hermione summoned her travel bag from the table, rummaged through it and found a stomach remedy.

"Why don't you take a quick nap? You look like you need it," Ron said. "When you wake, we can take a nice, long hot bath in that fabulous tub over there."

"You're too good to me. Here we are on our long-awaited honeymoon, and all I feel like doing is sleeping," she said ruefully.

Ron sat on the bed and gently massaged her back. "Love, you're knackered, it's obvious. Here, change into one of these hotel robes we're gonna nick," he said, summoning one from the side of the tub. 

* * *

When she woke, she felt worlds better. She looked across the room and grinned. There sat Ron, in white silk boxers and hotel robe, holding up a picture from a magazine he was reading and finished chewing whatever he was eating. 

"Mrs. Weasley, did you know that this window is a one-way view? We can see out, but no one can see in?" he asked.

"That's very interesting, Mr. Weasley." 

"I thought so," he said, tossed the magazine to the table and joined her on the bed. 

She took hold of his robe and drew him closer for a searing kiss, smacking her lips from the tangy orange flavored kiss. "When you call me Mrs. Weasley, I get so hot for you, it must be some kind of bonding magic or something...call me that again." _I'm possessed!_

He grinned at her babbling, something she only did when she was aroused. He leaned in, nipped her earlobe and whispered "_Mrs. Weasley._" He moved to her neck, kissed lightly on her favorite spot and again whispered "_Mrs. Weasley._" 

They slipped each other's robes off, then boxers and knickers. Murmurs of "husband" and "wife" were heard among kisses and caresses. She arched against him, writhing in need. "Romance later," she murmured, grasped his hips and pulled him closer. "I want you." 

"Whatever Mrs. Weasley wishes," he said, hooked her leg over his arm and slid in. 

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Elizabeth and Molly were ensuring that the wedding gifts were making their way back to the Grangers. 

"I hope they made it to Cairo alright," Elizabeth said.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, port-key travel is very safe," Molly assured her. Elizabeth sat down, suddenly feeling very weary.

"Are you feeling alright?" Molly asked. "You look flushed."

"I believe I overindulged today."

Molly chuckled. "You're not the first to fall prey to the effects of Elven Wine. I believe my Ginny is feeling it too," she said and nodded to where Harry was guiding Ginny by her elbow to a table. The girl let her head fall to the table with a thump.

Elizabeth felt over come by a wave of dizziness. Molly conjured a cool, wet cloth and pressed it to her head.

"This may be more than the wine, how have you been feeling lately?" 

Ian saw the scene and came to his wife's side. "Still feeling under the weather hun?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. Ian helped her to her feet. "Harry said he'll take us home."

* * *

Over the course of the week, the newlyweds did manage to drag themselves from the joys of their honeymoon bed to shop and see the sights. They went on a lunch or dinner cruise along the Nile everyday. When it came to food, Hermione appreciated the abundance of delicious, fresh fruit. Food vendors always stocked plenty of it, and she kept the fruit bowl in their room filled with fresh bananas, oranges, dates and grapes. She also loved the simple, tasty fare of veggies, rice and pita bread. 

Ron came to like _asiir,_ a Cairo specialty of fresh squeezed juices, and the strong, fragrant coffee that was served with baklava for dessert. He tried lamb and rabbit but drew the line at pigeon kabobs. When they shopped at the great bazaar, Khan el-Khaili, Ron himself seemed to be one of the attractions at six foot three with his striking red hair, sky blue eyes and pale pink skin. People stared when he walked by. 

At one stall, Hermione noted runes on the wall behind the stall that only a wizard or witch would be able to read. "You know the bricks you tap to get into Diagon Alley?" she asked. Ron nodded and she pointed to the runes. "There's something like that right there, wanna visit magical Cairo?"

They went to the beaches of Alexandria and of course toured the _Bibliotheca Alexandrina_. The last days of their trip were spent in Luxor, touring the Valley of the Kings and paying a visit to a local apothecary for sunburn lotion for Ron.

_

* * *

_

July 8, 1999 

At nine a.m. that morning, Elizabeth was wiping away happy tears at the diagnosis her doctor had just told her, after she had stopped laughing.

_You're not ill, Mrs. Granger, you're pregnant, just over a month along at that._

"I have to tell my just-married nineteen year old daughter that she's going to have a little brother or sister next year," she said, catching her breath. "I'm glad there's doctors here, because my husband waiting in the corridor is going to need one." 

* * *

The newlyweds bid a fond farewell to Egypt and took a longer port-key trip back to England to spare Hermione's stomach. They arrived in the back yard and Hermione immediately noticed some large flower pots missing. In the house, half the furniture was gone. _Well, they are moving out._ In the den, a note from her mum was attached to her computer screen.

_Ring me when you arrive to let us know you returned all right!_

As she was taking her cell from her purse, the laughing voices of her parents were heard coming through the front door. She met them in the corridor. Elizabeth eagerly hugged her daughter and cupped her face. "Let me see you- my, you look all tanned and happy."

Ian was shaking Ron's hand, shooting fleeting glances at Elizabeth. "Good trip I assume?"

Ron smiled shyly. "The best."

Elizabeth interlocked arms with Hermione and led her to the kitchen. "You must simply tell me all about it, well, _not all of it_, just the touristy stuff."

Hermione looked pointedly at Ron. _What's up with them?_

They saw Ian get Elizabeth settled in a chair, fluff a pillow at her back and put her feet up. She slapped at his arm lightly as he continued to hover around her. "Really Ian, I'm not suddenly invalid, but I am thirsty."

"Of course dear, I'll be right back," he said, gave her a searing kiss and hurried from the den.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. 

"When your father gets back, I'll tell you."

Minutes later, he returned with a glass of juice and some crackers. She took a long drink, sighed and peered at her daughter. "I might as well just come out and say it. Pumpkin, I'm pregnant."

"_**Pardon?**_" Hermione asked incredulously.

* * *

That evening at The Burrow, Hermione and Ron told the family about the trip to Egypt over dinner. Souvenirs were passed out, pictures were displayed.

"I have another bit of news," Hermione said and took a sip of water. "Mum's pregnant."

"Pardon?" Molly asked.

"I know, I said the same thing. She found out this morning."

"How old your mother?" Ginny asked.

"43."

"Well, for witches that's not too old to be having babies," Arthur said.

"She's not a witch, that's what I'm worried about, but she and Dad aren't worried at all."

"Well dear, you'll just have to trust their judgment and hope for the best," Molly said. "Now, have you had enough pie?" she asked. Hermione chuckled and nodded her head. Food was Molly's cure to any ailment or worry.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about? You seem a bit preoccupied tonight, or is it somethine else?" Molly asked and the two went to the sofa to talk in private.

"Well...it would be...something I'd talk to my mum about, but she's not a witch," Hermione said slowly. _How to breach this subject? I might as well Gryffindor-up and just ask. _She cleared her throat and paid close attention to her shoelaces. "Was..is there some kind of..love magic or something like that at our wedding?"

"Do you mean bonding magic?" Molly asked matter-of-factly.

"I think so."

"Yes, Arthur is an ordained bonding wizard, so yes there is magic in the vows you two made. Why?"

_How do I tell the mother of my husband that all I feel like doing is shagging him senseless? _She blushed at the thought of actually telling Molly that.

Molly chuckled. "You feel like you never want to leave the bed, is that what you're getting at?"

Hermione nodded quickly in agreement and glanced at Ron, who was talking quietly with Arthur. Ironically, he was asking Arthur the same thing Hermione had asked Molly.

"What the both of you are experiencing is normal for magical couples, joyously, gloriously normal. Long ago, during the time of Merlin, the magical population grew so perilously low that a charm was invented to compel a wizards and witches to mate, _vigorously I might add_, to boost the magical population. The charm was incorporated into the vows and has been ever since."

"Then how does that explain, for example, all the Weasley offspring, when-" Hermione asked.

"-some couples only have one child or none at all?" Hermione nodded for her to continue.

"There has been much debate over the subject. Some of it we already know: some men are impotent, some women infertile, some can become pregnant but are unable to carry a baby to term. But those are a small percentage considering the advances magical science has made in the area of obstetrics."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Her mum took every advantage medical science had to offer to be able to conceive and carry Hermione to term. Now, it looked like Elizabeth would have to take advantage of that medical science again. She was so worried for her mum.

"However wonderful this sexual compulsion may seem, it can also be a detriment to some couples. I personally believe that many of the problems that many marriages have to today is that they resist the compulsion and the tension creates hostility and disappointment."

"But making love, no matter how great it is, isn't everything in a relationship, a marriage. There's love, trust, affection, respect- the intangibles." _What me and Ron have is more than just lust! _

"That's just it, isn't it? You call it making love. So do I, calling it sex just doesn't seem like enough, to me anyway. Anyone can have sex, however, when a loving couple adds trust, affection, and respect, they _make love_. Keep in mind that centuries ago, procreation was the goal, not the happiness of the couple."

"How sad."

Molly patted her hand. "Have no fear. You two were meant for each other, so marriage for you was just a formality. Your hearts were already bonded a long time ago. You don't plan on having children for a few years yet, so you make love for the sheer pleasure of it, the kind of closeness that only a couple truly in love enjoy. So when you do have children, they will be the product of love, so much love. "

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

No Time for Epilogues  
Chapter 36

**Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley  
request the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of their daughter**

_Ginevra Molly_  
to  
_Harry James Potter_

SATURDAY, THE 1st OF AUGUST  
OF THE COMMON YEAR 1999  
AT NOON

WEASLEY RESIDENCE  
OTTERY-ST-CATCHPOLE, DEVON, UK  
RECEPTION TO FOLLOW

A small card accompanied the invitations that read: **The couple requests that donations be made to the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft Benevolent Fund in lieu of gifts.**

This wedding at the Burrow would be unlike Bill's. The area set aside was twice as big, (there would be twice as many people) with no tent (the couple wanted an open air ceremony in the beautiful summer weather) and a parquet floor laid down, to be used for the reception later. As noon approached, Ginny and her attendants, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Kathy Rooney and Laura Madley were helping with the finishing touches on her hair and dress.

"Not much to be done, really," Kathy commented.

"She's right, you're so naturally pretty," Hermione said. "I've never seen you look so beautiful."

"Oui," Fleur said.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," Ginny said.

"It's almost noon!" Molly called from downstairs.

"Time for you to become Mrs. Potter," Hermione said, already wiping away a tear.

Harry was standing at the front of the gathering; Ron, George, Neville, Kingsley and Dean Thomas at his side. Harry sported a black tuxedo with a satin, emerald green tie and cummerbund. His groomsman wore cream colored ties and cummerbunds. Until the band showed for the reception, a string quartet was present and played a lively prelude to the wedding march while Ginny's attendants made their way down the aisle. Ron was again bowled over by Hermione when she made her way down the aisle. He was bursting with pride knowing that the most beautiful woman there today was all his. Harry couldn't get over it either when she came to a stop at her place, sending a quick wink his way. The bushy-haired, bucktooth, shy girl was gone.  
The wedding march started and his Ginny appeared. Harry forgot to breathe until Ron squeezed his shoulder. Now he knew what Ron was talking about. Time stood still for Harry as an angel with flowing red hair and love in her eyes walked on Bill's arm, as Arthur was performing the ceremony. Because of his best mates on either side of him, he was alive today. Because of the young woman who didn't give up on him, he would finally be in a real family and have a family of his own to love and cherish. Ginny couldn't recall the welcome her father gave to the guests. She only had eyes for Harry. She was quite literally marrying the man of her dreams. Now she knew what her mum and Hermione were talking about. This would be the best day of her life. Arthur began the ceremony.

"Harry and Ginny, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith, faith in each other that can grow, develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting love is not guaranteed by any ritual. Dedication, love, and joy can only grow when nourished together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."  
To Ginny, it was the most profound thing she had ever heard her Dad say.

"Bride, is it true that you come before this gathering and to your groom of your own free will?"

Her eyes locked with Harry's. "It is true."

"Groom, is it true that you come before this gathering and to your bride of your own free will?"

A gentle smile graced his face, his eyes still locked with hers. "It is true."

"Groom, I have not the right to bind you to your bride, only you have that right. If that is your wish, place your ring in her in her hand."

Harry took a ring from Ron and placed it in Ginny's slightly trembling hand.

"Groom, make your vow to your bride."

Harry took a deep breath and spoke. "I, Harry James Potter, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to my hand and my heart, to be my wife, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

"Bride, I have not the right to bind you to your groom, only you have that right. If that is your wish, place your ring in his hand."

Ginny took a ring from Hermione and placed it in Harry's hand.

"Bride, make your vow to your groom," Arthur spoke as his voice faltered.

Ginny took a deep breath and spoke. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter to my hand and my heart, to be my husband, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

Soft sobbing was heard from Molly and whispers of _"my baby."_ Hermione had to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief and Arthur had to clear his throat before continuing.

"The rings are a symbol of love, without beginning, without end. Harry, if it is your wish to bind Ginevra to you, place the ring on her finger."

"It is my wish," he said softly and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Ginevra, if it your wish to bind Harry to you, place the ring on his finger."

"It is my wish," she said and a sweet, loving smile graced her face when she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Honored guests, you have witnessed the vows made by Harry and Ginny, and the exchange of the symbols of their union. Harry and Ginny, in the binding of yourselves, you have created a new life, so step forth and rejoice in your new life and love. I pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, by all means kiss your bride."

Harry took Ginny in his arms. "We did it," he whispered and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

The crowd rose to their feet with applause and cheers.

"Harry, welcome to the family!" Arthur exclaimed and embraced them both.

After the wedding cake had been sliced, the toasts given by Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny took to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. At the head table, Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"Great isn't it? One big happy family now," Ron said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"He deserves it, so much," Hermione said. Harry and Ginny's eyes were dancing with each other more than their feet were, swaying to the music.

_"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you at my side, forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time, every time  
I wanna spend the while night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you at my side, forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you at my side, forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you..."_

When the song ended, the crowd clapped when Harry grinned, dramatically dipped Ginny, eliciting a squeal of surprise and kissed her. While Harry and Ginny made their way around the gathering to thank everyone for coming, servers brought food to the tables, signaling the lunch banquet and socializing. The band started up another tune and Hermione and Ginny talked excitedly about the honeymoon in Madrid. For months, Ginny had become enchanted with the idea of a romantic Spanish honeymoon, not to mention the fact that the Quidditch World Cup championship was being held there in two days.

Harry and Ginny told Ron they could get him a ticket, but Ron did what he considered the hardest thing he had ever done in his young life.

He turned down the tickets.

_Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup._

That bears repeating: Ron Weasley turned down tickets to a Quidditch World Cup Match.

Why, you ask, on God's green earth, would he turn that down? First reason being that he really didn't want to intrude on his sister and best mate's honeymoon. Second reason, a book.

Yes, a book.

Not just any book, but Hermione's book, hopefully. The day of the World Quidditch Cup, his lovely wife would be meeting with a publisher about her Centaur book. After seeing the hopeful, anxious look in her pretty eyes with the accompanied "You'll be there with me, won't you?" he knew he wouldn't be going to Madrid. _Oh well, I can can go to The Cup next year._

Harry laughed as Hermione led a conga line around the dance floor.

_"Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though before my life was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on"_

When the song ended, Hermione went to the band's microphone and spoke.

"Harry and Ginny, I've been taking some guitar lessons just for this day, so this is for you. I hope you like it."

Ron smiled in encouragement when she put the guitar strap over her shoulder. He knew she was nervous, but had listened to her her practice for months. She would do fine, he was sure of it. She cleared her throat, strummed the guitar and started.

_"I can't imagine any greater fear  
Than waking up without you near  
And though the sun will still shine on  
My whole world would all be gone  
But not for long_

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a hundred walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far_

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
The lonely miles, two stubborn hearts  
And nothing short of God above  
Cold turn me away from your love  
I need you that much_

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a hundred walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far..."_

Hermione was startled by the whistles and claps when the song ended. She smiled shyly, thanked the band for sharing the guitar and mike then and joined Ron at the table.

"And you thought it would be terrible," he teased and pulled her into his lap.

Beside them, Arthur tapped his glass with a fork and spoke. "I know the happy couple wanted no gifts, but as my prerogative as father of the bride, there is no way my daughter and her new husband are leaving without a little something."

He gave Harry a scroll. With a curious look he unrolled it, read it and looked at Arthur in astonishment. "You're giving us land?"

"What?" Ginny asked and took the scroll from him. Arthur had deeded them a portion of Weasley land on which to build a home.

"Dad, it's perfect, thank you," Ginny said and walked into her Dad's embrace.

Hours later, the band announced the last song of the afternoon. Harry again took his bride in his arms.

"Thank goodness, I wanted to leave hours ago," Ginny whispered and ran a fingernail lightly along his earlobe.

"Oh really, Mrs. Potter?" Harry replied smoothly.

_"Call me that again,"_ she whispered. Now she knew what Hermione was talking about.

* * *

Song credits!!  
**Amazed** as performed by _Lonestar_  
**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic** as performed by _The Police_  
**No Place That Far** as performed by _Sara Evans_ (the perfect song for this wedding, I think)


	37. Chapter 37

**No Time for Epilogues**

Chapter 37- Wrong Time, Wrong Place

_August 3, 1999_

Hermione was leaving her office for lunch, ensuring once more that the manuscript for her book was intact and ready for the editor of the publishing company to review. Ron was joining up with her for lunch, then accompanying her to the editor. As it was, Narcissa and Draco were also at the Ministry for their monthly meeting with their probation wizard. They stopped at a lift, waiting for the door to open. Suddenly, a sneering, high-pitched voice called out to them. They turned around to see an irate wizard pointing his wand and swearing at them.

"Are you insane? Will this never end?!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Draco was incensed. Someone was swearing at his mother and threatening her. He could care less if someone did it to him, but to his mother, no. The lift behind them opened and someone stepped out just as the irate wizard flicked his wand and sent a curse their way. Draco pushed his mother out of the way and shielded her with his body as the curse zipped over his head and hit the person behind them that had just stepped from the lift. He helped his mother to her feet and heard her gasp _"Missus Weasley!"_

Draco turned, gasped and saw Hermione writhing on the floor, tears coming from her eyes and clutching her throat, struggling to breathe.

"Draco, give me your wand, quickly!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Ron had just entered the Ministry Atrium. He first heard someone saying some things that shouldn't be said in polite society, then saw an irate wizard saying the uncouth things and point a wand at Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

He heard "Are you insane? Will this never end?" from Narcissa then saw the lift behind them open.

"Call an Auror!" someone called out.

Hermione stepped from the lift behind them, looking through her satchel. Ron took off at a run. The angry wizard barked out a curse and Draco pushed his mother out of the path of it while shielding her. To Ron's horror, he saw the curse strike the unsuspecting Hermione. She staggered for a moment then fell to the floor, struggling to breathe. Ron skidded to a stop on his knees beside her, wand out to counteract the curse, except that he didn't know what kind of curse was used. Ron took her face in his hands, urging her to breathe and hang on, but he didn't know that she was struck with a dark strangulation curse. She was weakening, her lips were blue, her struggling slowing. Narcissa appeared at her side, muttered an incantation and waved a wand over Hermione. She wheezed, coughed and fell still. There was a commotion behind him. Three Aurors were having a stand-off with the wizard. Ron saw none of it. All he knew was that he wanted to tear the wizard limb from limb. One of the Aurors saw Ron rise to his feet, enraged, clenching his fists.

"No Weasley!" he called out, but Ron heard none of it. He tackled the wizard and started pummeling him, wanting to punish him for hurting his Hermione. She didn't hurt anyone, and hadn't she been through enough?

It took the efforts all three Aurors to drag Ron of the wizard, who was unconscious, his face swollen, bruised and covered with blood. One of the Aurors grabbed Ron's collar and shook him. "Weasley, get a hold of yourself! It's over, look there, a healer is with your wife."

Ron turned around, saw the Malfoys staring at him in shock and returned to his unconscious wife. Hermione's neck was horribly bruised and her entire body was trembling from the shock and trauma of the curse.

"What the bloody hell was that curse?" he asked no one in particular.

"A strangulation curse, Mr. Weasley," Narcissa said sadly.

Narcissa observed the almost reverent way Ron touched Hermione as a Healer prepared her for the trip to St. Mungo's. He straightened her clothing that was in disarray, gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed the hair from her pretty face. He looked up at Narcissa, his eyes glistening with tears and said, "Thank you for saving her."

_August 5, 1999_

That evening, Harry and Ginny returned to their hotel room after dinner. As luck would have it, the Italian National Quidditch Team, who had won the Quidditch World Cup the day before, were having dinner and the team captain saw the famous Potters walk in. Harry and Ginny ended up having dinner with the team.

"Can you believe tonight? It was amazing," Ginny said.

Harry was leaning on the door jam of the bedroom, watching Ginny undress, listening to her hum the tune of the song they had danced to at the restaurant. He strolled in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked.

She was in her bra and skirt at that point.

"Damn, I want you," he whispered and caressed her breasts.

She felt his chiseled chest against her shoulders and shuddered. Her bra fell from her chest and she heard the sound of a zipper from Harry's pants.

"I love seeing your breasts bounce as I pound into you," he growled.

Ginny grinned then gasped as Harry thrust into her from behind with a grunt. He was so mild-mannered, so good all the time and he loved how he could let go with Ginny. She loved his sexually aggressive personality and how good it made her feel when he made love with total abandon. She took hold of the bed post and pushed back as he thrust in. He took hold of her hips and drove into her, deep and fast, causing her to whimper in pleasure. He leaned into her and whispered _"I love doing this to you...you make me feel so good"_ and urged her to the bed.

He ripped her skirt and panties off, mumbling something about "buying more" and buried his face between her legs, lapping and sucking her to a writhing, shouting orgasm. "Like that, do you?"

He straddled her stomach, put his dripping, twitching cock between her breasts and pressed them around him, rocking his hips so his cock was deliciously squeezed as he moved back and forth.

"..this is so good.." he gasped, his green eyes dark and piercing as he watched his cock move between her breasts. No one but she got to see this side of Harry.

"Fuck me Harry," she urged, so aroused she was aching.

"Oh yeah, I will," he said and scooted between her legs, watching her touch herself in anticipation. He lightly slapped her hands away, lifted her legs over his arms and slid into her. Ginny felt something different, a more urgent need from him when he paused, let her legs down and took hold her hips, hunching over her and for lack of a better word, rutted, like an animal. Again, no one but she got to see this side of him. She loved it and encouraged him to go harder, deeper, faster. His sweat dripped on her chest and stomach as he took his pleasure, shouting and panting with each surge of his release, slowing to deep thrusts until his flaccid cock eased from her. He lay beside her and pulled her close, whispering words of love and affection, softly kissing her neck and face and held her until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry was eating breakfast in bed and spotted four days worth of The Daily Prophet still rolled up and unread on the table. Ginny emerged from the shower.

"Suppose we should catch up with what's going on back home?" he asked.

Ginny sighed. "If you must."

He glanced through the August 1 edition, passing it to Ginny so she could see the headline and read about **"Potter-Weasley: Wedding of the Year."** Next came an uninteresting August 2 edition with the headline **"New Legislation Passed."** Then came August 3 headline:

**Attack At The Ministry**

_Just after noon, Hermione Weasley, heroine of the war against Voldemort and The Battle of Hogwarts, was critically injured in an attack inside the Atrium at the Ministry for Magic. Thomas Marbury, formerly of the Committee for Experimental Charms, is charged in the attack. Mrs. Weasley is not believed to have been the intended target of the attack, merely an innocent bystander._

Narcissa Malfoy, accompanied by her son Draco, was reportedly at the Ministry for her monthly appointment with her probation wizard. Mr. Marbury verbally accosted the two then attempted to curse Madame Malfoy, but the curse missed and struck the unsuspecting Mrs. Weasley, who had just stepped from a lift. Mrs. Weasley unfortunately absorbed the full impact of the curse, which Madame Malfoy reported as a dark strangulation curse.

Ginny saw Harry's shocked, pale face as he read the paper.

"Harry, you're scaring me, what is it?" she asked and sat next to him, reading along with him.

_Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt promises swift justice for Mr. Marbury, who will stand trial immediately upon release from St. Mungo's. Mr. Marbury sustained what is reported as "grievous injuries" when Ronald Weasley meted out his own brand of justice, that of an aggrieved, enraged husband and nearly beat Mr. Marbury to death with his own hands. No charges will be brought against Mr. Weasley, and more will be reported as the story develops._

No words were said as Harry and Ginny jumped from the bed, hurriedly dressed and threw their belongings into suitcases. They were returning home as soon as the next port key could be made.

Back in England thirty-seven minutes later at St. Mungo's, they asked where Hermione was and went to her room. At the door, they saw Ron on the edge of the bed, holding her close and softly assuring her _"sshh-it's all right, just a bad dream is all, you're safe"_ while Hermione's shaking arms were gripped tightly around him. Harry knocked quietly and the inhabitants on the bed looked at the newlyweds with surprise then at each other, Hermione mouthing "honeymoon?"

Ron welcomed them back, summoned chairs and told the story, Hermione adding to it with frowns and nods.

"She can't talk just yet, neck muscles and vocal cords are still on the mend," he said.

They took a good look at Hermione. She looked tired and still had bruises on her neck. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny's worried expressions and looked imploringly at Ron.

"She doesn't want you to worry and wishes you had stayed on honeymoon," Ron said. Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "She's being released tomorrow, then appearing at Narcissa Malfoy's hearing the day after."

"Why? What did she do?" Harry asked, fearing the worst. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know how the terms of Death Eater probation state that they're not supposed to use wands? Well, Mrs. Malfoy did when she performed the counter curse, a good thing she did too, or we would be planning my Hermione's funeral," Ron said. Hermione had her arms crossed and was frowning. "And of course my dear wife is up in arms about how..." Hermione vigorously nodded her head and held up a pad of paper for Ron to read, "_obtuse_ the Ministry is being in this case. We may not be the biggest Malfoy fans, but Mrs. Malfoy used that wand to save a life." 


	38. Chapter 38

_Scene warning: World-class oral action forthcoming, inspired by my dear husband...I'll leave it to you to guess my part in it!!_

No Time for Epilogues  
**Chapter 38-**

_August 8, 1999_

As with the previous Malfoy hearing, the Wizengamot gallery was at full capacity. Draco said nothing except to greet a wizard who took a seat next to him and observed his mother, again the accused, calmly observe the goings-on from the chair in the center of the chamber. He sat straighter on the bench when Hermione and Ron entered and gave his mother a nod and faint smile. He saw Harry and a group of Auror trainees gesturing around the chambers and scribbling on parchment. Kingsley and his two-wizard administrative team, one of them Percy, took their places behind the judgement podium. Kingsley cleared his throat and started.

"Welcome one and all, this morning of August eighth in the year of the common era nineteen hundred ninety nine. We come this morning in the matter of Narcissa Malfoy, on charges that the accused knowingly and willingly used magic on another, while on probation that prohibits the use of magic. What do you plead?"

"Guilty, Minister."

Draco saw Hermione throw her hands up and whisper to Ron furiously.

"Very well, your plea is noted. Today you have the opportunity to tell your side of the case, as well as call witnesses on your behalf. Do you understand what I have told you?"

"Yes Minister."

"Very well, let's begin. On the morning in question, were you at the Ministry for Magic?"

"Yes."

"Why were you there?"

"For my monthly meeting with a probation wizard."

"Did anyone accompany you? And if so, who?"

"Yes, my son."

"Why was he with you?"

_What's that got to do with anything?_ Hermione thought, wondering why Kingsley was asking such inane questions.

Narcissa thought about her answer for a few moments. "He usually accompanies me whenever I leave our home."

"Why is that?"

"He is concerned for my welfare."

"I assume you know who Thomas Marbury is?"

"Yes, he was the one who attempted to attack me in the Ministry Atrium."

"Let the records show that Madame Malfoy acknowledges the identity of Thomas Marbury, who was sentenced yesterday to 25 years in Azkaban prison."

"Please describe the incident."

"My son and I were waiting for our turn at the lift when I heard Mr. Marbury verbally threaten me. He removed a wand from his pocket and sent a curse my way. My son pushed me from the path of the curse and shielded my body with his. The wayward curse unfortunately struck the person behind us who had just stepped from the lift."

"Who was the person?"

"Missus Weasley."

"Let the records show that Madame Malfoy acknowledges the identity of Hermione Weasley, victim in this case. Continue."

"I observed Missus Weasley suffering the effects of the Insolitus curse."

"What is that exactly?" a Wizengamot witch asked.

"A Dark curse, meant to slowly strangle its victim."

The gallery witnesses collectively shuddered.

"What did you do next?"

"I used my son's wand to counter the curse."

"Knowing that you were prohibited from using magic?" Kingsley asked.

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, I _know_ I'm not supposed to use magic. I have been the unwitting wife of a Death Eater for over twenty years, Minister, and unfortunately have first-hand knowledge of dozens of Dark hexes and curses, having been the victim of many myself. The Insolitus curse is an old one, rarely used, so I doubt the dozens of wizards on the scene would have known what the curse was, much less the counter curse."

"So you used magic to save a life?"

"Yes."

Narcissa's probation wizard was called to testify, and gave a glowing report about her behavior during her probation. Next, Draco was called to testify and his account was the same as his mother's. Ron's account was the same as the Malfoys, adding that _"it's bloody stupid to punish someone for doing something good!"_

_That's my Ron, eloquent as ever, calling the Wizengamot bloody stupid!_ Hermione thought.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Your opinion is noted, Mr. Weasley, you may rejoin the gallery."

Hermione patted his hand when he sat down. "You did good, love," she whispered.

"Well, someone had to set them straight," he mumbled and straightened his tie.

Hermione was the last of the day to be called.

"Mrs. Weasley, please give your account of the incident."

"I had just left my office to meet my husband for lunch. I stepped from the lift, only to feel a blow to the neck then the feeling that I was being strangled."

"Were you aware that Madame Malfoy used the counter curse?"

"Yes, I do recall that it was her voice that said the incantation."

"Knowing-"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, _knowing_ that by performing magic with a wand, she violated her probation. When the provisions of her probation were made, were there any allowance made for use of magic in self-defense or extreme circumstances, such as the incident that morning?"

The members of the Wizengamot remained quiet, but looked at each other pensively.

"I can see by your faces the answer is no, no provisions were made. Draco goes with her everywhere for her safety! What is she supposed to do when threatened with magic? Slap them, ask them to stop?"

_She should be an advocate!_ Kingsley thought.

"Are you saying that she should have just stood there and watch me die?"

"No Missus Weasley, that's not what we're saying."

"As far as I'm concerned, the only thing she's guilty of is saving a life!"

"Thank you for your testimony and your unfailing candor, Missus Weasley. You may rejoin the gallery," Kingsley said.

After a thirty minute recess, the Wizengamot returned with their decision.

"The Wizengamot pronounces Narcissa Malfoy guilty of the charge of violating probation, but will set aside punishment at this time. This hearing is concluded, Madame Malfoy is free to go."

And with a rap of the gavel, the hearing ended.

_September 10, 1999  
Hermione's cubicle, lunchtime,_

Tiring of interview requests, Hermione opened another letter fully preparing to bin it. She took a bite of her sandwich, read the letter and almost choked.

**WhizzHard Publishers  
London, UK**

_Hermione Weasley  
British Ministry for Magic  
Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

_Greetings!_

_Our editorial team has finished reviewing the manuscript your husband submitted, and we would like to meet with you to discuss terms of publishing. We realize that you may still be convalescing, so we look forward to hearing from you at your earliest convenience._

_Best wishes,  
Olin Merritt  
Editor-in-Chief,_

She dropped her sandwich. How could she have forgotten the book? _Well, I almost died...again._ Ron didn't forget and brought the manuscript to the publisher when she was in hospital. That dear, sweet man! The other workers in the Beast division heard a squeal of glee from her cubicle. They weren't surprised. She was the youngest in the division and her often voiced enthusiasm was welcome. She was seen leaving the office, half-running really, her hair, cloak and satchel flurrying behind her.

She went to the shop, where the clerk told her that Ron left to run an errand for "the other Mrs. Weasley" so she apparated to The Burrow. Rather dramatically, she swept into the home and spotted Ron moving the sofa.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked, wondering what he done wrong. He and Harry discussed it often. Sometimes, being a married bloke meant that you did wrong even when you didn't know it. _Okay, I put the dirty breakfast dishes in the sink, my dirty clothes in the hamper, put kibble in the cat bowl..._

"What in the world..." Molly murmured and watched Hermione hurry across the room and tackle him a hug, peppering his face with kisses between praises of "_sweet" "thoughtful" "wonderful."_

"Ugh, get a room," Ginny mumbled. Hermione turned around and saw Molly and Ginny regarding them curiously.

"Oh, hi," she said with a quick wave and returned her attention to Ron, showing him a letter. He read the letter and slowly kissed both her hands.

"Told you they'd like it. That's good stuff you've got," he said.

She rose on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Do you have to go back to the shop soon? I'd like to take you home, thank you properly and show you more of my _good stuff."_

_Bugger the shop!_ he thought and the two rushed out the door. She apparated them right into their bedroom, where she wasted no time and took to removing his pants. He said nothing and let her, becoming extremely turned on by her actions. It wasn't often she just showed up in the middle of the day and spirited him away to "thank" him in her own special way. She drew his boxers down, dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.

She looked up at him as she performed an combination suck-lick maneuver she and Ginny had read from a magazine. She hoped he was looking down at her, loving the look in his eyes when she did this for him, but his eyes were shut, his head back and he was whispering her "harder...more" so she obliged. She scooted closer, wound her arms around his hips and took him in deeper. He cried out and pumped his hips, hearing his obsenities laced with his cries of appreciation. Her knickers were soaked and she was aching for him. He slowed, looked down at her with hooded eyes and hoarsely asked, "Can I?"

She grinned and gave him one more lick before she laid down on the floor. The "Can I" was Ron's code for the ultimate blow-job fantasy of his they tried a couple of times in the past month to great success. When she was comfortably on her back, a pillow under her head, he straddled her face and assumed a push-up position, pumping his cock into her mouth. It was a fantasy he had for years and was thrilled to be able to do it. She had learned to not gag taking him in deeper, and was into it as much as he was, her hands gripping his hips, drawing him into her eager mouth. When she gently squeezed his balls and tickled the skin behind them, he shuddered and arched his back.

"Fucking perfect..." he growled and sped up as he felt his climax coming on, wishing he could last longer, but she was relentless with the sucking and stroking. He shuddered and cried out, pumping deep and fast as he came. He fell flaccid, twitching as she gave a few last licks and nips and fell back to a sitting position.

"Magic, love," he said and pulled her in for a kiss.

On November 1, 1999, Centaur Compendium of Language and Daily Life by **H.J. Weasley** was released. She had no words when she saw her book on display at Flourish and Blotts, and people were buying them up. The first person to buy a copy was Harry, who left the counter and handed her the book.

"Sign it for me?" he asked.


	39. Chapter 39

No Time For Epilogues

**Chapter 39- Let's Talk Babies**

* * *

For the most part the next few years passed happily for the families of our story. After the release of her book, she went on a six-month lecture circuit to Ministries for Magic around the globe. Upon return, she was made head of Centaur Liason Office, now recognized as a legitimate entity. As one of the heads in a division, her exposure to the Wizengamot increased, as did her interest in the Council of Magical Law. She even kept up with her twice-monthly football matches.

While Hermione was on her lecture circuit, Harry used the time to try and woo Ron into the Aurors. Reforming the Ministry was not an easy task, but having Harry Potter there was a step in the right direction. Magical Law Enforcement, the face of the Ministry, was the best place to start. Harry and his class were almost through with training, so Kingsley encouraged this group to recruit like-minded wizards and witches. Ron and Neville were Harry's first choices.

_October 2004, The Burrow_

For years now, Molly had insisted that the family gather for lunch every other Sunday at The Burrow. So on this particular Sunday, Hermione observed the goings-on with a smile. 7 year-old Teddy and 6 year-old Victoire were discussing the intricacies of something they invented, "the box game," while Bill put his second daughter, Dominique back on her feet after falling on her bottom. She was just learning to walk, with her grandparents looking on proudly. Ron saw Hermione watching the children and went to her.

"Okay love?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, waving him off, but he wasn't fooled. He bent over and whispered, "Soon enough, we'll have our own to add to this brood."

For almost a year now, Hermione had been trying to get pregnant, to no avail. They had seen a healer those first few months, an older one, who told them to "don't worry, keep trying, let nature take its course."

Ron wanted a second opinion, from a younger healer perhaps, who might have some insight beyond the early nineteen-fifties in regard to reproductive issues. They did seek out a younger healer, sympathetic to the young couple, who ran a full battery of tests on both Ron and Hermione. Both were pronounced healthy, except that Hermione's monthly cycles were very irregular, which might be contributing to her inability to conceive. She was put on a potion regimen to regulate her hormones, but to no avail. It was starting to take a toll on her.

In October 2004, when everyone was seated for lunch at The Burrow, Ginny tapped her glass to get everyone's attention and announced that she was retiring from professional Quidditch. Silence ensued for a few seconds then the comments and questions started.

"You're in your prime!"

"Why? The Harpies are in second place in the league!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did they want to trade you?"

"Is McClennan still bothering you?"

Ginny held up her hands to silence them. Harry was hiding a smile behind a hand.

"I told the team yesterday after practice, and the press conference will be held tomorrow."

"But why?" Molly asked. "It's all you've wanted to do! You're one of the best chasers in the league!"

"Something better came along," Ginny said and squeezed Harry's hand. At that point, Hermione knew. "I'm pregnant."

Molly gasped then squealed "_My baby!_" The dining room was soon filled with congratulatory hugs for the couple, speculations about who the baby would take after, and advice. Ginny saw Hermione standing off to the side, gazing at Ginny with tearful eyes, a bittersweet smile on her face, but something was still off. Ginny knew her too well.

"Hermione?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who quickly wiped her eyes and continued to wring a napkin. "I-I'm happy for you...this is wonderful news...excuse me," she said and left the house. Everyone looked at Ron.

"Ginny, we really are happy for you. It's just...she's been trying to get pregnant for almost a year now," Ron said and slid into a chair with a sigh.

He explained the visits to the healers and the difficulties the past eleven months.

"And you've said nothing?" Molly asked.

"Mum, _everyone_, this is very personal to us, so please understand that we just don't want to blurt out _hey, we can't get pregnant, any advice?_ She feels like a failure. You don't see it, because of the brave face she puts on, but she gets so depressed sometimes."

Ron leaned back in his chair and looked outside. Hermione was sitting by a tree, crying and looking at the sky.

"Surely there's something that can be done," Molly said.

"Our healer is doing everything he can," Ron said and rose from the chair.

"I'm taking her home."

* * *

On July 10, 2005, James Sirius Potter was welcomed to the world. When Harry emerged from the delivery ward with a little blue bundle, he went straight for Hermione. Everyone understood why.

"Meet your nephew, James," he said and laid him in Hermione's arms.

She cooed over the baby and ran her fingers lightly over the soft auburn fuzz atop his head and gave him to Molly. Over the past months, being with a pregnant Ginny helped her through the depression and her practical side of took over. She was starting to accept the fact that she just wouldn't be able to conceive, so she and Ron were looking into adoption and at her mother's suggestion, exploring Muggle methods of infertility treatments. In August 2005, Hermione's healer asked for her permission to show her case to a healer visiting from America.

"The President of the North American Magical Administration is coming for a visit, and his personal healer is tagging along. He's an old colleague, and I've heard of a new fertility treatment they've been using over there. I want him to see your case."

"Of course, I'm willing to do just about anything at this point," Hermione said.

The first week of September found our couple in their healer's office once again. He welcomed them with a smile.

"How are you both?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Well, I have some promising news. Do you remember the fertility treatment I mentioned last month? I've seen the case studies and reviewed the treatment and believe it could be successful in your case. You would be the first British witch to try it. Are you game?"

He was asking two Gryffindors if they were game? "Of course," they answered.

He continued. "They went back to the basics and examined the hormones of cats in heat and applied it to various existing fertility potions. I won't go into the science of it all, but all told they've had a seventy percent success rate with the treatment, and of that seventy percent, 45 percent resulted in multiple pregnancies."

"Do you really think it can work for me?"

"I wouldn't have you in here, telling you about this if I didn't think so."

His heart truly went out to this obviously loving young couple.

"Okay, what do we have to do?"

Two hours later, Hermione was at her parent's house, with her five year old brother, Ian Jr. in her lap. He was excitedly telling her of his first week of primary school while the Grangers were looking over the literature for the new fertility treatment. They looked pointedly at her every once in a while while she nodded and commented in points in the conversation with her little brother. She was already starting to feel the effects of the draught she had taken in the healer's office two hours ago. Ron was at The Burrow telling the Weasleys what she was telling the Grangers.

"Ian, could you go play with the new dragon your sister brought so we can talk with her?"

The little boy shrugged, said "sure!" and jumped from her lap.

Ian cleared his throat and began. "So basically...you'll be in heat?" he asked, making a monumental effort to keep a straight face.

Hermione nodded, rolled her neck and shifted in her seat.

"How will Ron be able to-?" he started to ask but stopped when he saw the flush travel up his daughter's neck to her face, then her nostrils flare.

"He's been given some stamina elixirs," Hermione said, took a sip of water and wiped the sheen of perspiration off her forehead.

"Are you feeling the effects of the treatment right now?" Elizabeth asked.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I wanted to stop by and let you know what's going on, we'll be out of the loop for a few days."

* * *

At The Burrow, there was absolute silence when Ron finished telling them about the visit with the healer.

"Of all the new-fangled notions...why, I've never heard of such a thing," Molly declared. "This sounds like some kind of lust potion."

"I'm sure it's not like that," Ginny offered, giving her brother an encouraging smile.

"You don't know how bad we want a baby. It was easy for you, mum, so you can't imagine how it is for us. Look at the papers, see for yourself. They've had a seventy percent success rate with this in America. It's not a lust potion, it'll just give her reproductive system a boost."

"I only have one question," George said. "How will you...keep up?"

The women in the room snorted and commented "_of course, leave it to the bloke to ask that_!" while the men waited for an answer. They really wanted to know. Ron blushed redder than his hair.

"The healer prescribed some stamina potions," he mumbled.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing him!" Ginny scolded. She really didn't see anything wrong with the proposed treatment. If it would help her brother and sister-in-law have a baby, she was all for it. So what if it made Hermione a little randier for a few days? _If I could be the fly on the wall for that...well, maybe not. _Hermione was passionate enough as it was, so it was safe to say a randier Hermione meant that Ron was in for the ride of his life.

* * *

Over the course of the next three days, Ron went through the entire dozen vials of stamina potion the healer had given him. He had no choice, Hermione had been absolutely insatiable. He had no idea it would be like this. It wasn't a bad thing, it was very good rather, but he was exhausted, starving and sore. He thought that he might make a dash to the healer for more stamina drought while she was sleeping, but she stirred and groaned. There would be no leaving once she woke. He propped up on an elbow and watched her wake. She sighed, licked her lips and stretched. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, the "feral" look she had the past three days wasn't there, a faint frown appearing instead. She hopped from the bed made a mad dash for the loo. He followed and held her hair while she wretched.

"I hope this is morning sickness, not something I ate," she said after she brushed her teeth. "Right then, to the healer we go!"

At St. Mungo's, Healer Hargrove didn't expect to see them so soon. He hoped nothing was wrong. He told the receptionist he would be seeing them immediately and to push back the other appointments or reschedule them altogether. He went to the waiting room himself to greet the couple. Hermione was leaning on Ron, sleeping, while he flipped through an old magazine. He saw the healer approaching and gently nudged his dozing wife.

"Wake up love, healer's here."

* * *

Arthur's cell rang while he outside repairing a fence. Molly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum, it's Ron. Can you gather as much of the family as you can and come to the manor?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No mum, something's very right. Can you do it?"

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can."

He made the same call to the Grangers. "We'll pick Ian up from his play date and come right over."

Half an hour later, both families were gathered in the parlor of the manor. Ron brought in drinks and snacks for everyone.

"So, now that the whole gang is here, why are we here? And where is Hermione?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's sleeping, and I brought you here to tell you that we get to welcome the newest Weasley the second week of June," Ron proudly announced.

_

* * *

_

January 2006

2006 would prove to be a busy year for the Potters and Weasleys. In January, at a Sunday lunch at the Burrow, Hermione informed everyone that she would be starting Advocate training at the Ministry. She would still remain Head of the Centaur Liason Office, but spend part of her days at the Office of Magical Law.

"It's a dream come true. I'll be able to effect real change at the Ministry and help so many against so much unfairness," she said.

"Love, are you sure all that stuff won't be too stressful on you?" he asked.

Hermione was a vibrant, glowing 4 months pregnant. "I'm pregnant Ron, not crippled. If I thought for a minute it would be too much, I wouldn't be doing it. Pass the peas, please?" she asked.

A baby's cry was heard from upstairs. "I'll get him, you stay and eat," Molly said and returned with six month old James. "Time for a nappy change," she said.

"I'll do it," Harry said, took the baby from her and went to the sofa while everyone else talked.

"So Ginny, how are those trees doing?"

"Good, the apples are almost ready to pick."

"Can we have some?"

"Of course, missus all-you-do-is-eat."

"Hello, pregnant woman here!"

"Thought of any names for the baby?"

"We'll decide when the squirt's born."

"Ron, our baby is not a squirt!"

"Yes dear."

"Anyway, we thought maybe Rose or Hope for a girl."

"Boy?"

"Hmm...Alex or Hugo."

"Alex I get, but why Hugo?"

"That's our healer's name. He's our hero, no offense Harry."

"None taken. He's a hero for what he's done for you." _And I'm called a hero for taking a life, go figure._

* * *

The next day, Ginny dropped by Hermione's cubicle for lunch.

"Hi there!" Hermione said, tossing aside her quill.

"I come bearing food," Ginny said and held up a bag of food. "I have the rest of the day free, just turned in the article for the Harpies-Appleby game."

When she retired from Quidditch, the Daily Prophet offered her a job as Head Quidditch reporter.

"Do you miss it?" Hermione asked, taking an inhumanly large bite of her sandwich.

Ginny shrugged. "Sometimes, but then I think of all the things I'd miss if I were still playing. I would be away so much and miss all the best, cute stuff with Jamie."

"I've read your articles, they're very good. You should write a book."

"Harry says the same thing, but honestly, a book?"

"I thought the same about my book before I started it. I thought w_ho in the world would read this? _Now look at it: six years later, it's still on the best seller list and the Hogwarts Board of Governors is thinking about using it at Hogwarts." _My book at Hogwarts!_ To Hermione, that was the pinnacle of professional achievement.

A couple of minutes later, Hermione stood up and called out, "Someone summon a healer!" Ginny fainted as they were talking, and Hermione managed to catch her before she fell to the floor. She sent a note to Harry, who apparated in a minute later as a Healer was reviving Ginny.

"Harry, she just keeled over as we were talking," Hermione said and rubbed her now upset stomach. Ginny was dazed when she sat up, looking at Harry and Hermione in confusion.

"You passed out," Harry said. "We're going to St. Mungo's."

At the hospital, it didn't take long to find out what was wrong with Ginny. Well, nothing was wrong, per se. Ginny and Harry came from the emergency ward, both looking dazed.

"I'm two months pregnant," Ginny said.

"Wow, that was quick," Hermione quipped and hid her smile behind a hand. Little James would be 13 months old when this new baby was born. They would certainly have a lot on their plates.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

No Time For Epilogues

Chapter 40

_

* * *

_

June 10, 2006,

_10 a.m._

As active as she was, Hermione scoffed at the idea of bed rest the healer suggested months ago. The baby was larger than normal and the pregnancy was hard for the petite Hermione. She was due anytime now, and was supremely grateful for the bed rest. Her mother had taken an indefinite leave of absence to be there with her during the day while Ron was at work. If her mum wasn't there, Molly, Ginny, Luna, or Laura happily volunteered to be there. Now she had plenty of time on her hands to indulge in her guilty secret, something so secret that no one, not even Ron, her mum or Laura knew.

_**Nary a soul.**_

Because if someone found out her secret, she would never live it down. _Never!_ No matter that this secret made good money, no matter that it had a world-wide following, no matter that many of the women she knew owned a few copies, Molly included. She wrote bodice rippers, tales of ridiculous romantic fantasy, with even more ridiculous pictures adorning the covers that made her cringe when she saw them on the shelves at Flourish and Blotts. It all started when she, Ron and Harry were on the search for the Horcruxes. She saw Ron returning from a creek one one day after a bath, shirtless and wet, and the fantasies began. They faced death, deprivation and confusion so much that year that the fantasies were her only mental escape, a welcome escape at that. The three she had written, under the pen name _Haley Goodyear, _were consistent sellers and one, _The Sweetest Curse_, had been on the Romance top ten best-seller list the past year. Thanks to confidentiality clauses from her solicitor, publisher, and Gringotts, no one would ever know that Haley Goodyear was really Hermione Weasley. So this day, propped on pillows, she was penning chapter four of her latest book, _A Hexed Heart_, when her mum came in with lunch. She muttered a charm to disguise the words and set the papers in her bedside drawer.

"Do you ever _not_ work, pumpkin?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have to get the wording for the legislation just right," she fibbed. "Don't want to sound stupid in front of the Wizengamot, you know."

"I know you probably don't feel like eating, but I brought something anyway."

"Thanks," she said, taking a piece of bread from the tray.

"Hello?" a voice called from the hallway and Ginny swept into the room, now just over seven months pregnant with the second baby Potter.

"Where's Jamie?" Hermione asked.

"Harry likes to take him on his days off, so he took him to Hogwarts this morning," Ginny said. "How are you?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I just want it over. I'm tired of being...tired, fat and sore."

Elizabeth patted her hand and left the bedroom. "Soon enough."

"Mum was telling me _again_ how happy she is to midwitch for you," Ginny said and settled in the settee beside the bed. "James came too quick for her to get there, but she's vowing to be there for this one," she said, patting her bump.

Hermione loved Molly as much as her own mum, and she was an incredible witch, but even she wouldn't be able to help the pain she knew she would be facing, the pain of an all natural birth. There were two events in a wizard or witch's life where magic wasn't used, at birth and death. Magic was deemed too unpredictable at the moment life left a magical being, and no one wanted to risk spell damage on a witch giving birth and harming a newborn wizard or witch. Molly had consulted over the months with Healer Hargrove about the large size of the baby and agreed on a pain drought that would numb the area the baby would make his or her entrance in case Hermione tore. The healer would make an appearance after the birth to make sure both mother and baby were fine. Molly had all her children at home and had been a midwitch fifteen times, which was more than Healer Hargrove had delivered, so Hermione would be in good hands.

Ginny took some books from her bag. "I know you think these things are best used for wiping your arse, but they really are entertaining, a good way to pass the time, you know?" She handed over the three _Haley Goodyear_ books, Magic In the Moonlight, The French Sorcerer, and The Sweetest Curse.

"Entertaining you say?" she asked, considering that someone thought her books "entertaining" a compliment.

"Here, this one has a really good love scene in chapter five," Ginny said, indicating a page with the corner turned down. Hermione rolled her eyes. _I know, I wrote it!_

She flipped the covers off and swung her legs off the bed. "I have to use the loo, _again_."

Ginny helped her to her feet and she waddled to the loo across the hall. As she lifted her nightgown to take a seat, she felt as if something had shifted inside of her (that was kind of a relief, really) and looked down when she felt liquid running down her legs, some of it murky and pink.

"I think my water just broke!" she called out shrilly.

Seconds later, her mum and Ginny appeared at the bathroom door.

"I'll get mum and Ron," Ginny said with a encouraging smile and left.

"Let's get you back to the bedroom," Elizabeth said. "I need to prepare it. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure-_oww-_now I'm scared," she said and put a hand to her back.

Molly, Ginny and Ron returned twenty minutes later. Elizabeth had put a plastic mattress cover and a spare sheet on the bed, a bowl of ice chips, towels, and washcloths next to the bed and some rubber balls for Hermione to squeeze. She was nude under a sheet, deciding that clothing was too hot and uncomfortable. Ron hurried to the bed, sat beside her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hurt bad?" he asked.

"Not so much right now," she said.

"She's in the early phase of labor, contractions are about twenty minutes apart," Elizabeth said.

Molly took a seat on the settee and started making notes, asking Hermione questions and offering suggestions. She took some knitting from her bag.

"Can I stay?" Ron asked, brushing his wife's hair from her face and kissing her forehead.

"For now, but when the active labor phase starts, no. A birthing room is no place for men," Molly said in a no-nonsense voice. No one argued with the veteran midwitch.

"I'm glad I'm having it here, at home, in our bed," Hermione said and winced when a contraction hit. Molly looked at her watch and made more notes.

"Want me to read to you?" he asked and picked up the copy of The Sweetest Curse from the bedside table.

"Ron, the _last_ thing I want to hear right now is romance," she said, wanting snatch the book from him and toss it across the room. "Just turn on the telly, there might be a football match showing."

More people arrived over the next few hours. Laura came with a camera and a figurine of Legolas, "_the yummy Orlando Bloom flavor_" she commented, and placed it on the chest of drawers across the room for a focal point. Her mum, Ginny, Molly would be there for the birth.

_**

* * *

**_

5 p.m.

Ron was reading from Hogwarts: A History when Hermione gasped "_SHITE!_" and gripped the sheet. Ron hopped from the bed. It was the worst contraction so far.

"Son, step aside," Molly said, looked under the sheet and did a quick examination. "Good, there's some dilation," she said and squeezed Ron's hand. "You'd better join the others."

He nodded and bent over to give Hermione a kiss, holding her face in his hands. "I'm so proud of you, you're going to be a brilliant mum."

When he opened the door to leave, Ian was there, with Ian Jr. peeking from behind his legs.

"Hi Daddy, hi short stuff," she said with a pained smile.

"Need anything pumpkin?" he asked.

"Where do I start?" she choked as a contraction hit.

Ian Jr. looked at his dad with wide, tearful eyes. "Sissy hurt?" he asked.

"Come on short stuff, why don't you show me your new dragon," Harry said and took the boy away with a quick wink of encouragement for Hermione.

_**6 p.m.**_

Ron gripped the chair, paced and ran his hands through his hair as another shriek and curse was heard from the bedroom. _How much longer?_ _It sounds like torture! I can't believe mum did this so many times!_

"Yes, she certainly did," Arthur said with a chuckle. Ron looked at his dad, not realizing he voiced his thoughts.

"I hate not being in there."

"Ron, she has plenty of help, and face it, there's not much you can do," Harry said and both winced when "_**That's it, push, you can do it!**_" was heard then a muted scream.

* * *

In the bedroom, Ginny was behind Hermione, supporting her shoulders, encouraging her to "push that kid out and scream all you like!"

Elizabeth was holding her hand and wiping the dripping sweat from her face. "Come on pumpkin, you can do it, you won't remember the pain once the baby is in your arms," she assured her.

Hermione barely heard any of it. She felt like she was being tortured all over again. She was glad Ron wasn't here, not wanting him to see this agonizing mess.

"_It's so hard_," she panted and arched her back as another contraction hit. She then felt like curling up when the next wave of pain hit, but Elizabeth and Molly held her legs. "**I see the top of the head, come now, push hard!**" Molly shouted.

She didn't know how much more she could take. She felt nauseous and dizzy, but knew she had to keep pushing as she heard, "**shoulders are out, one last big push now!" **With a groaning, grunting effort the final push was made. A flash of light was seen between her legs and a the loud wail of a baby was heard. Molly held up the squalling, wriggling baby. Cheering was heard outside.

"Congratulations Hermione, you've got a little witch!" Molly declared and passed the baby to Elizabeth, who hurried her to the waiting bassinet. Hermione gave her a weak smile then passed out.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted and laid her down, gently patting her cheeks.

Molly lifted her eyelids and felt her pulse. "She's fine, it was a big baby for such a small woman," she said and performed cleaning spells on her and the bed. Elizabeth was cooing and tending to the baby. Frantic knocks were heard on the door.

"Better let the new father in," Molly said. Ron came in and Elizabeth placed the baby girl in his arms.

"Congratulations, you've got a daughter."

He looked to the bed. "Is she all right?"

"It was hard for her, but she'll be all right."

Ron sat on the bed next to his wife, his baby in his arms. He felt his eyes welling with tears. Laura took a picture of the scene.

"We'll just give you some time alone," Molly said and the three left.

"Look what we made," he whispered to Hermione. "Rose Elizabeth Weasley."

* * *

The next day, households across England read the birth announcement that was at the bottom of the front page of The Daily Prophet.

**War Heroine Delivery!**

**On June 10, 2006, war heroes Ronald and Hermione Weasley welcomed the birth **

**of their first child, Rose Elizabeth, at ****6:20 p.m. Mrs. Weasley, Head of the Centaur **

**Liaison Office, ****opted for a home birth and was attended by family and ****midwitch. **

**Mrs. Weasley's ****healer states that mother ****and baby are doing fine and that the baby **

**appears to be a ****pretty mix of both parents. Harry Potter, close personal friend **

**of Hermione Weasley and himself a new father, was quoted as ****saying, "I'm very**

** happy for my friends and was thrilled ****to be named Godfather to Rose. She's an **

**adorable little girl ****lucky to have Ron and Hermione for parents."**

* * *

_August 20, 2006_

_Potter Hill_

Two months later, Molly, Hermione and Luna were on hand for the birth of the second Potter baby. Like James, they opted to leave the sex of the baby unknown until the day of delivery. As with Hermione, Molly sat and knitted while the other three chatted. Every once in a while, a contraction would hit and Ginny would groan, grunt or slap the bed in consternation.

"Go ahead and let it out, let Harry hear the results of getting you preggers so soon after James," Hermione said lightly. Molly chuckled.

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one," Luna said.

"Look you two, I didn't get pregnant all on my own, all right? How long are you gonna take the mickey out of him?"

They shrugged.

"Oh, never mind..._shite, that hurt!_"

"Like I said, let it out," Hermione said lightly.

Harry sat in the parlor and winced as an other round of shrieks came from the bedroom. There was never a more conflicted man on Earth at that point in time than Harry. He was thrilled to be adding to his growing family, a family he had dreamed of and cherished; but felt horrible for impregnating Ginny so soon after James. He was still a baby, still nursing and here she was about to add another baby to the mix. He thought back to the morning he was sure conception happened.

It had been months since he and Ginny had been able to make love. She was so much more beautiful and sexy to him after having James. The morning in question, she had just nursed the baby, who promptly spit most of it back up on her, so she took a shower after putting him down. He had just got off the night watch and walked into the bedroom as she was exiting the bathroom in just a towel. He forgot all about the maddening shift he had just finished.

"Hey love, how was work?" she asked and felt his strong arms wrap around her and drop the towel.

So nine months and five hours later, Ginny delivered Albus Severus Potter. He was all Harry, evident at birth, with black hair and emerald green eyes and another birth announcement made the front page.

**Another Potter Born!**

**On August 20 at 3:20 p.m., Ginevra (Ginny) Potter, retired **

**Quidditch star and Chief Quidditch reporter for this very **

**paper, gave birth to a second child, Albus Severus, namesake **

**of two former Hogwarts Headmasters. The proud father, Harry **

**Potter, declined to comment; however, close friends of the**

**couple state that Harry is delighted with his growing family.**

**For more about Harry Potter, please see page 3. **

**For more about Ginny Potter, please see page 4.**

**:)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_July 10th, 2007_

* * *

Kingsley raised his arms to quiet the reporters who had gathered in the Ministry atrium for that morning's news conference.

"Thank all of you for coming this morning. The purpose of this press conference is to dispel the rumors and gossip these many months passed regarding the Auror division. So I'm here to tell you, as of today, Harry Potter is indeed the new Head of the Auror Division. As such, I defer the remainder of this press conference to him."

Twenty-seven year old Harry Potter stepped to the podium, raising his arms as Kingsley did to quiet the shouted questions and comments. As always, Ron and Hermione were there for support, giving him smiles of encouragement among the noisy crowd.

"I am proud to be taking the reigns of a division composed of the best and bravest wizards and witches our world has to offer. These individuals face the darkness, willingly, to ensure that our world remains free of the fear that gripped our world for far too long."

He would be forever grateful to Hermione and Ginny for the help with his speeches over the years.

"I am also aware that I'm the youngest Head of the Auror Division in Ministry history. As of today, the division employs 517 Aurors, not to include support personnel. Over sixty-percent of the division are under forty years of age. What does all this mean? Simply put, we are the youngest division in the Ministry. This means that the youth and enthusiasm this division possesses will be better able to serve the needs of our world for many, many years to come."

He again took in the proud, smiling faces of his family and friends in the crowd.

"As such, I plan to implement sweeping changes to the division to enable it to function more efficiently as a whole. The new Auror Division Charter of 2007 will be made available to all the news organizations at the conclusion of this press conference, as well as being available for viewing at any time at the Ministry in accordance with the new Magical Civil Liberties Act of 2006. An era of lies, confusion and secrecy ends today."

Everyone that knew Harry recognized the look resolve in his eyes when he made his next statement, the same look he had the moment he faced Voldemort that day at Hogwarts.

"A new generation stands ready. Ready, willing and able to face whatever challenges lay ahead. I hope this is clear to any who wishes to do evil and bring harm to a world that wants to live in peace. To quote a famous muggle: evil triumphs when good men do nothing. We _are_ here and we will _not _back down." He unconsciously rubbed his scar and adjusted his glasses. "That's all for today. Now I'm going to celebrate the second birthday of my son James. Thank you for your patient attention."

Later that day, Ginny wiped the cake from 14 month old Albus' face. Ron was holding Rosie, again regaling whoever would listen about the latest intellectual development of the 13 month old. Harry was helping 2-year old James flip through his new Hippogriff pop-up picture book, a gift courtesy of Auntie Hermione. Ginny put Albus in a playpen, put her hand to her stomach and sigh. Hermione waded through gift wrap to her sister-in-law.

"Feeling all right?"

"Upset stomach."

"Something you ate?"

Ginny shrugged. "I think I might be pregnant," she said quietly.

"This is a good thing, right?"

Ginny shrugged again. "Can we go outside and talk?"

Outside, Ginny sighed as another wave of nausea hit and the two took a seat at the picnic table. Hermione rubbed her back in encouragement. "Take your time," she said.

Ginny started. "I love my mum, she's the best there is, but I'm afraid of turning into her."

Hermione chuckled. "Ginny, you may not see it, but the only thing you have in common with your mum is the hair," she said.

"Do you have any regrets?" Ginny asked.

"Some, but I don't dwell on them," Hermione answered. "Why?"

She had never, in all the years she had known her had such a cryptic conversation with Ginny. Like Hermione, she had a way with words and wasn't afraid to express them.

"Gin, you're kind of worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Do you and Ron plan on having more kids?"

"Yeah, we're going try again for a boy."

"Harry keeps hinting at trying again for a girl. That's what mum and dad did, they kept trying for a girl."

Hermione still didn't know where the conversation was leading, so she just let her continue.

"Jamie and Albus are still babies, and here I am possibly pregnant again, the Weasley fertility curse and all," Ginny said lightly. "With Harry taking on the Head Auror job, he'll be around even less, meaning me with three babies to look after. What if my work at the Prophet suffers? What if I start resenting the choices I made?"

"Have you talked to Harry about this?"

Ginny shook her head. "It'll just make him feel guilty."

"You're feeling a little overwhelmed, aren't you? Wait here."

Hermione went inside and returned with Harry. "You two need to talk."

That night from the parlor, Ron heard Rosie's squeal of glee and Hermione's agreement from the bathroom. He went there and fell in love all over again with "his girls." Hermione took Rosie into the bath with her and the two were having the time of their life it seemed. Rosie babbled and slapped the water, eliciting a squeal of glee each time the pink bubbles flew.

"Enjoying your bath, I take it?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Hermione said and shaped the baby's hair into a mohawk. When Rosie saw her dad, she babbled, pointed and held out her arms. Ron got a towel and took the baby from his wife. When she started to rise from the tub, he beckoned her to stay put.

"I'll get her ready for bed, you finish your bath."

A few minutes later, she couldn't help but leave the bath when she heard Rosie's happy babbling and giggling at Ron's sweet, silly baby talk. Wrapped in a towel, she leaned against the door jam and watched the precious scene. Getting the baby into pajamas was usually a chore, but Ron was patient as

he gently coaxed her kicking and waving limbs into the little pink and yellow pajamas. He cuddled her a few minutes more and laid her in her crib. The baby knew the routine and curled up with her thumb in her mouth, her little stuffed hippogrif in the other hand. Ron wiggled his wand at the mobile above the crib. The soft music and flying baby unicorns lulled the baby into a peaceful sleep.

"Time to get my other little lady to bed," he whispered and led her to their bedroom.

* * *

Ron knew that as long as he lived he would never tire of this. When she took the initiative with him as she was doing now, it took all his willpower not to sweep her under him and ravish her the way she loved, the way she wanted.

He sighed as her soft lips caressed his face, neck and chest with slow, teasing kisses meant to draw out his arousal.

She was straddling him, her hair tickling his chest and stomach as she flicked his nipples with her tongue and stroked his throbbing, rock-hard cock. She worked her way back to his neck, her breasts rubbing against his chest and sank to the hilt with a hiss and sigh.

"Like that do you?" he asked.

Her eyes closed, she nodded and rocked back and forth slowly until he said,

"Look at us, love."

She slowly opened her eyes, her desire darkening the chocolate depths when she looked him in the eyes then where their bodies connected. She felt drunk from lust and need. He took hold of her hips and drove up when she sank down, their bodies moving in perfect union as they lost themselves to each others moans and cries of passion.

At the next Weasley Sunday lunch, Ginny told the family that she was again pregnant. They all glanced at the two year old and one year old Jamie and Albus.

_

* * *

_

November 12, 2007

"The prosecution rests."

"Very well, Prosecutor Weasley."

Hermione took her seat as another wave of nausea hit. _Again?_ _That milk did taste funny this morning._ Kingsley announced to the Wizengamot that the punishment phase for the defendant, a minor Death Eater recently captured, would be the next afternoon. Hermione had been a prosecutor for two years, the youngest in the Council of Magical Law and in her short time there, established herself as a no-nonsense, tenacious prosecutor. She also lobbied for changes in all areas of the law concerning the rights of werewolves, Centaurs and other disenchanted beings. She was extremely happy with the course her life was taking. She was making a difference, doing what she loved, and more importantly, still deeply in love with her husband. Everyone who knew her was proud of her. She often took part in, as Ron put it, "putting away the bad guys" that he and Harry caught, and woe be to any Ministry employee accused of wrongdoing.

She returned to her department, briefed her boss about the morning's successful proceedings and returned to her office, suddenly feeling dead-tired. She put her head on her desk, intending to just rest her eyes for a minute or two. She felt gentle shaking of her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to find Ron and two other prosecutors looking at her.

"Love, it's after lunch, you slept straight through."

"What?" she asked, looking at her watch in disbelief.

"Congratulations on the conviction, however."

Kyle, one of the other prosecutors, spoke. "The boss said for you to go home, think of it as a reward for this morning's successful prosecution."

"For once, I agree. I'm just dead-tired," she said.

"We'll get some take-away and pick up Rosie from mum's," he said.

"Sounds good."

At the Burrow, Jamie and Rosie were napping in their playpens while Albus was awake but quietly amusing himself.

"He's such a good baby," Molly remarked.

They settled at the table and talked about the day's happenings. When Hermione took another inhumanly large bite of her sandwich and quickly drained a large glass of milk, Ron said, "Hungry much? The last time I saw you eat like that you were preg-"

The room fell silent and Hermione felt the tell-tale tingle of a charm pass over her body. She saw Molly looking at her with a wistful smile and place her wand back in her apron pocket. "You had best make an appointment with a healer," she said.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

December 2007

Ginny flipped through the latest Quidditch news magazine and watched Hannah Longbottom leave the obstetrician healer's office. It seemed that every time she saw a Hogwarts alumni, they were pregnant.

"It's the way of things," her mother had said.

_Are the men planning it? Is there something in the water?_ she thought with a quiet snort, then saw Hermione come into the clinic and talk to the receptionist. "Yep, they're planning it."

"Who's planning what?" the woman next to her asked.

"Just talking to myself," Ginny said and waved at Hermione to get her attention.

Her brunette best friend waved to various witches in the waiting room and took a seat beside her. She took off the wool cap she was wearing and her soft, full hair artfully cascaded in waves over her shoulders, down her back. She ran her hands through her hair a couple of times and unbuttoned her cloak, revealing a classy plum and cream colored pants suit. She marveled at the beauty Hermione had grown into but would never admit to. She would always be unassuming that way. Growing up, she recalled Harry and Ron often commenting that their friend was "kinda pretty in a way" but of course Hermione didn't think so. She often talked disdainfully about her own "nightmare hair," bucked teeth, or unshapely body while gushing over Ginny's model-like looks.

_More like beached whale nowadays,_ Ginny thought ruefully.

"So, how are you feeling? She kicking yet?" Hermione asked. The Potters found out last month the baby was a girl. Harry was over the moon at the thought of sweet and pretty little girl just like her mother. The Weasleys were shocked (a Weasley girl!) but thrilled nonetheless.

"Well, hungry as hell and she kicks like she wants to play football."

"Good, Auntie Hermione will be happy to play with her."

"So, how's the first month been?" Ginny asked.

"Hardly any morning sickness at all, thank God. We're still getting over the fact that I got pregnant so easy this time, no potion needed, not even expecting it," Hermione said. "Ron and I agreed that if this one's a boy, that's it."

"Us too," Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione had long talks abut family expectations. Ron stated that just because his parents birthed an entire Quidditch team was no reason for him, or Bill, or any of them to do the same. As far as he was concerned, it was no one's business but their own. Ron loved his family, but in a family with so many kids, he sometimes felt like he had to compete for attention, had little privacy and money was always tight. This took its toll over the years, leading to Ron's lack of confidence growing up. No child of his would ever feel second best and would have the best of everything, he would make sure of that.

The door to the healer's office opened and her healer poked his head through. "Mrs. Potter, your turn," he said warmly.

**March 10, 2008  
Potter Hill**

Once again, Hermione attended the birth of her best friend's baby. In the birthing room (Harry and Ginny's bedroom) all the picture subjects had left their frames, all but their wedding day portrait that echoed Molly's urgent calls of "that's wonderful Ginny!" and "push!" With a whimper and grunted _"never again"_ Ginny pushed Lily Luna Potter into the world. Cheering was heard outside when the baby wailed. A knock on the door was heard and Harry poked his head through. A look of such adoration and awe overtook his face when he saw Ginny cuddling with their daughter. Hermione squeezed his hand on the way out and walked straight into Ron's waiting arms.

**July 3, 2008**

At breakfast, Hermione started having odd twinges from her abdomen. She brought it up to Ron.

"You've still got over a month left till the due date, maybe the baby's early?" he asked. "Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale, a bit off."

"Call your mum, she'll know what to do," she said. Ron did and she came straight away. She took one look at Hermione and knew something wasn't right.

"You better get to St. Mungo's, just to be on the safe side," she said. "Take the floo, don't apparate."

Upon arrival at St. Mungo's, Hermione was in pain. She was quickly brought to the labor and delivery ward and examined. Ron and Molly stood by anxiously an waited for the healer to finish.

"Your wife is indeed in labor, Mr. Weasley. The baby will be premature, but only by weeks, so the risk should be minimal. We'll begin preparing for the birth shortly."

It was a Tuesday morning, everyone they knew would be at work, but Ron let everyone know anyway by cell or owl. Molly left to get the Grangers. When Molly returned with Elizabeth (Ian was in the middle of a root canal) Ron was no where to be found, but nurses were seen rushing in and out of the ward Hermione was in.

"I hope nothing's wrong," Elizabeth said.

The doors to the ward opened to reveal Ron trudging out, Harry's arm around his shoulders telling him, "Come on mate, you need some air." They saw Molly and Elizabeth standing there.

"Sh-she's not doing s-so well," Ron whispered. "They couldn't stop the labor, there was so much bleeding, and she went into shock-" he stopped, unable to say anymore. He couldn't bear to repeat that she almost died right there in front of him and he had to consent to emergency surgery to get the baby out. His sorrowful eyes rose to meet Elizabeth's face. "I had to consent for them to _cut her open_ to get the baby out," Ron said, his lips trembling. "They said that she and the baby might not make it, so I had to...to decide...what the bloody hell kind of choice is that? My wife or my baby?" he asked, his anguished whisper breaking their hearts. Elizabeth gasped.

"How did it come to this? She had no problems with Rose," Molly said.

Ron couldn't say anymore, so Harry took over. "Something about past injuries and curses she's been through," Harry said.

"Are they operating right now?" Elizabeth asked quietly, wiping a tear. Ron nodded. They all knew what Hermione would want.

She would say save the baby.

* * *

Half an hour later, Healer Hargrove emerged from the ward and approached Ron, his mum and Elizabeth on either side, gripping his hands.

"You have son, Mr. Weasley. He's on the small side, at just over two kilos, but strong and healthy."

Ron nodded. "What about Hermione."

The healer let out a ragged breath. "Hanging on. She's critical at this point and we're doing everything we can. You can come in and see them now."

Ron went to her bedside and gazed at her pale but pretty face. Her eyelids fluttered and she gave a shuddering breath in sleep. The healer was at his side. "Like I said, she critical but stable for now. We'll know more when her blood volume is restored. Would you care to hold your son?"

He turned and saw a little head of brown hair poking from a light blue blanket. He took the baby and smiled at the unfocused little brown eyes.

"He's got your eyes, love."

By lunchtime, everyone got word about the events of the morning. A steady stream of friends and family arrived to see the baby and give their best wishes for Hermione's recovery. Ron was given a indefinite leave of absence from work. Ron's immediate supervisor agreed with Harry that there was no way would be able to focus on work with a toddler at home, a newborn and Hermione in hospital, her life in the balance. It was a comfort to know that he had plenty of help with Rosie and Hugo, named after her healer.

She slowly opened her sleepy eyes to the dimly lit room that smelt of hospital. _I would know the smell, seeing as how much I've been here._ Her stomach felt sore and she had a headache. Her vision cleared and she saw Ron across the small room feeding a baby.

"Ron?" she asked softly.

He almost dropped the bottle when his head whipped around to see the source of the voice then softly told the baby, "Come on little one, time to meet your mum. We've been worried about her, haven't we?"

A nurse entered the room. "The healer will be pleased you're awake, he's been quite concerned." She ran a diagnostic charm over Hermione and left the room.

Hermione looked at Ron curiously. "Love, you've been out for a few days," he said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, aching to hold the baby but wasn't sure she had the strength. It felt like it took everything she had just to stay awake. Ron pulled a chair next to the bed so she could see the baby. He explained the events of July third. At the end of the story, she had tears in her eyes and Healer Hargrove entered the room.

"Thank goodness you're awake. We weren't sure if that would happen," he said kindly and ran another set of diagnostic charms over her. "How do you feel?"

Hermione shrugged. "Tired, hungry, my stomach hurts and I have a headache."

The healer nodded in approval. "It's good that you're aware of how you feel. As for the fatigue, you'll get plenty of rest while you're here. For the hunger, I'll start you on an appropriate nutritional regimen. Your abdomen is healing and I'll give you a mild pain drought as needed."

He took a deep breath and started to speak then stopped, unsure of how to break the next piece of information. _Better to just come out with it, it's her way._ "I'm sorry to say that you will be unable to bear any more children in the future."

She felt conflicted. She and Ron agreed that with the birth of this baby, there would be no more, but to hear the finality of it still hurt. "I understand," she said quietly.

He patted her hand. "You get some more rest."

That evening, after a hearty meal of soup and applesauce, her parents arrived. They hugged and chatted joyfully about the baby, relieved in her recovery.

"You gave us quite a scare," her mum said. "Your son is just adorable, he's got Granger eyes."

* * *

Author's notes: Just over two kilos is just over five pounds

I haven't abandoned any of my open stories! If you haven't heard, they keep the Army busy these days. :) So with my soldier duties, college, husband and three kids, my plate is full, but I won't abandon the stories. I work too hard at them and love writing too much to give it up...


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**_December 24, 2008_**

After the Christmas Party at the Potters, the Weasleys returned home. Rose was on a sugar high from cake and candy, but six month old Hugo was sound asleep, even when they arrived back home by floo.

"I'll get Rosie to bed," Ron said then mumbled, "_I hope_" as he walked toward the little girl's room, she happily babbling.

"Come on cuteness, your turn," she said softly to Hugo and went to his room, or in Hermione's mind, the only Quidditch shrine in Surrey. Ron went bonkers and practically bought out the entire _Quidditch Baby_ collection at one of the baby stores in Diagon Alley. _Only because I was still in hospital when Hugo was brought home!_

Ron loved holidays at his parent's home. Although the Grangers were the best, in his mind nothing held a candle to The Burrow full of happy, carousing Weasleys. His kids would grow up with Harry's. The war, horrible as it was, really brought people together. They lost Fred, but as Molly often said, gained Hermione and Harry and in a way, Percy. Ron loved the look of pride in his parent's faces when his Rosie figured out the answer to a kiddie problem before all the other kids.

* * *

In January of 2008, Hermione's biggest secret was discovered. Someone finally guessed that Hermione was _Haley Goodyear_, whose latest book, A Hexed Heart, had sold out after only three hours on the shelves. That someone was Ginny. At the Burrow after a family Sunday lunch, Ginny read from A Hexed Heart while Hermione cleaned Rosie's cake-streaked face and sent her toddling off to play with her cousins.

"I tell you Hermione, this Goodyear woman really writes some good stuff," Ginny said. "After the first book I wasn't sure if Helene was in love with Rouen, but..." She stopped, took a drink from her glass and glanced at the cover. "Oh how funny, the guy on the front of this one looks like Ron!" Ginny said.

_What?! I told them not to do so close a resemblance!!_ Hermione thought, but nonchalantly cocked her head to the side and said, "Yeah, maybe."

Ginny resumed her reading and noticed that Hermione continuously bounced her knee while eating her cake, sparing a glance at the book cover from time to time. Ginny had a thought, (particularly about the Hermione-type dialog and action in part of chapter three) flipped back a few pages and looked at Ron in the kitchen, then Hermione carefully. _No, __it couldn't be! _She had to tread carefully if she were to get to the truth with Hermione. Quite frankly, her sister-in-law was the smartest witch she knew and being a lawyer, would know right off if Ginny tried to get one over on her. If Hermione was indeed Haley Goodyear, then why did she keep it a secret? It might be best to just confront her with what could be an entertaining truth.

"Okay Hermione, confess," Ginny said, slapping the book against her palm.

"Pardon? Confess what? What've I done?" she asked.

"_You-know_," Ginny sang and casually waved the book.

Hermione stood up quickly with and said, "I don't know what you're talking about" and started to walk away, but Ginny caught her elbow with a grin. _Typical Hermione avoidance technique. _In the kitchen, Ron and Harry were holding baby Lily and Hugo and saw Hermione close her eyes, sigh and put her head back.

"All right love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Gin, you're not teasing Hermione about her flying again, are you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just last week she got that broom a whole ten feet off the ground," Ron said.

Both women rolled their eyes. "Come on, let's go outside, it's not too cold," Ginny said and both made their way toward the door, furiously whispering.

Outside on the hammock, Ginny said "Okay, spill it."

Hermione took a deep breath and told Ginny everything about her second mystery career. Ginny was giggling at the end. "Oh Herms, you poor thing. You had the hots for Ron during that Horcrux search? Not the best time and place, huh?"

Hermione shook her head.

"And you had to bathe in creeks and ponds?"

"Ginny, we didn't exactly have bathtubs and showers readily available. We had other more important things to think about."

"Yeah, like lusting after my brother."

Both women fell back laughing on the hammock, then Ginny suddenly sat up.

"Hold on! In chapter five of The Sweetest Curse in that scene with Helene and Rouen by the...you didn't make that up, did you?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head.

Ginny held up the latest book. "And here, in chapter four...?"

"Yes Ginny, most of the-"

"Smut?"

"Yes, the _smut _as you say, is based on...personal experience, but I really don't like that word. I prefer erotica."

"Oooh, I see. Erotica. Hermione and Ron inspired erotica."

"Do you see why I keep it a secret?"

That night, Ginny sat at Harry's laptop computer, looking at some notes on paper titled "The Love of A Witch" and placed her fingers on the keys. _Okay, if Hermione can do this, so can I._

* * *

**_July 3, 2009_**

**_Four Oaks Manor, Surrey_**

The sun was setting, and everyone was winding down after Hugo's first birthday party. Harry observed Arthur entertaining the gaggle of grandchildren while Ron and Hermione were on a blanket across the yard, quietly talking, laughing and occasionally kissing. According to Ron, after all this time, the passion and affection was still there. He glanced wistfully to Ginny, who was talking to Bill. He caught her eye, and she gave him a quick smile. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder and looked up.

"Something on your mind?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Where do I start?" he replied with a chuckle.

"Well, the beginning is always good."

Harry rubbed his face and looked carefully at Ian, who raised an eyebrow.

"Come now, it can't be all that bad."

"It's not bad exactly, just...oh, I don't know...confusing," Harry said. "I

love my wife more than my own life, she an amazing woman. It's just... well, you see Ron and Hermione over there?"

"Yes, I was about to suggest they get a room."

"I wish I could remember the last time someone said that about us. Ever since she had Lily..."

Ian nodded knowingly and ushered Harry into the house, to the den where he prepared a glass of bourbon for each.

"So, as my wife would say, the _romantic fire_ between you two is somewhat lessened as of late?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, it used to be like a bonfire, but now it's...kindling?"

"Have you ever talked about it?"

"No, I don't want to embarrass her." _Or myself!_

"How would it embarrass her?"

"I overhear her talking to her mum about how she feels about herself after having the kids."

"How do you feel about her?"

_Are you sure you're a dentist and not a shrink? _

"She's more beautiful to me than ever."

"Then tell her that, and go beyond by showing her. Surprise her with romance, let her know that she's still the only woman in the world in your eyes. I know where you're coming from, Liz and I went through this after Hermione was born."

"I was thinking about taking a holiday, just the two of us."

"See? That's good. I understand you're successful, with an important job, but what do you think your wife wants at the end of the day? You or your job?"

Three days later, Ginny was looking over a report that had scores from all the past weekend's professional Quidditch matches. She had an article due that afternoon. At lunchtime, Harry strolled into the office, plucked the paper from her hands and urged her to her feet.

"Hey, what gives?" she asked.

Harry surprised her with a searing kiss and a quick squeeze on her bum.

"Get your purse, we're leaving," he said cheerfully.

"Now? Where? I have an article-"

He placed a finger over her mouth. "As of three minutes ago, your boss agreed to your week long holiday. We have a port key connections to Hawaii in twenty minutes."

"What? _Hawaii?_ Harry, I'm not ready or-"

He again placed a finger on her lips. "I'll explain everything when we get there, okay? Just trust me."

"Of course I trust you," she mumbled behind his finger.

He picked up a suitcase outside her door and the two left The Daily Prophet building. Twenty minutes and five port keys later, they arrived at the American Magical Administration's Hawaii Division international port key point. Two women stepped forward, greeted them and placed a lei around each of their necks and spoke. "A representative from our International Liason office will arrive shortly. You can relax from your trip in one of the lounges down the hall and feel free to use the provided stomach elixirs and snacks available."

An hour later, after the briefing about the magical quarter of Hawaii, they were taken by Pegasii-drawn carriage to their seaside bungalow. Ginny was amazed at first by the magical flying horses then the isolated bungalow.

"Harry, I-" she started but was stopped by another searing kiss.

"Come inside, I'll explain everything," he said.

Inside, she giggled at the sight. "It's one big room! And look at the bed, it takes up half the room!"

"You like the bed, do you?" he asked with hooded eyes. "I hope so, because I plan to keep you in it this week."

He held true to his word. That week, they rediscovered the "romantic fire" and once again, set it ablaze.

* * *

For the most part, the years passed happily for all involved. Rosie was turning out (unintentionally of course) to be the smartest child out of all the bunch, and what a bunch it was. Bill and Fleur had their third child, a boy named Louis. Percy and his wife, Audrey, had two girls, Molly and Lucy. George and Angelina finally married and produced Fred and Roxanne. Not many families could boast 12 grandchildren. The day after Rose's first day at Hogwarts, Hermione received an owl at her office. She could tell from Rose's writing that she was excited and thinking fast as she wrote.

_Mum-_

_I miss you and Daddy, and even Hugh, but I've settled in all right. __The beds are so different from my bed at home, and our dorms are __a little spooky at night, but the older kids tell us that'll pass. Now, __to what you probably already know, I was sorted into Ravenclaw! __I guess Daddy lost the bet! Everyone was kind of surprised. Weasleys __have always been in Gryffindor, isn't that's what I've heard for years? __You know what Headmistress McGonagall told me? Change is a good __thing. In private she said I can still call her Auntie Min, but in public, __Professor or Headmistress._

_Want to know another surprise? Scorpius Malfoy (a bigger mouthful __than your name, Mum) was sorted into Ravenclaw too. We don't __know about him yet. From what I've seen so far, he seems to keep to __himself, has a falcon, and likes to read. One of my roommates has a __cat that looks exactly like Adan, only bigger. Another one of my roommates __is an orphan, and she's really nice. I think we'll be friends. __I'm writing this during breakfast, but now the plates are disappearing. __I have to go to class now, Charms. When I get some spare time later, __I'll send you my timetable. Tell Daddy I miss him!_

_Love, Rosie the Ravenclaw_

* * *

I feel the need to thank everyone from the whole of my heart for their kind and encouraging reviews! This story, although fun to read and write, has also been the hardest. Between my jobs as a wife, mom and soldier (throw in a move from Oklahoma to Germany mid-story) and college, it's a wonder I've gotten this far! It's almost done! I haven't forgotten about my other open tales either, so keep an eye out...now on with the story.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44- Family Matters**

For a while, Ron was gloomy after Rose left. He missed her and frequently spoke of his concern for her welfare. "What if" was often heard before he voiced a worry.

"Love, are you inventing things to worry about?" Hermione often asked.

"Well, look at all the stuff we got into," Ron would reply

"Yes, we got into a lot of stuff, but I know of two very big reasons why Rosie won't."

She sat down on his lap and he gave her a quick squeeze. "Enlighten me."

"Certainly. First, there's no evil, megalomaniac dark lord on the loose. Second, she's loads smarter than we are."

"I see your point, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're welcome, Mr. Weasley. Now, can you walk Hugo to school? I have an early appointment."

Although Hugo was a bit of a mummy's boy he was perceptive to the mood of his Dad. He noticed how his mum paid extra special attention to Dad and decided to do the same. So one day in November, when Ron came home from work and did paperwork at the dining room table, Hugo joined him with some primary school work and a copy of Idiot's Guide To Wizard's Chess. He didn't play near as well as Rosie, but was getting better. Ron glanced at his son across the table scribbling some numbers on a paper when he spotted the chess book and frowned.

"Hugh, let me see that."

He held his math paper to him.

"No, that chess book."

He shrugged and handed the book to him. Ron flipped through it and chuckled. "You're so much like your mum used to be, thinking you can learn stuff from books."

"Huh?"

"The best way to learn wizard's chess is to actually play, not flipping through a book and seeing someone else's idea of how to play."

His nine-year-old son, with eyes just like Hermione's, gave him a blank look. "Come on son, let's go to the den and see about the chess board there," he said.

* * *

A week before the Christmas holiday, Ron was actually in the kitchen, helping to prepare all of Rosie's favorite treats. Rosie's falcon, Bree, brought her weekly missive.

**_It's almost Christmas and I'm so excited  
about coming home, which brings me to  
ask an important question. Do you remember  
me telling you about a friend of mine, Serena,  
who grew up in an orphanage? Can  
she come home with me for the holidays?_**

**_I know it's a lot to ask, but she'll either have  
to go back to the orphanage or stay at  
Hogwarts alone, for the holidays. We're good  
friends, and I hate to think of her alone for  
the holidays... _**

The letter continued with end-of-term test grades and the latest gossip about her mischievous cousins, Jamie and Albus Potter. Well, Jamie was the more naughty of the two, and Al just followed along. Many were surprised at Al's sorting, (thinking he would be placed in Ravenclaw with Rosie) but for reasons known only to the hat, he was placed in Gryffindor.

A week later, Rose, Serena, Albus, and a boy named William Wood sat in a compartment and chatted.

"I just hope I'm not intruding," Serena said for the fiftieth time. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Like I told you before, you're not. Daddy and Mum will like you, trust me."

"Yeah, Aunt Hermione's the best, she likes everybody," Albus said. "And she makes the best treacle tarts, better than Grams."

"Don't tell Grams that," Rose said.

A voice sounded from the train speakers. "King's Cross, prepare for arrival in ten minutes."

The Weasleys and Potters watched the train arrive, kids frantically waving from the windows at parents as the train pulled to a stop. The kids hurried off the train when Ron heard "Daddy!" and saw Rosie hurrying toward him. He held his arms open and engulfed his daughter in a fierce hug.

"Blimey, my girl's gotten so big, must be all that great Hogwarts food," he declared. Rosie drifted into Hermione's arms for another hug. Rosie turned and beckoned Serena forward.

"Daddy, Mum, this is Serena Hightower."

Hermione stepped forward and warmly greeted her. "It's so nice to meet you."

"We'll make sure you have a smashing time while you're with us," Ron said and looked around the station. "Where is Hugh? He said he was just going to get a soda."

"Yeah, it looks like the soda got him," said a laughing voice from behind. Serena gasped. There stood Ginny Weasley (one of Serena's heroes) with Rose's little brother, Hugh, who she recognized from pictures. The boy was wet with soda.

"Oh Hugh," Hermione fussed.

"The soda sprayed from the can when he took it from the machine," Ginny said.

_

* * *

_

September 1, 2019

Hermione was on the verge of a good bawl. Rose could tell. She was starting her third year, Hugh his first. The conductor announced the last call for Hogwarts, and Harry looked as if he was having the same problem with Lily as Hermione was with Hugh. They were the babies of the family and it was hard to let them go. Rose gave her mum one last hug.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll look out for him, so will everyone else," she said softly. "See?" she said and nodded toward a compartment full of Potter and Weasley kids, hanging out a window, urging Hugh and Lily to get on the train. Rose walked with Hugh and Lily to the train. Hermione and Harry watched until the train was a red dot in the distance.

Hugh's falcon, Max, brought Hugh's post that night. It had one word in Hugh's writing.

**_GRYFFINDOR!_**

The same month, Hermione received a post from Luna Lovegood. She last saw her friend a little over a year ago, before she went to America to study Rocky Mountain dragons. The letter arrived as she was preparing dinner, so she dropped it on the dining table to read after dessert. Ron came home as she ladled gravy into the gravyboat, kissed her cheek and took 2 sets of dinnerware to the table.

"I can't get over how quiet it is here without the kids," Ron called from the dining room. Hermione nodded in agreement. She fully expected to hear Hugh's thundering footsteps on the stairs when she announced dinner. Instead she heard Ron's "blimey!" and accompanying laugh. She went to the dining room with the steaming platter of pot roast.

"Here love, take a look," he said, taking the roast from her and setting it on the table. She sat down, read the letter and laughed.

**_To My Friends Hermione and Ronald:_**

Hello from the American Rocky Mountains! I hope this letter finds you and your children doing well. Your youngest started Hogwarts this year, didn't he? Research is going well well here and I expect to finish by the holidays, which brings me to the point of this letter.  
I may not have found Snorkacks of any breed (yet!) on this continent, but I did manage to find a fiancee. We plan to marry on the peak of a beautiful mountain here in Colorado at the end of November. His name is Rolf Scamander, maybe you've heard of his grandfather, Newt Scamander, the naturalist? Well, Rolf followed in his family's footsteps and is a naturalist as well. We met two months ago, or bumped into each other rather, in Colorado City at the Midwest Division of the American Magical Administration. I can report that it was love at first sight. I only wish my father were still alive to give me away. I know that what you are about to read is asking a lot, but it would mean the world to me if you and Ronald could be here for the wedding. I've written Harry, Ginny, and Neville as well. If it turns out you can't attend, it's perfectly understandable. Either way, I'd love to hear from you!

**_Your friend always,  
Luna_**

"The top of a mountain in November? Kind of cold, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"We are magical you know, that shouldn't be a problem. How many vacation days do you have riding on the books?" Ron replied. Three quick knocks were heard from the back door.

"Come in you two," Hermione called out.

Harry and Ginny strolled into the dining room, sniffing at the air.

"Smells great," Harry said.

"You know where the plates are," Ron said and took a bite of his roast.

When everyone was settled with a plate, Harry asked "So, anyone up for a trip to America?"

* * *

When the school year ended, Rose and Hugo talked excitedly about their school adventures, friends, and grades. Rose showed Hermione her grades, especially proud of her Arithmancy grade. Not many students chose that as their additional class and Rose had also chosen Care of Magical Creatures. Three days into summer, Rose asked if Serena could come visit the next day.

"Of course she can," Hermione replied. "I have a special session to attend at the Wizengamot, but your Dad will be here."

"You have to do that on a Saturday?"

"Yes sweet."

"The orphanage Serena lives at has a rule that when one of the kids leave, they have to be picked up by someone from the place they're going."

"Ron love?" Hermione called.

Ron poked his head into the parlor. "Can you go with Rose to her friend's orphanage and pick her up?"

"Is it your little friend...the one that was here during the holiday?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. _Little friend?_ "Yes Dad, Serena."

"What time?"

Rose shrugged. "Anytime, she's doesn't really go anywhere."

"Okay, how about after breakfast?"

"Great!" was the reply and a flurry of red hair flew upstairs to write a letter.

Serena stayed for dinner, enjoying their company and the playful arguments of Rose and Hugo. She also told them that no one really used the word "orphanage."

"Our house mother, Ms. Chandler, doesn't like the word, says it _too Dickens_, whatever that means. We just call it the home," Serena said.

Harry, being who he was, felt responsible for the number of homeless and orphans after the war. In response, he started The Potter Foundation. His foundation supported the Hogwarts Trust, The Potter Home of Greater London (of which Serena was a resident), and a sizable donation to St. Mungo's every year. Many wealthy former Death-Eater families who wanted to put their names in the best possible light also contributed large sums to the foundation. Draco Malfoy was the second-largest contributor behind Harry. As a good-will gesture to Gringotts for what happened all those years ago, he paid for a new dragon and upkeep of the creature, as well as the new security measures put into place, assuring that what Harry, Ron and Hermione did all those years ago would never happen again.

In July one night after dinner, Rose asked to speak to her parents in the den about something important. _Please, let it not be about a boy_! Ron silently pleaded. _She's only thirteen!_

Rose brought a tray of drinks and snacks to the den, sat down, cleared her throat and began.

"Did you ever want to have more kids?" Rose asked.

Ron and Hermione blinked and looked at each other.

"Yes, we did."

"After Hugo, I wasn't able to have another."

"Have you thought about adopting or something like that?"

"Sometimes," Hermione said.

"What do you think of Serena?" Rose asked.

"Serena? Well, she's a sweet, smart girl," Hermione said.

"She's a walking Quidditch dictionary, that makes her okay in my book," Ron joked.

"Dad!" Rose said.

"Calm down love, that was a joke. Like your mum said, she's a sweet, smart girl," Ron assured her. "We like her well enough."

Rose took a deep breath. "What do you think of Serena coming to live with us? For good?"

"Like adopting her?" Ron asked. "Is that what this is all about?"

When Rose pulled a stack of papers from underneath the chair cushion, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. "Serena and I have been researching this since the holidays. In the magical world, adoption requires notification of the parents. Since hers are dead, you can apply for guardianship of her. It's like adoption, just not called adoption."

She gave the papers to Hermione, who was bursting with pride inside. Hermione, a research nut herself, recognized that Rose had taken the initiative and had done research better left to adults. _Those two must really want this._

Ron was thinking the same. "You two must want this pretty badly. Like mother, like daughter, doing research and all," Ron said proudly.

"I can see you're serious about this. Let your father and I talk it over," Hermione said.

"We'll sleep on it and decide tomorrow," Ron said.

"That's all we ask, just think about it," Rose said.

That night Ron and Hermione cuddled in bed and discussed what Ron called "Rosie's proposal."

"She may look like me, but she's all you, you know," Ron said. "She wants to help everybody."

"An admirable quality for a thirteen year old," Hermione said.

"I agree," he said. "So, any cons to this?"

"You know, I can't think of one."

"Neither can I. We can afford it, we give a good kid a home, Rose basically gets a sister she's always wanted, Mum gets another grandkid to spoil, Hugh gets someone else to torment..." he said.

Hermione chuckled. "So it's settled then? We'll go this home she's at and get the quaffle flying. I'm pretty sure it falls under my side of the legal house," Hermione said. At the Office of Magical Law at MLE, she specialized in Civil Law and Affairs.

"I love it when you talk quidditch," Ron whispered and slowly slid the nightgown from her body.

* * *

The next morning, Rose could barely eat breakfast she was so beside herself, happily. They were going that morning to get the guardianship process started for Serena. The two war heroes and daughter surprised the administrator and house mother.

"Are you here on behalf of the Potter foundation?" Mrs. Hanover, the home administrator asked.

"No madam. We're here to inquire about assuming guardianship for one of the children here," Hermione said and held out her hand. "Hermione Weasley, pleased to meet you," then Ron introduced himself.

That caught the women two off-guard. It was rare for anyone to inquire that about older children. Babies, yes. Children, rarely. The last baby in the home was now a 13 year old boy.

"Which one?"

"Serena Hightower," Ron said.

"You must be Rose," Ms. Chandler said. Rose nodded shyly. "She talks about you often."

Mrs. Hanover rose and spoke. "Ms. Chandler will retrieve Serena for you and get some refreshments. It will take me a few minutes to find the guardianship papers. Excuse me."

Minutes later, Serena entered the room. Both girls squealed and talked excitedly with another. Ten minutes later, Mrs. Hanover returned to the office.

"Here we are. This first form is for temporary placement in your care until an investigation is completed. All it requires is your basic information and I will release her to you today," she said kindly. Serena bounced in her chair. "If for some reason there's a problem in any aspect of the investigation, she will be returned here until the problem can be resolved."

"Sounds reasonable," Hermione said.

As Ron and Hermion filled out the forms, Mrs. Hanover didn't see a problem. _Both are war heroes. Mr. Weasley is an Auror, in a supervisory position no less. Mrs. Weasley is an attorney in the Office of Magical Law. Their best friend is Harry Potter, founder of this very home_. She watched them interact with Serena. They seemed like good, kind people. Ron gave her a chocolate frog.

"Do you work with the Potter Foundation, Mrs. Weasley?" Mrs. Hanover asked.

"Yes, I handle the legal matters of the foundation," Hermione said and gave the papers back.

"This looks to be in order. I'll sign it, make a copy and file it with the Ministry. You take a copy with you." She turned to Serena with a teary smile. "You may gather your belongings, young lady."

Serena left in a flash of blond hair and excited green eyes.

"We love all the children here, but we'd love to see them in a good home even more," Mrs. Hanover said. "Serena's one of the older ones, she'll be missed."

When Serena returned with a suitcase and some books, a small crowd of children were behind her, peeking over her shoulders and around her to see who was taking her away from the home. Some of them knew Rose from Hogwarts and waved.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked, his voice almost choked at the sight of all the kids. As someone who came from such a large family, he couldn't begin to imagine what it was like not to have one.

On the way to the door, the girls talked excitedly about the summer. Suddenly, a small voice from the group of children called out, "Don't go Serena!"

Serena reversed course, went straight for the forlorn little boy and crouched next to him. "Hey now, none of that. Haven't we talked abut going to families?"

The boy nodded.

"I'll visit and send letters," Serena assured him and looked at everyone. "I won't forget you, any of you, I promise." She received hugs from kids in the crowd and rejoined the Weasleys. At home, she was given her choice of the two guest rooms.

"I get my own room?" she asked at a whisper.

"If you'd like," Hermione said.

"I've never had my own room."

"Well, you do now. I'll just let you do the things that girls do to get settled and let the family know what's going on," Ron said.

Over the weekend, Serena did her best to become accustomed with her new life, living in a real home with a family. She met the rest of the family, and Mrs. Granger was actually in tears over Serena. She loved Quidditch, so how cool was it to be with a family where Quidditch was a way of life? There was often impromptu matches staged at The Burrow or Potter Hill, and she was beyond thrilled to get to play with her hero, Ginny, and get seeker lessons from Harry Potter. She was amazed at the simple novelties of going to the kitchen whenever she liked for a snack (Ron encouraged it) or going on shopping trips. She never had a pet, and fell in love with Adan, now a 14 year old kneazle.

Two weeks into the temporary placement arrangement, Ron and Hermione were summoned to the Ministry Social Services Department to finalize the process, to make their guardianship of Serena permanent. The background investigation had concluded that they would be an acceptable family, and when the final papers were signed, a Quidditch party was held at Potter Hill to recognize Serena's status as a member of the family.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45- Babies No More**

_"This time, like all times, is a very good one, if we but know what to do with it."_  
Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Man is a history-making creature who can neither repeat his past nor leave it behind._  
W. H. Auden

**June 1, 2024**

All the cliches about the passage of time ring especially true for parents. One day you're changing their nappies. Next, you're watching them board the Hogwarts Express. Soon, it's your daughter's fifth year and she's sending letters pleading for more money for a dress for the Yule Ball. Now she's leaving Hogwarts, Hermione thought, looking around the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. It was filled to capacity with the graduates and their families.

"Serena Frances Hightower."

The Weasleys, Potters and Grangers cheered and clapped for the girl who had begged the Headmistress not announce her full name. Minerva disagreed, saying it was a perfectly lovely name and that she wasn't about to go against over 1000 years of tradition because someone didn't like their middle name. She watched the children of former classmates walk to the raised platform to receive their certificates and congratulations from Minerva. The name Scorpius Aurelius Malfoy drew the attention of the crowd. His two awards for academic achievement seemed to embarrass him as he made his way to the front. Several students in the crowd cheered for him, Rose being one of them. She had no reason to dislike him, having no history of anything other than friendship for the boy. Rose was like Hermione, friends with everyone.

"At least that Malfoy turned out okay," Ron mumbled.

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley."

Rose was also a raving beauty. Tall like her father, with dark auburn hair, shining blue eyes and according to the boys "a right fit bird," Rose had no interest in any of the "immature, randy, idiotic blokes" at Hogwarts. That was just fine with Ron. No one was good enough for her in his mind. She was planning to be a Healer and in her opinion, the drama that would eventually accompany a boyfriend would distract her from her studies. Sure, she would admit to a few fun but non-serious flings over the years. However, she was a witness and shoulder to cry on too many times (in her opinion) for Serena when her various boyfriends over the years would move on to the next girl of the month.

Ron and Harry took a picture of Rose's group of friends; Rose, Serena, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus, and three others he didn't know proudly held their scrolls. Astoria Malfoy motioned for the group to stay for one more picture and raised her camera as Scorpius pointed to the Ravenclaw patch on his robe. Scorpius gave each girl a quick peck on the cheek and hug, the boys a clap on the back and a promise to meet at the pub soon for a drink.

"Potter, Weasley, Hermione," Draco said with a nod and walked away with his wife and son.

"So, what pub is this to meet soon for drinks?" Ron asked.

"No special someone to say goodbye to?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You mean like Serena's bloke of the month?" Rose asked and snorted at Serena's seemingly heartfelt goodbye to some boy from Hufflepuff. "As if."

"I hope I'm there to see when the love bug bites you," Hermione teased.

"Keep hoping mum."

A week later, Rose and Serena were at home in the attic going through their belongings, preparing to move into their own flat. They had found a nice two bedroom flat in one of the newer complexes for single witches located ideally between the Ministry and St. Mungo's. Serena was starting her job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She had hopes of working her way up to refereeing professional Quidditch matches. Rose would be starting Healer training in two weeks and from what she was told, the first six months she would be practically living at St. Mungo's. In the attic, they shifted trunks and boxes marked "Ron-Hogwarts" and "Hermione-Hogwarts."

"Just a peek couldn't hurt, could it?" Rose asked.

"None of this stuff is a secret, is it?" Serena asked.

Serena opened the one marked _Ron,_ Rose the one marked _Hermione.  
_  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Serena, holding up an ancient Gryffindor quidditch jersey. "_It's a classic_," she whispered.

"How funny! Look at Mum's hair!" Rose said and held up a picture of Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the end of their first year. "Dad looks so small."

"So does Uncle Harry," Rose said speculatively.

She shifted through more of Hermione's box and saw a tarnished Prefect's badge, an old booklet for Apparition training, and a copy of Hermione's Fifth Year Career Counseling worksheet with her O.W.L.s attached. Rose was puzzled to see "Undecided in terms of career choice as of date of counseling" then Professor McGonagall's signature.

"Wow, look at mum's freakish marks," Rose said. She was an excellent student herself, good enough to get into the rigorous but prestigious Healer training program, but her mum's OWL's still held the record since 1887.

"Can you imagine how she must have felt, deciding not to go back her seventh year?" Serena asked.

"You know the story, she would have done anything for Uncle Harry," Rose said. "But no, I can't imagine how she must have felt."

They came to trunks marked "Ron-other" and "Hermione-other." Rose opened Ron's and took out a envelope marked "honeymoon." _guess there's more than on the wall in the den!_ As she flipped through the pictures, she knew why they weren't on display in the den. These were intimate, personal pictures. One was of Hermione asleep, a sheet barely covering her nude body with the Nile River in the background. In another, Ron must have caught her by surprise as she was just able to cover herself with a towel. She laughed and tossed a washcloth toward the camera. She quickly put the envelope back into the trunk when she came to one of Hermione seductively eating a slice of orange. _Mum seducing Dad-ewww!!_ She spied an old notebook and flipped through it until she came to a page entitled "What I Love About Hermione."

"Oh Dad," Rose said softly. _Dad can really be sweet! He's spot on! Mum is smart, she's made the world a better place and she does have a wicked sense of humor!_

"What?" Serena asked and leaned over to see what Rose was getting so teary over. "Aww, that's so sweet!"

They turned the page and saw Hermione's writing and a page entitled "What I Love About Ron."

"I hope I find the kind of love mum and dad have," Rose said.

"Yeah, me too," Serena said. "Hey wait, you?! Miss Rose _no-blokes-allowed_ Weasley?"

Rose shrugged. "Just because I'm not looking for a bloke doesn't mean I'm averse to the idea. If it happens, great. If not, that's okay too, that's all I'm saying. "

The last thing they looked at was a picture they would never forget. It was a picture of a very pregnant Hermione with "Rosie-eight months" at the bottom. Hermione was looking smiling sweetly at Ron when he kissed her swollen belly, laid his ear to it and tapped lightly with a fingertip as if to say "Hey there, Dad's here."

**June 3, 2026**

"Lily Luna Potter."

"Hugo William Weasley."

"Louis Pierre Weasley."

Once again, the families clapped and cheered for the babies of the families leaving Hogwarts. The event was also Headmistress McGonagall's last official duty as the school's head. She was retiring at the ceremony's end at 101 years of age. One last feast at Hogwarts that night was to be held in her honor for her years of service to the school, over 70 years worth. Professor Flitwick, the the deputy head, was the unanimous choice as her successor, but a new deputy head had yet to be determined.

_What an end of an era_, Harry thought as he watched his daughter rise with her classmates and toss her pointed hat in the air. Lily was leaving Hogwarts with academic honors, but had no career aspirations. She was so talented at Charms that Professor Flitwick suggested an apprenticeship with him, but she politely declined the offer. She was raised with an intense love of family, and along with her nurturing nature she knew that being a housewitch like her grandmother would be the only thing that would make her truly happy. She was an apt pupil under Molly's tutelage, grew to love homemaking and was an excceptional cook.

She got a job at the Java Magic Cafe in Diagon Alley and Harry bought her a small cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole, so she could have her own place to happily set up housekeeping but still be close enough to the family. Lily didn't know it, but from the east window of her parent's bedroom, the front door of her little cottage could be seen. Harry was having a hard time letting  
his little girl go, so being able to actually see her home would help the letting go process.

Hermione wouldn't be having such a hard time with her scholarly but fun-loving son. Hugo had taken a shine to history when he started Hogwarts. His fifth year, his series of **_What If_** historical essays intrigued Professor Binns to the point of forwarding them to various Wizarding publications. There were never prouder parents than Ron and Hermione when they saw the articles of their 15 year-old-son in prestigious publications such as Wizarding World Monthly, Modern Magic, and Today's Sorcerer.

The summer after his sixth year, he was offered a summer job as a research assistant intern at the British Wizarding Museum, which he eagerly accepted. His seventh year, with Professor Binns and the museum curator's recommendations, he applied for admission to London Wizarding College to study Magical History. He was accepted and would start mid-August while working part-time at the museum. He would also be living at home until he finished school, which was just fine with Hermione. Ron was amazed at the sheer amount of information Hugo could absorb. _He has to get it from Hermione._ How often had he heard Hermione quote some legal precedent from 1910 or talk with Hugo about some obscure transfiguration discovery from 1930? He was the proudest father in Britain- his children would be a Healer and a Historian. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46- Bugs That Bite**

_Well I tried to outrun it, but it finally caught up with me.  
Tell me how I can run from something that I can't see?  
Oh that little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug..._  
-"Love Bug" as performed by George Strait

**December 2026**

Just over 2 years into Healer training, Rose was finally on what she called a "more humane" schedule and was enjoying tea and cake whilst paying a visit to her cousin Lily, the most popular employee at Java Magic.

"Mum will be here shortly for her lunch break," Rose said.

Sure enough, Hermione strolled in minutes later, waving at various people in the cafe. She kissed Rose's cheek and took a seat. Lily arrived seconds later with a cup of coffee and a plate with a slice of cake. "Try it," she said. "It's my very own creation, blueberry-walnut shortcake. Mrs. Landry loves it," she said, referring to the owner of Java Magic.

There was suddenly bustling and laughing at the door. In walked James and three others from his Auror trainee cohort, now in their final year of training. James quieted slightly when he saw his Aunt Hermione. She was big on manners, especially in public. They took the table next to them.

"Hi Aunt Hermione," James said and kissed her cheek.

"How is training going nowadays?" she asked. The group embarked on a explanation about the latest interrogation techniques and apprehension charms until Lily stopped at their table.

"Hey sis, can I have one of your special coffees?" James asked.

"One big brother special coffee coming right up. What can I get for the rest of you?" she asked, looking at each, her eyes resting seconds longer on the last one of the group. He stared back at her.

"Hello? Lily?" James said, waving a hand in front of her face and shooting an annoyed glance at David Conners, his staring friend. Lily recovered from her trance and slapped his hand away. Hermione and Rose chuckled.

When Lily left to prepare their orders, David spoke up. "Your sister is pretty," he said.

"Yeah, what of it?" James asked, a protective tinge to his voice.

"Calm down mate, just making an observation."

"Well, make it somewhere else to someone else."

Hermione and Rose looked at each other pointedly over their mugs. James could be just as hot-headed as Harry. Lily returned with their orders.

"Tell me what you think of the cake, it's a creation of my own making," she said cheerfully. James didn't hesitate, he knew it would be good. He ate the the slice in three bites.

"Hey, this is really good, I love blueberries," David said.

"Thanks," Lily said with a bright smile, causing David to blush. "Anything else I can get you, let me know."

"Um, Lily is it?" David asked and Lily nodded, seeing James' glare out of the corner of his eye, but decided to throw caution to the wind. "What time do you get off work?"

"Five," she quickly answered.

Suddenly James lunged across the table, grabbing David's shirt. Lily jumped back, fussing loudly at her brother. The others attempted to pull James' hands off, but he shrugged them off, knocking one into Hermione, whose hot coffee spilled down the front of her blouse. In a matter of seconds, Lily drew her wand and bound James with ropes.

"James Sirius Potter! All he did was ask what time I got off work! How dare you! Look what you did to Aunt Hermione!" Lily hissed. David was enchanted at the way her blue eyes flashed as she flawlessly sang a spell. _She cast that spell faster than James!_

James saw Rose helping Hermione clean the coffee from her blouse and groaned. _Mum's going to kill me!_

"Young man, this is not some rabble-rousing pub, that behavior is intolerable in my place of business," the owner, Mrs. Landry declared.

"I apologize madame," James said and Lily released his bindings. With flicks of her wand, the broken cups were repaired, crumbled cake and spilled tea banished.

"I'm sorry Aunt Hermione, really I am. You're not gonna tell mum, are you?"

Across the cafe, a wizard watched the scene with amusement, but his gaze was repeatedly drawn to Rose. He had seen her in there occasionally, but she was always reading something or other while she sipped her tea. Today, she gave her mum a quick hug and left the cafe. Unknown to her, a booklet fell from her satchel as she walked out the door. He left his table and retrieved the booklet, entitled Fever Reducing Elixirs- A Case Study with the initials REW on the top right hand corner. He went to Hermione's table, where James was talking in hushed tones to Hermione and Lily. He softly cleared his throat. "Pardon me madame, but the young lady dropped this on the way out."

"Fever elixirs? Oh- it belongs to my daughter, she's a Healer trainee," Hermione said proudly. "I can just pop in and bring it to her."

"I can return it to her. I...have an appointment there anyway, quite a coincidence, isn't it?" he said. _Yeah, quite. I haven't been to a healer in years, but I think I feel something coming on._

James and Lily looked at each other with a _yeah right buddy, sure you do._ Hermione had a sudden fit of match-making inspiration for her swinging single, man-resistant daughter.

"Do you come here often?" she asked. James rolled his eyes and left the cafe.

"On occasion," he answered.

"Rose does too. That's her name, Rose," she said, tapping the REW on the booklet.

Lily, wiping a table nearby, cringed in embarrassment for her cousin.

"Well, it's gallant of you to offer to bring the booklet to her. She's currently doing a rotation in the spell damage ward, that's where you'll find her, Mister...?" Hermione said and extended her hand.

_Gallant? Who says that anymore?_ Lily thought.

"Kevin Warner."

"Well Kevin Warner, lovely to meet you. Enjoy your tea," Hermione said and left the cafe.

Kevin Warner went back to his office for a bit before heading to St. Mungo's to track down REW, or Rose, according to the mother. Upon arrival, he went to the Spell Damage ward and inquired about her.

"Her shift ended for the day, but she'll be available at seven tomorrow morning, would you care to leave a message for her?" a Mediwitch said. "Or perhaps leave the booklet here?"

"Would you please tell her that I will be at Java Magic tomorrow at lunchtime with the book?"

"Of course, I'll see that she gets the message."

"Many thanks Madame."

That evening, Rose looked everywhere for the booklet, needing it for a class the next day. It was unseemly for trainees to lose their hospital-issued materials. The lectures would be never-ending. She could just hear her supervisor: _If you can't be trusted with the simple things like books, how can you be trusted with the very life of a person?_ She even went back to ransack her cupboard at St. Mungo's _in my free time no less!_ in search of it. The duty mediwitch relayed the man's message.

"Someone found it and came here?" she asked. _Someone actually did that?_

"Yes, not long after you clocked out."

"Why didn't he just leave it here?" The mediwitch shrugged.

The next day, she went back to Java Magic. She walked in, scanned the patrons and saw a man looking at her, holding up her booklet. She approached the table, stopped at a polite distance and nodded.

"I got your message. Thank you for taking care of my book."

"You're welcome. Would you care to join me for a cup of tea? I can also recommend the blueberry-walnut cake, it's quite good."

"I know, it's my cousin's creation."

He held out his hand. "Forgive my rudeness, I'm Kevin Warner."

She returned the handshake. "Rose Weasley." When their hands met, Rose suddenly felt tongue-tied and when their eyes met, she was void of thought. _Whoa, I like this one._

"Weasley? I know a Bill Weasley at Gringotts."

"H-He's my uncle. Do you work there?"

"Yes, I'm a investment advisor there." He looked at his watch. "I hate to cut the conversation short, but I must return to work."

"Oh...well, thanks again for my book."

"I hope it's not too forward of me to ask if you would care to join me for dinner?"

Rose smiled. "No, it's not too forward. I'd like dinner very m-much." _Why did I stutter?_

_This is unexpected, I didn't think she would accept so soon!_ he thought happily.

With a fluttering heart, Rose agreed to meet him Friday night at Finnegan's. Back at their flat, Rose and Serena talked of the day's events.

"I felt so loopy, especially when he asked me to dinner, I stuttered," Rose said. "How can I like someone that much after just meeting him?"

"Although I won't discount the importance of your announcement, want to hear about my day?" Serena asked. "Rose Weasley going on a date, with a man, stop the presses," she teased.

Rose threw a sofa cushion at her. "All right, what's up with you?"

Serena took a deep breath and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She could hardly believe what she was about to say herself and ran her hands over her face.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Rose encouraged.

"No, it's not bad, just surprising...in a good way, I think."

"Well?"

"Scorpius asked me out," Rose said.

"Is this a joke?"

"No joke, I assure you. He was sweet but serious."

"You've known each other all these years and he asks you out now?"

"Well, that was Hogwarts. Things are different now."

"Are they ever."

That night, Harry, Ginny and James were at Lily's discussing what happened that day at Java Magic.

"You owe your aunt a new blouse," Harry said. "We've talked about your temper, haven't we? Aurors have to control theirs, not lose it just because some bloke talks to your sister." _As if I have room to talk, I bought her a cottage I can see from my bedroom window!_

They were interrupted by knocking on the door. Lily answered. "Mr. Conners!"

They heard the man's laugh. "When you say that, I look for my father, call me David."

"Would you like to come in? You know my dad I imagine, but you can meet my mum."

David stepped into the doorway. Lily looked happy in a way her family had never seen.

"Good evening sir," David said with a nod to Harry then to James.

"Dave," James said.

"We all right mate?" David asked.

"Yeah."

David turned to Lily. "Ready? Finnegan's has a good band on Friday nights."

Harry, Ginny and James didn't realize Lily was dressed for a night on the town until they saw her nice skirt and blouse. David was helping her into a cloak.

"Lock up on your way out, okay? Bye!" Lily said with a wave and the two disappeared.

Harry and James blinked blankly at each other.

"That was interesting," Ginny said.

At Finnegan's, Seamus himself showed Rose and her date to a great table not too close to the stage but still close enough for a good view when the band played. They chatted over wine and ordered dinner. Rose saw the man James got into the tussle with hold the door open for Lily and smiled.

"What's the smile for?" Kevin asked.

"My favorite cousin just came in with her date."

"Is this one a Potter or Weasley?"

"A Potter, the youngest, Lily."

"Wold you like me to ask them if they would like to join us?" Kevin asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I asked, didn't I?" He rose and went to the couple, introduced himself and pointed to Rose at he table. Lily's face lit up when she saw Rose and waved. Both men thought she was absolutely charming. They let a server know of their seating change and the four talked until dinner arrived.

"Wow, Rose is on a date," Lily teased.

"Did you talk to Serena?" Rose asked.

"Who's Serena?"

"My adopted sister, flatmate, best friend I have."

"She's teasing you about going a date?" Kevin asked.

"Among other things," Rose mumbled.

Lily explained. "My dear cousin thinks that she's allergic to men."

That comment earned a laugh from the table.

"We're not that bad, are we?" David asked.

"Try being the youngest of the family, a girl at that, with way too many overprotective brothers and cousins," Lily said.

"I have an idea," David said. "I merely asked what time she got off work, and her brother about dragged me across the table ready to show me the mistake of asking," David said.

Dinner was served and each talked of their jobs and families. David and Kevin could have listened all night. Both girls had Weasley bright blue eyes and bright smiles that were often shown when they spoke of their families.

"I'm sorry if we're boring you with talk of our families," Rose said.

"Sometimes we just can't help it, our family is such a big part of our lives," Lily said. "It's nice to be here though, so thanks."

"I think it's all fascinating, I'm an only child," Kevin said. "During the war, my parents were just another family trying to get by. It was hard with my mum being a half blood."

"Yeah, but thanks to your parents, look where we are today," David said.

"Excuse me," Lily said quietly and left the table. Both men stood quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?" David asked.

"I'm not sure," Rose said and stood. "Excuse me."

Rose went to the loo where Lily was looking in the mirror, frowning. "What's up? David thinks he said something wrong."

Lily sighed. "He did, but it wasn't his fault."

Rose chuckled. "Can you explain that one?"

"You know more than anyone how much I love my dad. He's my hero, but I'm afraid that men will only see me as Harry Potter's daughter, not as Lily."

"I understand, I really do. Growing up, people were always asking me if I had beaten my mum's Hogwarts marks," Rose said. "I gave up a long a long time ago trying to live up to other people's expectations of who I should be. If people don't like me, for me, it's their loss, you know?"

After dessert and brandy, the couples said good night.

"Can I escort you home?" Kevin said.

"Sure, it's not far," Rose said.

When they arrived at her building, he said, "Another coincidence, my building is just right there." He pointed to a building across the street a block away.

"Another coincidence?" she asked.

"I must confess something to you. That day you dropped your book, I went to the table of the woman you were sitting with and inquired about you. I believe it was your mother, who told me how to find you. I said it was a coincidence that I was going to St. Mungo's that day anyway, but I wasn't really. I was looking for a reason to see you again."

She was somewhat flattered.

"Now the question is, are you interested in seeing me again?" he asked.

At Lily's home, she took a seat on one of the chairs on the front porch and patted the seat on a chair next to it.

"I want to apologize for leaving the table so abruptly after dinner. I've got a small Potter complex to get over," she said.

"Potter complex?" he asked.

"Before you write me off as a nutter, I'll explain," she said. "All my life I've been known as Harry Potter's daughter, wondering if people ever see me, Lily. Yes, Harry Potter is is a hero and yes, I'm proud to be his daughter, but I will always see him as Dad first. He loves treacle tarts, hates his hair, and is still in love with my mum. I'm Lily, I love to cook, I have Weasley blue eyes and I'm good at Charms. Does any of that interest you?"

"Very much," David said. "I want to see more of you, not your father...wait, that didn't come out quite right. I have nothing against your father, that is to say-"

Lily laughed and put a finger to his lips. "I know what you meant."

From his bedroom window, Harry watched the scene of his daughter laughing at something the man said and putting her finger in his lips. He felt smooth, soft arms wrap around his waist give a slight squeeze.

"Harry, if she knew how you spied on her like this-"

"I'm not spying! I'm just-"

"She would be angry beyond measure, do you want that? I'm sure this David is perfectly nice, he's James' friend after all," Ginny said.

"He's too old for her," he said with a pout.

"He's 20, the same as James. Lily is 18," Ginny said. "How is that too old? So what's next? Is his hair the wrong color? Please don't be one of _those dads._"

"All right, I get it," he said.

"I know you're concerned for her, so am I. I also realize that she's a young woman now, a beautiful, sweet, young woman that young men are going to notice. It can't be helped," she said.

"But what if-"

"No Harry, you can't think about all the what ifs. Whatever she does or doesn't do is entirely her decision. She's left the nest love, let her fly."

**August 10, 2027**

David watched Lily finished tying the bow on Albus' gift. She didn't use a store-bought one, she made one herself. Today was Albus' birthday party, and the whole family would be there, which was a rare thing these days. David would also be there as her guest. After 8 months of dating, he had met some members of the family, but today he would meet them all and was nervous. He rose from the dining table and paced the room, absently straightening a pillow on the sofa.

"We've been seeing each other for how long, eight months? It's about time you met everyone. I love you, so they'll like you," Lily said matter-of-factly.

David stopped pacing and looked at her in surprise. "You love me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't still be with you if I didn't," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You sound surprised."

"I...I am. No girl has ever told me that before," he said quietly. "I've loved you for a while now, it's just good to hear it in return."

She quickly crossed the room to bestow him a searing kiss. He loved kissing her and longed for more of her, but he knew she wasn't ready for more than the kissing and fondling they enjoyed. He would be crazy to complain and pressure her. She was worth the wait.

She pulled him to the sofa. "Come on, we have some time before the party."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47- Family Matters, Part Two

**September 2027  
A ordinary Tuesday night**

Ginny was working late at the paper for a special Quidditch edition, so Harry ate a sandwich, straightened some clutter and went upstairs. Drawn yet again to the window, he saw Lily and David walking hand in hand along the path to her home. They stopped at the door and kissed heatedly. Lily took his hand and led him inside.

_Ginny's right, I've got to stop this, I'm some kind of peeping Harry._

"Mum, Dad?" Albus' voice called out from downstairs. Harry hurried down the stairs, glad for the company. He really missed the kids. Albus was in the the foyer with his girlfriend of over a year, Marissa. They looked happier than ever.

"Dad, I asked Marissa to marry me, she said yes."

**Thursday morning**

_Why, oh why didn't she lock the door?_ Rose thought as she gathered some things in her satchel and left the flat. Not a minute ago, she had opened Serena's door and found her in bed with Scorpius. The looks on the faces of all three, had anyone taken a picture, would have been a mix of utter shock, absolute embarrassment, and a touch of amusement.

_Why am I surprised? Or am I jealous?_ Rose thought as she made her way to Kevin's before he left for work. She and Kevin had come so close to doing the deed (as Serena often put it) but never closed the deal. The truth of the matter was that it just wasn't that big of a deal to her. She had exactly one sexual experience in her life and it was entirely forgettable. It had been a quickie at Hogwarts her seventh year with a bloke whose name she can't even recall, all because she was curious and he just wanted to say he had done it. As she grew older, she asked her mum about sex in general from time to time without going into much detail (like she would _**ever**_ tell _**anyone**_ she was shagged by a sixth year Hufflepuff!)

She recalled a conversation last year and was told "when it's with with the right man, at the right time, it's very, very good."

_Rose groaned and flopped back on the couch. "Mum, you and dad have been together practically forever. It's always the right time for you."_

_"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Hermione answered saucily._

_"You're as bad as Aunt Ginny," Rose huffed and left the room before her mum mortified her further._

Apparently, Serena had discovered the whole right-man-right-time concept, based upon what she had witnessed and heard (obliviate is the word of the day!) when she opened the door. Serena had been riding Scorpius much like a horse at the races.

_Well, isn't Kevin right enough? Isn't the time I spend with him right? God, I'm turning into a poet._

At Kevin's door, she did her usual three quick knocks and walked in, to find him walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and wearing only a towel, slung low around his hips. A drop of water fell from his hair, and Rose's eyes followed its journey down his shapely chest, toned stomach, to the trail of faint hair that disappeared under the towel. She suddenly wished she was that drop of water. She was mesmerized at the specimen of pure masculinity before her. Kevin watched her stare at him, biting her lip and swallowing when her eyes rested on the towel. To tell the truth, he was a bit flattered at the attention.

"Uh, Rose?" he asked, startling her from her trance.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Good morning?" he asked.

She nodded, walked toward him and placed a hand on his bare chest, slowly tracing circles around the nipples with her fingertips. He shuddered.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Touching you, obviously."

"Why?"

"Why not? Should I stop?"

"I'm already late for work, you keep that up, I'll be even later."

"Oh." She dropped her hand and stepped back.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Nothing until after lunch."

"In answer to your question, no, you shouldn't stop. I like it when you touch me," he said.

"What about work?" she asked.

"I haven't been late in seven years, I think they can let it slide this once," he said huskily and pulled her close.

"Stop worrying, Rose isn't a gossip, you know that," Serena said, watching Scorpius comb his hair. He looked adorable sitting there at her mirror among all her "girly things."

"Does she always just walk in?" he asked.

"Yes, it's usually just the two of us. There was no way for her to know that there would be a man in my bed," she aid. "Between her internship and Kevin, I'm lucky to see her."

"So she's serious with this Kevin bloke?" he asked.

"As serious as I've ever seen her, there's even love there," she said.

"Rose Weasley in love, do wonders ever cease?"

Half an hour later, Rose lay nude, panting and amazed atop Kevin on his living room sofa. _Fabulously right time, fabulously right man_, she thought happily and placed a soft kiss on the chest she had been previously admiring. Her stomach growled. He chuckled.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"No," she said with a sigh, not really caring. "That was better than any breakfast."

"While I agree, you must be starving. You eat more than any woman I've ever seen."

How many times had she heard her mum say "You eat just like your father!" She lifted her head to peer at him, one eyebrow raised. "Gee, thanks."

"I'm teasing, love."

"I know."

"I'm taking you to breakfast, but first I need another shower. While I'd love the scent of you to get me through the day, the goblins wouldn't."

"Can I join your shower?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Friday Night  
Lily's Cottage

"_Oh yes, just like that_," he groaned.

"What in the world are they doing to you at the academy?" Lily asked as she massaged a sore spot on David's lower back.

"Judo," he said. "I'm the biggest bloke in my class, everyone wants a crack at me. Your brother's the worst. I still think he's getting back at me in his own way for being with you."

"Take your shirt off," she said.

"Now you're talking," he teased.

"You know what I mean, I want to see where else you're hurt."

He shrugged his shirt off and Lily gasped when she saw a large bruise in the middle of his chest.

"I'm not really hurt, it's just bruising. They give us some kind of pain-relief salve for the hurt."

She softly kissed the chest bruise. "Hmm, that's better than any salve they can give. What about here?" he asked and held up his forearm. She kissed a bruise there too.

"I'm pretty sure my brother would try to break your neck if he knew what I'm about to do," she said and unzipped his jeans. She pulled down the jeans and boxers a bit and frowned at a bruise on his hip, placing a kiss there too.

"And what are you about to do?" he asked.

She took his erect, throbbing cock in hand and slowly stroked. "Make you feel a whole lot better," she said slowly took it into her mouth. He sighed in relief. Yes, this was better than any pain salve.

At the family lunch at The Burrow, the parents took a good look at their kids. Something was a bit different with some of them. Albus and Marissa, newly engaged, were the most radiant. Molly and Ginny were talking excitedly about the wedding.

She choked back a laugh when she saw Serena feeding Scorpius a grape. She already knew what transpired between those two. She overheard a conversation between Rose and Serena a few months back outside their door before making a surprise visit.

_"You should have seen the look on your face," Serena teased._

"Well, what if you had walked in on me riding Kevin like a horse at the races?" Rose asked.

"I would have run away screaming from the horror, clawing my eyes out, begging someone to obliviate me," Serena said.

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. They sounded just like she and Ginny.

"Now you know how I felt," Rose returned.

"So...are you and Kevin...you know...?" Serena asked.

"We're almost there," Rose said.

"Just keep in mind that Kevin's not some idiotic sixth year Hufflepuff, he's a grown man who loves you," Serena assured her.

"You sound like mum," Rose said.

"Hey, I learned from the best," Serena said.

Now months later, by the way Rose looked at Kevin, Hermione knew something significant had happened between them. It was significant to the point of Kevin asking Rose to move in with him last week. She talked about it the very next day with her parents.

"I really do want to move in with him, but I just can't leave Serena paying the lease on her own. She can't afford it," Rose said.

"Do you have to live together? Can't you just...keep things the way they are?" Ron asked.

"Dad, I'm practically living at Kevin's anyway," Rose said. "Didn't you and mum live together? Besides-"

"That's not the point," Ron said and Hermione held up a hand.

"Here's an idea: wait until the lease is up and decide, you'll have time to think about it," Hermione said.

The problem resolved itself when Kevin and Scorpius had a chat about their ladies and their wished-for living situations. Scorpius asked Serena to move in with him to his penthouse when their lease expired and that left Rose free to move in with Kevin. Both men shook hands on a well-executed plan. Hermione looked for Ron, who winked at her while talking to Bill. She glanced at Harry, who was looking intently at Lily and David. Her gaze drifted to the two.

The look of adoration in David's eyes was unmistakable. Lily brought his palm to her mouth and gently kissed it. _Little Lily has grown up. They really are a sweet couple._ Hermione's attention was again drawn to Kevin when he rose from the table, pulled Rose to her feet, nodding for them to go outside. She turned in her chair and observed. Kevin kissed her, took something from his pocket and knelt. Hermione shot from the seat in shock, gripping the door paneling.

Ron was at her side in seconds. "What's wrong?" With a trembling hand, Hermione pointed outside. The rest of the family looked outside too. Kevin slid the ring on her finger and they kissed again.

"I knew it!" Serena called out excitedly and hugged Scorpius.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Another wedding!" Molly declared.

Hermione suddenly felt weak in the knees. _Why is my heart literally pounding in my chest?_ Her left arm started to hurt, so she massaged it.

"Are you okay love?" Ron asked. "You don't look so good."

"I-I don't know, d-dizzy," she said, dropped her glass and felt her knees buckle. Ron caught her in his arms and hurried toward the sofa, which David and Lily quickly vacated.

"Rose!" Serena called outside. "Come quick, it's mum!"

She knew by the tone something was really wrong, so she hurried back inside, where Ron was helping Hermione as best he could. Harry and Ginny were holding her hands. Rose, already a qualified Mediwitch, presently undergoing additional training to be a Healer, was scared to death for her mum. _I need to keep my wits about me to best help her!_

"Step aside please," she said and felt Hermione's pulse while summoning her satchel. "Mum, can you hear me?" she clearly asked but received no response. Hermione was drifting in and out of consciousness as Rose swished and flicked a medical wand over her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, his voice choked, his heart aching for her. The last time he had seen her like this was when she was accidentally cursed all those years ago at the Ministry.

"She's had, or is having a heart attack, we need to get her to St. Mungo's now," Rose said and stood, holding Hermione's wrist in one hand to monitor her pulse and quickly wiped a falling tear with the other. "She can't be treated properly here. Dad, Uncle Harry, it would be safer for all three of us to apparate her there, straight to the urgent care ward."

"She's only 48 years old," Ron protested when the healer said that Hermione had indeed suffered a mild heart attack.

Elizabeth and Ian, 68 and 70 respectively, nodded in understanding. "It's hereditary from my side of the family I'm afraid, but we had rather hoped it would skip her."

"She'll be all right now, won't she?" Ian Jr., now 26, asked.

"She's lucky. It was a mild attack with no permanent damage to the heart. We'll start a series of cardiac restorative elixirs that will take care of the condition completely. She should have no more heart problems for the rest of her natural life," the healer said.

"Can I see her now?" Ron said.

"Of course, she's resting comfortably," the healer said.

A week later, Rose was wheeling Hermione to the St. Mungo's communal floo. She had tended to her mum the whole week.

"Honestly, I can walk, the floo is right there," Hermione said for the tenth time.

"Wheelchairs are hospital policy for departing patients, mum," Rose answered for the tenth time.

At the floo, Ron helped her to her feet. "You too? Love, I'm fine, better than fine. I could play football today if I wanted."

"Don't you even think about it," Ron said.

"Mum, healer's orders are for you to rest," Rose said. "You need to let the elixirs work their magic. We've got a wedding to plan, don't we?"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48- Wedding: The Next Generation

_When you meet someone who can cook and do housework-don't hesitate a minute-marry him. _Unknown

Rose and Kevin saw no point in delaying marriage. She also wanted to wear her mum's wedding gown, but when they took it from the stasis-charmed box, it was what Hermione feared.

"Rosie, you're taller than I am, this just won't work," she said and held the gown against her. "Wait, let's take this to Madame Malkin's and see what magic she can work with it."

At the shop, the great grand-daughter of the celebrated clothier analyzed the gown and Rose. "I do believe I can make this work with just the slightest of changes. I can simply add 4 more inches to the bottom and hide the seam with lace. Will that work for you?"

Rose nodded eagerly. The woman held the gown up again.

"This gown is a classic, but a beautiful classic. You must have looked positively ravishing in it, Madame Weasley."

"She was, you should see the pictures," Rose said.

Kevin would wear his father's marriage robe and Arthur was asked to officiate the ceremony to be held at Hogwarts on the veranda. Rose wanted the ceremony same place as her parents had theirs, and since theirs, it was the place to be wed. _**Ronald and Lady Hermione Granger-Weasley  
cordially invite you to attend the marriage of their daughter  
Rose Elizabeth Weasley  
to  
Kevin Zachary Warner Jr.  
son of Rachel Warner and the late Kevin Zachary Warner Sr.  
on Saturday October 5, 2027 at Noon  
Hogwarts School Veranda  
Reception to follow**_

Hermione protested the "Lady" addition and hyphenated name on the invitations.

"It's who you are mum, I'm proud of who you are," Rose said. "Haven't you always told me to be true to who you are? That you went to war and almost died for who you are?"

"I stand corrected, you're absolutely right. It's your wedding anyway sweetheart," Hermione conceded.

**October 5**

Lily and Hermione carefully placed a delicate crown of baby's breath on Rose's carefully coiffed hair. Ginny fluffed out the train one more time while the photographer snapped pictures. Hermione stepped back and gazed at her beautiful daughter with trembling lips.

"I have no words," she said softly. Rose and Lily looked helplessly at each other thinking the same thing. She's not going to cry again, is she? Ginny gave her a quick hug.

"You'll be doing this with Lily soon, you'll see," Hermione said and blew into a tissue. There was a soft knock on the door and Ron poked his head in. Hermione had to take his hand when when she saw the look on his face, the same he had the day she was born.

"Blimey Rosie, Kevin won't know what hit him," he said. "You look as stunning as your mum did."

As different as they were personality-wise, Rose knew right then and there why her mum had said yes to her dad. He was simply the best.

At 11:55, everyone took their places outside the veranda doors. Scorpius, an usher, escorted Hermione to her seat. James, the other usher, escorted Mrs. Warner to her seat. The wedding march started, James and Scorpius opened the doors and Rose strolled through on Ron's arm. Ten minutes later, they were pronounced Mr. And Mrs. Kevin Warner. At the reception, the cake was cut and champagne toasts made. Ron watched Rose dance with Kevin for their first dance. _I just gave my daughter away._ He realized Hermione was clutching his hand under the table, pressing a handkerchief to her eyes from time to time.

"Are you all right?" he asked. How many times had he asked her that since the heart attack?

"Just look at her. She's so happy and beautiful," she said. "Look at how he holds her."

Ron knew how Kevin was feeling, understanding the covetous kind of hold Kevin had on Rose. Ron still felt that way about Hermione. "I know how he feels," he said softly and drew her closer.

They would be honeymooning at the age-old Warner family estate in northern Ireland. No one lived there, but it was still maintained. The estate "big house" was settled in the middle of picturesque piece of land that was isolated from civilization by at least fifty kilometers in any direction. Kevin and Rose agreed that it was perfect.

The next day, Scorpius went to Malfoy Manor to breakfast with his family.

"Do you need a hangover drought?" Draco asked when he met his son at the door. "You know what your grandmother will say."

"Yes, Scorpius darling, what will your grandmother say?" Narcissa asked from behind Draco. "Quit fussing Draco, he's just a young wizard about the world, having a good time with his friends." He hugged his grandmum and smirked at his father. Scorpius could do no wrong in her eyes.

At the dining table, Narcissa took the day's Daily Prophet from Lucius. "Don't growl at me Lucius, you still have the financial section, I only want the society section."

"Yes dear," Lucius mumbled.

She paid no mind to Lucius' morning grumpiness, settled in her chair and opened the paper. "Why Scorpius, you looked marvelous at that wedding. Where did you get your robe?"

"What wedding?" Lucius and Draco asked.

Scorpius and Narcissa looked at each other and shook their heads."My friend Rose was married yesterday, I was an usher."

"Might I see the paper, mother?" Draco asked.

He saw the headline "**Daughter of War Heroes Wed**" and read the article, written by Lavender Brown, amazingly still single. _I work at the Ministry, how could I have not heard about this? Am I that out of touch? Father's confined to the manor, it's understandable, but me?_

**Rose Warner, formerly Weasley, was wed to Kevin Warner Jr. in a touching, intimate ceremony at the scenic veranda at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft on Saturday, October 5. The bride, 21, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, is a qualified Mediwitch but is continuing training to become a Healer. The groom, 28, son of Rachel Warner and the late Kevin Warner Sr., is an investment advisor at Gringotts. The newlyweds, both Ravenclaw alumni, are reportedly honeymooning in Northern Ireland.**

Attending the bride and groom were the following:  
Officiating Wizard-Arthur Weasley  
Lily Potter- Maid of Honor  
Serena Hightower- Bridesmaid  
Diane Warner-Bridesmaid  
Connor Hangleton- Best Man  
Oliver Wood- Groomsman  
Brendan Jennings-Groomsman  
Scorpius Malfoy-Usher  
James Potter-Usher  
Teddy Lupin Jr.- Ringbearer  
Emily Wood- Flowergirl

"It almost didn't happen," Scorpius said.

"Troubles with the happy couple?" Lucius asked.

"No, Mrs. Weasley had a heart attack the day Kevin proposed to Rose last month. I was there, it was frightening," Scorpius said. "She's fine now, but the family was overwrought until she left hospital."

"Gracious, a heart attack? I shall send a note wishing her the best of health in the future. You really care for them, don't you?" Narcissa asked Scorpius. Draco couldn't believe it. He also knew better than most that perceptions of people can and do change over time. Of the Golden Trio, Hermione had always seemed the solid one, the unbreakable one, ever since that terrifying night years ago when he was witness to her torture. To be felled by a heart attack? _Impossible._

"Ther're a good family. Seeing as one of them is living with me and sharing my bed, yes I care. I know _your-_" he said, gesturing to the three with a fork, "history with them, but they don't have a problem with me. I'm just Scorpius, Rose and Serena's friend."

"Have I been living under a rock, or on the moon perhaps?" Lucius asked. "What young woman shares your bed? Is this relationship serious?"

"Serena Hightower, Rose's best mate. Yes, I'm serious."

"Do you foresee marriage?" Lucius asked.

"Yes grandfather, I do. I'm just waiting for the right time to pop the question."

"After breakfast, we must talk about this young woman and what ever else is happening in your life," Lucius said.

"Certainly," Scorpius said.

**Gratuitous post-honeymoon-night scene, a brief fluffy filler really**

Kevin woke and started to stretch then stopped, realizing it might wake the woman curled against him. Memories of last night danced through his mind and overwhelming feelings of love and affection for his new bride washed over him and he couldn't help but draw her close. He heard a muffled "morning" and felt her soft lips on his chest. She had been amazing last night. After all the time he had known her, he finally experienced the truly passionate side of her. She let go last night, fully surrendering to her love of him and the result had been nothing less than astounding. Her lack of experience made no difference; her enthusiasm and energy more than made up for it.

"I don't want to leave this bed," he said.

"Neither do I," she agreed and gently pushed him on his back. She peeked under the bed covers, grinned and slowly grasped his cock.

He flinched. "Insatiable woman, let me use the loo first," he laughed and tossed the covers back.

"Hurry back," she said.

He did and less than a minute later, she held up the covers for him to return. "Now, where were we?" she asked and started stroking him again.

"Eager are we?" he asked and moaned when she squeezed a tad harder.

"For this? Absolutely," she said and scooted on top of him, both sighing in pleasure when he was fully engulfed inside her.

The same morning, David arrived at Potter Hill for breakfast. He knocked and Harry answered.

"Where's Lily?" he asked David.

"At home I assume, she told me to meet her here this morning sir," David said. "She's not here?"

"Ginny!" Harry called, gesturing for David to come in. "Does Lily have a tennis match or anything this morning?"

"No, not that I know of," Ginny said and met them in he foyer. "The last I saw of her, she was going out with some friends last night after the reception."

"Let's head to her place first," Harry said, grabbing his and Ginny's cloak from a hook. They apparated to the cottage door.

"The wards aren't set sir," David said.

"The door's unlocked too," Harry said, slowly twisting the knob while taking out his wand. David and Ginny did the same. Harry took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, cast a silencing charm to mask his noise and hopped in the door, immediately crouching behind a chair near the door. He rose and saw Lily fast asleep on the sofa. He relaxed and told the other two to come in.

Apparently, after a night on the town with her friends, she didn't make it to the bedroom. She decided the effort was too much and collapsed on the sofa. She was sleeping face down, one arm hanging off the sofa, still in last night's clothes. Her purse strap was in her grasp and an empty ale bottle was on the floor next to the outstretched hand.

Ginny crouched down beside her and spoke. "Lily," she said, not too loudly. She hiccuped in sleep, shifted and fell still again. "You two go, I'll wake her and get her to breakfast," Ginny said.

She patted Lily on the back and said her name in a clear voice. Her feet moved and she murmured David's name. She gave her shoulders a single, firm nudge and said "Lily" in a louder voice.

"Hmm...David?" the hung-over girl murmured. She lifted her head and faced the voice, eyes tightly closed.

"No sweetie, it's mum."

Lily rose on her elbows, scratched her head and wiped the drool that had accumulated at the corners of her mouth. "I'm on the sofa," she croaked and rubbed her neck.

"We wondered where you were when you didn't show for breakfast," Ginny said. "Did you have a good time last night?"

Lily rose and wavered. "Yeah, it was good to see the girls from school."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved," she said and sniffed herself. "Ugh, I need a shower. Give me twenty minutes."

"I'll get some tea going," Ginny said when her daughter disappeared to the bedroom.

She admired the tidy, clever kitchen that Lily loved and heard the shower start. She set water to boil and looked around the cottage. The sewing nook contained a sewing machine, a basket of notions, and a rolled length of pale blue fleece next to a dress form. The plush dark brown suede sofa, matching chair and mahogany table conveyed a feeling of comfort, especially when the fireplace was lit. Lily's favorite feature of the cottage was the large bay window that took up most of the wall in the dining area, where a small mahogany table held a tray with a silver tea service. Lily had truly transformed the cottage into a home. _David says he lives in a cupboard-sized flat with three other bachelors, it's no wonder he spends so much time here._

"Mum, can you bring my purse? It has my hairbrush," Lily called from the bedroom. Ginny brought a cup of tea and the purse, glanced around the room and sat on the bed. Lily emerged from the bathroom and sat at a mirror.

"No mum, not much of Dave's stuff is here, in case you're curious. What you do see is what he forgets when he comes here from training. He rarely gets hot water at that flat of his, so he bathes here." She tugged at a tangle and took a sip of tea. "In case you're curious, I sleep alone. Utterly, absolutely, _alone._"

"Drama queen," Ginny said.

Lily turned in the chair. "Want to know what I learned last night? I'm the only 19 year old virgin in England, that's what."

"I'm sure that's not true, it's not a crime, and if your father knew that, he'd throw you a party."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you and Aunt Hermione get together and just think these thing up?"

"No, you give me plenty of material, believe me."

Lily stood, looked in the mirror and huffed. "This will do, I don't feel like doing much more."

She looked a bit disheveled, but Ginny didn't say a word. Lily was in one of her moods and being hungover didn't help. "We'll talk about what's bothering you after breakfast, you'll feel better."

"Okay mum."

After breakfast, Lily and David offered to clean the dishes as a thank you for breakfast. In the parlor, Ginny looked over her latest article for the paper while Harry read the paper and turned on the telly.

"Why on Earth did Lily ask when I'm throwing her a virgin party? What exactly is that? Poor David choked on his eggs."

"Pay no mind to her comments this morning, she's in one of her moods and hung-over," Ginny said.

"Did she and David fight?"

"No. I'm not sure you want to hear her tale of woe. It's not a thing her dad can help with, nor her mum. It's more like a _Lily got together with her friends, got drunk and contemplated her life,_ kind of thing."

From the kitchen they heard David's laughter and "the devil, huh." Lily and David came into the parlor, she twirling a dishtowel.

"What's the devil?" Harry asked.

"Tequila," Lily answered. "I'm never touching it again."

"Feel better? Want to talk?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, can we go back to the cottage?"

"Sure."

Lily hugged her dad and gave David a quick see-you-later kiss. "Thanks for breakfast Dad."

"Anytime sweetie, you know that right? I know you have your own home, but you can call this home too, all right?"

"I know dad, love you, bye."

David cleared his throat and sat up in his chair. "You need to talk too?" Harry asked and put down the paper.

"Yes sir, since it involves Lily. I've talked to my mum and stepfather about it, and I'd like you to hear it and talk about it with Mrs. Potter."

"First off, you can go easy on the sir stuff."

"Sir, you're the Head of the Auror division, anything else is improper."

"David, you're in my home, ate breakfast at my table, and you're seeing my daughter. Mr. Potter will do under those conditions. Just don't do it when you're around your training chief."

"Yes s-Mr. Potter. I just felt it was time that I made my intentions clear regarding Lily." He took a deep breath. "I love her, she loves me and I know she's the one for me. I plan on proposing to her as soon as I'm done with Auror training, that very day. What I need is your approval."

"Well David, you have it. You make her happy, that make me happy. I appreciate that you came to me, but I do have a question."

"Yes?"

_I can't believe I'm asking this! Because it will make Lily insanely happy, that's why._ "Why are you waiting to propose?"

"Pardon?" David asked incredulously.

"Why don't you propose now and marry when training is over? You said she loves you, right? And you love her?" Harry asked. "She'll be over the moon at the proposal, thrilled to wear your ring, plus give her and her mum time to plan a perfect wedding," Harry asked. "I have an idea. You know how much women like romantic surprises?" _Just how many hits to the head have I taken?  
_  
"Yeah, she's got a bookshelf full of books like that."

"Give her a story of her own, surprise her," Harry encouraged.

"When did you propose to Mrs. Potter?"

"On Christmas morning."

"That's perfect. It'll give me time to find a perfect ring. She'll love it." He held out a hand to Harry. "Christmas morning it is then."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49- Their Stories

**December 25**

After breakfast, Harry wondered when David was going to pop the question. Not that he was anxious mind you, he just thought that maybe a _"Lily, can you pass the juice and marry me?"_ would be a pleasant surprise for all, Lily the most.

"Okay, who's ready for gifts?" Ginny announced.

The house full of family herded into the living room. David grinned at Harry when he passed him in the corridor. It only took a few minutes for the living room floor to be covered with gaily decorated wrapping paper, bows, and boxes. When the women gathered around a book Rose received, David left the room with a "Anyone need a drink? I'm going to the kitchen." He winked at Harry just before he left the room. _This is it!_

"Lily, could you come here for a minute? I need some help with something."

Ginny rose to go (hearing the word "help" in her kitchen) but Harry took her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss as Lily left the room.

"You don't want to go in there, not just now," he whispered and nipped her earlobe.

"Get a room you two," Ron complained.

A high-pitched squeal was heard, then the sight of an ecstatic Lily dragging David into the room. She proudly held up her left hand.

"He asked!"

The women as a whole shrieked and hugged Lily, admiring the ring. The men congratulated David as Lily flung herself into his arms.

On January 2, Rose received an owl post just before midnight.

"Who in the world would send me an owl so late?" Rose asked. "I hope it's not the hospital calling me in. I don't care how much overtime Magical Bugs offer, I don't know how many more anal ailments I can take."

"Are you sure you should be taking _those_ kind of ailments at all?" Kevin teased. "I hope you washed your hands really well before you made supper."

"Very funny, ha-ha," she dead-panned. "When you're a lowly intern, you have no choice," she said and read the letter. Her laughter slowly bubbled out and she gave the letter to him to read. "I'll ring mum."

He read the letter as she apologized for calling so late.

_**Rose-  
I'm writing this from Switzerland, where Scorpius and I eloped yesterday. We'll be back in a week, see you then.  
Love,  
Serena**_

**June 30, 2028  
Moody Hall, Ministry of Magic**

In formal Auror robes, Harry stood at a podium before 29 new Aurors, their families and friends.

"Thank you for being here today. You see before you 29 new Aurors, ready to stand between the light and the dark. You have every reason to be proud of the oath they are about to take. Afterward, I invite you to stay for refreshments and pictures."

He left the podium and stood before the new Aurors. "I'm proud of each and every one of you, proud to call you my colleagues. After three long years of arduous, relentless training and education, I am confident that every witch and wizard here will be able to perform their duties with the utmost integrity, honor and courage. Please stand, place your wand over your heart and repeat after me."

"I am an Auror. I vow to stand between the light and the dark..."

Lily's heart swelled for David as she watched him take his Auror's Oath of Office. Harry personally congratulated each one and placed a silver badge in his or her hand. When the last badge was given, he stood before them a final time. "You'll receive your squad assignments later today, welcome to the team." He was especially proud of two of them; his own son and the man who would become his son-in-law the very next day.

_**With joy in their hearts, Harry and Ginevra Potter  
invite you to witness the marriage vows of their daughter  
Lily Luna Potter  
to  
David Ethan Conners  
son of Stephen and Margaret Moore  
July 1, 2028 at Noon  
Potter Hill Manor, Ottery-St-Catchpole  
Reception immediately to follow**_

David straightened his tie for the tenth time and made sure his shoes were tied. He felt a hand a hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous son?" his stepfather asked.

"Not really, I'm marrying the girl of my dreams."

"Not even a little bit?" James asked.

"Well...okay, maybe a little. What if I drop the ring when I'm about to put it on her finger? What if I sneeze while I'm saying my vows?"

"You wouldn't be the first," his father said.

"Just keep your focus on your pretty bride and you'll be fine," James said.

At fifteen minutes to noon, Lily's ears perked to the music of the string quartet brought in from Austria. Nothing was too good for Harry Potter's daughter.

"Nervous?" Rose asked and straightened a bit of stray lace on Lily's gown.

"Not really, I'm marrying the love of my life, I have no reason to be nervous."

"Not even a little?"

"Well...what if a bee lands on the middle of nose mid-ceremony? What if I bite the inside of my cheek while I'm saying my vows? That kind of stuff happens to me, you know."

Rose leaned in and whispered, _"Just focus on that handsome groom of yours and what you'll be doing in a few hours."_

Lily blushed prettily. "Rose, what did you say?" Hermione fussed.

Hermione and Serena, bridesmaids, strolled down the carpeted isle and took their places. Next came Rose, maid of honor. With a flourish of violins, Lily stepped through the manor French doors on the arm of her father. Lily was glad she was clutching her dad's arm because she almost stumbled when she saw David. He had never looked so good to her as he did at that moment. So handsome, so proud, and the look in his eyes took her breath away.

"Breathe mate," James whispered and clapped Kevin on the shoulder. He had a lump in his own throat- his little sister really did look beautiful. David was overwhelmed. The sight of Lily, swathed in a white satin gown and delicate lace veil, eyes dancing as she made her way toward him- _by the Gods, she's beautiful, she looks like an angel, all for me._

Arthur began the ceremony. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Harry recalled the words of Ian Granger all those years ago for Hermione and meant the words with all his heart. "Her mother and I do," Harry stated and placed Lily's hand in David's. "Take care of our treasure," he said, his voice wavering. Dozens of tissues went to sniffling noses at his comment. He took his seat beside Ginny and clutched her hands.

"You did well love," she whispered. A day like today was what he had fought and died (almost) for all those years ago. He caught Ron and Hermione's eyes and knew they were thinking the same.

"David and Lily, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith, faith in each other that can grow, develop and last, but only if you decide to make it so. A lasting love is not guaranteed by any ritual. Dedication, love, and joy can only grow when nourished together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

"Bride, is it true that you come before this gathering and to your groom of your own free will?"

Her eyes met David's. "It is true."

"Groom, is it true that you come before this gathering and to your bride of your own free will?"

A gentle smile graced his face, his eyes meeting her glistening ones. "It is true."

"Groom, I have not the right to bind you to your bride, only you have that right. If that is your wish, place your ring in her left hand."

He took a ring from James' hand and placed it in Lily's shaking hand.

"Groom, make your vow to your bride."

David took a breath and spoke.

"I, David Ethan Conners, take you, Lily Luna Potter, to my hand and heart, to be my wife, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

"Bride, I have not the right to bind you to your groom, only you have that right. If that is your wish, place your ring in his left hand."

She took a ring from Rose's hand and placed it in David's shaking hand.

"Bride, make your vow to your groom."

Lily took a breath and spoke.

"I, Lily Luna Potter, take you, David Ethan Conners, to my hand and heart, to be my husband, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

"The rings are a symbol of love, without beginning, without end. David, if it is your wish to bind Lily to you, place the ring on her finger."

"It is my wish," he said softly and slid the ring on her finger.

"Lily, if it is your wish to bind David to you, place the ring on his finger."

"It is my wish," she said and slid the ring on his finger. Ginny could no longer contain herself and sobbed softly, "My sweet girl."

"Honored guests, you have witnessed the vows made by David and Lily and the exchange of the symbols of their union. David and Lily, in the binding of yourselves, you have created a new life, so step forth and rejoice in your new life and love. I pronounce you husband and wife. David, by all means, kiss your lovely bride."

David drew her close and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. "We did it," he whispered.

The crowd rose to their feet with cheers and applause. Two hours later, as the reception was winding down, Lily was changing for the trip to Greece in her old room. She couldn't quite remember how they had agreed on that honeymoon destination, but did it really matter? Soft knocks on the door preceded the appearance of her mum, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Serena.

"Ready to leave?" Rose asked.

"More than you know."

Ginny stepped forward and pressed a potion vial in her hands.

"Mum, I started birth control last week."

"This isn't that kind of potion. Today, you should experience only the joy of your wedding and the pleasure your husband wants to give you. This potion will make sure that happens," Ginny said gently. "It will take away the discomfort and nervousness of a woman's first time."

"Must be some potion," Lily said, sniffed the contents and swallowed it all at once. "Blueberry," she said and smacked her lips.

"Your favorite," Rose said and hugged her. "Have a wonderful time, you deserve it."

"Come on Mrs. Conners, we have a 3 pm port key to Athens!" Kevin called out from downstairs.

Lily grinned, grabbed her suitcase and jogged downstairs.

People lined the sidewalk that led away from the front door, chanting "Jump the broom, jump the broom!" James laid a broom across the path.

"Ready?" David asked with a wink. Lily grinned and nodded The couple ran for the broom and hopped over it.

At their hotel room, Lily tossed aside her suitcase and flopped on the bed. Her shirt rode up, exposing her stomach and he tapped on it.

"Stomach all right from that long port key?"

"I'm fine," she said and rose up on an elbow. "I've never went to bed with a man, I don't quite know what to do," she said, taking his hand and kissing the palm.

"Hey, it's just me," he asked, drawing her close. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Silly question, of course I do."

"Let me take the lead, and you just do whatever you feel like," he said gently. "We'll take this at your pace, how does that sound?"

He whispered words of love and encouragement, peppering her body with kisses and caresses as he methodically peeled away their clothes. She returned the gestures with soft, exploring hands and lips, learning his body and becoming more aroused with each passing second. The warm, pleasant throb between her legs elicited a hushed moan. David smiled, she was ready.

She had never felt so exposed, but she didn't feel embarrassed or shy. They way David reverently worked her body drove away any feelings of apprehension. She wanted to give herself to him, to be claimed, to bring him the pleasure he was bestowing upon her. He shifted to rest between her legs and he gently nudged them further apart. He wrapped his arms around her and nudged at her warm, wet opening.

"I love you, I've wanted you for so long," he whispered and slowly slid in, groaning as he did so. She gasped, arched her back and gripped his back at this newest feeling, of being impossibly stretched then gloriously filled. She felt a delicious, almost electric pulse when he was fully embedded. She wanted more, she needed more. He was about to ask if she was all right when she shifted and whispered "more" and wrapped her legs around his hips. He knew he wasn't going to last long, so he needed to make it good. He rested on his elbows and suckled on her breasts while rolling his hips, steadily pumping into her. Her hips moved with his in perfect tandem, chanting each other's names as they drove toward the pinnacle of ecstasy. He knew she was close and longed to see her face when brought to climax for the first time by a man, by him.

"D-David...please...I'm so close," she pleaded and he obliged with harder thrusts. When she shuddered and her eyes grew wide and met his, the look of innocent, happy wonder and love was a moment he would never forget as long as he lived.

She wailed in delight, begging him not to stop, calling out his name and other unintelligible expletives as her orgasm overtook her. He could hold back no more and let go himself, letting his love for her and pleasure be known, grunting with each pulse of his release.

That evening, Ginny's head rested on Harry's chest, tracing the light dusting of hair with a fingertip. The emotion of the day in addition to a bottle of wine had worn him out and and he was sleeping soundly. She glanced to the empty vial on the dresser and gave a knowing smile when it glowed a deep red. It was an heirloom vial, passed down from generations of women in her mum's family. She recalled the rhyme about the vial: _Glass glows red, a joyful marriage bed._ The next day, she received a brief owl post from the happy couple:

**Arrived safely in Athens, having a wonderful time.**  



	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50- Epilogue

**June 30, 2029**

Rose and Hugo decided to throw their parents a party to celebrate their thirtieth anniversary. Harry gave a tearful heartfelt toast to his best mates and opened the dance floor for them, to the tune they had first danced to 30 years ago on their wedding day.

_"I feel it in my fingers, I feel it it my toes  
love is all around me, and so the feeling grows  
it's written on the wind, it's everywhere I go  
Oh yes it is  
So if you really love me, come on and let it show_

You know I love you, I always will  
my mind's made up by the way that I feel  
There's no beginning, there'll be no end  
'cause on my love you can depend"

Ron tilted her face to meet his. "You're just as beautiful today as you were thirty years ago, never forget that," he said and gave her a gentle kiss.

_"I see your face before me, as I lay on my bed  
I kinda get to thinking, of all the things you said  
You gave your promise to me, and I gave mine to you  
I need someone beside me, in everything I do_

"You know I love you, I always will  
my mind's made up by the way that I feel  
There's no beginning, there'll be no end  
'cause on my love you can depend

Oh it's written in the wind, oh everywhere I go  
So if you really love me, love me, love me  
Come on and let it show  
Come on and let it show"

As he did all those years ago, caught up in the emotion of the moment, Ron caught up Hermione in a twirling hug. Rose and Hugo gave each other a quick hug to congratulate each other for a successful celebration.

"Smashing idea you two, they're still so in love," Lily said wistfully. "I wonder if our kids will throw us a party."

David drew her close and kissed her swollen stomach, now eight months along twins, thanks to the Weasley genes. She sighed, winced and took a sip of water.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" David asked, rubbing her back.

"Been having some funny twinges is all," Lily said. "Just one more month, thank God. Can I have another slice of cake?"

"I have my medical bag with me, do you want me to give you a quick check?" Rose asked. Ever since her mum's heart attack, she took it wherever she went.

Lily shook her head. "No thanks, I've been poked and prodded enough. It's just really hard to get comfortable at all these days."

"I'll be right back with cake," David said, kissed her cheek and went to the food tables.

Across the room, Harry and Ginny observed their kids, nieces and nephews.

"Poor thing, she's so huge," Ginny said, referring to Lily.

"I still say that you're much too young and beautiful to be anyone's grandmother," Harry said.

They saw David approach the table with yet another slice of cake, then Lily drop her glass and double over. Rose knelt beside her, David dropped the cake and was at her side in seconds. Harry and Ginny wasted no time and joined the scene. The ballroom grew quiet.

"It's too soon," Lily gasped and clenched the edge of the table in agony. "Sorry to interrupt your party," she said to Hermione and Ron.

"Hugh, get my bag," Rose said and the bag was brought. She waved her medical wand over her cousin and patted her back.

"Time for St. Mungo's, cousin, the babies want to make their entrance," she said. "Ready to be a grandmother?" she asked Ginny.

"Come on Lily, one more big push! I can see the top of his head!" Rose encouraged and gestured Ginny forward with the bassinet. She was acting as midwitch for her cousin. With one last shriek and grunt, the first baby was out.

David paced outside the delivery ward doors and skidded to a stop when he heard Lily's shriek and the wailing of a baby. His shoulders slumped in relief. Half a dozen people hugged him and shook his hand. He looked back to see Harry sitting in chair, staring at the delivery ward doors. Tears streamed down his face. Ginny poked her head out of the door and called for Kevin. He hurried in and returned to the corridor with two small blue bundles.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Harry and Stephen Conners," he proudly announced.

Months later, the love bug finally bit James in the form of one museum assistant curator, Jocelyn Davenport. When Hugh was an assistant curator at the British Wizarding Museum, James heard about the upcoming Auror History Exhibit. Hugh assured him that he could get a sneak peak and indeed, the museum director had no problem with the son of Harry Potter. James was led behind a partitioned corridor and shown the various exhibits.

"Hey, look at that positively ancient wand-it _is_ a wand, isn't it?" James said.

"We're excited about that one, it was a lucky find," a pleasant voice said from behind. The hair on the back of his neck rose at the sound of her voice. He turned and saw Hugo with a very pretty brunette witch that reminded him of his aunt Hermione.

"Jamie, meet Jocelyn Davenport, another assistant curator here at the museum. She usually works in the Arts wing, but volunteered to help open this exhibit," Hugh said.

James introduced himself, wanting to hear her speak some more. He was enchanted. _This woman is no piece of fluff at a club or ditzy Quidditch groupie._ When Jesse excused herself James asked Hugh if she was seeing anyone.

"Not that I know of, couldn't hurt to ask though," Hugh said.

James waited for Jocelyn to return and pondered his life. Would he be able to get serious and settle down? Was it really such a bad fate? His brother, sister, and cousins were all married and were perfectly happy. Maybe all it took was the right woman. As luck would have it, no, Jocelyn wasn't seeing anyone and yes, she thought a cup of tea at her favorite spot, Java Magic, sounded great. The rest is history.

Harry- By the time his grandchildren entered Hogwarts, he was elevated to Director of Magical Law Enforcement, wrote three books, and turned down the chance to run for the office of Minister for Magic. He also became the owner of the Montrose Magpies Quidditch team.

Ginny- Was promoted to Assistant Editor of The Daily Prophet, but remained their chief Quidditch reporter. She also wrote a book about the adventures of a professional female Quidditch player and referees the Quidditch matches at Hogwarts. She loves being a grandmother and released 4 romance novels over the years. Hermione is the only one to know.

Ron- When Harry was elevated to Director of MLE, Ron was made the director of the Auror Division. He became part owner of the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione- Was named the director of the Magical Law Division at 60 and appointed a member of the Wizengamot. She released six more romance novels. Ginny is still the only person that knows.

James- Now trains Aurors and married Jocelyn Davenport who gave birth to 5 children, all girls. James is considered the resident expert when it comes to being the father of daughters. "It's ten times harder than being an Auror" he often says, rather proudly.

Albus- Happy with wife Marissa and their three boys. Both work at the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He continues the work of his hero, Aunt Hermione.

Lily- A housewitch, married to David Conners, a popular and successful Auror. Had two more children, a boy and girl, after the twins. She runs a small but success bakery from the home. Her blueberry-walnut shortcake is always in demand. She's also an avid tennis player with a useful backhand.

Rose- A Healer and midwitch, married to Kevin, gave birth to three children, 2 boys and a girl. He's still an investment advisor and his advice helped Ron acquire part ownership of the Chudley Cannons.

Hugo- Studied Magical History at London Wizarding College, graduated with honors. Worked for a time at the British Wizarding Museum and wrote two books before accepting an offer to teach Magical History at Hogwarts when Professor Binns announced that it was time to cross over. It was love at first sight when he met Lainey Marsh, the Hogwarts nurse. They married and had three children, all boys.

Serena- Her elopement to Scorpius Malfoy caused quite a stir among the Malfoy family, however, it was no surprise to those who knew her. In a showdown between Draco and Scorpius, Draco was told in no uncertain terms to accept Serena as a member of the family or he would never see him or his grandchildren again. Lucius and Narcissa pleaded for their son to see reason. They almost lost Draco and didn't want to see him go through the same thing. Draco's stubbornness ended one day in Diagon Alley when passed a store window and glanced in. He saw Serena, five months pregnant, buying maternity robes with Scorpius. Scorpius' five children are now the most spoiled grandchildren in England.

Molly and Arthur- Arthur retired and he and Molly are enjoying time at home spent with grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

The Grangers- They retired from dentistry at the ages of 70 and 68. Ian Jr., also a dentist, assumed ownership of the chain of Granger Family Dental Care. Ian passed away at the age of 92 at his home, surrounded by family. Elizabeth followed three months later at 90. Her grief from their passing affected her the rest of her life.

At the fiftieth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, chocolate frog cards featuring Harry, Ron and Hermione were released.

Ron declared it the second proudest day of his life. Fin. 


End file.
